Aurelia
by Tari Tinuviel
Summary: Even perfection can be ruined... Aurelia needs to find a way to get back and fix her country without getting killed, but it seems like almost every world she goes to has an odd version of her. Fai/OC; Rating for Violence and Gore.
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia.

* * *

She sat by her window, her gaze to what lie just beyond it. 'My Kingdom,' she thought setting the pen down on the letter she had been working on, 'or soon to be.' She got up, and walked past the glass door to stand outside on the balcony, she was greeted by the lush forest that made her country. She sighed and leaned on the rail, her long brown hair swayed in the wind that seemed to be heavy. She looked down at her necklace, 'tomorrow another will take its place as I become a wife and queen.' She smiled absently.

In the Kingdom of Viram, where the trees grew tall, and the people were unbothered by the business of the surrounding kingdoms, where the princess had to be married to be queen. A country that was always peaceful and never had any wars. In short it was perfect.

But even perfection holds underlying poison.

All sat in the royal court and looked upon the princess with awe, her long brown hair had been twisted into a most elegant bun, and her brown eyes glittered with joy. Her emerald dress had a magnificent train. To them the princess was like the earth they loved, brown – giving. Her groom was a friend she knew since her childhood, he too wore robes of emerald, and his smile barely contained his joy. Their union would be perfect.

But even perfection can be ruined.

She joined hands with him and smiled brightly, "Like the cycle of the world continues, so does this charm in which I present to you on our wedding day… my wife – my queen." He said removing her old necklace (Which was of silver.) and placing a new one, it was gold… gold was a metal that lasted longer than silver.

"And I… as the cycle remains; so shall this charm, my husband… my king." And so she removed his silver necklace and placed a gold one in its stead,

"May we rule justly and fairly." They said together.

The evening was perfect.

But perfection never lasts.

"I think not." A voice said, they turned and saw a man, behind him men stood, "Congratulations to the newly weds!" He said clapping loudly,

"You." The princess said in horror,

"Miss me Princess Aurelia?" He asked mockingly, "Or… Queen Aurelia."

"You were banished from this Kingdom!" She said walking forward,

"You see… my dear, dear niece; nothing could keep me away from your wedding, and your ascension." He smirked, "Especially after my… _talk_ with my dear sister and her beloved husband."

"W-what did you do?" She asked fearing the worse.

He drew out a bloodied hand from his tunic pocket and dropped two identical gold necklaces "I got those the hard way."

"No!" She fell to her knees in horror,

"Now I intend to harvest more!"

She looked up, everyone was banging on some sort of invisible barrier; she looked towards her husband "Marcus!" She yelled out, one of the men that came with her uncle had a knife pressed against his neck.

"Give us the kingdom… or her dies."

"Aurelia don't!" Marcus yelled out,

"I –" She said, she quickly looked around, 'I swore I'd never use it – but I must!' She clapped her hands together, her uncle held a sword to her face; she paid no attention to it as she muttered quickly. A seal appeared beneath her feet, giving her an ethereal glow. Her uncle flew back and the barrier broke. "Since the promise is broken." She muttered darkly as hordes of rebels ran in, she held out her arm, a seal appeared at her elbow and from her arm a sword appeared in her hand, Marcus imitated her action, and a spear appeared in his hand and he quickly brought down his captor.

She ran and her blade met that of her uncle's, "Watch your country crumble before you're very eyes!" He growled and kicked her back, he jabbed but the blow never came. Her eyes widened in surprise as Marcus fell beside her, a deep gas going through his stomach,

"Marcus." She whispered brokenly,

"…duck." He choked out.

She buried her face in her arms as she heard a loud explosion. When she sat up the hall had been demolished, people groaned all around, but the explosion hadn't come from within. She got up and ran to where a grand door once stood, to her horror she saw more men come out,

"It's the end of the line." Her uncle said, she felt the chain tighten around her neck, with a swift movement she grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm,

"For you maybe." She said angrily.

Yūko stood looking as if she was waiting for something… or rather – someone. Watanuki knew it was probably true, he had only been there for about a day or two but he already knew what to expect from the witch.

Yūko smiled grimly, "She's here."

"Who?"

A seal appeared on the lawn, it was bright and green, a figure appeared, she wore a royal dress that was torn in various places, a deep gash was in her side, marring the emerald with crimson, and her hair hung around her face. Her sword clattered to the ground, a gold necklace hung in her hand and it was dripping blood. Tears rolled down her cheeks "Are you the Time-Space witch?" She asked in a strong and regal voice that was un-cracked by her tears or sorrowful eyes,

"So I am called." Yūko replied,

Aurelia fell to her knees, "Then you will not turn me away… _please._"

"To stay is a wish… a wish requires a price, this is… after all a Wish shop."

"I understand." Aurelia said weakly,

"your magic, halved."

"Take it." Aurelia said before she collapsed.

* * *

Here's chapter 1, I've been working on this story for some time but never thought of posting it until I knew what I wanted, chapter one is depresive, I know, and maybe vauge? But I promise everything will be explained... I think I would like feedback on this story... thanks.

-Tari


	2. Witch

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia.

* * *

She woke up to a voice grumbling, "Wash the dishes… hang up the drying… watch the sick princess."

"I am sorry I am such a bother." She said,

Watanuki jumped, "N-no – I-"

She smiled, her brown eyes glittered "It's ok. I know it's quite bothersome for my ability to kick in."

"… Ability?"

"All of my people have it…" She explained sitting up as she pushed the sheer curtain aside, "yet, we still die by sword… our wounds heal, it's called regeneration." She said twisting her hair in a bun. He gave he hair pins, she nodded and stuck them in the bun.

"S-so you're… all healed?"

"Yes, are you always this nervous?" She asked as she took clothes that were on a chair and then she went behind a screen,

"I am not nervous!" He said,

she peeked around the screen "You could have fooled me." She said with a wink, he ground his teeth as she disappeared behind the screen again.

She walked out wearing a Yukata that was no doubt one of Yūko's as it had tiny butterflies all over it.

Yūko walked in and smiled "I see you're well."

"Yes." Aurelia grinned,

"On the out at least." Yūko added knowingly,

Aurelia's smile faltered a bit, "Yes."

Watanuki smacked his forehead for the umpteenth time as Aurelia presented him with a piece of chalk, Maru and Moro sat staring at the two, Yūko was out on an errand,

"What good is chalk?" He asked with a slight impatient growl,

"Foolish Watanuki~" Aurelia cooed,

"Foolish, Foolish Watanuki!"

"Foolish, Foolish Watanuki!"

"This is more than it seems, didn't Yūko teach you about true names?" She asked walking to the wall, he grumbled, she drew a door;

"Hey! I have to clean that!" He said snatching the chalk from her,

"That's your job." She said taking is back,

"Job~!"

"Job~!"

"Tell me Watanuki, ever wanted to go to a place that is too far?" She asked as she continued to draw the door,

"No." He said,

"Oh, you're no fun!" She said with a pout "I know! Yūko told me about this city – New York!" She said happily,

"don't…"

She wrote 'Door to New York.' And put the chalk aside, "Open the door." She said,

"It's just a drawing." He said, she closed her eyes as he had a fit,

"Watanuki, when will you learn that things are more than they seem?"

"…eh?" He said.

She opened her eyes and took his hand in hers, with a smile she set it on the knob. He gasped as he felt his fingers close around something that wasn't there, "Open it." She said drawing back,

"… will something scary jump out at me?" He asked,

"Unless New York has scary monkey-dogs with wings and serpent tails…" She said, he gulped and opened the door.

She squealed with delight as they saw cars pass by "Come on!" She said pulling him through.

He clawed at the wall "Let me back in!" He yelled, she giggled at this; "You evil thing!" He said pointing at her "Why can't I get in?"

"That was a door to New York." She said, "Not a door to New York and back to the shop." She grinned, "You have to be precise with magic~" She pinched his cheek. He glared at her.

Yūko looked up as Watanuki and Aurelia walked in from a magic door Aurelia had drawn, Watanuki was laden with bags, a ridiculous hat that had the Statue of Liberty mounted atop is, and a t-shirt that said 'I love New York City.' The 'Love' had little light that glittered,

"Had fun I see." Yūko said sounding amused,

"I had to show Watanuki what it means to be precise!" Aurelia said handing t-shirts to Moro and Maru, they put them on and danced in a circle;

"Has it helped you, Aurelia?" Yūko said suddenly,

Aurelia looked down with a small smile "Ever so perceptive Yūko-san." She said looking up again, "No, it hasn't."

"Amongst other things that are dangerous, Aurelia, is keeping in things that ought not to be kept in."

"That is a thing to ponder upon." Aurelia said with a slight smile, "A thing to ponder on indeed."

"The thing we have spoken it about will come to pass in three days." Yūko said, "It is your choice to make, though, I think it would be best for you to go."

Aurelia looked up "What is my price?"

"I will know then."

"Very well."

Aurelia went into the room she had been using during her stay.

The room was dark, and bare from anything save for the bed she woke up in, in one corner stood a sack of things Yūko had given her, mere necessities, on the wall hung her sword, long and curved in the style of her home-world… in another corner her wedding dress hung torn she walked over to it and touched it wistfully, "You're price for a dress would be a dress." Yūko said as she walked in,

"A dress for a dress." Aurelia said with a sigh, "Do you have news from my home?"

"That comes with a price as well."

"I will pay both willingly."

"A pillow will suffice for the news." Yūko said, Aurelia walked over to a bed and tossed Yūko the fluffiest pillow, knowing the witch wouldn't go for less,

"Hazul is hunting for you, knowing you have not died." She said, "He has struck a deal with a terrible man to grant him the ability to cross the dimensions so he can search for you." She gave Moro the pillow and took a white dress from Maru, "Your country is torn… and nothing more than a ghost of what it used to be." She replaced the white dress with the green torn one and gave that to Maru, both girls skipped out of the room with their prices,

"So, uncle has chosen to hunt me down." She said,

"He will stop at nothing to make sure that the queen of Azure is dead." Yūko said grimly,

"And Marcus… his body –" She struggled,

"He was given the proper honor, I made sure of that." She replied;

"Thank you." Aurelia said,

"What is your choice?"

"If I stay, Uncle will find me for sure – and he will destroy this world…" She sighed, "I have no choice but to leave – and hope he doesn't find me." She sat on the bed, "And my magic is halved, I can't do much with it." She said,

"You won't need your full magic anyways."

"I suppose."

"I'll leave you."

Aurelia sat staring at the white dress, she had seen a similar dress in Yūko's closet when she raided it for and outfit the previous day, except Yūko's dress was black with silver – while the one that hung was white with gold. She let out a sigh and walked to the dress, 'This is mine…' she touched the moon pendant that hung from the necklace that came with it 'The sign of a witch… I am a witch.' She turned to the door and let out a deep breath then smiled and walked out

* * *

Chapter 2 =]


	3. New World

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia.

* * *

Watanuki walked in on Aurelia as she stirred something in a cauldron, Moro and Maru dancing around it as they tossed ingredients in, "Watanuki~" She called out when she noticed him,

"I – have too – GAH!" He said as she ran and pulled a fistful of his hair; he clutched his head and fell to his knees as his eyes watered "Why?"

"Yūko asked me to brew a potion to repel spirits – say, you can't get any hair from the guy you always complain about…?"

"NO WAY!" He yelled at her,

"Fine, then this potion will be quite usless." She said sticking her tongue out at him, her eyes then turned to the window, "It looks like it's going to rain." She said,

He was about to yell at her for pulling out a fist-full of his hair but stopped when her comment sunk in, "What are you talking about? It's a nice blue sky!"

"Have you learned nothing?" She asked, "Moro, Maru… bottle up the potion."

"Ok~"

"Ok~"

Aurelia left, the minute she left the twins pushed the cauldron, causing it to spill all over the ground and burn a hole where it settled.

When Watanuki walked out into the garden he saw Yūko and Aurelia standing together, both dressed similarly, except Aurelia was in white, and Yūko was in black 'Yin and Yang.' Watanuki mused, 'too bad those two are just like each other.' "Why are you dressed like that?" He demanded,

They ignored him and looked up at the sky, it started to rain. He blinked slightly "What the –"

"They're coming." Yūko said grimly.

Suddenly, something so intensely odd happened, the sky seemed to drip down in a giant… glob of something, both women, however, seemed unaffected by this as Watanuki was. Aurelia stood under an umbrella, while Yūko stood in a shield… a dimension within a dimension. The glob burst and within it a boy clutched to a girl.

"Aurelia, take Watanuki to get the two." Yūko said,

Aurelia nodded and walked to Watanuki, "Why do you get an umbrella?" He grumbled, but he noticed her face was somber – he had never seen her so quiet. "Aurelia-san?"

She smiled at him, "You don't expect me to get my new dress wet, do you?"

They walked in the storage room, "This way Watanuki." She said with a small smile, he followed her and saw what looked like two glass cases; they each had a curious looking creature in them. "These are Mokona Modoki." She said opening the cases.

They walked out again, Watanuki bearing both Mokona in his arms; she put her umbrella up and stepped beside Yūko. She looked up to observe the new-comers; a man in white, and a man in black. She looked down at her feet and let out a breath as Yūko began to speak. She refused to interrupt so she stood there, enveloped in her thoughts. 'I have to leave.' Aurelia thought, 'I can't risk uncle finding me – I won't have the destruction of a world on my conscious.' She looked at her bag as it sat on the table behind her;

"Aurelia." Yūko said,

"Yes."

"You, too, wish to leave – to travel so that you can run from he who wishes to end you."

"Yes."

"Your price – is the necklace you wear, and that of your late husband – as they are the most important things to you."

Aurelia looked up, "What?"

"The price for a wish this big requires something from each of you." Yūko explained to her, "You weren't listening."

Aurelia flushed slightly, and then removed the necklace she wore, and from her sleeve she pulled out an identical one. The others watched her kiss both chains before handing them to Yūko "You're price has been paid." Aurelia grabbed her bag and smiled at Watanuki, before she stood next to the man in white 'Mr. White' she thought, she looked over to the one in black 'Mr. Black… at least until I learn their names.' She looked at Yūko who held out white Mokona.

She closed her umbrella and let the time/space vortex take her.

She gasped as she fell onto a car, the alarm went off she rolled off and hit concrete, her bag hit her head, she groaned as the sword fell onto the back of her head, she sat up and grabbed her umbrella accidentally whacking Mr. Black in the face with it,

"Oi! Watch it." He growled,

"Sorry!" She said waving it again, he caught it before it hit his face again as he glared down at her,

"The boy –" Mr. White said, Aurelia quickly walked over, her heeled boot's clicking on the side-walk, he stepped aside as she touched the boy's forehead,

"He's hit his head." She said touching the back of the boy's head, they all saw her fingers were covered with blood, "Take the girl." She said to Mr. White,

"He won't let go."

She sighed, "Very well –" She looked over to Mr. Black but he was to busy studying her umbrella, he jumped when it opened; "Useless Ninja –" She muttered then looked up at Mr. White "Hold him up please." She said,

"Ok." He said with a grin,

"thank you." She said, he watched her place a hand to the wound and whisper something that sounded like a song to him, he saw a seal appear on the wound, which healed. "You, Mr. Black." She said,

"I have a name!" He growled at her,

"No time." She said, "I need you to carry these two, Mokona."

"Mokona Modoki!" The creature jumped into her hands,

"Where to –"

"Hey!" A man said, they looked up, "You're from the witch's place! Follow me." He grinned, the looked at each other and nodded. The man looked at Aurelia "Hey! You look like Lia-Chan!" He said,

"…who?"

"She's a pretty good singer." He said, "Better than that other one – at least I think so." He nodded forward, "here we are."

Aurelia put her boots to the side as she stepped into the room; Mr. Black set the boy and girl down on the ground, Mr. White went with the man to talk with him. Mr. Black sat at a wall, his crimson eyes studying Aurelia as she and Mokona tended to the boy and girl.

She touched the girl's forehead and closed her eyes; a seal appeared there but faded when Aurelia gasped slightly. "This child is but a shell of what she used to be." She said her hand reaching to her neck out of habit, but all she found was the gold crescent. She tore the necklace off with all its charms and she threw it down with a sigh.

Mr. White walked in "The man and his wife agreed to let us stay." He said brightly,

Aurelia smiled, "That's great."

"They would like to speak with you." He said to Aurelia,

"On it." She left, he looked down at the necklace curiously;

"Means she's a witch." Mr. Black said gruffly,

Mr. White said nothing, instead he pocketed the necklace.

Aurelia sat down facing the couple, "I am Sorata Arisugawa." The man said, "This is my wife Arashi."

"I am Aurelia, Queen of Viram, in the world of Azure." She said formally as she bowed her head slightly to the couple, "I thank both of you for housing my companions and I, we are in your debt."

"We owe Yūko-san, so it's all good." Sorata said,

"We have to talk to you about your double in this world." Arashi said, "Aurelia Jenkins is a very popular musician in this world."

"I don't think I quite understand." Aurelia said,

"You see, she is widely recognized." Sorata said, "If you're seen with your companions on the street – I doubt you will all be able to move freely."

Aurelia looked down "You mean to say that it will be best if I stayed within the confines of these quarters." She said looking up again at the couple,

"It would be best." Sorata said,

Aurelia smiled brightly, surprising both with the sudden switch in mood "Very well!"

When she walked in she saw the boy was up, they had placed the girl in his stead, "You're up!" Aurelia said cheerfully,

"…yes." He said looking at her,

"Oh, I'm Aurelia." She said gesturing to herself;

"I'm Syaoran."

"And the Princess?" She asked,

"…how…?"

"Royalty always recognizes royalty." Mr. Black growled,

"What's you're name Black-San?" She asked,

"Its Ku –"

"Kuro-rin, Kuro-tan… make your pick!" Mr. White said interrupting them,

Aurelia laughed slightly,

"Stop making stupid nonsense! It's Kurogane!"

"And I'm Fai D. Fluorite." Mr. White said grinning broadly, "Call me Fai~" He scooted closer to her, "You're a princess?" He asked,

"… Queen." She said then looked back at the boy, "What's her name?"

"S-Sakura." Syaoran replied,

"Sakura." She said nodding, "That's a lovely name."

"You're awake!" Sorata said walking in with Arashi, Aurelia quickly got up to help them with what they held. Arashi handed her blankets, she took them and handed them around. Sorata explained about the world they were in, Hanshin.

"It's not that much different from Japan." Aurelia observed as she poked Sorata's puppet after his long winded, and very enthusiastic talk.

"I guess." Sorata said.

Aurelia, Kurogane, Fai, and Mokona stood in a room "I hope you all don't mind, all the other rooms are booked." Sorata said, "There's a concert in town… so all the other places are booked."

"We don't mind." Aurelia said with a grin.

Aurelia stared out the window, the city lights were bright; 'I can't even see the stars.' She thought with a sigh, Mokona and Kurogane were fighting – well, Kurogane was yelling at Mokona- who was laughing gleefully. 'Sometimes when I was a princess I used to go out in disguise.'

"So you're a Queen." Kurogane said gruffly making her look up;

"Thank you for pointing that out." She said in a singsong voice,

"Wow… Queen." Fai said,

"I was Queen for about half an hour before I went to the witch's place." She explained; "That's about it." She said,

"Those Necklaces." Kurogane asked, "What were they –"

"My, my, inquisitive as children~" She said brightly, "I'll give you this last answer then I will have to tuck you into bed!"

"Back away Woman!" Kurogane said as she advanced;

"The necklace is a symbol of marriage in my world." She said using her magic to keep Kurogane in one place; then she tied the blankets around him tightly when she released him he was like a cocoon,

"Then, Aurelia is married!" Mokona said cheerfully;

"Was." She corrected, "bed time children!"

"Stop treating us like kids!" Kurogane growled "How did you get this so tight!" He rolled around trying to get free; Mokona giggled. She chuckled and sat back down by the window, Mokona plopped onto her lap she smiled down at the creature and patted its head lovingly.


	4. Tree People

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia.

* * *

The next morning the boys stood outside waiting, "Why does it take so long for girls to get dressed?" Kurogane complained;

Aurelia walked out in a white sun dress with a big hat on her head, her hair hung to her mid-back, and she wore big glasses that hid most of her face, and white sandals completed the look – a stark contrast to Kurogane's all-black ensemble. "You look ridiculous." He grumbled, "You spend – hours just to put that on."

"It was only ten minutes Kuro-tan." Fai said, "I think she looks nice, right Syaoran-kun?"

"Y-yes." He stammered,

"I'm dressed like this so people don't think I'm that 'Lia-Chan'" She said as they walked on;

"Lia-Chan, huh?" Fai said scratching his chin.

As they walked Aurelia kept staring around at things; she stopped in front of a place that sold various bags; she stared at one that was the size of her sack – but it was more like the bags she used whenever she went to the market in Azure. The tag said 'Cross-body Bag' she leaned closer to the window and noticed her companions were gone. She turned around "Kurogane? Fai? Syaoran?" She stepped back "Mokona?" She looked around "Uh-Oh." She said.

Syaoran looked up from his apple "Where's the Queen?" He asked suddenly;

"Aurelia!" Mokona called out;

"I think we've lost our Lia-Chan." Fai said with a small grin.

Aurelia walked around, not really knowing where to go, she took off the sunglasses in frustration, "UGH!"

"Oh my GOSH! It's Lia-Chan!" A voice squealed somewhere in the near distance,

"What –" She turned and saw people running her way; "Oh –" She ran the opposite direction, people chasing after her.

Fai looked down at Masayoshi, "Do you hear that?" Kurogane asked;

"That faint roaring in the distance?" Fai asked hearing it as well;

"It's getting louder." Syaoran said,

"And closer." Masayoshi said,

"Party!" Mokona said,

"I don't think so." Kurogane said.

"A stampede?" Fai offered,

They all gaped as Aurelia ran past them, her arms pumping furiously; she saw them and skidded to a halt "Run!" She said before running off,

"What –" They all said then gaped as hundreds of people ran at them all chanting 'Lia-Chan!' Some held posters with her picture on it; others wore t-shirts. The guys ran after her.

She looked at them as they caught up with her "Why did you guys leave me?" She said breathlessly as they ducked into a shop;

"You ran off." Kurogane growled at her;

"We just didn't find you Lia-Chan." Fai said with a big smile, Aurelia flinched slightly from the use of the nickname;

Masayoshi, however, looked excited "Okonomiyaki!"

"Ako-ko-ma-whatty?" Aurelia asked Fai who shrugged; they looked around the shop then sat down in a booth.

She sat between Kurogane and Fai as Syaoran and Masayoshi sat facing them, Mokona sat in-front of Kurogane on the table. Both Aurelia and Fai struggle with chopsticks as Masayoshi went on about one of the Kudan leaders, Shougo. Aurelia paled when she saw people walk in; slowly she slid under the table, "Lia-Channnn!" They wailed "All we want is a song!"

She looked up as Fai poked his head down under the table; "All they want is a song."

"I don't sing." She whispered with a scowl,

he chuckled "Shy?"

"No, I've never tried." She crawled out slightly, her knees crunching Kurogane's feet as she poked her head out she gasped as Syaoran exclaimed;

"Oi, watch it." Kurogane growled at her, she glared at him

"King and Priest?" Syaoran said in a shocked manner.

She looked up at the two, one of which looked amused; "Need help Lia-Chan?" He said kindly,

"Um – no, I'm fine – ah! I found it." She said getting up and dusting herself off;

"Found… what?" Masayoshi said,

"That thing I dropped." She said pretending to put something in the little purse she had with her; "Who are you again?" She asked.

"This is Masayoshi-Kun... we met him when you ran off." Fai said with a smile.

She saw the people from before spot her, with a gulp she ran out past them all,

"LIA-CHAN!" They wailed following her.

She rounded a corner and bumped into a round man with a Mohawk, she backed away "Sorry, I really should go –" She said running, but more Mohawked guys surrounded her;

"Hello Lia-Chan."

"Hello." She said weakly, the evil smirk was unnerving.

"…Yeah! We'll ask for ransom, and be the richest guys in Hanshin!" A tall gangly guy with a purple Mohawk said, Aurelia sighed, they had wrapped a rope around her from her shoulders to her waist, secretly she wondered how they were able to get so much rope;

"Now, about this Syaoran person."

"I know Syaoran." She said, "Oh yeah, he's tall – and – he could take on ALL of you." She said, "You and your stupid haircuts!" She squirmed, "I bet your Kudans are little rats."

She had no idea what a Kudan was. All she knew is that Sorata spoke about it when there were in the house, after he had attacked Kurogane with some invisible force, so she imagined it was used for fighting. She hadn't put much thought to it, even after Sorata explained it.

"Why you little –" The leader growled, "We'll see about that."

"You might find her here, I know girls love the mall, but I have to get home now – good luck!" Masayoshi said;

Kurogane, Syaoran, and Fai looked around the shopping center, "She just ran off." Syaoran said,

"Which one is the boy Syaoran?" A voice bellowed, they looked up and saw the Mohawk leader from the Kudan fight;

"Why do you want to know?" Fai asked,

"Are you the man that Shougo said he liked?"

"And if I am?"

They saw Aurelia slung over the shoulder of one of one of the cronies, she let out a sigh "You're bony shoulder is digging into my stomach, oh lanky one – please put me down – oof!" She said as she was dropped to the ground, she grinned brightly, "Fai! Kuro-Tan! Syaoran!" She started shaking violently, her smile never leaving,

"What are you doing you idiot?" Kurogane growled,

"I would wave… but I'm all tied up, get it? Tied up? How funny is that!" She giggled, "Cause I'm –"  
"We don't have time for your stupid puns." The leader said,

"Listen here fatty-Lumpkin." She said "I can make all the puns I want!" She looked up at him "Now, kindly toss me over to my friends."

Kurogane stomped over and grabbed her by the top three ropes as he dragged her behind him, she started to shake her head,

"Would you stop that?" He growled down at her;

"You need to lighten up Kuro-tan." She said as her legs dragged across the marble "I swear you'll live longer –"

"Untie her." He said to Fai,

"Wow… it's so big." Fai said,

I don't intend to fight." Syaoran said stepping back as a huge crab appeared,

"HA! Lame!" Aurelia called out, "Big and stupid like its owner. I would clap now but I'm all tied up." She chuckled at her repetitive joke;

the Kudan attacked Syaoran who jumped out of the way;

Kurogane stepped forward; "This is getting boring." He said pulling Syaoran to stand with Fai, Mokona, and Aurelia, "What are you doing to my friends?"

"Awww, I'm his friends." Aurelia cooed;

"Kuro hasn't been having fun up until now." Mokona giggled to Fai,

"Yes! He's happy to be in the Republic of Hanshin!" Fai agreed.

"Shut up!" Kurogane yelled at the three who giggled.

Fai finally went to untie Aurelia, "You've got yourself in quite a situation." He said,

"I didn't mean to." She said looking at Kurogane, "He reminds me of my brother." She said suddenly, "He was gruff too, but deep down he cared deeply." She smiled slightly.

Kurogane glared at her as she clapped once the battle was over "Amazing! Finally over, superb." She said; "Definitely deserves a thumbs up –"

"This is your fault!" He yelled at her, "If you stayed with us we wouldn't have come here in the first place!"

"You were worried about me." She grinned,

"Shut up." He said stomping off.

'Just like Gavin.' She thought with a grin.

A while later they all sat in the room around Sakura; "I knew this would happen." Arashi said,

"You knew I would get kidnapped by a man with a ridiculous hair-cut, get tied up – and have to be rescued by Mr. Black?"

"No, I knew you would be recognized."

"Oh." Aurelia said, "Ok."

Aurelia ran her fingers gently down the curved blade of her sword; "You fight?" Kurogane asked,

"I did, but not anymore." She said she saw a bolt of lightning; her eyes widened with fear "Hazul." She whispered,

"Who?"

"I have to go." She said grabbing her stuff, she hastily ran to the door but Kurogane stopped her;

"Where are you going Lia-Chan?" Fai asked,

"There is a terrible man after me." She said, "And he will stop at nothing until I am dead." She looked out the window, "I'm sure that bolt of lightning was him." She looked up at the two; "Please – I must go. Or he will bring destruction upon this world."

"We're going with you." Fai said, "You can't be sure that was him, maybe it was something else. Right Kuro-ron?"

"Yeah." He said gruffly.

She gave in; "How fast are you two?"

The three jumped from roof-top to roof-top and ran across them; Aurelia was dressed in black pants and a shirt she had taken from Yūko's closet, her sword was belted at her waist. Her long hair was in a bun.

"I saw it here." She said as she jumped down soundlessly into some bushes; they jumped down beside her,

"Sure are stealthy for a Queen." Kurogane grumbled,

"My mother had the gift of foresight." She whispered, "She told me Hazul would try to kill me, and that he would kill my husband." She looked ahead; "So I was taught in the way of the Ellarie – warriors in my home-land." She looked at Kurogane; "I understand from Yūko that we could be considered Ninjas." She smiled dryly, "Only we only kill if we must.

"Kuro-rin is bloody!" A voice squeaked and Mokona flew out of Kurogane's shirt;

"Stupid white meat bun, what are you doing here?"

"It must have sensed the time/space anomaly." She said,

"No, Mokona just wanted to go with Lia-Chan."

Aurelia looked ahead, "Sh." She said, "He is nearing." She looked up at a tree and gracefully jumped into it, they saw a young man stumble into the clearing, he looked battle weary, Fai thought he had Aurelia's eyes;

"Gavin!" Aurelia said jumping down to the young man;

"Aurelia." He said sounding thankful,

she ran and hugged him tightly "Brother."

"I don't have much time." He said, "The witch Yūko said my time with you will be brief."

She looked to the bushes, "Come out." She said, the three came out;

"I see you have made friends." He said with a dry smile,

"They have been true." She said, "This is Vállá-Kurogane," She said gesturing to Kurogane, "And Máth'r-Fai." She picked up Mokona "And Lith'vr-Mokona." She smiled,

Gavin looked at them gravely; "Do they truly deserve the honor of our kind?" He asked,

"Gavin, always so suspicious." She said,

Gavin walked over to Kurogane "The title Vállá is only given to those who are deemed master swordsmen, I myself am one; Aurelia however is a mediocre swordswoman." He smirked lightly;

"I deem you are here for a more pressing matter." She said, her tone suddenly business-like and regal, one that made Gavin kneel at her feet;

"Yes, I come to discuss the state of our home." He said,

"Not here." She said finally.

They sat in the room, Arashi closed the door behind her and joined Aurelia, Sorata, Kurogane, Fai, Gavin, and Mokona.

Aurelia looked at her brother and said quietly; "Speak."

He nodded; "My Queen, since your departure nigh a year ago –" If she was surprised her face didn't show it; "–The usurper Hazul has claimed lordship over your lands." He said, "The trees fall, and the children weep; a group of men, led by myself and our cousin Haid'r, have been acting in the forsaken lands beyond the trees to where the grass grows tall and the trees grow not; we lead a movement against Hazul and his men. But about a month ago a man approached Hazul, he bore a strange mark upon his chest – in the likeness of an animal we have not yet seen; and he offered Hazul an ability… the ability to cross realms and dimensions to find you so that the rightful Queen may be finally killed so that the throne will be free." His gaze never left her face,

"This I know already." Aurelia said finally after a moment of thought; "I know Hazul seeks to end my life; to end its long dwelling beneath the trees; tell me of the dead." She said gravely,

"Some thousand this year alone." He said, "All loyal to you. All swore to defend your goodly name."

She looked down at her clasped hands, "It is a crime punishable by death to kill loyal lives long before they have reached their years of silence." She said,

"Nevertheless he kills mercilessly." He said, "It is war, my Lady."

"Have you killed any?" She asked suddenly, his face turned grave; "How many?"

"Two." He said, "Both of which have tried to end my life, it was self defense."

"The laws of our land have long prevented war." She said,

"But Hazul has long overthrown that." He said bitterly,

"Never the less, a trial must be held." She said,

"Aurelia."

"It is the law –"

"If I may." Sorata said, both siblings looked at him; "You're country is at war, lives are being spent –"

"Not every world values life as the next." Arashi reminded him,

"Well… yes, but – in my opinion, a trial will be a hard thing to have as you are not actively a ruling Queen."

"True… Gavin… hand me your bow and arrows."

"What?"

"Do it." She said; she then looked up at everyone "Usually handing over active power needs witnesses to bear responsibility for whatever the outcome may be." She said, "As such, I am not in my home world; and I have bestowed upon Kurogane and Fai titles of lordship from my world, and as Arashi possesses spiritual abilities – and Sorata is a historian." She had added the last bit so Sorata wouldn't feel left out; "I deem this suitable."

"Aurelia you mustn't." Gavin said,

"I am no use to Azure." She said, "For now my place is with this group, and if our travels lead us to Azure I will reclaim the throne… but for now you must assume the lawful power that I have, you must be king."

He looked down and nodded.

She held out her sword, he placed his hand between hers as she spoke calmly "Korrin-Gavin, of Azure, I hereby pass on lawful power to you so that you may protect our home as King, Vállá-Kurogane, Máth'r-Fai, Setsrai-Arashi, and Fairo-Sorata, do you hereby vouch for this young man to rule justly as those before him?"

One by one they nodded, not sure what they had to do, she nodded "I hand you the family sword as it has been passed down from father to son, Mother to daughter, and now sister to brother. May you be just."

He hugged her tightly "Take care of yourself." He said quietly;

"And you."

He jumped out of the window and a bolt of lightning signaled his departure, his bow and quiver were still in her hands. She looked at the others "Thank you." She said brightly.

Once Arashi and Sorata left, Mokona went to be with Syaoran

"Tell us about your home, Lia-Chan." Fai said as she sat down in a corner;

"My home?" She said looking up,

"Yes." He said with that ever present smile,

"My home…" Memories of emerald tree-tops and wooden houses thatched with gold filled her mind, she smiled to herself; "My home must be the most beautiful world ever." She said, "Our trees grow tall, so tall it seems like they reach the skies, and our homes are made out of their sacred wood, and thatched with gold…" She leaned against the wall, "The trees circle our city; blessing us with their shade – the sun in our world is very hot, the tree-tops protect us from its heat…" She closed her eyes; "There is a main hall, then housing surrounds it, and that is where everyone lives… our used to be full of music and laughter… and – we never knew life other than the peace we lived in." She let out a breath and opened her eyes; "The Ellarie are the protectors of Azure, we had dangers outside the boarders of our woods – creatures that could walk under the hot sun, and the cold moon." She looked at Kurogane and Fai, "We didn't learn how to kill – only to fend off evil…"

"How did you become one of the Ellarie?" Fai asked,

"One night my mother had a dream." She replied, "I was six summers old, still a mere baby… we age very slowly." She explained, "That is why we are called the 'Tree People' because we live as long as the sacred trees that surround our city. Anyways – within her dream, she saw me on my wedding day, the day I ascend to the throne – as is custom when I turn 38 by the reckoning of our people. She saw my uncle barging in using his dark magic. So, when I was old enough to walk I was given to the Ellarie so that I could be raised in their ways –" She chuckled, "But I was a stubborn child, and I disliked using a sword, so I was taught how to use a bow. My Vállá said that using a bow would be best for me, my magic was stronger as well – and I was quick on my feet." She shrugged, "I never became a full Ellarie like my brother because I had duties to the trees if I was to become Queen one day."

"Trees…" Fai said in wonder,

"It is said the Trees run on an older magic than anything in the worlds, it is energy at its purist." She said, "We all have the ability to use Magic. It is in our old Lore that the first 'Tree person' or 'Vallarié' literally translated into 'Tree Lord' it is said her asked the tree for its ability, and the tree granted him the magic."

"Trees and Magic… Fairy Stories." Kurogane grumbled,

"Well, it's true."

"Then make it snow if you have great power." He dared her,

"I can't, my magic is halved – I can't do more than simple things." She said "Most of my magic was a price so that I could stay with Yūko."

Fai looked at her thoughtfully, "And what happened to your husband?"

"That I'd rather not talk about." She replied.

* * *

The prefixes are of my own creation for Aurelia's world, they are simply honorifics


	5. Companions

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia.

* * *

The next morning she wore a pair of white pants, and a green shirt that had a hood, she swept her hair to the side and put the big sunglasses on, "They won't know me now." She said proudly,

"You still look stupid." Kurogane commented, "And if you get kidnapped, I'm not putting my neck on the line for you again."

"Understood." She cooed.

"Pheh." He grumbled turning away from her,

"Please be more careful." Arashi said,

"I'll keep an eye on her!" Fai said putting an arm tightly around her shoulders;

"See! If I get lost, blame Fai!" She said poking his cheek,

"Good luck." Arashi said with a bow.

They walked down the street, "No problem, we find the Kudan and – WAH!" Aurelia said as Masayoshi came out of the wall,

"Hey!" A voice called, they looked down the street and saw Masayoshi running towards them,

"What…?"

"Oh, that's my Kudan." He said as the boy disappeared, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Not yet." Syaoran said,

"Then please, let me guide you again!" Masayoshi said,

"Don't you have school?" Aurelia asked,

"It's Sunday, I'm free for the whole day!"

"How were you able to find us?" Fai asked,

"My Kudan lets me find people I've met." Masayoshi replied,

"How useful." Aurelia commented,

"But it's useless if it's too far."

"Wow." Syaoran said,

"But that's all it can do, it's really weak." Masayoshi said.

"It's still a Kudan." Aurelia said with a shrug, she put her hands in her pockets and smiled. She gasped as a bird-like thing swooped down and grabbed both Masayoshi and Mokona.

"Mokona! Masayoshi-Kun!" Syaoran yelled out,

Aurelia peeked over Syaoran's shoulder to look at the letter; it looked like scribbles to her.

"Syaoran, Frydh a kálá e Mokona o Masayoshi?" She asked,

Syaoran looked at her and blinked, when he spoke it sounded like gibberish to her, Fai leaned in "Lia-" And he went on, it too sounded like gibberish to her ears, though almost similar to her language so that she understood some words like 'Bird' and 'Fly'. When Kurogane spoke, it sounded like complete gibberish to her. The four stared at each other, and then it hit them "Mokona!"

They ran to the Hanshin castle and saw Masayoshi and Mokona tied to a beam up high,

"There they are!" Fai said,

"They look happy, at least the white one is." Kurogane said,

"Of course Mokona is, can't you hear the song he's singing?" Aurelia said.

They all froze and looked at each other; "Hey!"

"So… Mokona was how we could understand each other." She said,

"That must have been Mokona's ability." Syaoran said,

"I guess that explains how we understand each other at all times, and how we understand what the people from this world say –" She said,

"Lia-Chan, what did you ask Syaoran?" Fai asked,

"I asked the obvious question." She grinned as they ran, as she ran her hood flew back; they saw a crowd of people;

"Excuse me!" Syaoran asked them, "Who wrote this?"

"I did." A voice said, they turned around and saw a young woman standing there;

"Who is this woman?" Kurogane asked, sounding annoyed;

"Primera-Chan!" The fans cheered,

"Lia-Chan, what are you doing here, I thought you were on the other side of the country!"

Aurelia blinked "Umm…" She shrugged, "I got bored?"

"That wasn't the deal!"

"Oh shut up, let those two down?"

"No WAY!"

Aurelia sighed and nodded, "I see how it has to be." She jumped from where she stood and ran all the way up to Primera, "Let them down."

"Y-You're not Lia-Chan." She said,

"Nope, I'm Aurelia." She said with a wolfish smirk; "Now, how about you let my friends down before I get mad?"

Primera glared darkly at Aurelia, "You'll have to fight me first." She said loudly,

"Wha –" Aurelia gasped as Primera pushed her off the roof, she braced herself for the fall but gasped when someone caught her in mid air, she looked up at her rescuer and saw Fai with his ever present grin,

"That wasn't nice." He said setting Aurelia on the ground, "I guess I have to fight you now~" He said, Aurelia watched him fly away. They watched him fight in mid-air.

Later, Aurelia watched as Syaoran held the feather up to the princess' chest; slowly it sunk in with a resonating tone. Slowly the princess stirred, Aurelia got up and walked to the door, she bumped into Fai, "Sorry." She said,

"Is the princess ok?" He asked,

"She's waking up." She said; "I'm going to make sure if everything's ready." She started to walk away then she stopped; "And Fai?" She said suddenly,

"Yes?" He asked,

"Thank you." She said with a smile before walking off.

She put stuff into her bag and looked up when she heard the steady fall of rain, 'A heart has been broken.' She thought sadly, it was a saying in her world that whenever it rained at night is when someone suffered a broken heart. She shook her head slightly and set out the dress from Yūko, she realized that the necklace was missing. She sighed and let it go, 'I didn't like it anyway.'

The next morning Aurelia smiled gently at Sakura who rubbed her eyes tiredly, she looked at Arashi and Sorata; "Thank you for housing us." She said then looked at her companions; each one of a different disposition, Aurelia bowed and looked up as Mokona swallowed them into the new world.

She let out a tiny shriek as she fell face-first into a pile of fruit. People around her shrieked "IT'S HER!" A woman cried out, someone kicked her in the side, she fell with an 'Oomph.'

"Our Lia-Chan must have an evil look-alike here." Fai said helping her up,

"Step away from her!" A man yelled, they looked up and saw a soldier, he looked at Aurelia, "Come with us."

"What? Why?" She stepped back as he grabbed her, another man grabbed Sakura by her wrist, and this caused Syaoran to jump into action… quite literally. Once she got free Fai pulled Aurelia back behind him.

Suddenly they heard someone yell; they all looked up and saw a child. Aurelia gasped and hid behind Fai, 'I know that girl.' She thought, peeking again, 'It is Chunhyang…' She studied the girl, 'Except, a few years younger, but there is no doubt about it…' She gasped as Fai started to run, he was dragging her along, and she saw that not far ahead the girl was running with Sakura.

She found herself looking up at a house, "What is this place?" She asked as she pulled her hand out of Fai's.

Chunhyang let them in, they all removed their shoes and sat down; "Excuse me…" Syaoran asked, "What is this place?"

"My house." She replied,

"Why did you run so fast?" Aurelia asked as she sat in a corner.

Chunhyang ignored her, "Well? Don't you people have anything to say?"

"Huh?" Syaoran and Sakura said in unison.

"Don't you?"

"We just arrived and then we met you –"

"Have you really nothing to say?" She said leaning forward to look at the pair, then she looked at Aurelia, "And you, are you here to take more things?"

"What are you talking about? I've never been in this place before!" Aurelia said, "People abusing me and looking at me like I'm evil!" She sounded frustrated.

"Our Lia-Chan is good!" Mokona said bouncing onto Aurelia's lap. "Everyone is so mean to her!"

Aurelia set Mokona aside and got up, slowly she made her way to Chunhyang and sat facing her, "I am not who you think I am." She said, "I am Aurelia, Princess of Viram in the world of Azure." She said, "I am one who has willingly stepped away from my throne as Queen." She looked at Chunhyang, "So, I am not who you think I am, as you are not who I think you are." She said before getting up again, she returned to her corner and sat down, feeling everyone's eyes on her.

"She's an evil witch." Chunhyang said, "Your look-alike. She's been taking our money and food ever since the Ryanban arose to power, she's his minion." She explained, "That is why you have been met by distrust… so then – I take it that you are not the Amenosa."

"What are Amenosa?" Aurelia asked,

"Amenosa travel from country to country, checking up on each region's Ryanban to see if they are doing their jobs or indulging themselves and forgetting the good of their region."

Aurelia looked down at her lap, her hands were clasped tightly on it, 'Something is keeping them out… that must be it… because these people _do_ need someone to stand up for them… what is most disturbing is that the 'me' in this world is evil.' She thought ignoring the noise around her, though she couldn't ignore it when she felt the room shake, she looked up as the doors flew open due to a great burst of wind. Aurelia gasped as the wind tore the roof off and sucked her up, she braced herself to get sucked into the vortex but someone grabbed her ankle. And went it stopped, nothing stopped her free-fall to the ground with a tiny shriek. "Ow." She groaned as she heard a sickening crunch and a shooting pain from her nose. She sat up and saw Kurogane was the one who had grabbed her ankle, her nose was bleeding,

"Lia-Chan, you're bleeding." Fai said sitting in front of her, he touched her nose; she gasped and shied away, "I think it's broken." He said in a singsong voice. She moved her hands to reveal her black-and-blue nose, slowly the color disappeared, and her nose looked less broken. She touched it without flinching,

"That's better." She commented, she then looked up at the ceiling, "Kuro-rin… I think you have a job."

Chunhyang took Sakura and Syaoran into the Village, Aurelia had taken their extra clothes from Mokona, "Give me your cloak, it's beyond filthy." She said to Kurogane,

"Its fine." He growled,

"It smells like blood – when was the last time it was washed! Now, I am going to do laundry, either you give me what needs to be cleaned, or you can rot and have flies follow you." She said planting her fists on her hips. She wore clothes she borrowed from Chunhyang, a loose tunic and their matching pants that went to her mid-calves. "So?"

He growled and walked off, returning with what he thought needed washing, he wore his armor over his bare chest. She rolled her eyes and looked up at Fai, "Do you need anything washed?" She asked,

"Well…" He said.

She walked outside with a basket full of clothes, she sat down by the small pool Chunhyang told her she used to wash clothes in and then she tied up her hair in a messy bun. She began to wash, not caring that the sun beat down on her head, making her dark hair hot.

She could hear the rhythmic beating of Kurogane's hammer as he fixed the roof. She sat up and stretched out her sore back, the heat was making her muscles hot. She got up and took whatever she had washed and hung them on some ropes that were strung across the yard. She then walked back to finish her work.

"You're such a good Wifey-Chan." Fai said joining her, she said nothing as she walked past him to hang Sakura's cloak on the line, she walked back but he stood in front of her,

"Please move." She said stepping to the side, she went back to washing Syaoran's cloak,

He didn't say anything, instead he sat beside her and rolled up his sleeves, "What are you doing?" She asked,

"Helping you." He said, for once she saw sincerity. He tugged on a shirt that belonged to Chunhyang and he bent forward as he began to wash it, she looked away and went back to her task. "So you knew a Chunhyang." He said,

"Yes." She replied, he was surprised she answered, he was expecting silence. "I know a Chunhyang… she was my best friend when I was training with the Ellarie…" She said quietly, "She's a bit older though, maybe 50… she would look 20."

"You say 'Was' your best friend." He said.

She abandoned the cloak and looked up at the sky, "She exiled herself when she found out I wanted to marry Marcus." She said, "She was against the fact that we could only become Queens if we were married…" She looked down again, "So, the minute Marcus and I exchanged the silver necklaces of Engagement, she left with cruel words… and I never saw her again." She shrugged, "Some people think she was eaten by a monster beyond our borders… I think they just say that to lighten how much it hurt to know that I had a friend who didn't care if I was happy or not…" They fell into companionable silence as they went on with the chore.


	6. Moving On

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia.

* * *

They sat with Kurogane inside the house; Aurelia's cheeks were slightly pink from being in the sun. She sat against a wall and let out a sigh;

"I was thinking, Lia-Chan… about Hanshin." Fai said,

"What about Hanshin?" She asked,

"When Mokona was taken away, I think I could understand you." He said with a big grin,

"I understood some of the words you said, but they sounded… distorted." She said,

"Yours sounded like an archaic version of my language." He commented,

She got up and stretched, "I'm going out for a walk." She said,

"You'll be recognized." Kurogane commented.

She tied her hair in a tight bun, and then took a black piece of what looked like charcoal from her bag, she lined her eyes so heavily she didn't look like herself. She put her hands on her hips and stood facing Kurogane; "See?"

He just grunted something that sounded like 'Women... pheh.'

The country was quiet as she walked alone, it was a sunny day and there was a nice breeze. She saw a river and made her way to it. She sat at the bank and dipped her feet in, not far to her left she saw children playing in the water. She sighed and looked up at the sky. She sighed and got up then walked to the children, "Hello!" She said, "Can I play with you?"

"OK!" They said, she sat on a rock in the middle of the River, she realized the shallow part in which they stood had a lot of shiny and colorful rocks at the bottom.

"Wow, pretty rocks." She commented,

"Yeah, we come here all the time!" A girl said happily.

"Tell me." Aurelia said leaning on her knees, "Who is that evil witch that works for the Ryanban?"

"You don't know?" A boy asked wide-eyed,

"No, I'm new here." She said brushing back a lock of hair that had fallen from the bun.

"Well, the evil witch – we don't know her name – lives in the castle with the Ryanban!" They said, "They say he married her!"

"And she accepted?" She asked,

"Yes! And now, every once in a while she comes and takes stuff from our parent's shops, like money and the good food!"

Aurelia got up,

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I – uhh, forgot something where I'm staying." She said, "Maybe I'll see you kids later!" She took some of the colored rocks and ran off after putting her shoes on. She looked up at the castle and ran to it.

She stood outside the gate and looked up at it, she took one of the stones and threw it with all of her strength at the gate, and it just bounced off. She ducked as it flew past her with a 'zing', "Wow Lia-Chan, you have quite an arm~!" Fai said, she turned around and saw Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, and Mokona.

"Fai-San… that isn't –" Syaoran started but stopped when Aurelia grinned at Fai,

"One of the many tricks I learned in the forest."

"A-Aurelia – san?" Syaoran gasped,

"Hi!" She waved, she pocketed the rocks and looked up at the castle, "Unless you have a way to get in, the spell will keep us out."

Syaoran showed her a mud ball,

"Ah, from Yuko right?" She asked,

"Yes." Syaoran said, Kurogane stomped forward to the door and pushed it open. Instead of seeing what one would usually see when opening the front gate of a castle, they saw what looked like a window, and that they were standing in air, looking at the city below.

"An illusion." Aurelia said, "To keep people like us out… you'll find more than gates here." She said, her face and hair going back to normal, she tied her long locks back and looked up, "Syaoran, try kicking the ball at the castle." She said.

She waited for the shield to be taken down by the ball.

"We got in." Kurogane said.

Syaoran walked over to Aurelia, "Aurelia-San, may I have one of those brightly colored rocks that you have?"

"Always so proper." She said with a grin, "But here." She gave him several. She looked down the hall that was completely lined with doors, "I imagine we will need them." She said watching him set a red one down. He nodded at her then they all began to walk down the hall. Aurelia looked ahead as they walked, suddenly they heard laughter.

"That sounds like Lia-Chan." Fai commented, Aurelia tensed up.

Suddenly a woman clad in black came forth, "Smart child." She said coyly. Aurelia was looking at herself, or rather an evil version of her. Her eyes were heavily lined with Kohl. And her long nails were painted black, just like her lips.

"I'm probably older than you are." Aurelia said clenching her fists; unlike her, Evil Aurelia's face had a lot of wrinkles, yet she was not old.

"I doubt it –" She said, a black sword appeared in her hand, Aurelia flinched back. Fai and Kurogane stepped forward,

"No… this is my fight." She said holding out her arms to stop them.

"But you don't have any weapons." Kurogane said,

"Mokona, give me one of the arrows that I took from Gavin." She said, the creature spat out an arrow, she took it and put her hand over it, "Luckily what Magic I have left is enough to change this arrow into –" The Arrow grew and became a spear that was taller than her, "You were saying?" She asked Kurogane,

"Enough!" Aurelia's evil counterpart yelled.

Aurelia smiled; "Let's play?"

Before anyone could say anything Aurelia ran off, skipping down the hall so quickly that they all gasped, her evil counter-part snarled and took off after her.

Aurelia smirked; her plan to draw her evil counter-part away from the others had worked. She skidded to a halt and faced her enemy; "Hello Lia-Chan!" Aurelia said, she flinched as Evil Aurelia, or as she thought of her as E.A, grabbed her neck and pinned her to the wall;

"Yes, let me see –" She stared into Aurelia's eyes, Aurelia gasped as she saw her memories before her very eyes, played out painfully,

"Stop." She said,

"That idiot is hunting _you?_" She laughed, "Luckily I killed him, my Hazul anyways."

"Stop it!" Aurelia yelled out, she kicked E.A away and swung the spear to point it at her, "Don't you dare…" She said, sweat rolling down the sides of her face, "Don't –"

"You wouldn't hurt me, you're too… _good._" E.A sneered getting up, the spear was right between her eyes, "Put it down before you hurt someone little Princess." Aurelia faltered and the spear slightly drooped, E.A laughed, "I knew it –" Aurelia growled as she swiped at her, E.A snarled again as a long cut bled on her cheek, "FOOL!"

Aurelia gritted her teeth, 'This is what I was trained for!' She ducked as E.A swung her sword, it nicked her arm, the wound began to sizzle and Aurelia yelled and fell to her knees,

E.A laughed; "This blade, little princess, is infused with my dark magic, your healing ability is ineffective to it!"

'I have much more to loose.' Aurelia thought in horror, she got up and tried to ignore the throbbing in her arm, "Then, it looks like I can't abide by the laws of my country…" She smiled darkly, "Since I am so far away." She got up and twirled her spear, "So I think it's time we really played… no?" She ran foreword.

Mid fight both women flew back as the ground between them blew up; Aurelia got up, "Syaoran!" She said once she saw the boy,

"Aurelia-San!" He said jumping out, he looked injured, and he thought Aurelia looked a little worse for wear, her face had little nicks and bruises, and there were several cuts on her arms, but E.A looked worse,

"MOVE!" Aurelia said, in that moment of distraction she flung herself across the room and stabbed E.A right in the heart.

She fell to her knees, "… you actually had it in you." She smirked,

"Shut up." Aurelia said, "Aurelia of Koryo, this is for all the crimes you have helped inflict upon the goodly people of this world."

E.A looked up, "So you brought justice, eh?" She coughed up blood, "Think about this, little princess, you may have killed me… but somewhere out there, someone far worse than me awaits you…" She coughed again; "You took a life, princess, my life… and my life – is your life –"

"Omoni?" A voice said, she turned and saw the ugly man from the village earlier that day,

"You married a cruel man." Aurelia whispered harshly, "And you begot him a cruel son…" She yanked out the spear, "Had he not been stopped, a young girl would have been harmed."

E.A Laughed, her voice like the cackle of a crow, "What is cruel? For him to harm a girl? Or for you to kill his mother before his very eyes?"

Aurelia was silent; suddenly a massive fist grabbed her by her hair, she winced in pain as her spear well to the ground with a loud crash. "You killed my Omoni." He growled just before he flung her aside; she hit the wall with a sickening thud and blacked out from the impact.

She woke up with a wince, her wounds that were not inflicted by E.A's evil blade had all healed, and those that hadn't hurt terribly. She sat up and heard noises, she could hear Fai complaining, and Kurogane growling to make him shut up. She got up and slid open the door, they all sat in the main room as Chunhyang and Sakura helped with their bandages, Mokona held a bowl full of salve. Fai looked up at her, "Lia-Chan!" He said waving, accidentally knocking Kurogane in the face; she smiled slightly and leaned against the door.

"How long have I been out?" She asked,

"Not long." Chunhyang smiled. She looked down and saw her wounds were bandaged, she looked up and nodded.

Chunhyang left the room, "What's next?" Aurelia asked,

"We'll rest the night." Syaoran said, "And leave in the morning."

Aurelia watched them get ready for bed, "Lia-Chan, won't you get some sleep?" Fai asked,

"I've had enough of sleep." She said walking outside; he joined her as she sat on a rock. "I don't need you to watch me." She said suddenly,

"I know." He said sitting down beside her,

"Then, please, leave me be." She whispered.

He got up and left her alone. She let out a shaky sigh 'I killed someone.' She thought looking down at her hands, 'That person was a _mother'_

"You did what you had to do." A voice said, she didn't have to look up to know it was Kurogane,

"But the laws of my land –"

"Idiot… you're very far away from your land… kill or be killed." He said sitting on the ground,

"So, it is that easy for you? Take a life and move on?"

"Hey, I do what I have to do to stay alive."

"What sort of life is that?" She asked,

"Well, we all can't go around cherishing every life-form." He said,

"I don't like the way you think." She muttered.

"I hear there is a club." He shot back.

"Are you here to mock me?" She said looking at him,

"I'm going to tell you what I told the brat." He said, "There's no use looking back." At that he got up and left her alone.


	7. Encounter Pt1

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia.

* * *

The next morning they gathered their stuff, and left Koryo.

She blinked slightly as fog pressed on her like a suffocating pillow, slowly it lessened and she could see ahead of her, when she realized that the suffocation was actually the sensation of Sakura sitting on her chest;

"Sakura-Chan, I'd appreciate it if you got up, dear."

"Sorry!"

Aurelia sat up when Sakura got off and she looked around. "It's empty." She said,

"I feel a strong power!" Mokona said, "Down there!" It said pointing at the lake.

She turned around and saw trees. Her face brightened, before anyone could say anything she took off in their midst.

She sat in the branches of a big tree at the lake's edge not too far from their camp; she could hear Kurogane grumbled about 'Tree People.'

"Maybe she's just happiest here." Fai said, "You know… amongst the trees."

"Like a monkey." Kurogane said,

Aurelia sighed and closed her eyes, "I found Lia-Chan!" Mokona cried out happily, she opened her eyes and looked down as Ninja and Mage looked up at her. She sighed again and jumped down, suddenly something behind her began to glow; quickly she turned around and saw the surface of the lake was shining. She took this opportunity to run off.

She sat on the other shore; she could see the fire from the camp where she knew the others were. Her feet were in the water as she watched them. She looked down at her hands, 'I took a life.' She thought sadly, 'How could I?' She clenched her fists, 'Hazul would be proud.' She gritted her teeth, 'I hate him.' She got up and paced angrily, 'It's not fair!' She clutched her head and fell to the ground with a sigh, 'I will go back and free my country.' She sat up and looked at the camp.

The next morning Fai cheerfully put his coat back on, they all jumped as Aurelia emerged from the lake, her hair plastered to the sides of her face, she was shivering slightly as she waved; "Hello."

"Lia-Chan is cold!" Mokona cried out,

"I'm fine." She said with a small shiver, Fai smiled and took his coat off again as her wrapped it around Aurelia, "I don't need it." She said,

"Yes you do Lia-Chan." He said just before Mokona took them away.

It turned out she did need the coat, because the next world they appeared at was a snowy one. Aurelia huddled in the warmth of the coat, Syaoran took out Sakura's cloak to wrap around her shoulders, he then noticed a tavern; "Let's go there."

The Tavern was blissfully warm, and full of noise, but Aurelia couldn't notice how outlandish the group looked. A woman who looked like she worked there looked at Aurelia, "Would you like some dry towels?" She asked kindly,

"If it's no trouble…"

She smiled, "Not at all child –" She then paused and looked up at Fai, then down at Aurelia again, then up at Fai, "Bless the Lord." She said,

"Is something wrong?"

"Not at all deary… right this way." Her smile was broad; Aurelia secretly wondered what brought on such a good mood.

Aurelia stared at Mokona, who was as still as a child's toy, she set the towels down on her lap; the woman came again to take them, "Thank you very much." Aurelia said with a gentle smile, the woman curtsied and walked away.

"Maybe Lia-Chan is a princess here too?" Fai asked,

"I have no idea." Aurelia said, she looked up as the food Fai asked for arrived. She then looked up at Fai, "Is it fair you have Sakura gambling for money?" She asked,

"She is a very lucky little girl." He said with a big grin, Fai got up and went over to her, Syaoran followed.

The woman came again, this time dragging her husband along. "What did I tell you?"

"Blessings above." He muttered, and then looked up at Fai who was walking back with a bag full of money.

"I'm sorry… but what is so strange?" Aurelia asked politely,

"You look just like…" He started, "Where are you strangers from? Your clothes are weird, are you tourists?"

"Sort of, we're looking for something, so we're constantly traveling around." Aurelia said,

"Have you decided where to go yet?" The man asked,

"No, not yet." Syaoran replied,

"Advice? Don't go north." He said,

"Why not?" Fai asked from his seat beside Aurelia.

"There is a terrifying legend up north." He said,

"What sort of legend?" Syaoran asked,

"It concerns your companions here." The man said nodding to Fai and Aurelia, he then began to tell them about the legend of the Golden Haired princess. When he finished his story he looked back at the two, "You two have an uncanny resemblance to the king and queen from the portraits of them."

"At least I won't run into a psychopathic double here." Aurelia commented dryly.

After their meal they went into a clothing shop, there the woman looked at the group and smiled brightly, "Tobias! Find the gentlemen clothes!" She said before dragging Aurelia and Sakura to the back. A short while later Sakura and Aurelia were dressed in the clothes of the world they were in, Aurelia studied the elegant dark green material, and the woman gave her a nice warm wool cloak as well. Kurogane, Syaoran and Fai joined them, all nicely dressed as well, "You all look very handsome." Aurelia said as she handed over the money,

Kurogane snorted; "I'll go find a way to get out of this town." He said grabbing the money before stomping off. Aurelia adjusted Sakura's cloak as they walked out.

A short while later Kurogane came out with three horses, a white one, a black one, and a brown one. "Three horses." Aurelia commented, "There are five of us."

"You can ride with the mage." He said jumping onto the black one. Fai mounted the white one and held out his hand to Aurelia, she took his hand and let him gently pull her up. She put her hood up and looked ahead as they rode forward into the woods.

She wasn't paying attention to what they were saying when Fai nudged her, "Lia-Chan, are you not paying attention?" He asked,

"Hm?" She asked looking up at him,

"Did it ever snow in your country?"

"No." She said, "My country was warm like a rain forest." She looked ahead again, "Snow is not something I have ever seen."

They stopped just before a sign. "Spirit." Syaoran read aloud.

"You can read that?" Aurelia asked looking at the scribbles,

"Yes…" He said, "At least, I think that's how it is pronounced…"

"Still, it's amazing." Fai said, Mokona nodded from Aurelia's lap.

They rode on into the town, "We're being watched." Aurelia whispered. They looked around the town and saw people looking down at them from behind curtains.

"I feel like we're not welcome." Fai said brightly,

"It's not 'Feel' it's the truth." Kurogane shot over his shoulder.

Aurelia suddenly stiffened up, "He is here." She whispered, "I can feel it in my bones."

"Who?" Fai asked,

"Hazul." She said looking up at him. She gasped as men ran at them with guns, causing the horses to rear.

Moments later Syaoran was trying to explain why they were there, just beyond the group Aurelia saw a man, he glared her way, and she quickly turned her face away from him.

"He's that man over there, isn't he?" Fai asked quietly,

"Yes." She replied, "That is him, he must not know that I am the Aurelia from our world." She said looking at Fai.

Fai smiled and nodded; "I'll take care of it Lia-Chan." He said, Fai then suddenly looked up and beamed; "That's right!" He gestured to Sakura; "That is my sister." Then to Syaoran, "This is my assistant boy…" Then to Kurogane; "This is my servant." Kurogane began to growl in the back-ground, "And this lovely little thing here is my beautiful wife!" He was wrapping an arm around Aurelia's waist, who blushed furiously. He saw Hazul shake his head and walk away.

"Thank you." She whispered quietly. He just tightened his grip in response. A man came running and shouting at the men who held guns up to the five. Then he apologized to them.

Aurelia hung Sakura's cloak by the fire as well, "My name is Kyle Londart." He said, "I'm this town's physician."

Aurelia went back to her seat beside Fai, who draped his arm around her waist. "Thank you for letting us stay." Aurelia said, "With the weather getting bad… we aren't used to this sort of cold, you see."

A man burst in, "What is the meaning of this? Bringing in strangers at a time like this?" The stranger yelled angrily.

"Please calm down Mr. Glossam –" An old man pleaded,

"How can I be calm when we have not found any of the children?" He growled,

"That is why." Dr. Kyle said, and then he proceeded to explain who they were. Suddenly a man walked in, both Fai and Aurelia stiffened, "Ah, Mr. Daniels." He said pleasantly,

"And who are these?" He asked as Mr. Glossam stormed out again.

"Travelers."

"Travelers," He looked at Aurelia. "Why, young lady, you seem familiar… have I seen you before?"

She remained calm; "I don't think so, just before I met my husband I really didn't travel much!" She then forced out a small shy giggle, "He and his sister, assistant, and servant have been taking me everywhere!" She smiled brightly, "And I have learned the most interesting things!"

She heard him mutter 'Simpleton.' Just before he nodded, "I must leave; I have urgent business, but Doctor I would like to talk to you before I leave."

"Very well." Dr. Kyle said getting up, "Please make yourself at home." He said before leaving them.

Once the pair was out of ear-shot Kurogane growled, "Stop with the servant –"

"That was very good Lia-Chan." Fai said letting out a 'Hyuu.'

"It is, either appear a simpleton, or for him to kill me." She said quietly.

After they finished their talk with Dr. Kyle they were sent to rooms. Ella sat with them as Fai praised Syaoran's skill at telling a quick cover-story. "It's late." Fai said, "We should go to sleep –" They all looked at Sakura who suddenly fell asleep, Syaoran managed to carry her to her room.

"I'll just go –" Aurelia started,

"Not so fast Wifey-Chan." Fai said once Kurogane left with Mokona.

She stood at the door but didn't turn to look at him. "I won't be sleeping here." She said,

"I want to talk." He said, she looked at him and was stunned to see the seriousness of his face. He patted the window-seat beside him. She walked over and sat next to him as she avoided his gaze. "You've been quiet since we left Koryo, that's not really like you." He said, "Is it because of the Evil Aurelia?" He asked.

"I took a life." She said, "Even if it was an evil one –"

"You could have died."

"Still…" She said uneasily, "I took a life, by my land –"

"You aren't in your land." He said, "Aurelia –"

She looked up at him in shock, for once he had used her name, and not her nick-name. "I have to go." She said getting up,

"Don't." He said quietly,

"I can't stay here." She said rushing to the door.

She sat on the bed, staring at the wall; Sakura's soft breathing filled the room with a gently noise, and Mokona muttered in its sleep every now 'That look.' She thought clutching her head; the look reminded her of Marcus. She fell back into the pillows. She gasped loudly when a hand clapped over her mouth; she began to yell but a piece of cloth went over her nose and mouth, the smell caused her to black out.


	8. Encounter Pt2

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia.

* * *

When she gained consciousness she saw that she was in an old looking room with the bust of a woman who bore an uncanny resemblance to herself. She sat up and moved her hand, which she realized was chained to the wall. "Where am I?" She said groggily,

"Hello foolish niece." A cool voice said, she blinked and saw Hazul sitting on a crumbling throne,

"Hazul." She said,

"Thought your little play could fool me?"

"I hoped it would deter you a tiny bit." She smirked, she gasped when an unseen force slapped her. She winced and felt blood slowly seep from her nose, it healed itself.

"I had to admit, you had me fooled for a short while, with the simpleton act, and that fool who claimed he was your husband… I knew you couldn't move on after the last fool you married."

"Marcus was not a fool, and neither is –" She stopped herself,

"But then I realized, that you are too smart… almost smarter than myself." He got up and began to pace; "So, now that I have you… honestly, I thought this would be a whole lot harder." He drew a sword, her eyes flashed in recognition, "Yes… I tore this from the dead cold hands of your brother –"

"No!" She shrieked. He advanced on her and placed the tip at her shoulder, her eyes widened as he slowly pushed it in, she cried out in pain as he slowly twisted it, a sick smile on his face. He pulled it out and watched as the wound closed up.

Hours later he tossed the sword aside and smirked, "A pity I must leave you my dear… but I have business to attend to." He walked out with a laugh. She curled up in a ball and whimpered, she was in pain all over, and some of the wounds were so bad they couldn't heal. Slowly she succumbed to sleep.

She awoke to someone shaking her, "Aurelia-San!"

"S-Sakura?" She said weakly, she then shook her head, "What are you doing here?"

"I – I fell asleep… I saw the Doctor! And that evil man you say is your uncle –"

"Give me that sword, please." Aurelia said quickly; Sakura obeyed and passed her the weapon. Aurelia grasped the hilt and put the blade in the last link that entered the wall, with proper leverage she got it loose. "Let's go." Aurelia said pulling her out.

"We have to go find the children." Sakura said,

"Ok… where to?"

Sakura led Aurelia down a hall, their bare feet padding silently along the cold stone floor. They heard heavy foot-fall behind them, "That's Hazul… run." She said to Sakura who nodded and ran off. Aurelia stood and turned around to face the enemy, Dr. Kyle ran past her after Sakura, "RUN!" She yelled as a blast of magic flew at her; she fell with a gasp and looked up at Hazul. She got up and spat blood out of her mouth,

"I see you got free." Hazul said, a sword appearing in his hand.

She grasped the hilt of her sword tightly, "I hope you don't." She ran at him as their blades met.

"This if familiar." He said as he swung at her head, she blocked and glared at him as their fight went on.

She managed to push him into a room and she locked the door so she could get away. She ran to follow Sakura and Dr. Kyle, she didn't get far before Hazul blasted himself out of the room; "I am much stronger Aurelia. Give up!"

"Never." She muttered as she ran down the steps, her foot stepped on a rock that cut the sole of her foot and caused her to fall. She hissed and got up again as she ignored the stinging in her foot and knee. She reached a dead end. Hazul was laughing at her, she turned around and ran, her blade pointing towards him as she stabbed him in his stomach.

He laughed again and pulled the sword from the hilt as he dragged her closer to him, her eyes were wide; "Think you can kill me little princess?" He asked, "Now your country is being torn apart by being ruler-less, and here you are playing with these travelers, and you cannot kill the usurper who has brought along all this misfortune upon you."

"How…" She asked in horror;

"You'll be surprised, little princess, at the price that a person is willing to pay to end a life."

"But why?"

With a growl he sent a burst of magic at her, she gasped as she was sent flying through rock and stone. She hit a wall and fell amongst debris, her whole body was covered with scratched and tiny cuts, she tried to get up but she couldn't. Hazul walked towards her, "Now I end your life." He said, suddenly something that was shaped like a foot swung at his head knocking him a good distance to the side.

She looked up and saw Fai swinging what looked like a small shoe on a wood stick, "Fai!"

"Aurelia –" He tossed the stick aside and ran to help her.

She managed to limp out with the help of Fai; she shivered when her feet touched the snow but kept walking anyways.

She sat on the bed once she had changed, she felt weak; "We can't stay here." She said, "I don't know how strong Fai hit Hazul."

"Oh… I gave him a good hit, and with the castle collapsing… but still… we can't be sure he won't come back for Lia-Chan." He said,

"I think we should wait for Sakura to wake up." Aurelia said looking at the sleeping princess. She got up and took the sword as she walked out of the room. Fai followed her, they could hear Mokona laughing and Kurogane growling angrily.

"Didn't you give that to your brother?" Fai asked,

"Hazul killed him." She said, "He's trying to take everything I love." She slumped against the wall, "He's trying to break me." She slid down into a sitting position her chin trembled, he sighed and went back to join the others. The sword fell with a clatter as a small sob escaped her lips. Soon more followed, someone walked out and pulled her up into a tight hug, when she looked up she saw it was Fai.

"What does this mean, for you?" He asked; "Your country is without King?"

"Yes." She said, "It now has no King or Queen..." She thought; "I denounced my title so that Gavin could be King in my place... remember?"

"Yes." He nodded as he pulled away.

She stared at the blade before she picked it up again.

They were ready to leave just a short while later. Aurelia had wrapped the sword in a sheet to keep it from hurting anyone, and then she tied it to her back. Mokona took them away.

They landed on pavement, "I wonder what this world is like." Fai asked to no-one in particular, Aurelia turned her somber eyes to the buildings when suddenly girls surrounded them, "Cute girls everywhere!" Fai cheered.

"You're clothes are so weird!" One girl said,

"Are you from another world?"

"Are there other people from other worlds?" Syaoran asked,

"Lots of people come to Outo!"

* * *

Short, I know... but I had to get this out before Outo.


	9. Empty

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia.

* * *

She sat in town hall watching people come and go, suddenly someone caught her attention, a tall man with spiky dark brown hair and keen green eyes, and he had a cross-bow slung on his back. "Marcus." She whispered the man looked fairly annoyed as he stood behind Fai and Syaoran; when the two came he walked to the lady at the desk and began to speak impatiently. She got up and began to walk towards him when Fai stopped her,

"Let's go find our new home!" Fai said cheerfully.

She looked back at the man, "But –" She started, "That's…"

"Hm?" He said looking at the man, "Do you know that man, Lia-Chan?" He asked,

"Marcus… that's Marcus." She choked out, the guy finally turned around and he caught Aurelia staring at him, he froze slightly before he shook his head and walked away. She watched him leave.

Fai put a gentle arm around her shoulders; "Come on." He said softly.

They walked into a nice looking house, Syaoran had the key; he opened it and waited for everyone to walk in.

Aurelia sat on a stool she found and set her sword on the counter, Fai had made himself comfortable on the ground, and Sakura had fallen asleep. Aurelia finally got up and found stairs, curious she walked up to see where they led. She found herself looking at a hallway full of doors. "Bedrooms." She said aloud, she heard a crash downstairs, she ran back down and saw a beast had crashed through the window, Syaoran was fighting one, and Kurogane the other; Aurelia drew her sword and attacked the third, is hardly posed any trouble.

The next day she headed out with Fai and Syaoran to city hall so they could complain about the monsters that had attacked them. Instead they found out that some people killed these 'Kiji' for rewards. And that since they had killed three the previous night they had gotten money.

"Still no partners?" A voice asked, she turned and saw the guy that looked like Marcus. She bit the inside of her cheek and grabbed her sword as she went to where he stood;

"I'm sorry sir, there are no partners at the moment, and you must be a pair to hunt Kiji." The lady said,

"I hunt Kiji." Aurelia said, he turned around and looked at her; "I killed one just last night, they gave us a visit in our home." She added,

"Look, I…" He started but then saw she held a sword, "Are you fast on your feet?"

"Yes."

"I want her to be my partner."

"Ok… you are registered as Kiji hunting team Mark and Angel."

"Angel?" She wondered aloud and looked over at Fai who was waving to her. "I guess that would be me –"

"I'm Mark." He said holding out his hand, she shook it. "You're new here aren't you?"

"Yeah, actually – I have to –"

"Lia-Chan!" Fai said walking over to them,

"I just got a job, Kiji hunting with Mark." She said;

Fai beamed; "A very industrious little wifey-chan." He said proudly, "We should run along."

"Ok… um – when do you want to start?" She asked,

"Tonight, if possible."

"Yes… we'll meet here?" She asked, "I don't really know the city."

"Works for me." He shrugged, "See you later Angel-San." He said walking away.

"Do you think that's wise?" Fai asked quietly,

"I'll be fine." She said with a small smile.

"Well, let's go get some shopping done." Fai said putting his arm around her shoulders, she nodded and picked Mokona up as Syaoran followed them.

She spotted a shop that sold weapons; she walked in and looked up as a bell above her head tinkled. An Old man sat on a stool, she bowed respectfully; "I couldn't help but admire your window." She said,

"But one does not wander without purpose, eh?" He asked,

"No." She agreed, "I need a sheath." She said showing him her sword; he grasped the hilt and examined it closely.

"This is a royal blade." He said after a short while,

"It has been in my family for eons." She said sitting down,

"Yet the blade is undimmed, like it was forged not too long ago." He said, "Your people must have great craft in the forging of blades."

"Before they shunned war." She said,

"The sheath… where is it?"

"It was stolen…"

"I fear I won't be able to give you one that is as beautiful as the one before it must have been."

"I do not mind." She said.

He passed back the sword and got up, from the wall he pulled out a black and silver sheath, the designs matching the carvings in the hilt. He also gave her a belt so she could tie the Sheath to it. "Thank you." She held out her badge as he charged her for the things.

She walked out as she tied the sheath to the belt, Fai and Syaoran met up with her, Mokona perched on her head. She smiled and followed them. They walked into a shop that sold clothes.

The woman looked up as they walked in, "Hello." She said,

Fai leaned on the counter and smiled, "We're here to buy clothes… what would you suggest?"

"What are you looking for?" She asked,

"Well, for one, we have an angry Ninja with us." Aurelia said with a small grin, "What do you have for that?"

The woman got up and went to the back of the shop, she came out with an odd looking garment and what looked like a sword; "This should suffice, what else."

"What do you suggest for two people who want to open a café?" Fai asked, "Myself and a girl about this tall." He held his hand up to indicate Sakura's height. She went back and got more items, with several items for Sakura. Then he indicated Syaoran; "This is a very good boy right here, and he wants to help the angry Ninja." The woman went to the back again, her face stoic the whole time, Aurelia found that to be a bit suspicious.

When she returned Aurelia decided to speak for herself; "I need something I can move easily in." She said, "I intend to hunt Kiji."

The woman went to the back a final time and returned with several items. They paid and walked out. She walked behind Fai and Syaoran, her eyes darting around suspiciously; 'People look happy.' She thought, 'but that woman… she was stoic, like the lady at City Hall… what is going on?'

She took her stuff and disappeared into the room she claimed for herself. Slowly she pulled out a pair of grey pants, a white shirt and a black vest. She put those on and saw that the pant went to her knees; she fished through the back and pulled out brown boots that laced up all the way to her knees. She put her long hair in a bun and she walked down again; she saw the others had changed as well. Kurogane stood on a ladder trying to fix the gaping hole in the window;

"They said they were going to send someone to fix that." Fai said. He looked up at Aurelia as she stepped into the space they were all standing. "Are you ready to start your job Lia-Chan?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

Mokona's eyes got big as it spat out a plate full of chocolate fondant; "Yay! A gift from Yūko." Aurelia said sitting down;

"And wonderful timing too!" Fai said bringing out tea,

"Eat it while it's hot!" Mokona said happily,

Syaoran held out the chair for Sakura who sat down. Kurogane refused to eat as the others ate happily.

Once they had finished Aurelia got up and looked at a pocket-watch in her vest pocket; "We should get going." She said to Syaoran and Kurogane just before she went to get her sword.

Mark stood outside when Aurelia walked out followed by Kurogane and Syaoran. She was talking to them quietly then she noticed Mark waiting impatiently. He wore a long coat with army pants tucked into heavy boots and a green shirt. His crossbow was slung across his back. "Did you have to wait long?" She asked,

"No." He replied,

"These are my comrades… I live with them."

He nodded to them; "Ok, these Kiji don't kill themselves you know."

"That would make our job easy." She said with a smirk. "Do you mind if they joined us? We're all new to the city."

"Whatever, just don't get in my way – and each team sticks together." He said with the roll of his eyes. They walked off. Kurogane and Syaoran were talking together; "Interesting pair." He commented,

"You should see how he interacts with every-one else." She commented as she adjusted her belt.

"You can actually use that?" He asked,

"Yes." She said, "I was in a special force in my country… sort of like an army."

He looked skeptical; "Right."

"Honest." She looked offended when suddenly a whole bunch of Kiji appeared, "And I'll prove it." She said drawing her sword.

He watched as she annihilated them all on her own; she stood facing him and shook her bangs out of her eyes with a smirk. Suddenly more appeared behind him, without even blinking he turned around and shot at them with his cross-bow. "Oi, where are the other two… your brothers…?" He said gruffly.

"Probably got excited or something." She shrugged.

"Let's go hunt some more – we'll get back to your shop in two hours."

"Sure."

The walked together a short while later, "So, you aren't from here." He said oddly.

"Nope… I'm from far, far away." She said.

"What's it like?" He asked.

"Pardon?"

"Far, far away… what's that like."

"I'm afraid I don't…" She said shaking her head.

"Sorry." He said, "I've been stuck in Edonis for so long this game is my escape."

"…Game?" She wondered; assuming he meant hunting Kiji so she didn't press the matter.

"So, where are you from?" He asked.

She didn't feel like elaborating much; sure he had the face of Marcus, but he was nothing like her Marcus. "… My country is sort of like a big forest." She said, "It's always warm and humid."

"…oh." He said.

After an eventful night Mark walked her home. "I smell chocolate, want to join us? Maybe Fai made something good." She said gesturing to the glass door, they could see people inside.

"Ah, no I shouldn't." He said, "I'm an early riser and stuff." He said awkwardly.

Fai suddenly burst out the door; "How nice of you to bring her back in one piece!" He said putting his arm around Aurelia's shoulders. Aurelia looked down awkwardly.

"It's my job." Mark said.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a weak wave.

"Sure." He said leaving.

"That isn't your Marcus." Fai said gently,

"You think I don't know that?" She asked bitterly as she pushed his arm away.

"Aurelia –"

"For a short while… I actually forgot Marcus was dead –" She broke off slightly. "And the empty I feel… didn't hurt as much as it always does." She put her hands to her chest as she looked up at him; "Do you know what it's like? To deal with loss that – oh forget it…" She said.

"Aurelia –" He started;

"Good night, Fai." She said with a sigh.

* * *

WOO! Sorry it's taken so long to post - but I've been very very busy


	10. Masks

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia.

* * *

She walked down the next morning, Fai smiled brightly as usual; "Good morning Lia-Chan. Breakfast?"

She was frustrated, "No… I'll eat out." She said walking to the door; she walked out and slammed it behind her.

"What's wrong with Lia-Chan?" Mokona asked Fai.

"I think I am what's wrong." Fai chuckled.

Aurelia walked alone down the street. 'The way I acted with him last night – you'd think a normal person would be upset.' She thought hugging herself.

"Angel?" A familiar voice said.

She turned around. "Mark…"

"What are you doing out so early?" He asked walking next to her.

"I had to get out." She shrugged.

He noticed her stance; "Everything ok?" He asked.

"Just peachy." She replied.

He shrugged. She sighed and shook her head slightly; "Just forget it. Our family is just a little bit dysfunctional."

She put her hands in her pockets. Her stomach grumbled slightly, causing her to scowl.

"How about we get you some breakfast?" Mark asked with a grin.

"Sure… why not?"

"Come on, there's this place I always go to." He said leading her away.

They sat in a café that was mostly outside with only the kitchen inside. She scanned the menu; "Umm…" She said quietly.

Once they finally got some food Mark looked at her; "You look just like her." He said.

"Who?" She asked.

"My wife." He said oddly; "You're almost identical."

"Almost…?"

"Her hair was short." He explained.

"Oh… you say… 'was'…"

He looked down; "She passed away almost a year ago." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly;

"And her name was Aurelia." He said, "Not Angel."

"What happened?" She asked,

"She got sick… and –" He shrugged, obviously unable to continue.

She reached forward and grasped his hand; "I lost my husband." She said; he looked up at her as she drew her hand away; "He was murdered not very long ago."

"I…" He was stunned.

She managed a smile then ate her breakfast. When they finished they paid together, Aurelia got up; "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me? We split the tab." He said with a slight grin.

"It's only fair…" She shrugged, "I should get back to the shop…"

"Ok."

"See you tonight." She said waving before she walked off.

"Lia-Chan!" Fai said waving her way. She stopped in her tracks and waited, he caught up with her; "Walk with me?" He asked.

"…Fine." She said.

They walked together, both silent. He put his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky. "You had breakfast with Mark." He stated.

"Yes… I did." She said as they walked into the park.

He nodded, she looked up at him and for once she saw pain… actual pain. "Fai?"

He looked down at her; "Last night – what you said –" He shook his head and looked away.

"I was upset – and –"

"Never judge a book by its cover." He said.

"How am I supposed to judge when the Book and its Cover are both confusing?" She asked, "One minute you're laughing, calling me 'Lia-Chan' and the next you're serious and you call me 'Aurelia' how am I supposed to react when your moods swing faster than Kurogane's?"

He looked at her again, she looked angry; "And the solution?" He asked.

"I would like some reaction." She said, "I made you upset – be angry at me – I know I'm frustrating you right now, tell me to stop!"

He sighed and shook his head like he didn't know what to say. He began to walk away from her. She just stood there, staring at his back. Suddenly he stopped and turned around with an odd small smile; "I can't be mad at you." He said before walking away.

She watched him leave, with a heavy sigh she sat on a bench. The sun hit her face, suddenly she saw two children run by, and both had blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. Something about them seemed oddly familiar. She got up and began to follow them cautiously. She heard one call out to the other; "Fai, watch out!" He said pulling him back as a man raced by with a dog pulling him.

'Fai.' She thought. She tore her gaze away from them and then made her way home.

She walked into the house and shut the door behind her. "I'm home!" She called out.

"Welcome home ~!" Fai called out.

"Welcome home Aurelia-San." Sakura said as she looked up from her breakfast.

"Where are Syaoran, Kurogane, and Mokona?" She asked, not looking at Fai.

"They went to the City Hall!" Sakura said brightly.

Aurelia managed a smile; "Right." She went upstairs and into her room.

She threw the vest aside. Her gaze locked onto her sword; 'I don't know what to do.' She thought. She sat on the bed. 'Marcus… what am I to do?' She thought clasping her hands together. 'I wish you were here…' She let out a small shuddering breath.

Later that evening Mark came to the house. He was let in by Fai, "I'm here for Angel." Mark said.

"Ok." Fai said cheerfully. "Angel-Sannn~!" He called out.

She walked down wearing a dress that was not unlike the one Sakura wore.

"How are you supposed to fight in that?" Mark asked.

"…I'm sorry." She said gently. "I won't be going out to fight tonight."

"But we're a team!" He said almost angrily.

She hugged herself and looked away. "I just… I can't do it anymore."

"He put you up to this… didn't he?" He said pointing at Fai who sat on a stool.

"No." She said almost angrily. "This was my choice!"

"Aurelia!" He said angrily.

"I am not her." She said, "I am not your wife." She took a step back, "And you are not my Marcus." She looked away. "You can still fight alone… I have not officially gone to the office to resign."

"So, this is good-bye." He said.

"Yes. It is." She said looking up at him again. He sighed and left. Tears threatened to fall; "Don't you dare say anything." She whispered then sent a glare to Fai.

He got up and stepped her way. She turned and went into the kitchen.

She looked up as Kurogane stomped in, grumbling about 'Not being a messenger.' And 'If there is a problem the useless mage should fix it himself.' He stopped when he noticed Aurelia sitting by the ovens. "We're going out." He grunted.

"…Ok." She got up.

"Aren't you going out to fight?" He asked.

"…I – I quit." She said looking away.

"It's that mage… isn't it?"

"Why does everyone assume that?" She asked coldly.

"All I know is that since the world with the Gold Haired princess… you've been all messed up. Worse then you already were, that is." He said before leaving.

She looked down at the skirt of her dress. She sat in there until she heard a crash in the room outside.

She ran out and saw a boy running after Syaoran with a sword, hacking away at tables. "Hey!" She yelled.

A man walked in, he was one of the people they met the previous day – Kusanagi – grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt. "Oi… stop it." He looked up at Aurelia; "Sorry he trashed your place."

Suddenly her face was bright. "It's ok!" She said. "He'll just have to fix what he broke~!" She said. "Come on…?"

"Ryuu-ou." Kusanagi said pushing the boy forward.

"Oh! Well… follow me." She said.

They went to a back room.

"Why are there so many spare tables?" He asked.

"Big-Doggie likes to attack Big-Kitty sometimes." She said gesturing to the tables that were cut in half, of had a big hole in them.

"Oh." He said.

"So… what damage?" She asked, planting her fists on her hips. Her face was pulled in a bright mile.

"Two." He said.

"You take one I'll take the –"

"Uh – no… I'll take them both… just go sit down." He said.

"Such a gentleman." She said patting his head.

They all sat eating cake Fai had baked just before he left. Aurelia sat off to the side alone, watching them chat happily. The woman that came with Ryuu-ou smiled and sat next to her. "Hello." She said.

"Hi! I'm Angel."

"I'm Soma… you were Mark-San's partner." She said.

"It's already out, huh?" She said.

"…yeah."

"I hope it hasn't affected his job." Aurelia said.

"Oh no, he's still hunting Kiji." Soma said. "Technically he is a part of a pair… I guess you being inactive doesn't matter." She said sipping her tea. "But why did you quit?"

"It's… ah… complicated." Aurelia said.

Once they all had eaten, and Ryuu-ou paid for the food and damage, everyone fell into friendly banter. Even Aurelia laughed as Kusanagi poked fun at Ryuu-ou. Suddenly everyone tensed up. Yuzuriha and Kusanagi's dog sniffed the air.

"The Kijis are here." Soma said in horror. Aurelia quickly ran inside to retrieve her sword.

They all ran outside and saw a whole bunch of them – and by the looks of them, they were all hard to deal with. From what Aurelia registered from Soma's face… they were bad. She and Ryuu-ou were the only two with swords. Soma had odd little moons that she threw and cut through the monsters. Yuzuriha had a gun, Kusanagi had long claws come out of his knuckles, and Syaoran used his legs.

They had finished most Kijis but one or two remain, and they had begun to change in form. "They aren't supposed to morph." Kusanagi said from beside her.

"… is it because…" She wondered aloud, thinking about the fact that earlier Kurogane had told them about a new type of Kiji… or rather a strange kind. The group speculated it was because of Sakura's feather. Suddenly the Kiji whipped it's arm Aurelia's way, she was barely able to block the blow – and it still sent her flying back against the tree in the yard. She coughed as the wind was knocked out of her just as she fell to her knees. It lashed out again but Kusanagi blocked the attack with his weapon. "Thanks." She said getting up. She and Ryuu-ou ran at the thing together, Kusanagi joining them. Their joint attack destroyed the very last Kiji.

Her dress was torn at the hem, but the figure in a white cloak, watching from the top of an electric pole did not go unnoticed by the Princess. She glared at the figure before it disappeared into the night. Her attention was drawn to Kurogane who carried Fai over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He looked infinitely annoyed because of this. Fai – on the other hand, was his usual smiley self. That is – until Kurogane decided to dump him on the ground before going to Soma.

Syaoran and Aurelia helped him up; she noticed he stayed off one of his legs as he leaned against the house.

"Are you injured?" She asked Fai.

"We had a run in with some Kiji." He said with a bright smile.

"Let's get you inside." She sighed putting an arm around his waist as she helped him limp inside. "I would heal it with Magic… but my magic hasn't been working here." She said.

"I understand." He said.

She looked at Syaoran and smiled. "Can I have the first aid kit, please?" She asked him.

"Sure." He said with a smile.

Fai sat on the couch and Aurelia removed his shoe and rolled up his pant-leg. It looked a mottled purple and blue. "Does it hurt?" She asked poking it. His face never changed. She thanked Syaoran and pulled out everything that she needed. She took to wrapping his leg with care when she heard him speak.

"A Person in different worlds are indeed different. Just like what the witch of the Dimensions said… 'Two people might look similar, but they are different persons' so that means we'll meet those people we've meet in previous worlds again."

His expression was thoughtful, like he was a million miles away. She looked away when his gaze met hers. She finally put a silver clip on the bandage. "There." She said gently.

Fai got up and revealed bottles, Aurelia decided to go to bed upon seeing this.

"Awww, come on Lia-Chan… have a little fun!" Fai said.

She sent a small glare his way before going upstairs.

She heard them laughing downstairs. She shook her head at their alcohol-induced euphoria. She hated it – in her world vile drinks like that did not even exist. She gathered things and then went into the bathroom so she could bathe.

Her hair was wrapped in a towel as she sat in the hot water; swirls of mist arose from the hot water. She sighed and put her arm on the tub's cool edge as her cheek rested on it. She thought about what Fai had said. Since she had begun her travels they hadn't really interacted with people from other worlds… and those they did were forgotten. She sighed and thought about Masayoshi and Chunhyang. And then she thought of the friends she made in this world… Kusanagi and Soma. Then her mind wandered to Mark. She frowned, missing her own Marcus as she thought of him… and then her brother… She closed her eyes as a small sob escaped her lips.

Once the bathwater had gotten too cold she got out, dried herself and put on loose pants and a long sleeved shirt she had also taken from her raid on Yūko's closet. She walked down stairs as she finished her braid and saw it was empty except for Fai who sat on a stool, leaning on the café's bar, staring into his half full cup. Any signs of being euphoric were gone from his face. She sat on the stool next to him. "Letting people know you are in pain is not weakness." She said. "There is a saying in my world… it is often said to our warriors 'Do not be afraid to be weak… and do not be proud to be strong.'*… Fai?" She said gently.

"I thought you were mad at me." He said dryly.

She looked at her hands; they were clasped on the polished wood. "Do you know what I miss most about Marcus?" She asked.

He was silent.

"…I could talk to him about everything and anything… when we were children we used to get in so much trouble." She smiled absently. "He was my best friend."

He looked at her; she looked like her mind was far away, lost in some memory.

"My father used to get so mad." She chuckled.

The only sound she heard with the small clink of his glass as it was set on the table.

She played with a splinter in the wood. "… What you said today…" She whispered,

"If this is about Mark." She heard contempt in his voice. "I prefer to go to bed."

She had never seen him like this. He was so… real. She looked at him and frowned. "Why do you hate Mark so much?" She asked.

"Because." He said looking into his cup again; "Because he reminds you of someone you love… someone that is dead… someone you can never be with again." He said looking at her. "He made you sad."

She looked away and sighed heavily. She felt his hand grasp hers… "Aurelia." He said.

She pulled her hand out of his grip, he looked hurt. "Why do you do that?" She asked almost angrily. "When Kurogane, and everyone is around – you treat me like some child – with the nicknames – and –" She looked at the table, staring at it like she could burn a hole into it if she focused enough. "But when we are in private – you use my name… stop lying to me." She said looking at him again, tears threatened to fall but she refused to let them. She was frustrated with him and the act that he put up around her.

"What do you want from me?" He asked. His voice was neutral.

She looked at him; he was staring at her face expectantly. "…No more lies." She said. "I don't want fake Fai…" She faced him fully. "I want the real Fai… the one I get to see in private." She whispered.

He nodded gently then downed the rest of his drink. "Good night, Aurelia." He said.

She nodded. He was about to go up the stairs; "Fai… wait." She said.

"Hm?" He asked looking at her.

"Today, after you left me in the park – I saw… but no… it couldn't have been."

He stepped down the step again. "What?"

"…I don't think you have a twin do you?" She asked.

His expression was stony; she knew that she probably brushed upon a topic that was never spoken about with Fai.

"I knew it couldn't be you." She said brushing her bangs to the side. "I just thought he looked so much like you." She put her chin in her hand as her elbow rested on the bar. "The twin called his brother Fai… so I just assumed…" She shrugged and let out a breath. "Never mind… good night." She said.

He nodded then left.

* * *

* Those words are actually a line from 'Return to Innocence' - Enigma... a very good song.

Sorry it's taken me so long to post! (I've hit writers Block- but don't worry... I'm back) I'm sort of iffy about this chapter... I REALLY don't want Aurelia to become a Mary-Sue (If she is someone tell me where I am going wrong) ANYWAYS...

Until Next Chapter  
-Tari


	11. Broken

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia.

* * *

The next morning she walked down and saw customers eating breakfast. She smoothed the skirt of her purple dress before tying an apron around her waist. Fai leaned against the counter rubbing his head.

"Good morning Fai." She said stepping behind the counter, some people sat down the bar, drinking tea and reading newspapers.

"Good morning Aurelia." He said.

She smiled to herself before she noticed five people walk through the door looking confused. She grabbed five menus and bustled off to great them.

"Good morning, and welcome to the Cat's Eye Café!" She said brightly. Mokona had informed her of the chosen name earlier in the morning. "Follow me!" She ushered them to a table. "Here are your menus; I'll come back when you are ready to order." She smiled, they grinned and nodded. She went back to stand next to Fai who took a glass of water from Sakura.

"Where is the doggy-duo?" She asked him.

He surveyed the café before answering. "Kurogane went to find himself a better weapon." He replied.

She was surprised, but she didn't show it. It actually pleased her that he stuck to her wish. Between them at least, she didn't expect him to be 'real Fai' in front of everyone else. The party of five waved to her, Fai handed her a note-pad and pen. She took it and flounced off. He grinned as he watched her move to the table.

She clicked the pen and smiled. "So?" She asked.

"What is the house special?" One of them said. She had long navy hair and bright green eyes.

"Chocolate fondant with cream and a cup of tea." She said.

"Great!" One of her companions beamed, he had bright red hair that stuck out in every direction.

"Five please!" A boy with orange hair and brown eyes said.

"Five house specials coming up!" She grinned before going back to the kitchen where Mokona was baking, a batch of Fondant was waiting on the counter, she quickly set five on five plates, with cream on top and then left; "Fai… five cups of tea." She said.

He grinned. "Coming right up."

Whatever he had been going through obviously passed and he was cheerful again. She went to the group and served up the fondant. "You're tea is on the way." She smiled.

"Alright!" They cheered. She could tell they were Kiji hunters, and it wasn't only the fact that they all looked quite outlandish. But each of them had a weapon of sorts at their sided. She walked back to the counter and saw Fai hold out a tray of tea. She took it and grinned. He returned the gesture and watched her take it away.

Once the breakfast rush was done, the café emptied. Aurelia sat down on a stool and looked up as Fai leaned on the countertop to smile at her; "Well done for your first day." He said.

She opened her mouth to say something but her stomach let out a loud growl. She clutched her stomach and blushed. "I guess I forgot to eat." She said.

He chuckled and went into the kitchen. He came out with rolls; "Here, try these."

"What are they?" She asked.

"Something I'm trying… you get first taste." He winked.

"But… what is it?" She asked taking the plate from him.

"They are called cinnamon rolls." He said pouring cream in the rolls, she looked at the swirly pastries on her plate; she daintily cut into them and took a bite. He smiled as her face lit up; "Wow." She breathed out after she swallowed.

"I'll make them more often." He said.

"Have you tried them?" She asked.

"I made them." He replied.

"One can make… and one can taste." She said holding out the plate.

He chuckled and picked up her fork.

They looked up as Kurogane and Syaoran walked in. Syaoran looked beat up.

"I thought Kiji only attacked at night." Aurelia said as Fai took a big bite out of the roll.

She noticed and pulled the plate away as he went for more.

He pouted and kept her fork away from her.

She picked it up with her hand and bit into it as she walked off.

Later that afternoon Aurelia, Sakura, and Fai went grocery shopping. Aurelia held Mokona in her arms as a bag hung off her left arm. Sakura held a paper bag in her arms. Fai, however, couldn't carry anything with them due to his injury, and was leaning heavily on a cane. Aurelia was squinting in the sun.

"Extra! Extra!" A boy yelled, her ran as he tossed papers into the air. Fai took Mokona and held him up so he could grab one.

"What does it say?" Aurelia asked.

"I have no idea." Fai chuckled.

She took it and squinted at the paper, "The words look like squiggles." She said.

Fai chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders; "You are so funny Wifey-Chan." He said.

"Can you believe that Kiji attacked civilians?" A woman asked her friend.

"Why isn't the Municipality doing anything about it?" Her friend asked.

The three looked at each other. "Let's get out shopping done." Aurelia said, her companions agreed.

They strolled into a grocery shop; it was slightly bigger than the one they had been at not too long ago.

Aurelia bumped into someone as she walked in. "Oh!" She gasped.

"Sorry." A familiar voice said.

She looked up; "Mark!"

He awkwardly ran a hand through his hair. "Umm, you look nice." He said.

She looked down at her beige drop-waist dress; "Thank you." She said looking up at him again. "So… what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Even Kiji hunter's cook in the privacy of their homes." He said with a grin.

"Aurelia." Fai said absently as he studied a block of cheese he had in his hand.

Mark's eyes widened as he looked down at her. "I thought your name was Angel." He said.

"Ah –" Fai said with a chuckle, "Did I say Aurelia? I meant Angel!" He said wrapping his arm around her. "My tongue slipped." He smiled brightly.

Mark looked at Fai with distrust.

She managed a smile. "It was good seeing you." She said steering Fai away. Her smile fell as she took the block of cheese.

They made their way home. Aurelia was silent as they walked carrying bags. Even Fai had to carry some. "Let's stop a bit." Fai said.

They did. He pulled out a list from his pocket. Aurelia peeked over his shoulder and found that she could understand the writing. She looked at it oddly as he pulled out a pen and crossed off the last item. "We're all done!" He declared cheerfully.

"Yay!" Mokona cheered.

Sakura and Aurelia gasped as they felt something brush their feet. Aurelia put the stuff down as she saw two cats. Her face lit up as she crouched down to hold out her hand. They neared her cautiously and sniffed her hand. Once they deemed her to be safe, one jumped into her lap, the other onto her shoulders. She laughed as she scratched them behind their unusual ears. Their voices were so gentle it made her coo. "I'm so sorry." She said setting them down; "I can't take you home…"

They nudged her legs as if they were pleading to be taken.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"Come on." Fai said.

She grabbed some bags and frowned as they walked away.

Aurelia smiled at some customers as they thanked her for the meal and paid.

"Have a nice day!" She said happily.

She took the dishes and went to the kitchen. Suddenly a customer caught her eye. She gasped and ran behind the counter and hid below. She was hugging herself and trying to calm herself. Fai crouched down to look at her. "Aurelia?"

"H-Hazul." She said.

He peeked up and saw the bored looking customer did indeed look like the usurper.

"Aurelia maybe it isn't him.' He said reasoning with her.

She looked down.

"I'll go." He said getting up.

She watched him leave. He came back and smiled down at her a short while later. "He isn't your scary uncle." He said.

"A – are you sure?"

He pulled her up and nodded. "He is just a grumpy man on a bad day… but he isn't evil." He smiled. "Why don't you take him what he asked for?"

She shook her head. But he placed the tray in her hands and gently pushed her out.

"Good day, sir!" She said brightly.

He looked up and scowled. "Pheh."

She set the plate and cup of tea down. "Is there anything else you would like?" She asked brightly.

"No." He grunted.

She walked off. Fai leaned on the counter smiling at her. She shoved the tray at him and went into the kitchen.

She smiled as Soma, Kusanagi, and Yuzuriha walked in. "Where's Ryuu-ou?" She asked.

"He saw Little-Doggie." Soma said. Aurelia saw Kurogane flinch at the 'Doggie' part.

"Forgive me all." Aurelia said. "I'm… tired." She said.

"Good night Angel-San!" Everyone cheered.

She got up when Ryuu-ou and Syaoran ran in, both looking a little worse for wear. "We saw it! We saw the new Kiji!" Ryuu-ou gasped out.

"What?" Kusanagi asked.

"You didn't fight it did you?" Yuzuriha asked.

"No… too many Kijis." Ryuu-ou said.

Aurelia thought of the cloaked man she saw earlier.

She went upstairs and into her room. She let out a sigh as she shut the door and turned on the light. She then noticed a box on her bed. It had a big white bow on it. 'Hm?' She wondered as she walked to it. She sat on the bed and pulled at the bow, it fell onto the bed. She saw a card on the top, and on the top of it was a smiley face. She opened it and saw Big Kitty drawn on it, telling her it was from Fai. She frowned in confusion as she removed the top – and then gasped. Inside was a big red cushion… but it wasn't the cushion that caught her attention – it was what was sleeping on it. A white kitten, and around its neck was a red collar, the tag was a little star and the Kitten's name was on it in fancy scroll. '_Angel_'

"Oh my." She said gently. She pulled it out – it stirred ever so slightly and opened in eye which she saw was a bright blue… for some reason it reminded her of Fai. She smiled and set it on the cushion again and set it on her bed. She changed into her night clothes then turned off the lights. She stroked the soft fur of the kitten before she drifted off into sleep.

Kurogane stomped into the kitchen the next morning, glaring at everyone in his path. He saw Aurelia playing with a white kitten. It pawed at a little ball of yarn, Mokona bounced around happily and Fai watched with a smile.

He grabbed the kitten by it's back and glared at it. "Mew." It said in a tiny voice then licked his nose.

"Awww!" Fai said, "The kitten likes Kuro-Puppy!" He said.

Aurelia reached up and snatched the kitten away, "Don't hurt her." She said holding it to her cheek. The sound of purrs filled the quiet room.

He sat down and sent a glare to the bar. Aurelia went back to letting it play with the yarn. Sometimes it went to the little bowl of milk set for her, or the little bowl of cat-food. A bit later, after everyone was awake, and had been fed, Kurogane and Syaoran went out to Town Hall. Aurelia set Angel in a corner on her cushion and then walked into the kitchen.

A while later Aurelia was working in the kitchen, following a recipe Fai had pinned up for her. A bowl was tucked under her arm, a wooden spoon in her hand and she mixed the purple batter. But according to the recipe it had to be white.

She set down the bowl in frustration and scowled at it. "Stupid batter –"

She heard Mokona cry out Sakura's name. She ran to the Kitchen door, "Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Sakura-Chan just fell asleep." Fai said with a smile.

"Oh." She said.

He picked up the sleeping princess; Aurelia turned around and went into the kitchen. It was silent until she heard them speaking. "… You can smile and be Happy…"

She crept closer to the door do she could hear better.

"What about it?" Fai asked.

"It's the same for Fai: no one will hate you for that… not Kurogane, Sakura, Aurelia, and Syaoran… everyone." Mokona said.

"But I'm always happy!" Fai said brightly.

Aurelia clutched at her apron. 'Don't lie.' She thought with a frown.

"But you're thinking about other things when you smile." Mokona added.

"Mokona, you are quite sharp." Fai said gently.

"It's one of Mokona's 108 Secret techniques!" It Said, "I know everyone is lonely, Kurogane, and Syaoran – we all feel lonely…"

Aurelia looked down.'Go figure…' She thought.

"But you know…Being together in this journey would feel less lonely…" It said. "Being with Sakura makes you feel warmer, even Aurelia… she is so broken – but she won't tell anyone… but when she is with everyone, sometimes she forgets why she is broken… Mokona thinks this way…"

Fai was silent. His gaze turned to the kitchen as he saw Aurelia walk out looking sad. She sat beside him; he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Suddenly the door opened. Fai and Mokona were cheerful again. "WELCOME~!" They greeted happily.

A man in a white cloak walked in, Fai's smiley disposition instantly fell away. Angel scampered into Aurelia's hands. She clutched the kitten to her chest, instantly recognizing the man.

"Mokona… stay with Sakura and Aurelia." Fai said moving the white creature into Aurelia's arms.

It nodded.

Aurelia looked up; the man could be described as beautiful. But one thing she knew was that even beauty had poison. She sat closer to the couch as she watched them talk. He was looking for Syaoran and Kurogane, that was obvious. And he knew Fai had magic.

"Why are you looking for the 'Doggie Duo'?" Fai asked.

"Because I would like them to disappear." The man said as a Kiji appeared behind him.

Fai put his hands in his pockets; "Might you be Seishirou-San, the one who taught Syaoran-Kun how to fight?"

"So you know Syaoran?" Seishirou asked.

"Yes… we are traveling together."

"Traveling between worlds I assume?" He asked.

Fai felt a hand close on the back of his vest. He didn't have to turn around to know it was Aurelia. "Stop it!" She cried out. "Just go away!"

"You annoy me princess." Seishirou said. He flung his hand her way causing her to fly back. She hit her head on one of the tables and blacked out.

She woke up to angel licking her face and Mokona sobbing. Fai wasn't there. "Mokona, where's Fai?" She asked.

"The Kiji killed him!" It sobbed.

"No-no-no." She said shakily as she got up. She saw blood on the ground – a whole lot of it. "No!" She said. She sat by Sakura and hugged Mokona as it sobbed into her stomach. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

She got up as Kurogane and Syaoran ran in.

"Aurelia-San, what happened?" Syaoran asked as he looked around.

"S-Seishirou." She whispered. "K-killed Fai." She looked injured.

Mokona told the pair what happened as Aurelia went to her kitten, who's white fur was matted with blood.

Syaoran's expression became intense. "Kurogane-San… take care of Princess Sakura and Aurelia-San." He said.

"Will you go against your friend?" Kurogane asked.

"No. I probably won't be able to beat him… but I have to go."

"If you don't get back by the time the sky is light… I will take care of him." Kurogane said.

"Thank you." Syaoran said before leaving.

"Princess." Kurogane said as he looked at her.

She looked up.

"Go change." He said as he eyed her dirty dress, "And gather your things."

She got up shakily and went up what was left of the stairs.

* * *

*Sigh* Otou is such an long Arc to write for... So much happens in it... (And though the Anime has some cool bits about it... like when Fai bought the Piano... I prefer to stick to the Manga... as it makes more sense to me) But the last bit of it is the hardest to write... (I just didn't know where to stop!) So next chapter will probably have the gang leaving Otou... I just want to thank **Takara Rose Oizumi **and **TTY7 **for reviewing... SO

Until Next Chapter  
-Tari


	12. Fake?

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia.

* * *

She cleaned Angel from the blood in her fur as Kurogane sat on a stool watching over her and Sakura who was still asleep.

"There." She said setting the wet rag aside. The cat leapt up into her arms. Aurelia held it close to her face. It mewed and licked her face. Suddenly the house began to shake. She clutched the kitten to her chest.

Mokona hid in Kurogane's shirt.

Suddenly the Kiji burst through the Ceiling. Kurogane threw Sakura over his shoulder and destroyed the Kiji with a swipe of his new weapon.

"This thing is actually a good weapon." He appraised.

"Whoa, this place looks terrible!" Ryuu-ou said as he ran in with everyone else.

"What's wrong with Little-Kitty?" Yuzuriha asked.

"She fell asleep." Kurogane said dryly.

"What about Little-Doggie?" Ryuu-ou asked.

"Syaoran!" Mokona cried out.

Aurelia quickly put Angel in her bag and jumped out of the way of a falling piece of wood that would have impaled her if she hadn't.

Ryuu-ou and Yuzuriha were bombarding Kurogane with questions like 'What do Little-Kitty and Little-Doggie look like in real life' or 'What were their real names' Suddenly Ryuu-ou gasped and looked at his hand; "I'm bleeding!" He cried out.

Aurelia found that odd… not odder, though, than the fact they were all disappearing.

She grabbed Kurogane's sleeve and gasped as they suddenly appeared some place else.

"What is going on?" She asked… and realized she could feel her magic. "Are we out of Outo?"

"Why did we come back here in the form we had in Outo?" Ryuu-ou asked.

"Kiji!" Soma cried out.

They all looked up.

"It's Seishirou!" Aurelia cried out.

"I see." Kurogane said, "Those are the eyes of a murderer." He gave Sakura to Kusanagi.

"Where are you going?" Mokona asked as Kurogane set it in Soma's hands.

"That guy is here, and the kid isn't… and the sky is almost light." He smirked while setting his weapon over his shoulder. "Now it's my turn."

"Kurogane." Aurelia said.

"What?" He asked looking at her.

"Be careful." She said.

He smirked again and ran off into the fray.

Aurelia looked at the others; "We have to move out!" She said.

"Look at the Kiji." Kusanagi said.

She looked up.

"Ryuu-ou!" A familiar voice cried out.

They turned around. "LITTLE-DOGGIE!" Ryuu-ou cried out happily as he threw his arms around Syaoran in a big hug, but then he drew away. "Thank goodness, when we got separated I thought we would never see each other again!"

"Because the world wasn't real you mean?"

"You didn't know?" Yuzuriha asked.

"Outo wasn't real?" She asked Soma.

"Well… we're traveling." Another familiar voice said. Aurelia looked up and saw Fai alive and breathing.

"The princess is…" Syaoran said.

"She's just asleep." Soma replied with a gentle smile.

Aurelia made her way over to Fai. "You're ok." She said.

"Are you?" He asked.

She nodded and then hugged him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. They looked up at Kurogane who was fighting Seishirou.

"He looks… happy." Aurelia said oddly.

Suddenly something flew out of Mokona's mouth and landed right between the warriors.

"Yoo-hoo! Kuro-Sama!" Fai called out as he waved an arm; the other was still around Aurelia.

Aurelia saw Mokona's eyes widen as something appeared in Seishirou's hands… and it was glowing.

"Princess Sakura's feather!" Syaoran cried out.

"That's it!" A woman, who Aurelia didn't notice cried, out. "That thing is emitting an incredible amount of energy! That thing is turning Outo into reality!"

"Syaoran!" Aurelia yelled out as he ran off.

As the boy prepared to fight his old teacher a huge Kiji appeared. "What is that?" Soma asked.

"That woman." Fai said, "is Oruha-san from the bar…"

"What is she doing with the Kiji?" Kurogane asked.

The woman began to explain all about her role in the 'Game.' Aurelia realized, that after all this mentioning of a 'game' that they must have been in it… but how could they participate without their knowledge?

She gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her head and the memories rushed back.

Mokona had dropped them into the new world, and they each fell into egg-like things. The women standing on platforms welcomed them to a place called 'Fairy Park.' And that they were about to use the 'Dream Capsule' she remembered them setting the game to beginner level and before she could escape the glass dome had shut and an odd and sudden drowsiness had over-come her, and she had fallen asleep.

'That means… Mark was fake?' Then she remembered what he said when they had breakfast together; _'I've been stuck in Edonis for so long this game is my escape.'_

She looked around her, and at the woman; 'She must work in this… Fairy Park…' She looked up at Fai, and then she looked over to Kusanagi, Yuzuriha, Ryuu-ou, and Soma. 'Then… they are not real… or are they?'

Her attention was drawn back as Syaoran unsheathed his sword and attacked Seishirou.

"Did he hit him?" Fai asked.

"No, he got away!" Ryuu-ou said.

They saw Seishirou talk to Syaoran. There was fighting, and talk about the feather… and then Seishirou disappeared.

Mokona suddenly began to float as if he were about to transport them to another world.

"It must be the power with Seishirou that's making Mokona do that." Fai said taking Sakura from Kusanagi. "It's time we said goodbye to this world."

"Syaoran!" Aurelia called out, "It's time to go." She said with a smile.

"What do you mean 'Goodbye'?" Ryuu-ou yelled out.

Aurelia glanced down as her white dress replaced the outfit she had been wearing.

She waved to Soma just before they disappeared.

They appeared in a land that was lush, green, and humid. "Are we –" She shrieked as she fell off a branch and was free-falling to the ground. Suddenly something caught her… or rather a whole bunch of somethings. "Don't eat me!" She cried out as she clamped her eyes shut and the furry little… _things_… trotted off with her. "Let me go!" She started to flail, they dropped her, she opened her eyes and saw them pull out ropes. "GAA!" She shrieked as they wrapped her in the ropes.

At a short distance away Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona were walking, they all heard the sound. "That sounded like Lia-Chan." Fai said.

* * *

Otou is done! And now... the oddest world by far (At least to me...) The... I don't even know what it's name is... I just call it Fluffy World... anyways...

Until Next Chapter  
-Tari


	13. Mess

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia.

* * *

The creatures had gagged her and tied her and Syaoran to a weird looking pole. She yelled through the gag. Syaoran was sure he didn't want to understand what she was saying.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked,

"WAAAHHH! IT SPOKE!" One of them cried out.

Aurelia's eyes widened as she began to squirm… luckily Syaoran was able to talk them out of the situation. However, Aurelia's hands were still bound, and her mouth still gagged as she sat on the ground glaring at the fire they had going.

Everybody jumped when Sakura burst into the clearing, Kurogane and Fai were with her.

Aurelia managed to get up but hobbled when she realized her feet were bound as well. She gasped as she fell forward only expecting to hit the ground, but the earth never met her face. Two hands set her right and chuckled.

"Fai!" She said happily but her voice was muffled so, really, it came out "MmF!" His brow creased then he laughed; and moved the gag. She coughed and took in a deep breath. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" He beamed and untied her hands. She then moved to untie her feet. "So what do we have here?" He asked.

They heard a mew. Both of them looked surprised. She moved to her bag Kurogane held (As he found it on the ground) and she opened it, pulling out Angel. "Angel!" She cooed happily, rubbing her nose with the cat's who then licked the tip of Aurelia's nose. "I thought I lost you!" She said with a wide smile. She felt a hand on the small of her back; she looked up at Fai who was smiling down at her.

They all sat down to eat. The leader eyed Aurelia suspiciously. "We must tie her again, we do not trust her."

She scowled; Fai chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders; "Don't worry! I'll watch her!"

The leader nodded and walked away.

They all sat to eat whatever they things and Syaoran had made.

Angel sat on Aurelia's lap and pawed the bowl and let out a meow. Aurelia held the bowl down and watched the kitten go for whatever was inside as the things, or Fuzzies, as Aurelia thought, explained what happened to them.

"And if we gave them tasty sacrifices, they would leave us alone." The leader concluded.

"So it seems like you were going to sacrifice tasty Syaoran-Kun and Lia-Chan?" Fai chuckled.

"Even though I look tasty too!" Mokona declared, "That is to say, I am even comparable to Mankanzeki!"

"So, if you were cooked, something would have come out to eat you?" Kurogane asked.

"I've heard the story of these demons before, and it seems like they really did suddenly appear." Syaoran said.

"Seems similar to the situations we've faced so far with Sakura's feathers." Fai nodded.

"Unexplained Phenomena." Aurelia said.

"The terrible thing might be invisible, so he said." The leader said. "So we guided him. He asked us details so we sat him down."

"If you are comrades you sit down together." One said.

"If you are comrades you eat together." Another added.

"Can you feel the feather?" Syaoran asked Mokona.

"Yes, I feel it… its close."

"So it's demon hunting, huh?" Kurogane smirked.

"I'm going to." Sakura said.

"Kuro-Sama looks happy~" Fai said, "You upped the tension, but you're not all the way there!"

"I'll go too." Aurelia said.

"You can't all go!" One of them wailed, "If you all go we won't have a sacrifice! One of you has to stay!"

"Hmm…" Fai said and he began to calculate the situation.

"I'll stay." Aurelia said.

"And so will I~ To keep Lia-Chan company!" Fai declared, "And we will be cheering for you guys from here."

"Let's go." Kurogane said.

Aurelia leaned back against the tree she was sitting against; Angel was asleep in her lap as she stroked he kitten's furry back as she watched Fai interact with the Fuzzies. She let out a sigh and looked down at the cat. Suddenly she heard drums; the Fuzzies got in a circle around their totem and began to dance, they all had drums around their necks; "What is going on?" She asked.

Fai pulled her up; "Let's join them!" He said.

"What…"

A drum was shoved onto her and she was pulled into the circle, as first she had to run so she wouldn't get trampled, finally she shrugged; 'If you can't beat them; join them!' And she began to hit the drums as well, the leader Fuzzy got a fire going and he held his hands and began to yell something out. Not that Aurelia was paying attention. She was to busy hitting the drum and keeping up so she wouldn't get trampled by the euphoric Fuzzies. Soon the dance included having the drum-stick cross with the one that was in the hand of the one in front of you. Which happened to be Fai. To Aurelia it made no sense, but she supposed that's how Fuzzies had fun.

"What is going on here?" Kurogane's voice growled.

Everyone stopped, but the cheer didn't die down; "They taught us a dance!" Fai said, "They said it was a ceremony!"

'Ceremony?' Aurelia wondered, she saw Fai hand them a feather.

She turned to a Fuzzy who looked to be wise… and possibly female (It really was very hard to tell) "Ceremony?" She asked.

"Yes." She replied, Aurelia noticed her voice was gentle, clearly female; "Our annual mating ceremony."

"M-mating… ceremony?" Aurelia said.

"Yes." She nodded. "Every year that dance is preformed in universal synch with the repeat of the planet's cycle around the Mother Star."

"… just how universal are we talking about?" She asked awkwardly.

"Eternally bonding." The female Fuzzy said with a dreamy sigh. "Of course, it is whoever you're ceremonial sticks crossed with."

Aurelia smacked her forehead and let out a groan. "You have got to be kidding me." She muttered. She looked up as they heard a faint roar and saw a Tornado, but instead of scary winds there were flower petals.

* * *

Aurelia glare at the mirror as she heard laughter; "Stop laughing Yūko! It's not funny!"

"Yes it is… how do you manage to get into a universally binding marriage?" She cackled evilly.

"… You mean… it holds?" Aurelia asked.

"Of course it holds… the first day of the new cycle is the same everywhere, and it is so cosmically powerful deals and promises made on that day are always universally binding…" She fell back into fits of laughter.

Aurelia shook her head and sighed. "What now?"

"What do you mean what now?" Yūko asked after she calmed down. "Does he know?"

"I don't think so." She crossed her arms across her chest; "I have gotten myself into a mess… haven't I?"

"Yes… yes you have."

"And there is no way to end it." Aurelia said.

"No." Yūko said, "And even if you wish to end it, the wish will have to be from both sides… I am not sure if he will want to end it."

Aurelia looked down at her lap; Mokona sat in front of her, and thankfully was asleep so it wouldn't hear the conversation.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." Aurelia said. "We got separated for some reason."

"That's strange."

"yes…" Aurelia agreed.

"What is the world you are in like?" She asked.

"Well, it looks like a carnival." She said, "Syaoran and Sakura are fast asleep. We're staying at a lady's house." She explained gesturing to her bright red attire. "Her name is Suzuran… prefers to be called 'Owner'."

"Owner…"

"A troupe leader." She said, "Their Deity is someone called Ashura." Aurelia said.

"Ah…" Yūko turned around, "I have to go."

"Ok." Aurelia said.

"Mrs. Fluorite." Yūko said before disappearing.

"You are lucky you are so far away!" Aurelia growled. She sighed and hugged herself. "How did I get myself into this mess?" She muttered as she clutched her head.

She heard commotion outside of the room she sat in; she got up and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She wore a short puffy skirt and a black top with long sleeves and red flowers on the front. She would have felt under-dressed had it not been for the black socks that went all the way up to her thighs. She scoffed at her image before picking up the still sleeping Mokona and walking out. There she saw a tall woman standing with her attendants. She saw Angel in Sakura's arms; Aurelia smiled and handed Mokona to Syaoran.

"Suzuran-San?" Aurelia asked.

The other woman looked like she wanted to glare at Aurelia.

"Uh… I mean… Owner-San." She said uneasily.

"What is it Aurelia-Chan?" She asked.

"I need to speak to you in private." She said.

"Sure."

They left the house and walked down the silent street; "What is it?"

"There were two men with us." She said putting her hands on her skirt, "I… was just wondering…"

"We only found the three of you." Suzuran said. "You, the girl, and the boy – as well as the cat and… thing."

"Oh." Aurelia said nodding.

"However, there is a temple that – well, only men stay there." She said, "Your companions could be there."

"Really?" Aurelia said.

"They could be."

"Could you take me?"

"No."

Aurelia looked crestfallen. "Oh."

"Do you have any talents?" Suzuran asked, "You don't expect me to let you stay without working do you?"

"I don't have any special talents." She said, "But… I am a magic user." She added.

"We can have you do tricks." Suzuran said leaving Aurelia as she walked into another house.

Aurelia hugged herself and looked to the sky. 'Of all the worlds we have been in, this is by far the worse.' She thought before going back to find Syaoran and Sakura.

She hated everything about this world, and she found out that she hated Suzuran. The woman called herself 'Owner' it was obvious she thought that she owned everything. She could barely walk in her high shoes, and had to drag her feet because they were so heavy.

"You're act is on." Suzuran said.

Aurelia scowled; "I won't go through it." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes you will!" Suzuran said angrily as she tossed a top-hat to Aurelia.

The Princess glared at the troupe leader and shoved it onto her head before going into what looked like an auditorium.

Aurelia waited for the audience to fill up the seats, she inwardly sighed in frustration then pulled on a smile. "I welcome you to my world of magic!" She declared as she flung out her hands, suddenly the room became a window to a vast and magical landscape; "Will you not take a closer look?" She blew on her hand and balls of colored fire flew out and began to circle the audience. "I bid you not to get too caught up with the view for it could harm you!" With the snap pf her fingers the balls became roaring flames amongst the audience. "But worry not… for you are here with me…" She quenched the flames by closing her hand, "For I am the Queen of this place…" She gestured to herself, and instead of her red attire, she wore a magnificent gown with a golden crown instead of her hat. "And I welcome thee."

That was the end of her act, people clapped in awe, she turned and walked out of the room – feeling like a beast, being watched for her 'tricks'. She threw the hat aside.

"E-excuse me." A voice said.

"I don't speak to people back-stage." Aurelia said not even turning around as she kicked off the infernal shoes.

"B-but…"

"Listen lady –" She turned around and froze. She was staring at herself. "You have got to be kidding me." Aurelia said dryly.

"I… I don't know… why you look like me…"

Aurelia looked at her oddly; "Is there anything you want?" She asked a bit too harshly. In her defense, she loathed the place she was in.

"N-no… well…" She looked around and then stepped closer to Aurelia. "What world are you from?"

Aurelia rolled her eyes; "I don't know what you are talking about." She snorted.

"You aren't fooling me." The other Aurelia said. "I know all about Dimension Travel." She crossed her arms over her chest. For a moment the women were identical in stance.

Then she caved, "My Kingdom was called Viram."

"In the world of Azure." The Other Aurelia nodded.

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say I know where every one of us is." She replied. "And I know you killed the Aurelia of Koryo."

"So… there is one of us in every world?"

"Of course… everyone has a counterpart in every world… its just how to find them… and where…" She smiled brightly; "Well, I should be off… you see I made my husband wait outside so I could see your show, men aren't allowed in here, you see…" She shrugged.

"Is your husband Marcus?"

"Who? No!" She laughed, "But I did know a Marcus a long time ago, not my husband is much taller."

"Is he –"

"I have to go!" The other Aurelia ran off.

"I'm not that dodgy." Aurelia scowled.

That night was concluded with a celebration for the new people. Aurelia sat in a corner and watched as Suzuran introduced Syaoran… as a girl.

"Oh boy." Aurelia groaned.

"Have a drink." Someone offered.

"I'd rather not." She said stiffly. Suddenly the ground began to shake, Aurelia gasped as things began to fly around.

Aurelia ran outside to see what was going on, and saw nothing was out of the familiar. She stared back at the house were the festivities resumed. Aurelia sighed and went to the quiet house Suzuran gave them. Angel bounded up to meet her. Aurelia bent down and picked her up. "I really hate this world."

* * *

So you see... I am not too happy about this chapter (Mostly the Fuzzies part, or as **nevvy** told me, in the Tsubasa Wikia they call it 'Idol Country' [Thank you btw]) BUT I will have you know... the little... incident... with the ceremony - well... it fits into my plot... as they said the dance was a Ceremony so... you know... ANYWAYS we have now stumbled into Shara and Shura (I'm sort of neutral about those chapters) And... Suzuran sort of annoys me... idk why - she just does... (And so my OC shall find her annoying as well =])

Until Next Chapter  
-Tari


	14. Black Eyes

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia.

* * *

The following morning was spent in cleaning. Aurelia had finally figured out how to move freely in those ridiculously high and heavy shoes. She leaned against a broom; "Why am I doing this?" She asked Girl-Syaoran.

He looked at her with a sympathetic smile before going back to his work. Aurelia sighed and went back to sweeping.

She heard the woman's attendants (Whom she knew as Karen-Dayuu) cry out. She walked over and saw guys that looked like they came from some shrine. "Can I help you gentlemen?" She asked.

The two girls ran forward to stop them. Aurelia pulled them back. "You have no right to be here, so I understand." Aurelia said putting a hand on her hip, the other held firmly onto the broom.

Some women behind her began to yell out.

"Stop talking!" The leader said swinging something at one of them; Suzuran stopped the blow with her sword. Aurelia on the other hand swung her broom at the man who came her way as the others continued to yell insults at Suzuran. True, Aurelia couldn't stand Suzuran, but Suzuran, like Aurelia – was obviously a woman, and women stuck together. Even Syaoran kicked into action, quite literally.

Aurelia sat on a roof; she refused to participate that night. Below her she saw people laughing and enjoying the shows. Suddenly the ground began to shake; she let out a gasp as she slid down the roof, she tried to stop her falling but she only managed to take tiles down with her; she heard people crying out 'Look at the sky!'

She looked up and her eyes widened, to her it looked like the sky was opening up. "What is going on?" She breathed out.

The shaking became more violent, Aurelia slid off the roof and landed on her feet in a crouch to lessen the damage on her ankles. She took her shoes off and ran to find Syaoran and Sakura.

She ran into the house and gasped as Angel jumped into her arms, "Angel… what is going on?" She wondered, when she didn't find the children she ran out again. The moment she found them Mokona began to transfer them to another world. "MOKONA!" Aurelia yelled out – but it was too late… they disappeared from the Yuuka district as Suzuran watched them.

Aurelia gasped as they landed in a dark land, she shoved Angel into her shirt and kept her arms around Syaoran and Sakura. "Children." A voice said, "How did you get here."

They looked up to see a person on a horse-like creature; and was obviously royal. Aurelia turned around, letting go of Syaoran and Sakura, and she saw the world was seemingly ravaged by war.

"Our fight with the Yasha Clan is not yet over."

Aurelia's eyes widened as she saw three men riding over, she would have thought two of them to be Kurogane and Fai, but their eyes were black… almost soulless.

"The Moon has risen, and today's fighting shall draw to a close."

Aurelia gasped as the leader of the three men waved her way. Both men looked at her, Aurelia looked as Syaoran and Sakura were distracted by the other person, before she knew it someone had grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

"Hey! LET GO!" She yelled and squirmed.

"AURELIA-SAN!" Sakura and Syaoran yelled.

She opened her mouth to speak but something hit her in the back of her head.

When she came to, she found that she was in a room not unlike the one in Yuuka. She heard grumbling in a foreign but not unfamiliar language. She sat up and clutched her head; "Ow." She muttered.

The Kurogane look-alike looked at her, she scampered up and grabbed the closest thing to her that could be used as a weapon… unfortunately that happened to be the pillow her head was just on. She looked around her with wide eyes and saw Angel resting on the 'Fake' Kurogane's lap, who happened to be smirking at her. She dropped the pillow and looked up as the door slid open and Fai walked in.

She looked at them and backed up into a corner; she slid down and stared at them. Fai walked forward with his hand up showing that he meant her no harm. From his pocket he pulled out something familiar – it was the necklace she took of in Hanshin, the one that went with her dress.

She gasped; he gently pulled her up and placed it around her neck. She felt her anger inwardly bubble and then it happened. She slapped him.

Kurogane looked somewhere between shocked and amused as Aurelia began a rant that he couldn't understand, but he had a feeling that Fai could… or bits of it at least.

Aurelia pointed at him angrily as she went on about the world of Fuzzies, and the ceremony – and then being in a universally binding marriage, and finally the fact he had her necklace this whole time.

Fai looked at her with a small smile. She put her fists on her hips and glared at him as she said something. He nodded awkwardly and then spoke. Shocking Aurelia that he spoke her language.

"H-how…" She started.

"Like I once said, your language is an archaic form of mine." He smiled.

"That does not make me any less angry." She said with a frown.

"Will it help to say that I did not know about the universally binding part?"

"Oh, because the fact you knew about us getting married in the world of Fuzzies is very acceptable." She scowled.

"… I thought it would be fun." He shrugged.

She turned around and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why didn't you think?" She asked.

"Aurelia –" He started.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said walking past him. She stepped outside of the room and sat in the hallway.

Kurogane walked out and threw her a bundle before gesturing to her puffy skirt. She nodded her thanks and then saw him point to another room. She got up and walked over to it.

Once she had changed she went back into the room, Kurogane was gone, and Fai held Angel in his arms. "You just don't understand." She said as she folded her clothes. He looked up at her. "I'm just… not ready for something like this… not yet at least." She frowned and set the things aside. "Marcus…" She looked down at her hands. His hand stopped smoothing over the sleeping kitten's back. "…I just… he's just all I ever knew…" She didn't look up at him. "Why did you kidnap me?" She asked.

"Because of Ashura-ou." He replied.

"The Ashura-ou in your world must be evil." She said quietly.

He was silent.

Kurogane walked in again, this time he was followed by what seemed to be servants, and they carried trays of food. Fai set Angel aside and pulled Aurelia up as they went to sit at the table that was set in the middle of the room. She sat down and waited so that they all began at the same time. Needless to say, the meal went by in a very uncomfortable silence.

A short while later Fai informed her that he and Kurogane were summoned to go into battle. He then explained the layout of the house, and that should she need anything, there was a servant who had gotten used to Fai's gesturing instead of speaking to get his point across that she could help Aurelia. She nodded and watched them leave. "W-wait." She said, Fai turned around and looked up at her curiously. "Be careful." She said, "Please."

He nodded and then walked away.

She gestured to the woman who Fai pointed out earlier and was able to gesture that she wanted a bath. She found that they helped her think.

She looked around at the bathroom and realized it was traditional Japanese… or she thought it was, she could still remember a book Watanuki had brought about traditional Japanese homes.

She realized she still had glitter from that infernal place. She began to wash it all off with a bowl on the side of the tub, and then finally she gratefully settled into the hot water and let out a sigh.

Once she had finished she put a Yukata on, obviously someone had set it out for her. She brushed her hair and then twisted it into a bun. As she walked out of the bathroom she glimpsed herself in the mirror and gasped, her brown eyes were now pitch black. She looked away and returned to the room.

* * *

I know... short chappy (Sorry **nevvy** but it cannot be helped... and thank you! You gave me an idea for this chapter... and I used it! =D) SO... I hope content compensates for shortness... (I thought this chapter had a lot going on, which contributes to it's shortness) Anywhoo

Until Next Chapter  
-Tari


	15. Fate

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia.

* * *

When Kurogane and Fai walked in and saw that Aurelia had fallen asleep on one of the cushions in the room, Fai softly shut the door. Angel bounded to Aurelia and nudged her face. Fai walked over to the kitten and pulled it away while gently patting its head. Kurogane made a noise that drew Fai's attention; he quickly stuck his hand out as Kurogane tossed something his way, a blanket. Fai set Angel down and gently covered Aurelia with it. Kurogane left the room carrying a bundle of clothes, obviously to change. Fai sighed and began to remove his armor.

"Fai?" He heard Aurelia from behind him, she sat up and rubbed her eyes then looked at him; her eyes widened; "You're back! Are you hurt? Where's Kurogane? Is he hurt?" She asked all at once as she got up.

He was silent.

"Fai?"

"Where are Syaoran and Sakura?" He asked.

"I don't know… you kidnapped me." She said, now very awake.

He looked down as she took the Pauldrons* off, he walked away and sat in a corner.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He let out a humorless laugh. She sat the armor aside and sat next to him. "So… that was really Syaoran… out there – in the battle field –" He said a word she didn't understand.

"Syaoran was fighting?" She asked.

He nodded.

She looked down at her hands, which she clasped tightly in her lap. Kurogane stomped in and grunted their way. Aurelia wished she could understand Kurogane, but she had a feeling he was happy he couldn't understand them. She got up and walked to the window, she saw a city, and life was bustling in it. People shopped at various stands that had fruit and vegetables like she had never seen before. Some stalls held fabric. Another held odd trinkets. She saw children playing in the streets. She let her elbow rest on the windowsill, and then she set her chin in her palm as she continued to watch. "How is it… that war goes on every night… but life is just so normal here." She whispered.

She felt an arm go around her shoulders. She sighed and then stifled a yawn. Finally she went back to the corner she was sleeping in and let herself settle down on the cushion, "I'm going back to sleep." She informed Fai as she curled up and then pulled the blanket over her before she fell back to sleep.

She woke up a while later to Fai poking her cheek; "What?" She asked groggily.

"Wake up." He said gently brushing her bangs aside.

She sat up and stretched; "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He smiled.

She looked at him; "Then why did you wake me up?"

"I thought we could take you to the market before we have to go out and fight again." He said.

She let her arms fall into her lap. "What?"

Kurogane threw clothes at her and then walked out of the room. Fai smiled and left.

The trio walked through the market together. They watched Aurelia walk to a fabric stall; she ran her hands on some fabric that was on display. The man smiled proudly and said something, Aurelia didn't understand but she smiled anyways. He pulled out some more of the same fabric as he went on and explained about it. Kurogane smirked, knowing the Tree-Princess did not understand a single word, and yet her graceful smile never slipped from her face. She then managed to thank him before she led both men to another stall, this one had silver trinkets. Necklaces and bracelets. She gently fingered a necklace as the woman began to explain about it.

"We're going to see if we can send you back to Syaoran and Sakura." Fai finally said.

She looked up from the mirror she was studying as she set it down; "And why is that?"

"Safer for the children of course!" He said brightly.

She frowned and turned away from them again.

"When do I leave?"

"Tonight." He informed her.

"I see." She nodded. "But you haven't told me… why we are here… why your eyes are black… why mine are black." She said after she thanked the woman and they began their walk home.

"We arrived here six months ago." Fai replied. "Finding that we couldn't understand each other so we realized that Mokona must have been far away." They reached the house and removed their shoes.

"What about our eyes?" She asked.

"It must be something that happens automatically in this country." Fai said; "Personally, I like your eyes brown." He said with a wink.

She frowned and looked away. Fai patted her head and walked off with a chuckle. She heard Kurogane grumble from beside her as he walked off to another corner, leaving her alone. She sighed and went to Angel who was eating out of a small bowl.

That evening she had been supplied with a high-necked tunic that was hemmed with black and went to her thighs, loose matching pants, and boots; she had also been given armor to protect her from the battle.

She joined Fai and Kurogane by their mounts. Fai looked at her as she made sure the chest-plate was fastened correctly. Suddenly a man approached them; Aurelia looked up as he spoke to Kurogane who gestured to Aurelia, she heard something that sounded like 'Hime.' At the end of her name. The man got down from his mount and bowed to Aurelia. She curtsied and looked questioningly up at Fai who smiled pleasantly. The man got onto his mount again and rode off; "That was Yasha-ou."

"Seems like a nice guy." She said as he climbed up onto the beast.

"Yes." He held out his arm, she grasped his forearm and let him hoist her up.

"I want you to stay away from the fight." He said, not letting go of her hand, even as she settle behind him.

"Fai…" She started,

"You don't have your sword." He said; "The battle up there can get brutal." He added.

Kurogane rode their way and handed her a sword, she grasped it in one hand as she held onto Fai with her other.

They rode out following Yasha-ou.

Aurelia gasped as the scene shifted from the city to the battle plains.

Fai slid off the beast; "Find someplace safe." He commanded her.

"No." She said, "I'll fight with you guys –"

He handed her the reins; "Go." He urged her.

She bit her bottom lip, finding that she could not argue anymore, she nodded and sped off through the fray, the sword clutched tightly in one hand, only to be used if somebody directly attacked her. She checked the beast and made it turn so she could watch what was happening. As she watched she saw Kurogane get injured. She saw Yasha-ou appear from where she had just escaped. Someone got down from their mount, the person she assumed was Ashura-ou. She saw Ashura-ou seemingly fly up to Yasha-ou and stab him. Aurelia gasped and clutched the reins tightly as she saw Yasha-ou embrace Ashura-ou, and the finally Yasha-ou disappeared; an orb of light replacing his existence, Aurelia instantly recognized the light as one of Sakura's feathers.

It seemed like the battle had stopped, Aurelia went to find Fai and Kurogane. She found them easily, Kurogane clutched to his wounded shoulder as they watch Syaoran join the grieving Ashura-ou. Fai looked up at Aurelia who slid off the beast. Her face was full of understanding and pain.

"Aurelia?" He asked.

"The sad thing is… I know what Ashura-ou is going through." She said; her face was now hard to read. He gently took her hand in his; she looked up at him with a small smile. 'This is what I have now… true I don't necessarily want it – but it is what I have…' She thought and then looked down at their joined hands. The ground began to shake violently, Aurelia ducked as rocks flew their way, the trio huddled together, she gestured to Kurogane to go get Syaoran; "We have to get out of here!" She cried out.

They ran separate ways, Kurogane to get Syaoran, and Fai and Aurelia to ride out of the destructing battle field. Fai quickly jumped on and then pulled Aurelia on behind him, she clung to him as he kicked the beast and it sped off. They heard explosions behind them, Kurogane caught up with them; Syaoran was slung across his beast. They finally got to a safe place and found that they could understand each other.

"Fai-San! Kurogane-San! Aurelia-San!" Syaoran exclaimed.

Aurelia smiled and waved. "Hello Syaoran-Kun!"

"You're eyes… they're normal!" He exclaimed.

Fai and Kurogane began to explain what had happened with them. It was exactly what they had told Aurelia earlier that day.

"But why did you take Aurelia-San?" Syaoran asked, sounding confused.

"I just missed our Wifey-Chan so much~!" Fai reasoned with a bright smile.

"Angel!" Aurelia suddenly cried out, "I left her –"

Kurogane pulled something out of his shirt and held it by its collar.

"Mew."

"Kuro-Sama is so nice to my Wifey-Chan!" Fai cheered.

"Syaoran-Kun!" A voice cried out.

"Sakura-Chan." Aurelia smiled.

"Aurelia-San, are you ok?"

"I'm ok!" Aurelia replied. The feather floated out of Syaoran's hands and into Sakura's body.

"So… the feather is what made us think that Yasha-ou was alive." Aurelia said.

She heard an angry yell; "Out of my way!"

Aurelia's head snapped up as Mokona began to rise up. Fai quickly grabbed her and Kurogane, effectively clutching both of them before he swooped down to keep his hands on Syaoran who clutched to Sakura. Aurelia's eyes found the man who had been yelling.

"H-Hazul." She gasped.

"STOP!" He yelled running her way.

"Hurry up Mokona." She pleaded as she hid her face in Fai's side.

Hazul ran their way, his magic appearing in his hand.

She let out a cry of relief as Mokona finally transported them away.

She sat up as they landed in a flower bush. "Isn't this… the Yuuka District?" Syaoran asked.

"We're back in the hell-hole?" Aurelia asked. "But something is off." She got up. "Look… there are men and women… not just men –" She spotted a familiar face… her face.

"Look!" Fai said excitedly pointing at her.

She was dressed elegantly, it was obvious something important was going on, but what surprised Aurelia was the man that stood with her counter-part.

"It's us." Fai beamed.

Aurelia felt something tighten in her chest; it was true, the Aurelia of the world they were in was standing with the Fai of the world they were in… and they looked happy – not the fake sort of happy Fai was skilled at, but the kind of happy that two people very much in love had. She felt Angel squirm in her arms, forcing her to tear her gaze away from the couple to look at the kitten.

Someone pulled Aurelia out of the bush; "You're in luck travelers!" Another yelled, "Today is a happy day, there will be a wedding!"

They looked up, Aurelia saw Suzuran; she had to admit that 'Owner' look beautiful… but it didn't make her dislike lessen.

"Ahhh… Remember _our _wedding –" Fai started but Aurelia shoved her elbow into his gut making his shut up before the others realized what he was talking about.

Aurelia followed them to a shrine and smiled when she saw Yasha and Ashura side-by-side. She then looked down at the box that Syaoran and Sakura were staring out; she let out a laugh "Syaoran! Those are your braids! And that's your hair-clip Sakura!"

"They called them sacred!" Mokona cheered.

"The ceremony is about to begin!" A woman said happily.

"You wore those in the past?" Fai asked them.

The pair nodded enthusiastically.

"The people from the Yuuka District in Shara gave these to us." Sakura said.

"We took them off when we changed clothes in Shura, and then…" Syaoran said.

"You mean… you left them in the country of Shura?" Fai asked.

"Didn't Shura look like a past reflection of Shara?" Syaoran asked.

"What's going on?" Kurogane asked.

Fai began to explain his theory of what had happened, by them landing in Shara, then going back to Shura, changing the past, and then ending up in Shara again… but a different version of Shara. And that the difference was the fact Syaoran had said that both Yasha and Ashura said they wanted to be buried together.

Aurelia looked up and pushed aside her bangs; she looked at Fai who was sitting beside her; "The future has been rewritten… hasn't it?" He asked.

"When we first arrived." Aurelia said; "Each statue stood alone… right?"

Both Syaoran and Fai nodded.

"What Syaoran said in the past was carried out..." Aurelia looked at the much younger boy.

"By the people of the Ashura Clan." Syaoran said, "They didn't separate the statues… instead they put them together…" He looked at the statues.

Fai got up and slightly smiled; "Not to mention, that placing the two statues side-by-side did not cause any strange phenomena… and because they didn't happen, the people from the Shrine and the Yuuka District didn't have a reason to fight."

Aurelia got up and walked to see the ceremony. 'One difference can bring a better future.' She thought as she watched them celebrate. 'I wonder…' She sighed and hugged herself she looked up as one of Karen-Dayuu's flames floated right in front of her face she cupped her hands around it and then gently clapped her hands shut, extinguishing the flame.

"Aurelia-San!" Syaoran called out. She looked at them and saw Mokona was ready to take them to another world.

"You should hold on tightly!" Fai beamed. One of his hands clasped with her, his other hand was latched to the back of Kurogane's cloak.

Aurelia glanced once more at Suzuran and her new husband and she saw something she never had the chance to experience. "I wish you better luck than I had." She said.

She watched them cradle a flame before she was swept away.

She blinked as they landed properly; no odd falls – no Kurogane yelling at how rough the landing was. "Wow." Aurelia commented,

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried out.

Kurogane quickly caught the boy before he hit the ground.

Her eyes widened; "L-look!" She exclaimed pointing to a big screen.

They all gaped as they saw the Feather.

"And it seems like it a prize in some twisted… game." Aurelia added.

"Hey! What's that?" Fai asked pointing to a house.

"Hm?"

He ran, pulling Aurelia with him.

"Hey! That looks like Mokona!" Fai picked the paper up and turned the paper around; "I can't read it!" He said brightly.

"Give me." Kurogane grumbled as he threw Syaoran over his shoulder. "It says someone gave us this house."

"How did 'Someone' know about us?" Aurelia asked.

"Must be a friend." Fai said scratching his head. He took the key and opened the front door.

They all walked in, and they were all thinking about why the feather was a prize in a game.

* * *

* Pauldrons are strapped to the Shoulders protecting them and the upper-arms of the fighter.

A/N: Ok... I feel like I have to clear up a thing or two... As for Aurelia and Fai's Language... No, Aurelia is not from the past of Celes or Valeria - it just so happens that her language is an Archaic form of Fai's. Now, as for the House in Piffle... I find it sort of confusing as to how they have a house in Piffle when they first arrive so I tie the house to something that we find later on in the Piffle Arc. And I want to thank **nevvy**again (Oh, and the Shara Aurelia/Fai, you see I had thought of it, but when you mentioned that you hoped that Shara Aurelia's husband was Fai, I felt like putting a scene with them together just for you =]) ANYWAYS I would also like to say that I've done slight editing in the previous chapters... not majorly, but I hope I toned down the Mary-sueness of Aurelia (In Koryo with the disguise... yea- reading back I realized how much it annoyed me... so I changed it to something more realistic... if you can call it that lol.) And I might have added more dialogue here or there, but like I said it isn't major - and I also fixed the name of the Kingdom (I realized in Chapter one I named it Viram, and suddenly it's Azure... Azure is the world, Viram is the Kingdom... so I fixed that...) And... yeah, I think that's it. Anyways

Until Next Chapter  
-Tari


	16. Family

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia.

* * *

Aurelia opened a door and gestured to Kurogane, he walked past her and set the boy onto the bed. "You can't really blame him." She said leaning against the door frame; "He really is a good boy."

All she got was a grunt.

She smiled gently and pushed herself off the frame before she went to find Sakura; "Come along Sakura-Chan." She said leading the younger princess into the room; Aurelia strode to the closet and opened it. She pulled out a pair of Pajamas, "These look suitable to sleep in." She said handing them to Sakura.

"Thank you Aurelia." The younger girl said.

Aurelia smiled gently; "It's no problem, Sakura." She said, "If you need anything I'm right down the hall."

"Ok!" She beamed.

Aurelia smiled again and left.

Fai began to follow her, "Can I help you?" She asked as she reached the doors.

"I'm sleepy." He said.

"And what do I have to do with it?" She asked.

He opened his mouth to say something but she swiftly stepped into the room and shut it in his face. He frowned and pressed his hand to the white wood, he then heard the lock turn.

Aurelia looked around the room; she didn't feel like she had the patience to deal with Fai, not tonight at least. Too much was on her mind and she wanted to be alone.

She walked to the closet and opened it, it was full of clothes, and secretly she wondered who took the time to buy all of this. She pulled out a pair of fabric blue pants and a white shirt; she pulled those on and then twisted her hair into a bun before settling on the bed.

She closed her eyes; 'I'm glad no one knows about the marriage.' She thought with a frustrated sigh. 'How could he do this to me?' She sat up and clutched her head. 'He knew –' She bit her bottom lip. She opened her eyes 'That was Hazul!' She gasped and looked up at the ceiling; 'He must have seen him – that is why they "kidnapped" me!' Her hand went to the gold crescent that hung on her neck. 'Fai kept this the whole time… ever since Hanshin.' She fell back into the pillows and closed her eyes. She fell asleep thinking about everything that was wrong or right in her life.

She was awake before everyone else the following morning. After a quick bath, she changed into loose white pants and a red shirt she braided her hair and then slipped on some black flats before unlocking the door, when she opened it she found Fai curled up in front of it with Angel in his arms. "You have got to be kidding me." She muttered, but couldn't help but smile. She stepped over him and walked down stairs leaving both 'Big-Kitty' and an actual kitty sleeping at the door way of her room.

She walked into the kitchen and tied an apron around her waist as she began to raid the cabinets to see what they had and didn't have; she was pleasantly surprised to see everything was there. She smiled brightly and began to make breakfast.

Kurogane stomped in as she was making eggs. "Good morning." She said cheerfully. Apparently all she needed was a good-nights sleep in a nice fluffy bed. Something she hadn't had since she left Yūko's shop.

"Why is the mage asleep in front of your room?" He asked before dumping himself in a chair. He wore a simple black t-shirt and jeans.

"It's a very long story." She replied.

"That smile says you aren't going to tell me." He grunted.

"Sorry, not now at least." She said as she set the plate of eggs on the table. "So… what are we going to do about the race?" She asked.

"It's obvious we're going to compete." He replied as he began to shovel eggs and whatever was set on the table into his mouth.

"Hm." She said.

"What 'Hm'?" He asked with a full mouth.

"I think I'm going to sit this one out." She replied. "Cheer you all on and all that." She added.

He noticed the necklace; "Where'd you get that from?" He asked.

"Don't you remember? Fai returned it to me." She said as she pulled away the plate of eggs before he finished it all.

"Good morning!" Sakura said brightly, Mokona was on her head.

"Good morning Sakura! Master Mokona!" Aurelia grinned.

Mokona cheered and bounced into Aurelia's arms. "Yay! Lia-Chan is happy!"

She laughed as the creature jumped to her head and began to do a little jig.

"Haa~! Good morning everyone." Fai said walking in. Angel stood on his shoulder. Out of all of them, Sakura was the only one who was still in her Pajamas.

"Eat whatever Kurogane didn't shove into his mouth." Aurelia smiled as she set Mokona down.

"Kuro-rin eats a lot!" It said happily while skillfully dodging the wrath of the angry Ninja.

"Ok." Aurelia said as they all sat down, Kurogane didn't move from his seat, even as he stretched poor Mokona by the ears. "We, obviously have to do something about the race." She said.

"I want to race." Sakura said. "I want to help retrieve my feather."

Aurelia looked at the younger princess who had a determined gleam in her eye. The first thing Aurelia considered was the fact that Sakura was extremely lucky. "I don't see why not." Aurelia shrugged. "That leaves you, Kurogane, Fai, and of course Syaoran will want to race." She set her fork down and looked around the table. "First, there is the matter of the racers, I think we should find out what to do about them… earlier I went outside and found four." She said.

Both Kurogane and Fai saw something flash in her eyes; and it was like they could hear her thoughts, and they clearly screamed 'How is all of this happening.'

"Since I know nothing of this technology… I think I should leave it all to you gentlemen… and Lady…"

Mokona bounced up and down.

She smiled; "And Mokona."

"Yay, and Mokona too!"

She laced her fingers together and set her chin on them. Her eyes were calculative, like she was considering what to do next.

"Well." Kurogane said. "I ate breakfast –"

"Don't you mean 'Inhaled'?" Aurelia teased.

"Shut up you." He growled before stomping off.

Sakura ate quickly; "That was delicious Aurelia!" Sakura beamed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, how about you go get dressed and we'll see what can be done around here, hm?"

"Ok!"

"Mokona go too!" It said bouncing after Sakura.

Aurelia looked down at her untouched food; "Did you sleep all night like that?" She asked with an amused smile.

"Yes." He said puffing out his chest, "To prove what a good husband I am even with my Wifey-Chan all mad at me!" He declared. She set a hand on the table and played with her napkin. He took her hand in his, she looked up at him.

"You saw Hazul, didn't you?" She asked. "When you guys kidnapped me… didn't you?"

He looked away and didn't reply.

"Thank you." She said gently. "I may not yet be ready to let someone new into my heart just yet – what I need is a friend at the moment." She said.

He looked up at the ceiling.

"I know… it isn't good enough – but you knew how broken I was from the start didn't you – you are the one who chose to make me join you in that dance." She studied his profile and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Honestly, what did you expect?" She smiled.

He looked at her; "I have no idea – I just thought it would be funny." He grinned – a real grin that actually reached his eyes.

"Well, there's the problem right there." She teased, "What you saw as fun turned out to become universally bonding." She sighed dramatically. "Yūko thought it was hilarious."

He sat back; "In a way… it sort of is."

She rolled her eyes.

"I really am sorry." He said, "I didn't think to ask about the conditions of the dance." He said.

She smiled gently. "In a way, this isn't that bad." She said.

He smiled.

She then pulled her hand away and picked up her fork as Sakura came down fully dressed. Mokona on her shoulder, they were chatting happily. Aurelia collected the dished after everyone had eaten and she set aside a plate for Syaoran when he woke up. She walked to the sink and put everything in it.

Kurogane walked in and grunted, "I'm taking the princess shopping for parts." He said.

"Ok." The nodded.

"Take this." He said throwing Mokona in, Fai caught him and grinned.

He watched her do the dishes.

"So." He said getting up and walking over to Aurelia, Mokona bounced happily, eating some strawberries that Aurelia had set out.

She brushed back her hair and looked at him; "So." She said as she set a plate in the dish rack.

He smiled gently.

"It's love! Love! Love!" Mokona cheered.

Aurelia's head hit the cabinet above, and her face turned pink; she looked at the creature; "Hey Mokona, why don't you go wake Syaoran up? His breakfast is getting cold."

"OK!" The creature beamed before bounding up the stairs.

Fai chuckled and left to sit outside.

She hummed slightly and finished off the dishes.

"Good morning Aurelia-San." Syaoran said.

She turned around and smiled; "Good morning Syaoran-kun." She walked over to him and brushed his hair aside before pressing her palm to his forehead.

"A-Aurelia-S-san!" He said, a blush touching his cheeks.

"I just wanted to make sure you don't have a fever, you just collapsed last night." She said dusting his shoulders off.

"Lia-Chan is such a caring Mommy-Chan!" Mokona cheered.

Aurelia guided Syaoran to the table, and she brought him the plate; "Eat."

He nodded. He ate, thanked her for the meal and then went outside.

Aurelia smiled gently and watched as Mokona followed him out.

A short while later Aurelia walked out, she saw Fai and Syaoran leaning against one of the Dragonflies. "Mokona, can you hand me that box over there?" Fai asked.

"Right-o!" The creature said before jumping off to get the red box.

Aurelia sat inside of the Dragonfly Fai had claimed for himself, she stared at the odd metal object. "What is this?" She asked waving it around.

"It's called a wrench!" Mokona cheered.

They all looked up as a convoy of cars arrived. People came out.

"Oh dear, looks like we have company." Aurelia said.

Kurogane and Sakura came out of one of the cars, a young girl with black hair and violet eyes was between them. The girls eyes widened as she ran to Aurelia, "You're Aurelia-Hime!"

"…do I know you?" Aurelia asked.

The girl had a secretive glance that made Aurelia squirm; "No, but I was hoping you would come!"

And then it hit Aurelia, this girl –whoever she was- had power… and it was obvious to Aurelia, that the house… and the Dragonflies – where of this girl's doing… 'Who is she?' Instead of asking Aurelia kept these suspicions to herself.

"My name is Tomoyo Daidouji! I am the president of 'Piffle Princess Corporation.'" She announced.

"How about we go get drinks?" Fai asked Aurelia.

They both went into the house. Aurelia began to pull out every cup they had; "Just when I thought I could relax." She commented.

"How do you think she knows you?" Fai asked as he pulled out some lemons from the fridge.

"I don't know…" She blinked, "But – I don't think she's evil… just –" She shrugged as she began to cut the lemons in half; he took them to juice them.

A short while later they finally had made enough lemonade for everyone in the convoy.

Aurelia and Fai both held trays as they went outside, balancing them on their heads and arms. Syaoran quickly got up to help them as they offered everyone a glass.

Once her tray was empty Tomoyo ran to her; "Will you fly too?"

"Uhh… no."

Tomoyo sighed dramatically; "I was hoping for two cute stars!" She said; "But I guess one will have to do –" She ran back to Sakura.

"C – Cute?" Aurelia asked while holding her tray up.

She watched as Sakura jumped into her Dragonfly and put goggles on. She was up in the air for about three seconds before crashing to the ground. Luckily she hadn't gotten very high up so it wasn't so bad.

"She even looked cute falling!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.

"Oh boy." Aurelia said with a sigh.

Aurelia sat with Tomoyo inside the house, everyone was told to wait outside, even Tomoyo's escorts. Aurelia looked at the much younger girl; "You want me to what?"

"The real Aurelia-Hime of Piffle disappeared." Tomoyo explained. "And nobody knows… I need you to pose as her… please."

"But I can't leave my companions." Aurelia said.

"Oh, that isn't a problem, you see, this is one of the many houses Aurelia-Hime owned." Tomoyo explained.

"How did you know we were coming, how did you arrange all of this?" Aurelia asked.

Tomoyo smiled gently; "Another princess visited me in my dreams. So what do you say?"

Aurelia sighed, taking the offer would mean she could keep a close eye on the feather. "Ok." Aurelia agreed. "I'll be the Princess Replacement."

"Thank you." Tomoyo said, "This means a lot to me."

Aurelia just nodded and watched Tomoyo leave.

She turned in early that night, leaving Fai and Kurogane in the kitchen as they watched Sakura and Syaoran outside.

She walked into the room and picked up Angel who was waiting on the bed. Slowly she removed her shoes and settled on the bed. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh; 'What have I gotten myself into?' She heard a crash downstairs but did nothing about it, she got up and changed out of her day clothes and into the nightclothes she wore the pervious night. Once she changed, she set Angel on a cushion on a chair and then got under the covers.

She heard noise at the door as she was about to fall asleep. She got up and rubbed her eyes with a yawn before she opened the door. Fai was making himself comfortable on the threshold.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Sleeping?" He said innocently.

She sighed. "Come in." She said as she stepped out of the way.

He got up; "Are you sure?"

She grinned slightly; "It's easier to talk to you when we're alone." She said, "And you look like you have a lot on your mind." She gently shut the door.

They were silent for a while. He thought she had fallen asleep as her eyes were closed. "So?" She asked.

He sat up and let out a heavy sigh. That night was spent in explanations from Fai. He told her everything he had to say, leaving nothing out. She let him speak, and she just listened without interruption.

When he finished he looked over to her, she was staring at him intently. "So those twins I saw…" She said as she sat up.

He nodded gently.

He felt her hand settle gently on his arm. He looked at her as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm grateful." She whispered gently. "That you would trust me with something so painful."

"Well, you are my wife… accidental or not, if I can't trust you, who can I trust?" He asked.

"I guess so." She said with a small grin.

She hugged his arm. "I think we might have a problem." She said.

"And that is?" He asked, lightness slowly creeping back into the previously tense conversation.

"How do we tell everyone about this?" She asked, gesturing between them.

"That is a problem, isn't it?" He inquired with a smile.

"Yes." She nodded pulling away from him, she sat facing him.

"Sneak attack." He suggested.

"This is us telling them news – not attacking them." She said.

He crossed his legs and put his chin in his palm. One of her feet was brushing the ground as it swung back and forth. Aurelia sighed; "I guess we can tell them at breakfast." She said with a shrug.

"I guess." He nodded.

He studied her face; "Aren't you mad? Because of…"

She looked down at her hands which were playing with the hem of her pant-leg. "It's true that I'm still trying to heal from loosing Marcus." She said, "I won't lie – I joined you all broken… but being with everyone…" She looked up; "Knowing I have Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and well… you." She shrugged; "I guess most times it doesn't hurt as much – and it's true sometimes you guys drive me crazy… but I can't see myself anywhere else." She smiled ever so slightly. "But I realized something when we were in Shura… I realized that I can keep dwelling on what I lost, and my heart will never heal… or I can be satisfied with what I have – and the only thing I can do is pray that the healing comes. Just… be patient."

He nodded and let out an exaggerated yawn; "I think it's time to turn in, Wifey-Chan." He teased.

She rolled her eyes but grinned and moved back to her side, she watched him flop onto his stomach, his face in the pillow; "Can you even breathe?" She asked.

"Mmph." Was all she heard from him.

"Good night Fai." She said turning her back to him.

"Good night Aurelia."

And those were the last words said that night.

* * *

So! I felt like I wanted to make the group seem like a family... (I know fluffy chapter... I'm sort of iffy about this chapter...)

Until Next Chapter  
-Tari


	17. Hime

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia.

* * *

Again, Aurelia was up first, and it was the morning of the race. She sighed and realized that she would have to stand with Tomoyo as Aurelia-Hime of Piffle. Which meant she had to dress like a royal.

She sat on the chair staring at the closet; Angel was nudging Fai's side, causing the Mage to stir. "Aurelia?" He asked groggily.

She turned the chair to face him; "I'm sorry!" She gasped at the tousled haired Fai. "I forgot she does that."

"It's fine." He said rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing?"

She told Fai about what Tomoyo asked her to do, and what she was doing.

"So, you want to dress like a princess." He said.

She nodded.

"But you always do." He said with a grin.

"I guess I will think about it after breakfast." She said getting up, she tied her hair into a bun and went to the door.

Kurogane dumped himself into his usual seat and watched as Aurelia and Fai made breakfast. Sakura and Syaoran both sat around the table, Mokona sat in the middle, everyone was excited for the race. Suddenly Fai and Aurelia began to argue quietly, he then grinned brightly and pushed her to face them, she clutched the spatula in her hands as if it were a weapon. "Um… I have something to tell you all." She said. Their attentions shifted to her, she coughed awkwardly.

"Spit it out." Kurogane growled as they sat in silence for a short while.

"Ok… ok." Aurelia said awkwardly. "So… remember the world with the Fuzzies?" She asked.

They all nodded.

"Well… remember – that when you guys came back – um… Fai and I were participating in a dance?" She asked.

"Yes." Kurogane was getting annoyed.

"Well, apparently it was a… marriage ceremony." She said waving the spatula around, accidentally splattering Kurogane with the pancake batter that was still on it..

"That shouldn't be a problem." Syaoran started,

"Yeah." Aurelia nodded; "It shouldn't be, but for the fact that it was preformed on a cosmically powered day –" She started.

Mokona bounced around happily. "Fai and Lia-Chan are married by cosmic law~!" It exclaimed happily.

Sakura gasped.

Aurelia nodded. "Yeah… that's… yeah." She said with a nod.

Fai beamed over her shoulder as he hugged her from behind, "Now she really is my Wifey-Chan!"

Aurelia blushed and looked down. Mokona was bouncing around singing about weddings and drinks.

Kurogane eyed them; "Why am I not surprised?" He asked.

Aurelia looked up and then shrugged.

After breakfast Aurelia went upstairs to change. She put on a sleek black dress that went to her knees, and a short white jacket that had two rows of black buttons, each row had two buttons. She put a red belt around her waist, and red high-heeled shoes. She then styled her hair into a bun at the base of her neck, and finally she clipped her bangs to the side.

She joined them outside, Tomoyo was waiting so that Aurelia would join her.

"Hyuu~" Fai said, "Our Lia-Chan looks really pretty." He said.

"Good luck everyone!" Aurelia said as she put an arm around Sakura's shoulders; "I'll be watching and cheering you all on!"

"Come along." Tomoyo said brightly to Aurelia.

They both stepped into the vehicle that had brought Tomoyo to the house.

Aurelia watched the city pass by, the buildings were so curious to her, and one thing she noticed was that there were no trees. She sighed and then looked at Tomoyo who was looking at her, "How do you find Piffle?" She asked.

"Tree-less." Aurelia replied.

"We are trying to fix that." Tomoyo said.

Aurelia nodded. "So, what are my obligations?"

"All you have to do is stand with me, the Princess was just an Honorary figure, traditional, so to speak." Tomoyo explained. "You are only required to attend public functions, and such – but don't worry, I do not expect you to do everything Aurelia-Hime did."

Aurelia nodded. "I see."

Tomoyo pulled out a tiara; it was very delicate and simple. Aurelia let the younger girl set it on her head.

The car pulled out onto what looked like a platform. She stepped out and saw the crowd was bigger than she had expected. A commentator explained what was going on. Aurelia heard the commentator announce that she was amongst them, she put her hand up and waved delicately with a bright smile, and everyone went wild. She also noticed that the racers were everyone they had encountered in the past.

Tomoyo gently elbowed her; "Aurelia-Hime was a very cheerful person." She whispered.

"Oh!" Aurelia said, she blinked in the sun and pulled out round sunglasses and set them on her face. She smiled as she and Tomoyo stood on a float that looked like a big bear. Two of Tomoyo's guards joined them. Tomoyo held onto the pink recorder as she filmed Sakura flying just below them.

"Isn't it dangerous to stand there?" Sakura asked them.

"Don't worry! The 'Piffle Pod' is equipped with various safety devices!" Tomoyo smiled; "But, besides being cute, you are really kind!"

Sakura began to fall;

"I think we should stop distracting her!" Aurelia laughed.

Her attention went back to the commentator; "As I thought! It's the leading regulars group of the 'Dragonfly Race'!" He paused; "But, who's catching up in the back? Two new entries have caught up! The 'Tsubame' and the 'Kuro-tan'!"

Aurelia could imagine who had signed the group in for the race.

They continued to watch the race from the giant bear.

"What's this? A sudden Windstorm?" The Commentator exclaimed; "What an abrupt emergency! Many competitors are forced to forfeit!"

Aurelia held a hand-held screen so she could see better, her eyes narrowed slightly as she saw several people evacuate their Dragonflies. Her grip tightened on the pink device as Syaoran got dangerously close to the storm;

"Can he avoid it?" The commentator asked.

She then saw Sakura near it too; she held her breath and waited. She finally let it out when they both cleared the obstacle.

"That's amazing! The new entry 'Wing Egg' does a spectacular turn in mid-air!"

Tomoyo and Aurelia hugged each other and cheered happily, Tomoyo still held the device to her eye; "That was wonderful!" She said happily. She then handed the device to one of the attendants; "This will make things even more climatic!" She said.

"What's this? The spotlight it on President Tomoyo and Princess Aurelia?" The commentator exclaimed. "That… that is...!"

Aurelia and Tomoyo held their hands up as an orb floated between them.

"Our championship prize the 'Energy Battery'!"

Aurelia had to resist the urge to jump up and grab the feather.

"That light from the tower indicates the preliminary contest's goal!"

The Orb brushed both Aurelia's and Tomoyo's fingers;

"Who will be the one to win this battery?"

Aurelia smiled brightly.

The commentator went on; "This is the energy battery rumored to be able to supply enough energy to supply an entire city!"

"It's just a fake." Tomoyo said cheerfully.

Even Aurelia was stunned.

"Being the head of the company I have safely stored it in a place with maximum security!"

Aurelia turned her gaze back to the race watching the races maneuver wonderfully; she couldn't help but admire the gracefulness of flying. She imagined it must be wonderful to zoom around like that, unbound to the ground and gravity.

She saw Kurogane bring up the lead, Fai was close behind him – Syaoran was not that far behind either. She kept the easy smile on her face, but inside she was worried; especially every time she saw Sakura's 'Wing Egg' dip a little.

The goal loomed closer, and Aurelia smiled as Fai and Kurogane were amongst the top five. Suddenly, some of the Dragonflies began to explode. Aurelia gasped as some of them were a little too close to Syaoran, she clenched her hands on her skirt and waited tensely, finally he made it as the 11thto cross the finish line. Now all she had to worry about was Sakura and Mokona who were still stuck in the cloud of smoke.

There were three spot remaining, Tomoyo had her recorder trained to the sky.

Two left.

One left, as the Mr. Glossam of Piffle passed the line.

And then from the smoke two Dragonflies were coming at once; the Yuzuriha of Piffle, and Sakura.

Aurelia never thought she would do something so uncharacteristic; she jumped and cried out; "Go SAKURA!"

"And the last Finalist is…" The commentator said as they played back a video of the two crossing the line; "The 'Wing Egg'!"

Aurelia barely registered what Tomoyo was saying, all she knew was that she wanted to be with her companions.

They all looked at Aurelia who ran and hugged Fai with a laugh; "You did it!" She squealed happily.

Fai staggered back slightly and smiled as he returned the gesture.

"Not that I thought you guys couldn't, that is." She said.

She smiled broadly. Tomoyo smiled; "Aurelia, we still have work to do."

"Oh… ok." Aurelia said, "I guess I will meet you guys at the house then." She said pulling away from Fai.

"Have fun!" Mokona cheered.

She grinned and walked off.

They sat in Tomoyo's office. Aurelia looked at the President; "So… you believe there is a conspiracy?" She sat back; "I almost don't believe it." She said. "What is really going on?" Aurelia asked.

Tomoyo smiled; "You are a bit sharper then Aurelia-Hime." She said leaning on the desk, her hat lay abandoned by Aurelia's elbow. "You see, not too far back I had a dream… someone came to me – and she looked just like me. She said her name was Tomoyo-Hime…" Tomoyo sighed; "She told me about your group and the Feather…" She said; "It was after I organized this race." Tomoyo's violet eyes looked worried; "Everything I say is to stay strictly between us."

"It will." Aurelia promised.

"Sakura has to win it. But… the Gun-powder is not of an origin we know." She added quietly.

Aurelia was silent. Then she took of the Tiara and studied it, her fingers ran over the delicate vines and emerald leaves; "What happened to the real Aurelia-Hime?"

Tomoyo looked at her hands; "She vanished when the feather appeared in this very room." She looked up again; "She touched it – and that was it… she just disappeared."

"Hm." Aurelia said with a nod. "Do you need me any more?"

"No." Tomoyo said, "Someone will take you home."

"Thank you." She put the Tiara back on and smiled just before she stepped out of the office and past the secretary who bowed in respect; she walked to the elevator and pressed the button with the wing pointing down. A little ding alerted her that is arrived, she stepped in; and his the button that looked like a circle;

"Wait!" A voice yelled out; "Hold the door!"

She looked up in shock as someone tumbled in; "E-excuse me." She gasped.

"Sorry." He said straightening his suit as he got up.

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. He ran a hand through his brown hair and adjusted his glasses; "Forgive me Hime!" He said brightly.

"I-it's no problem…" She said.

"I'm Marcus, by the way." He said. "Marcus Blithe, most people just call me Mark." He bowed.

She smiled. "Nice to meet you Marcus." She said gently.

He smiled and put his hands in his pockets. "The race was something." He said.

"Yes, yes it was." She nodded in agreement.

He nodded and stared at the doors. "So… uhh… those people – you know…" He scratched the back of his neck; "You know them?"

"Umm… yeah – I met them a while ago…" She nodded.

"Oh… because, you know, everyone is wondering about that man…" He said.

She blushed; "Oh – umm."

He nodded and looked at the door again.

The doors opened and they walked out together, the pink car that had picked Aurelia up in the morning was waiting for her. "Well, it was nice meeting you." She said brightly before she stepped outside and went to the car.

She stared out the window; the lights illuminated the night sky. Everything about this city felt artificial.

She thanked the driver before stepping out of the car. Her feet were aching, so she removed her shoes and made her way to the house barefoot. She opened the door and stepped into the empty house. She tossed her shoes aside and took the jacket off. The dress was sleeveless. She saw a familiar figure in the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen and sat facing Fai who was drinking out of a glass. She put her arms on the table. "I'm home." She said with a smile.

"Welcome home." He replied as he returned the gesture.

She took the tiara off and set it aside.

"That is very pretty." He said taking it.

"It belongs to Aurelia-Hime." She said as she undid her hair.

He grinned and got up, she looked at him curiously as he set it on her head again; "But you are Aurelia-Hime."

She blushed.

She heard a noise behind them; she turned and saw Angel eating in the corner. "I brought her down here." Fai explained. "She wouldn't let me go to bed because she was hungry."

"Oh." She said. She got up and sighed as she removed the belt and went to collect her things. "I hope you don't mind taking care of her just a little bit longer… I want to take a bath."

He looked at her; "Did something happen?" He asked.

"Why – would you think that?"

"You normally don't want baths unless you want to think." He commented.

She sighed and looked down; "I saw… a Marcus today." She said.

"…what happened?" He asked.

She looked like she was struggling. "Is it odd – that I saw his face… but didn't feel anything?" She asked.

He smoothed her hair back; "Well… it could be you knew it wasn't your Marcus… or – you have begun to move on…" He said.

"I… I just need to think." She said.

He nodded and watched her go upstairs.

The next morning Fai was watching the news, they were recapping what happened at the race. Aurelia was still asleep upstairs. Kurogane stomped into the room; "Good morning." Fai said brightly.

"Where's breakfast?" He demanded.

"Our Lia-Chan is fast asleep; I thought it would be best to let her have some rest." He replied.

"Good morning." Aurelia said as she walked in looking tired. "Sorry." She whispered as she yawned, "Yesterday wore me out."

She saw when she hugged Fai the previous day on the T.V. She sat down and put her feet up on another chair; "I swear, those shoes are a curse upon women." She said as she wiggled her toes.

She yawned again.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Fai asked her.

She shrugged and didn't answer.

"It's not like our Lia-Chan to keep secrets~" He said.

She sighed and slumped onto the table. "I just don't want to talk about it…" She muttered.

Kurogane glanced at Fai who was staring at Aurelia, he was smiling oddly – oddly enough that it was obvious to Kurogane that the Mage will probably pry the answer sometime later.

A short while later Aurelia had changed and she followed Kurogane and Fai outside so she could watch them fix their Dragonflies. She sat in 'Tsubame' while she leaned on the door and watched Fai as he tinkered with the engine.

A short while later Syaoran and Sakura were back. Aurelia got up and smiled; "Welcome back."

Mokona's eyes widened and Yūko appeared.

"Yūko!" Aurelia said.

She smirked at Aurelia who then glared at the witch.

After they said hello Yūko smirked and spoke out; "Well, there is a problem… Where are your clothes?"

Everyone instinctively looked down in surprise; Kurogane was first to speak. "Huh?"

"Where are your original clothing?"

"We left them in Shara probably." Aurelia said.

"It's all because of that white meat bun keeps erratically sending us to different places." Kurogane growled.

"We were back in the country of Shara but came straight to Piffle." Syaoran explained.

Yūko stepped aside to reveal Maru and Moro hanging up Sakura's close amongst the others' clothes.

"My clothes!" Sakura cried out.

Aurelia saw her sword with her clothes.

"I retrieved them from Shara." Yūko said.

"Thank you." Syaoran bowed.

"Yūko is so awesome!" Mokona cheered.

"Hand them over already." Kurogane said.

"I won't." She said.

"What?"

"These clothes are no longer yours… they are mine, if you want them back you have to pay for them." She smirked.

Aurelia sighed. And she knew that they had to pay something equivalent to the clothes; after all, she still remembered 'A dress for a Dress.'

Yūko was explaining to the group about redeeming the clothes, and if they took too long they could not get them back. If Aurelia was planning to defeat Hazul, she needed her sword beside her at all times. She looked at them but said nothing.

"Tell Mokona to contact me when you've thought of what could be of equivalent value." Yūko's eyes flicked to Aurelia who walked into the house.

She ran up the stairs and into the room, Angel mewed as she ran in and began to look through the closet for anything of value. She needed the sword. She had to get it back.

She sat against the bed with a sigh. Angel leaped into her lap; "Mew."

Aurelia sighed.

Fai walked in "Aurelia?"

"I can't find anything to get my Sword back." She said, sounding panicked. "If I don't have it, I can't defeat Hazul."

He bent down and fingered the gold moon that hung on her neck, ever since he returned it he noticed she never took it off. "This might be of value." He said.

"I couldn't." She said gently grasping his hand in both of hers.

He put his other hand on the top of her head and nodded.

"I feel so unsafe without the sword." She whispered.

"Well." He said, causing her to look up because of his light tone; "Nobody will hurt you as long as I'm around." He said.

She blushed and smiled slightly.

"Come on." He said, "Tomoyo-Chan is waiting downstairs."

"For me?" She asked.

"Well, it seems that she originally came to see what Sakura will wear for the race." He said with a chuckle. "But how about we go down anyways?"

"Ok." She said as Angel jumped off her lap and Fai pulled her up. Together they went downstairs hand in hand.

Tomoyo sat at the table. She looked up at the pair before addressing those around her. "I would like to speak to Aurelia-Chan alone, please." She said.

"We'll go practice." Syaoran said. Sakura left with him.

"I think we should go watch the children~" Fai said to Kurogane, who grunted in response. Fai looked at Aurelia with a small smile before he dragged Kurogane out the door.

Aurelia sat facing Tomoyo who pushed forward an empty plate. "Tomorrow is the Final race." Tomoyo said.

"Yes." Aurelia nodded.

"Afterwards, there will be a party… However, Aurelia - I need you to address Piffle, and make up a reason as to why Aurelia-Hime decided to disappear…"

Aurelia nodded slightly. "I understand."

Tomoyo got up and left.

* * *

Piffle is such a complicated Arc... this chapter was originally going to be longer, but I thought I had to split it in half... so yeah- I fixed a couple of things in past chapters (Thank you **nevvy** for pointing out the errors, I have fixed them, except a thing or two... but I fixed the major things [I left the parenthesis in because, I must admit, it is a part of my writing style to put them in... I sort of blame C.S. Lewis, who does the same thing...]) I fear Aurelia's character is becoming a weak one, I don't know... but after Piffle, there will be a surprise... I have a feeling you, the reader, can probably guess what it is. Anyways...

Until Next Chapter  
-Tari


	18. Winning

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia.

* * *

The next morning Aurelia was dressed in a high-necked green tunic that was embroidered with gold leaves, and loose pants that were beige and had delicate stitching at the cuffs. She stared at the shoes she had and realized the pain the high-heeled shoes gave her the previous day so she opted for gold colored flats. She styled her hair into half a braid and let the rest of her hair hang down to her lower back right before she set the Tiara. Once she looked into the mirror she realized she looked more like someone from Azure than someone from Piffle.

She had planned out what she wanted to say; that she had found someone she wishes to marry, and so she will withdraw and will disappear from the eye of the public until she chooses to re-emerge. It was automatic that she would introduce Fai as the groom, they had discussed it the previous night, and Fai thought it would be funny if Aurelia introduced Kurogane as her husband-to-be… of course, the Ninja did not find that funny, and Aurelia explained that they were already suspected to be a couple after her sudden display of affection after the first race. Fai had laughed and put his arms around Aurelia claiming that he didn't want to share his Wifey-Chan with anyone. It was them Mokona began to dance around them chanting about Love.

The group walked with Tomoyo, Aurelia had to come separately in a royal procession put together by Tomoyo.

She sighed as she sat in the back of the long white vehicle Tomoyo had called a Limousine, around her were at least fifty other vehicles, all of small build, and they were all black. This had to seem real, and because of this Tomoyo put in a lot of money and man-power just to make it happen.

She realized they were not moving, she held up a device that looked like a telephone to her ear.

"Yes Hime?" A voice said.

"Why are we not moving?"

"The traffic is terrible." He explained.

"Oh… very well. How long do you think it will take us to get there?" She asked.

There was silence, and then he spoke again; "I apologize, Princess… but it seems like we will miss the draw."

She sighed; "I guess it cannot be helped; thank you." She said before setting it down.

She was followed by the men and women in suits as she walked to where the racers were. She let out a sigh and spotted Fai who noticed her and smiled. She inwardly groaned 'Time to put on a show' she thought. She smiled brightly and ran towards Fai who laughed and waited with open arms. She kissed his cheek; "Good luck." She whispered.

He smiled and looked at her, ready to say a goofy remark, what he didn't expect to see was sincerity in her eyes. His smile fell ever so slightly.

"And be safe." She said managing a small smile.

He nodded and then kissed her forehead. She blushed and drew away, drawing sighs from the crowd. She turned her face away and let out an awkward cough. "Right." She said then grinned brightly; "Sakura! You look so cute!" She gushed. Kurogane smirked at her behavior.

"Mokona is cute too!" Mokona cried out as it launched itself into Aurelia's arms.

"Mokona is adorable." She said patting it's head.

A short while later Aurelia joined Tomoyo; "We used a drawing to decide the starting points and changed the rules. This way, the cheater receives no advantage whatsoever." She explained to Aurelia. "But if you see anything suspicious report to me." Tomoyo added to her employees.

"Yes Ma'am."

Aurelia turned her gaze to the racers; they all had compasses on their hands. It was obvious that this course would be much more complicated. Tomoyo held up a device that began a count-down. All the racers were at the ready, when it hit 0 they zoomed off.

Aurelia watched the screens when suddenly someone appeared; "My dear, no no no no!" The voice was male, and flamboyant.

'What?' She wondered and turned around. The man was the Hazul of Piffle, she knew it couldn't be her uncle because this man wore the brightest fabrics she had ever seen. "Umm…"

"Darling." He walked with a strange saunter; "I fix you up really quickly." He said with an extravagant sweep.

"Aurelia-Hime, this is Hazu –"

The man waved his finger; "No, no Tomoyo-Chan, remember what I said about that horridly unfashionable name?" He said.

"I mean… Devlin."

Aurelia blinked as he kissed both of Tomoyo's hands, and then hers. She wiped her hands on the sides of her tunic before looking at Tomoyo.

"Devlin is an image consultant." Tomoyo explained, "And he'll take you so that you can be ready for the party tonight… a princess always looks her best at these functions!"

"So… I will take you now, yeah?"

"No. I want to watch the race!" Aurelia objected.

"Silly goose." He said, "What princess would prefer a race to a day of pampering?"

She wanted to yell 'This Princess!' but Tomoyo gave her a look, she giggled and smiled; "Sorry, I guess you are right."

"Yes, of course I am, now come a long!" He said gesturing for her to follow him. She noticed to tall, thin, and pretty women at his side as they walked into a bright red car.

The drive was painfully long as 'Devlin' criticized every single thing she wore, the way she had done her hair, and how he face was bare of any make-up.

They finally reached a strange building; it was pink and shaped almost like Mokona. "Welcome to the House of Devlin." He said helping her out of the car. He pushed open the doors of the building and let her in. Her eyes widened when she saw what was inside, hundreds of tall young women, not unlike the two Devlin had on each arm, walked around in fashionable clothes. In a far corner there was a lounged where some of these women sat to talk. She noticed there were also men, all good-looking. "What is this place?" She asked.

"My Fashion house." He said proudly. "And now, I fix you from Drab – to Fab… Elsa!" He called out.

One of the tall women walked over she had red hair and bright green eyes; "Devlin." She said as they kissed each other's cheeks.

He pushed Aurelia forward; "We have a princess to attend to."

Aurelia felt dwarfed by this woman.

"Follow me princess." The woman said.

Aurelia obeyed, she was led to another set of doors, there were three letters on the doors but she couldn't read them; "Welcome to the Devlin Spa." Elsa said.

"What…"

Elsa pointed to a room; "You may change in there – let me take the Tiara for safe-keeping."

"Thank you." Aurelia said handing it to her.

She stepped into the changing room and saw a short white thing that looked almost like a tube, she realized that is was probably the spa dress so she changed into that and walked out. Elsa stood waiting for her; "Follow me your highness." She said.

Both women walked into a room, she saw a pit full of mud. Elsa pointed at it.

"Uh… no." Aurelia said, "I'd rather not soak in mud, thank you."

"Very well." Elsa said.

That day was spent with Aurelia being pampered.

The day was almost drawing to an end when she was finally in the last chair that day. Devil stood behind her, "How shall we style you?" He wondered. He held up a pair of scissors another hand was on his chin. "Maybe a chic bob." He said; "Or bangs… yes, Bangs." He said swinging the chair to the front, he noticed hers were too long; "Ah, you already have them, well – they are unfashionably long –" He grabbed hold of her wet hair and combed her bangs expertly right before he snipped them at her eyebrows. "Yes, Blunt bangs are always in style." He nodded, "And goodness, haven't you ever heard of trimming your hair?"

She inwardly groaned as he snipped away. Finally he pulled out a hair tie and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail right before setting in a gold cuff-looking hair-clip. She stared at her new hairdo with amusement; she had to admit that she liked it.

"Freda." He said to one of the women that were always with him; "Bring me the emerald dress."

"Yes, Devlin." She said walking off.

When she returned Aurelia saw her carrying a dress that was made of flowing dark green material, the neckline was made of a gold collar necklace, and to it the dress was attached, it was a sheath dress that looked like it would probably end at Aurelia's knees. And with it she saw that Freda carried black shoes.

Once she was dressed, Devlin led her outside and kissed her cheeks "As always, I have excelled yet again."

She wanted nothing more than to slap this man.

"Now, don't mess up the make-up." He said; "I worked very hard on it."

She fought back a scowl; "Thank you Devlin." She said sweetly.

He smiled pompously before helping her into the black limo.

Fai had to wait outside for Aurelia to arrive. He put his hands in his pockets as a black limo pulled up. He saw the driver get out and rush to open the door. He saw two pairs of feet set down onto the ground, both glad in shiny black high-heeled shoes. Out came Aurelia, her bangs now hit her eyebrows, her lips were a dark shade of red, and her skin seemed to be a shade lighter than it really was. "Aurelia?" He questioned.

She looked up after she thanked the driver. Fai walked over to her as he studied her.

"I look ridiculous." She said oddly as she looked down at her feet.

"They took you away all day for this?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah –"

"Dare not insult the work of Devlin the great!" Devlin said, displaying his ability to pop out of nowhere. Fai saw that he looked like Hazul and quickly pulled Aurelia behind him.

"It's fine, he isn't that person." She said.

"Is that how you treat someone who has made this person beautiful!" He said.

"She was beautiful to begin with!" Fai said with a big grin. Despite his smile Aurelia could hear the distrust.

"Anyways, the Princessa forgot her tiara in the House of Devlin." He said showing them a velvet box.

Fai walked over to him and took it out before he turned and set it on Aurelia's head. "Come on, Tomoyo-Chan expects you to speak before the celebration." He said slipping her hand into the crook of his arm. "What did they do to you?" He asked looking at her.

"They call it… make-up." She scowled slightly. "I feel so fake." She looked up at the building, the Princess blimp was waiting just beyond it.

She walked in and saw reporters sitting in the audience. Tomoyo was speaking, she smiled as Aurelia and Fai walked in. "And now, please welcome Princess Aurelia."

She let out a nervous sigh; Fai kissed her cheek before letting her go.

She smiled and placed her hands on the table she was instructed to sit at. "Firstly, I would like to welcome you all here for this Press-Conference… I would also like to congratulate Miss Sakura for her win." She had been informed on her way there. "and Secondly… I have an announcement to make." She looked at the microphone; "In light of my engagement, as I am sure has been released by Tomoyo-San, I would like to announce that I will soon disappear from the public eye. As my Husband-to-be and I have chosen a quiet and private life."

A hand went up; "Yes?" She asked.

"I am Hideki Daichi from the 'Piffle Times' is it true that your Fiancé was a racer in the Dragonfly Race?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Could that have given him any favor in the race?" He asked.

"It is obvious that he had no favor in the race, after all he was eliminated, wasn't he?" She said with a grin.

A woman raised her hand up.

"Yes?" Aurelia nodded to her.

"Akira Hisoka, 'Piffle Prophet' Why have you really chosen to disappear?" She asked.

"Like I have stated, I would like to enjoy a private life."

"Any more private?" She was skeptical.

Aurelia grinned. "Yes."

After an hour of questions, Tomoyo's head of security finally stepped beside Aurelia. "This concludes this Press Conference; the Princess has a busy schedule."

Aurelia gratefully joined Fai and Tomoyo as they were escorted to the blimp where Sakura was being congratulated on her win as she walked around carrying the impressive trophy.

Aurelia smiled as the Soma of Piffle as she made her way to a balcony. She leaned on the rail and looked down at the city as she took the Tiara off. "Keep it." Tomoyo said appearing beside her.

"I couldn't." Aurelia replied; "What if the real Aurelia appears?"

"She'll thank you, in reality she hated being a princess, but she was just a very good actress."

"Why?" Aurelia asked.

Tomoyo shrugged, "I think out of everyone, you would know the obligations of a princess."

Aurelia nodded. "Being watched at all times, being told what to do – how to dress… spending the day with Devlin…"

Tomoyo laughed before leaving her alone.

She ran her fingers on the emerald leaves; she now knew what to give Yūko. The city glittered below them, the buildings alight. There was a cool breeze and she was enjoying it. But her moment of peace was disrupted with an explosion, she turned around with a gasp, she quickly ducked as a large piece of wood came flying her way, almost impaling her head. From the haze she saw someone she quickly got up and took her shoes off, thanking Devlin in her head for giving her ridiculously high-heeled shoes that looked like she could impale someone with. Without much thought she flung them both at the person as Tomoyo pulled out a gun, Aurelia grabbed a gun from one of the security people. The wind from the shattered window made their clothes and hair whip furiously about them.

"President! Princess!" They cried out as they both trained the guns onto the culprit while standing between him and Sakura who clutched the now broken trophy.

"Put the feather into Sakura-Chan." Tomoyo yelled to Syaoran.

To their horror the feather began to float away from Sakura. Kurogane and Fai ran forward in hopes to catch it when suddenly, they all saw who it was that was causing this mayhem, Aurelia felt satisfaction when she saw a gash in his cheek, "You are -!" Syaoran started.

Hate was etched on Aurelia's face. "Kyle Londart." She spat as the feather went to him.

Mokona jumped forward and sucked the feather into its mouth. "Mokona's secret Technique… Hyper Gravity (Medium)!"

Aurelia's eyes never left Kyle.

"Quickly!" Tomoyo cried out.

"Ok!" Mokona replied before letting the feather out into Sakura.

"Really, just like in Jade, that thing was an unusual hindrance." He smirked.

"Jade?" Syaoran asked shocked.

"Do you really think that you are the only ones who can travel across dimensions? Oh, and Hime… your uncle sends his love."

She gritted her teeth angrily.

"Unfortunately, he had matters to attend to in Azure."

Her hands began to shake.

"Guards!" Tomoyo yelled out.

They ran forward and began to shoot at Kyle, who jumped out of the window.

Aurelia and Syaoran ran to the window and saw Kyle fall through what looked like a tear in the sky as he smirked up at them.

Someone took the gun from her, "At least I got to hit that –" Aurelia seethed as she picked up her shoes, one of the heels had blood on them.

They were finally home; Sakura was put on the couch and then covered with a blanket. Aurelia picked up Mokona; "I need to talk to Yūko." She said.

"Ok." It beamed.

"Don't you want to know what happened at the race?" Fai asked her.

"No, Tomoyo told me everything." She said with a small smile before she disappeared up the stairs.

Angel was sleeping on the bed, her bowl of food was in the corner and it was empty, so were the water and milk bowls. 'Good.' Aurelia thought. "Ok, Mokona, connect me to Yūko please!" She said.

"O-KAY!" It yelled out excitedly.

A few minutes later Yūko appeared. "What is it Aurelia?"

"I want to trade something in for my sword." She said.

"And what is that?"

She removed the tiara, "This."

"It is of equivalent value to the sword, and so I accept it as a price."

The tiara was sucked into Mokona, and out came her sword. "Thank you." Aurelia said hugging it.

"I like your new look by the way." Yūko teased.

Aurelia rolled her eyes; "Say hello to Watanuki for me." She said before the connection was cut off. "Thank you Mokona."

"Can I stay with Lia-Chan?"

"If you want to." Aurelia said as she drew the blade.

"Mokona smells coffee!" It cried out before bouncing away.

She smiled and sat there in the dark. 'Mother, Father, Gavin… Marcus.' She thought as she ran her hand down the flat part of the blade. 'I guess it is up to me to free out world, isn't it? I will avenge you – every soul killed because of Hazul, every tree that is felled, and every life ruined – I will avenge them… I will not rest until Hazul is burning on his death pyre.' She sheathed the blade. She let out a sigh and reached up to finger the moon that hung at her neck.

She just sat there, thinking about her home, and all of the other countries they had been to. She heard noise downstairs, curiosity led her to set her sword aside and walk downstairs.

She saw Tomoyo with the others, as well as the Shougo of Piffle, and a boy with blond hair that she did not know. "Hello." She said brightly.

The boy got up; "Your highness." He said with a deep bow as he extracted a red rose and presented it to her.

"Um… ok?" She said taking it.

Shougo rolled his eyes.

"I heard noise, so I came down to see what was going on."

Fai was quickly at her side, his arms wrapped around her, the glance to the boy did not go unnoticed by Aurelia, who was blushing; "We were just about to have a party! What do you think my wifey-chan?" He asked with a bright smile.

"No." She said, "I'd rather go to bed." She said with a smile. She removed his arms; "Good night all." She said before leaving.

She took a quick shower and changed into a loose pair of knit pants, and a white t-shirt before she crawled under the covers.

She was barely asleep when she heard the door open and shut, a short while later that person took her in their arms; she smiled slightly and let herself fall into a deep sleep.

She woke up the following morning with Fai's arm draped across her stomach, he was asleep facedown; she shook her head with a small smile then turned her attention to the reason why she was awake. Angel let out a delicate 'Mew' signaling that she was hungry. "Ok, ok." Aurelia said. She gently moved Fai's arm, while taking care of not moving it too much. He stirred and looked at her with one eye from the pillow. "Morning." She said brightly.

He groaned and hid his face in the pillow again.

"Honestly." She said, "If you spend every night drinking like this, I'm going to start thinking that you have a problem." She got up.

He looked at her again; she smiled and picked Angel up before leaving.

She rolled her eyes as she saw people littering the floor of the living room. Kurogane was looking around with a scowl as Sakura was shaking Syaoran.

Not too long later Sakura, Tomoyo, and Aurelia were in the kitchen preparing lemonade for everyone. Angel stood in the corner eating out of her bowl.

Fai took the glass gratefully from Aurelia and downed it right away. He let out a sigh and leaned against the wall. "Let's get some to everyone." She said placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Ok." He said with a small smile.

She grinned and handed him a tray. She tied her hair back and looked around the kitchen; "Time to make some food." She said.

When Fai walked in again she was making sandwiches for everyone. "What can I help with?" He asked.

"Help me put them together." She said.

Once they were done they began to hand them out. Sakura ran down; "It's done! Mokona, can I speak with Witch-San please?"

"OK!"

Yūko appeared; "Oh, Mokona."

"Are you about to go out?"

"In a moment, what's up?"

"Sakura wants to talk to you." Mokona said.

"I'm done making your present!"

Aurelia remembered that a package had arrived, and that Tomoyo and Sakura disappeared after than.

"You made it?"

"Tomoyo-Chan helped me make it!" Sakura explained as they held the coat out.

Mokona sucked it in; "Thank you." Yūko said as she held it up. "I'll certainly take it. As Sakura-hime's expression of gratitude… only!" She said.

Aurelia shook her head before going back inside she heard Mokona preparing to take them away again. She picked up Angel and grabbed her sword from her room as she ran out again just in time for Mokona to suck them into the vortex.

Aurelia stumbled as they landed in a place that looked barren, the trees were cut, and there was smoke in the distance. "What is this place?" Syaoran asked.

Aurelia looked around, her jaw dropping in horror. "My home."

"Don't move!" A voice yelled out. Aurelia knew that voice anywhere.

"Chunhyang!" She cried out as she turned.

"A-Aurelia?" She gasped.

So did the others as they saw the same girl they knew in Koryo but older. The men that stood with her looked distrusting.

"Stay your weapons!" Aurelia yelled as she held out the sword.

Chunhyang looked at her before nodding. "Come with me."

* * *

SURPRISE! We're at Azure now... I was relieved to finish the Piffle Arc... and now... this is the part of the story I have been waiting for anxiously... SO. Oh yeah, I based Piffle's Hazul... a.k.a Devlin, on Paolo from the Princess Diaries (I even had his accent stuck in my head as I typed out his dialogue) SO.

Until Next Chapter  
-Tari


	19. A Wedding

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia.

* * *

They looked around at the barren land, in the distance there were some trees that stood high and tall. They were all still in their clothes from Piffle. Aurelia held Angel in her arms as Sakura held Mokona. Chunhyang led them, her long black hair swayed in the breeze. The walk was painfully quiet; they reached what looked like a cave. "In you go." Chunhyang said roughly.

"Not until we know where this leads." Aurelia replied with a similar tone. Aurelia felt past bitterness bubbling up as she looked at the person who used to be her best friend.

"I can easily have you and your companions killed… for all we know you are spies for Hazul."

"How dare you?" Aurelia said angrily.

"I suggest you move it."

Kurogane stepped between Aurelia and Chunhyang; he crossed his arms and glared down at the black-haired woman.

Aurelia sighed when she saw the men's hands go to their weapons. "Forget it Kurogane." She said as she pushed past him and walked into the darkness, she let out a shriek when she fell, realizing there was no ground; she desperately tired to claw the walls to stop her falling but found them too smooth. She gasped when she tumbled onto soft dirt. Some people looked amused, and even started laughing. Anger welled up inside her; 'Someone will pay for this.' She thought, and her eyes narrowed as a smirking Chunhyang slid down and landed gracefully.

They stood in Chunhyang's private quarters. Aurelia was dirty, insulted, and livid. Fai tried to grab her attention in hopes of soothing her but she continued to glare at Chunhyang like she wanted to kill her.

Chunhyang sat down behind a desk as she surveyed Aurelia, out of the entire group; she was the only one who had the humiliating landing. One thing the group had never seen was Aurelia's temper, nothing on the journey had caused her to be truly angry in their presence; but now it was obvious that Aurelia was almost about to explode. "What is the meaning of this?" Aurelia asked, her voice strained as she tried not to yell.

"What ever do you mean?" Chunhyang replied coolly.

Aurelia slammed her hands so hard on the table everything on it jumped.

"Aurelia." Fai managed, he put a hand on her shoulder and felt how tense she was, like someone who was ready to pounce.

"Do you not understand, Chunhyang?" She snarled. "I have been dragged around from one world to another –"

"To run away from your uncle…" Chunhyang said coyly; "Poor baby –"

Aurelia pushed the desk out of the way, it flew to the side with a crash, she ran and grabbed Chunhyang by the front of her tunic and she dragged her out of her chair; "From the moment I have returned I have been treated with nothing but mistrust, and I have been openly humiliated – I will NOT tolerate this!"

Chunhyang snarled with disgust and grabbed Aurelia's fist, she twisted it behind her back painfully, Aurelia refused to let her know she was in pain. "I will not tolerate some runaway, dethroned, prissy Princess come here and act all high and mighty just because her uncle is trying to kill her." She spat.

Kurogane and Fai stepped forward; "Don't!" Aurelia yelled out. "This is my fight." She spat. With a heave Chunhyang was on the ground, her arm twisted painfully while Aurelia's knee dug into her back. "Do not judge me before you know what happened!" She growled, with her free hand she grabbed Chunhyang's hair and pulled her head up. "I have been through far to much to let you bully me. Understood." She hissed.

"Y-yes." Chunhyang said, in all of the time she had known Aurelia, she had never known her temper to get that bad.

"I expect you to treat us with hospitality, because I am here with the intent to kill." Her voice was dangerous; "And I will not rest until I kill Hazul myself… understood?"

They all saw fear in Chunhyang's eyes; "Y-yes…"

Aurelia got off her. She walked over to her group; "I have come to make things right."

Kurogane looked impressed.

Two men ran in; "We heard yelling." One said.

"And a crash." The other added.

"Prepare quarters for her highness and her companions." Chunhyang said.

They ran out.

Sakura was clinging to Syaoran's arm, and Angel was in Kurogane's pocket.

A short while later they were given Quarters. Three tents, one for Kurogane, Fai, and Syaoran, one for Sakura, and one for Aurelia, they were lined up together at the end of the giant cavern.

Aurelia bathed and then changed into brown tights, boots and a long green tunic that was custom of the Valerie. She had tied her hair up the same way Devlin had done her hair in Piffle. After asking around she was able to find a place she could get a clear view of the land.

She sat on the ledge protruding from the cave. For as far as she could see the land was barren, tree stumps littered the once lush earth. She felt someone sit beside her; "The houses are so dull." It was Fai.

"Everything feels dead." She whispered.

He put his arm around her; she let out a sigh and leaned against him. "The young ones are still afraid, aren't they?"

"We've never seen this side of you." He said.

She sighed again and took his other hand in hers. "I just don't know what to do anymore." She muttered. "Chunhyang and I used to be best friends…" She broke off; "And here we are – fighting."

"Kurogane was impressed." He stated.

"This is my home." She whispered.

"Explain this." An angry voice said.

They looked up and saw an angry Chunhyang gesturing towards them. "I think it is none of your business." Aurelia said coolly.

"It is! You were in love with Marcus – you ruined our friendship because of Marcus!" She yelled.

"I beg your pardon?" Aurelia said angrily. "_Ruined our friendship?_ I wasn't the one who just ran off!"

Fai whispered something in her ear and she looked soothed.

Aurelia looked up again, "I'll have you know… we got married by accident… at first I strongly opposed the idea – but now I have just grown used to having him around." She said.

Fai grinned brightly; "She's stuck with me!"

Chunhyang looked at them mild disgust etched on her face. "He is not one of us."

"I don't care." Aurelia said.

"You did not choose him."

"I do not care anymore."

"You do not even wear the marriage bonds."

"Our marriage is cosmically binding, not trinket is needed." Aurelia muttered.

"The people will not stand for this!" Chunhyang said. "If you are to return as Queen, you must be married by our ways, and that means you both -!"

"Then tell someone to bring those silly items." Aurelia said; "And we will have the ceremony."

"So soon?" Chunhyang asked.

Fai laughed; "We have been married for a while now." He said.

Aurelia nodded.

"The rule is that you are married by the ways of this land." Chunhyang said.

Fai sighed; "I guess we have no choice." He said lazily.

"How annoying." Aurelia drawled out.

"When do you want to do it?" Chunhyang asked, slightly unnerved by their behavior.

"I guess we should do it as soon as possible." Aurelia said.

Chunhyang nodded and walked off, leaving Aurelia and Fai staring off into the distance. "Are you sure you'll be ok with this?" He asked. "The last time you were we by laws of this land…" He trailed off.

She sighed and slipped her fingers between his; "Don't remind me… please…" She pleaded softly.

He looked up at the blue sky; it did nothing to show the state of pain and terror that was within the world. The sun was bright as well, but something drew their attention to the castle. A cloud seem to come out of the highest tower, Aurelia sat up quickly.

"What is that?" He asked.

Her grip tightened on her hand; "I…" She shook hear head.

Mokona suddenly appeared beside them, its eyes were wide open. "That castle…" It said, "It has the feather."

Aurelia's grip tightened even more, Fai didn't flinch. Her gaze was glued to the growing cloud. "Quickly – inside." She said pulling him up, she grabbed Mokona as they dodged into the cave, exactly one second later a bolt of electricity hit the spot, making the ledge crumble and fall – Aurelia happened to be standing to close to where the ledge crumbled, she gasped as she began to fall.

"LIA-CHAN!" Mokona shrieked as she threw it to safety, luckily Fai still had a grip on Aurelia's hand, but the force of her fall nearly made him fall as well.

Kurogane, Syaoran, and Sakura has heard Mokona cry out so they ran to see what was going on.

All they saw was Fai laying flat on his stomach with his arms dangling down the ledge. "Fai-San, what are you doing?" Syaoran asked.

Fai let out a laugh; "Looks like we have a little bit of trouble." He said.

Aurelia was barely hanging on, her fingers were beginning to slip; she was looking up at Fai, her eyes wide. "Don't drop me." She whispered.

"I will never let you fall." He said, she could tell he was in pain. "Try to reach up again."

She nodded and tried to reach for him.

"Aurelia!" Sakura cried out.

"Aurelia-San!" Syaoran and Kurogane both dove to help Fai pull her up.

Her hand was getting sweaty, and Fai's grip was terrible on her hand. And every time she tried to swing up to reach his other hand, his grip only worsened. She swung up again, this time his grip failed. "Fai!" She cried out, trying to grab onto the cliff.

Without hesitation he jumped after her.

"Fai-San!" Syaoran yelled out.

"Idiot!" Kurogane growled and dove as well, grabbing a hold of the Mage's legs, Syaoran had grabbed Kurogane's legs, and other men, who had heard the noise grabbed on as well.

Aurelia gasped as Fai grabbed onto her wrists, with a loud thud the three hit the side of the cliff. "What did I tell you?" Fai asked with a grin.

Kurogane was yelling at them, "Lift them up!" Someone yelled as the Human chain began to get back to safety.

Once everyone was safe within the cave Fai sat up and brushed Aurelia's bangs to the side. "Are you ok?"

She shook her head; "You dove off a cliff to save me, and you ask _me_if I'm ok?" She asked. She flung herself at him in a hug. "You're crazy."

He smiled brightly.

"OI!" Kurogane yelled at them as he pointed his finger at them; "Stop acting like love-sick idiots!" He growled, "The next time you two decide to fall off a cliff I'm dropping you!"

Aurelia grinned brightly; "You can't drop me Kurogane~ you said I was your friend!"

He glared at them before stomping off. Sakura rushed to them; "Are you ok? What happened?" She checked both of them for injuries.

"We're fine Sakura-Chan." Fai beamed, "But I think Lia-Chan's terrible uncle has your feather."

Sakura gasped in horror. Syaoran's eyes were locked onto the ominously dark sky.

* * *

"Like the cycle of the world continues, so does this charm in which I present to you on our wedding day… my wife – my queen." The man helped Fai memorize. The mage looked bored; "Why can't we just do it like in the world of the fuzzy creatures?" He asked dully. Three hours after the incident he was torn away from Aurelia. The man, Darrin had brown hair and bright green eyes, and he was trying to teach Fai the marriage vows of Azure. They had been at it for more than two hours, secretly Fai had memorized it, but he felt like annoying this man, who seemed to have the same temper as Kurogane, but who dare unleash fury upon their future king?

Darrin felt like smacking his face for the tenth time that day. Either this guy was faking it, or he was really slow 'I didn't take twenty years of training for this.' He thought with an inward growl.

Fai grinned brightly; "Maybe I should tell her to forget about it?"

That was the last straw. "How dare you suggest that our Queen remain unmarried!"

Fai laughed; "But she is married, to me!"

"By laws of this land!" Darrin yelled.

Fai chuckled.

Darrin growled angrily and shoved a pouch to the mage before stomping out of the tent. Kurogane stood there with a smirk. "Shut up." The brown haired warrior growled to the Ninja.

Fai chuckled again as he sat alone, he opened the pouch and gently dropped it's contents into his hand. The customs must have changed because instead of a gold chain, like he remembered Aurelia giving to Yūko on that fateful day they all met. Instead he saw a circular pendant made of jade, and it was suspended on a thick black string. He ran his thumb over the pendant with a sigh.

Aurelia was staring at the pendant as well. "I do not understand." She said to Chunhyang, who sat facing her; "Why have the customs changed?"

"When you left… extracting gold became increasingly difficult. Hazul mined it all and used it for his own evil devices… Jade was the only thing we could find… it is abundant in these caves." She looked down at her hands; "They were changed when…"

Aurelia looked up curiously.

"When Gavin and I were wed."

Aurelia's jaw dropped. "What?"

Chunhyang blushed slightly; "Once he was made king, he sought me out… as I was to be Azure priestess in your rule… but…" She shrugged. She was surprised when Aurelia hugged her tightly.

"I am so sorry." Aurelia whispered. "If I had only known…"

Chunhyang returned the gesture. Both women fell silent.

Aurelia finally spoke up as she sat back, they both had tears in their eyes, "I missed you." She said quietly. "Why did you leave me?"

Chunhyang looked away with a frown. "I didn't want to." She said, "But – Hazul… he frightened me… he came to me and said that he would use me to harm you, so I left."

"… Hazul has a lot to answer to." Aurelia said. "Chunhyang… I can't do this alone; I need the person who was my best friend."

Chunhyang smile and looked up at her; "You have her."

Aurelia smiled happily.

Fai fidgeted as he stood in front of everyone in the caves; he could feel every eye on him – and Darrin, how held an identical scowl to Kurogane that said they were both bored.

Chunhyang stood there with a small smile as Aurelia walked out wearing a long flowing dress that was a very delicate shade of green, but was also slightly mussed at the knee; "Sorry it took me so long, I tripped." She said with an awkward laugh, everyone chuckled. She smiled at Fai who stared at her with wide eyes. Despite the simplicity of the dress, she truly looked lovely. She stood facing him and let out a breath. He wore a long green tunic with matching pants and brown leather boots. He grinned and then began. "Like the cycle of the world continues, so does this charm in which I present to you on our wedding day… my wife – my queen." He slid the pendant over her head and gently set it down so that is hung off her neck.

Darrin growled; "That little –" He muttered as he mimed chocking Fai who looked at him and winked.

Aurelia shook her head but smiled gently; "And I… as the cycle remains; so shall this charm, my husband… my king." She said placing his necklace around her head, she set it down and let her hand settle over his heart, he grasped her hand and smiled down at her.

"May we rule justly and fairly." They said together.

She giggled slightly as he kissed her cheek.

* * *

the link to the Jade is on my profile, lol

ANYWAYS this chapter... is well - sort of a filler I guess, since I am building a non-existent arc I have to chronicle everything that happens in Azure... right? Oh! I apologize if the beginning is too violent... I was very frustrated when I wrote it (And I had a lot more written to it, but eventually decided my intense angst is best kept to myself, so I reduced the angst at the beginning, and I tried to make this chapter light... I don't know if I was able to do that, my funny-bone is on vacation...)Anyways...

Until Next Chapter  
-Tari


	20. Hazul the Usurper

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia.

OH yeah, I should probably warn you about the violence and gore towards the end of this chapter (Usually why my stories are rated 'T' because... well- let's just put it this way... I giggle through Sweeney Todd... and often ask my mom to bake 'Shepperd's Pie peppered with actual Shepperd on top'... lets just say she doesn't appreciate my comments when we eat meat related dishes... *awkward laugh* yeah...)

* * *

Chunhyang looked up at the group; "You mean, this thing that he had – gives him even more power?" She asked.

"Yes." Aurelia said with a nod. "Have you sent out people to declare war?" She asked looking up at Darrin. It had been just a little over an hour since the wedding so Aurelia and Fai were still in their finery.

"Yes, Your Majesty." He said stepping forward. "I have sent out a delegation in our place announcing that we march to war in five days."

Aurelia nodded and then looked at Chunhyang; "I need a chart of the palace… Hazul will not go out to war; he knows I am here, and that I will not rest until he is dead… so he will not risk going out to war as long as my companions and I are here." She put her hands on her hips; "So we will have to send in a group of assassins."

A woman, Aníra, brought the charts forward; "here they are my lady." She said.

Aurelia took a pen and thanked Aníra for the charts. "Ok." She said spreading them over everything. "This is the throne room." She said pointing to the biggest space in the chart; "But what you don't know is that beyond it there is a secret door, hidden behind the Grand Throne." She circled the throne. "He will probably operate from within this room." She looked at something odd; "What is this?" She asked.

"A moat." Chunhyang said, "He dug it after he returned, and filled it with Srotdiles, and Dagpies." She scowled.

Aurelia looked at Fai who was studying the charts; her face broke into a grin. "Chunhyang… remember our tunnel?"

Chunhyang's eyes widened; "Yes…"

"How deep did it run?" Aurelia asked.

"Deeper than the moat, we dug it from the Dungeons…"

Aurelia smirked; "I just got an idea…"

Fai looked up at Aurelia as she began to draw a door in the lowest place in the castle. "Our team will consist of Me, Chunhyang, Kurogane, and Syaoran." She said. "Fai, and Darrin, you guys will have to be with the army… Darrin, bring me the commanders." She said looking at him.

He bowed before running out.

"Chunhyang… how many strong do we have in the army."

"A little under one thousand, all the others have betrayed us and joined Hazul." She replied.

Aurelia looked disappointed. "I see."

Five men walked in, all looked hardy. "Queen Aurelia, these are Commanders Farrin, Mordrid, Elias, Antonius, and Cael."

Elias and Farrin were from the northern lands of Azure, she could tell, their skin was as dark as the rich earth they walked upon and their eyes bright as the sky they lived under, as was the way the noble folk of Azaria. It was well known in Azure that if you had a friend from Azaria, you had a friend for life. They bowed in fashion of their land, from their waist with their hands over their hearts before the twisted their hands like one offering his heart. She felt honored as that was their sign of fealty. She returned the gesture. "I am honored to have your people fighting alongside ours." She said when she realized she had seen people from Azaria all over the camp; she just never gave it much thought because of all of the traveling she had done.

"We are honored to fight alongside the faithful." Farrin said in his rich voice.

She looked at the others, "We move in five days –" She looked at Darrin, and Fai then back at the commanders; "You will speak to the King and our war advisor Darrin."

They bowed deeply to her before leaving with Fai and Darrin.

Aurelia looked at Kurogane, Chunhyang, and Syaoran. "We have to plan our attack." She said.

* * *

Kurogane, Chunhyang, and Syaoran blinked as Aurelia finished her long-winded plan. Mokona and Sakura sat there as well, Mokona then laughed; "Lia-Chan doesn't make sense!" It cheered.

She pointed to the board on which she had the charts hanging; it was full of scribbles, and representation of the four. Kurogane's was an angry looking puppy, Syaoran's was a little puppy, Chunhyang's was a Sparrow, and Aurelia's was an angel. She opted to use their names from Outo instead of writing their names down.

"It makes perfect sense!" She said.

Kurogane got up and snatched the pen, snapped it in half and then threw it over his shoulder. "The plan is simple, we go in, kill the guy, and then get out."

"And if there are guards?" Aurelia asked,

"We kill anyone who gets in our way!"

Chunhyang smirked, "I think I like Kurogane's plan more, it's simple and easy to remember."

Aurelia frowned; "But my plan is cool…"

"And that's why we aren't going through with it." Kurogane growled.

She frowned.

"What about me?" A small voice asked.

They all looked at Sakura.

"You are all going out to get my feather… what…" Sakura started, Aurelia went to her and gently grabbed both of her hands while she sat at her feet. "I want to help too…" She trailed off.

Aurelia ignored the way Mokona was teasing Kurogane, and Chunhyang was laughing. Syaoran, however, joined the Queen and Princess. "No, Sakura." Aurelia said gently. "Your job is the most important."

"My job?" Sakura wondered.

"Didn't you know?" She asked with a small smile, "How important you are?"

Sakura looked curious, Syaoran had to walk off to keep Kurogane from killing Mokona.

Aurelia smiled; "Who else keeps up together?" Aurelia asked, "You are the most important person in this group, Sakura, you are the reason we keep going on."

Sakura smiled; "Thank you Aurelia." She said before hugging her.

Aurelia nodded.

Suddenly the ground began to shake; everyone began to yell as they got tossed around. Once the tremor was over they heard cries, Aurelia ran out and saw that a lot of the tunnels had collapsed.

A lot of people were injured. "Hazul." She spat as she walked to people who were yelling. "My lady! The king and Commanders were in this tunnel when it collapsed!" Someone yelled.

Aurelia's eyes widened. "Get them out!"

"Ever since Hazul the Usurper our Valleska has not been working."

Valleska was what they called their abilities.

She frowned; knowing that meant her halved magic would not work either. She ran to the boulders; "Fai!" She cried out.

She heard his chuckle. "Aurelia!" He was in pain… she could tell.

"Is there a way for you all to get out?"

"No, and Cael-Sama isn't looking too well, he hit his head."

She hissed a silent curse before she turned to the others; "Quickly!"

They all grabbed their axes and shovels and began to dig away.

They finally freed the prisoners three hours later, they all looked injured and weary. "To the infirmary." She said.

Fai had a big smile on his face but he had a nasty cut on his forehead. Aurelia rushed forward to inspect it. "Are you –" She started.

He gently grasped her wrists and grinned; "I'm fine."

"But you're hurt –"

"Cael is injured far worse than me."

She nodded and then pulled her hands away.

"But." He started, "I would love it if my Wifey-Chan takes care of me." He said coyly.

She rolled her eyes but smiled and took his hand in hers before she led him away.

She cleaned his face as she told him about her original plan, and then what Kurogane said about the plan before he changed it.

"Your plan made sense!" He said.

"Right?" She said looking down at him; "I think he was insulted he was Kuro-Puppy." She said with an exaggerated shrug.

Fai chuckled and pulled her so that she sat at his knee; she leaned against him and grinned. She fell silent as he wrapped his arms around her. "Do you think we'll be able to do this?" She asked.

"Hm?" He asked.

"Save this dying world… get rid of Hazul." She listed.

He tilted her chin up gently and made her look at him; "I never doubted it."

She smiled and reached up to stroke his cheek. He leaned into her touch and let out a sigh. Suddenly Kurogane burst in. "What is this?" He growled.

Aurelia let her hand drop as they looked up at him; "Yes?" She asked.

He held up something, "I will NOT put these on!" He growled.

"Awww, come on Kurogane I bet you'll look so cute in them!" Aurelia teased.

He glared at her before stomping out.

"What were those?" He asked.

She laughed; "Those were the tights our warriors wear." She tried to stop her laughs but they wouldn't stop.

Soon they were both laughing.

Once they calmed down she patted his leg, "Come on."

"Where?" He asked as she got up.

"Well, we have to find you a weapon don't we?" She asked as she pulled him up.

"I guess so." He said as they left.

They ran to where all of the weapons were stored. "Only the best of weapons are made here." She explained, "And each weapon has history." She said picking up a bow, she pulled back the string to her lips, "I wanted to be an archer in the Vallarié." She explained with a grin. She set the bow down. "Well?"

He was instantly drawn to a long-bow; it had carvings going up and down the pale brown wood. "This one." He said gently.

She walked to it and let her fingers brush the wood, there was an odd look in her eyes.

"Aurelia?"

"S-sorry." She said with a small laugh, "This used to belong to my father."

"I'll put it back –" He started.

"No." She said closing her hand over his much bigger one; "It's yours now."

Darrin found them; "Your Majesties." He said with a bow.

Aurelia looked up at him; "Will we be delayed?"

"No, lord Cael is already mending." He explained, but a scout has seen Hazul's army moving in the east."

"How many?" Fai asked.

"Five thousand strong." He replied.

Aurelia let her hand fall to her side. "Then we move in less than an hour, summon Kurogane, and Syaoran, and meet me in our living quarters." She said.

Darrin bowed before leaving.

They ran to the tent and Aurelia quickly changed out of her dress into the clothes she wore the previous day. She slipped a knife into her boot and belted her sword to her hip, slipped on her light armor and then she walked out to find Darrin, Kurogane, Chunhyang, and Syaoran. "Is Sakura safe?" She asked Syaoran.

"I left her in the care of a woman named Naila." He said unsurely.

Aurelia laughed happily; "Naila! Why, she took care of me when I was in training, the princess is in safe hands."

Syaoran smiled gently.

Darrin let out a low whistle and four horses trotted their way as Fai walked out of the tent dressed no differently than Darrin, in a green tunic, and brown pants that were tucked into boots, he was also adorned with the gold armor of Viram. Aurelia smiled gently as she saw him stare at the crown in his hands. "Do I have to?" He asked, almost whining.

Mokona popped out of Aurelia's bag; "King Fai!"

Aurelia chuckled. "Yes, so that the people know who they are following." She gestured for him to bend down slightly, he did and she set it on his head. "There."

"Why aren't you wearing one?" He asked.

"I am not leading the army." She said then kissed his cheek. "Be safe."

He wrapped his arms around her, "You too." He whispered.

She let out a breath and hesitated. "I love you." She whispered.

He smiled happily; "Really?"

"Of course." She chuckled.

He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"Love, love, love!" Mokona cheered happily.

"Oi! We have a person to kill." Kurogane called out.

Aurelia rolled her eyes, "All right, all right." She muttered before she kissed Fai's cheek, she shoved Mokona back into her bag and then went to her horse, a black Stallion that had bright blue eyes.

Fai watched as Syaoran, Kurogane, Chunhyang, and Aurelia galloped out of the caves. He sighed heavily.

"My lord." Darrin's voice said from behind him, he gripped the bow and went to lead the army.

* * *

It had been such a long time since Aurelia last felt the rhythmic beating of a horse galloping with long strides beneath her. Her hands gripped the reins tightly, Chunhyang yelled out. "There is a secret path that takes us to the north, it will make our journey longer, but we will avoid the army!"

"We'll have to take that road!" Aurelia said, "As long as we are not longer than four days!"

"It will take two at the most!"

They checked their horses and made them turn to the north as they raced into the cover of what was left of the woods.

They journeyed until it was night, even if they did not tire the horses needed food and water.

They made camp in the protection of a giant tree, a stream was nearby, the horses grazed and had water as the four sat down.

Syaoran looked fascinated, "These trees…"

"Are the ones that fought back." Chunhyang said.

"Fought back?" Kurogane said as he pulled up the hood to his cloak.

She nodded. "It is said ages ago, when the first tree was set in the earth, the trees were blessed with mobility, they could move… and fight… even speak." She whispered. "But when we, those of Flesh and Bone, first came into the lands, they feared us – and ceased movement." She handed them chunks of bread. "It is said, that somewhere in Azure, the Mother of All Trees still lives."

"Mother of All Trees?" Syaoran asked.

Aurelia smiled happily, "She is a beautiful tree, they say, some branches bear apples, others pears, and others other fruits, at her roots grow the most beautiful flowers… her trunk is wide, as wide as the palace, they say, and she reached so it – like she touches the sky."

"H – has anybody ever found this tree?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh yes." Aurelia said, "Many, but once they see her, they can never speak of her place as they forget it… I think that is how she protects herself."  
Syaoran nodded.

"She won't have a feather." Aurelia then added.

"You never know." Kurogane added.

"What do you think Mokona?" Syaoran asked.

"I feel another feather aside from the one within the castle." The creature confirmed.

Aurelia sighed. "Fine then, after this mess is done, we will journey to the Mother Tree."

Kurogane got up; "I'll take first watch."

Aurelia stared up at the sky. She missed the Azure sky.

* * *

(Flashback)

The two children sat outside the camp, "Look! There's Geminorum[1]!" The little girl cried out happily, her brown hair was cut shorter than her ears. "It's my favorite." She said with a wide grin.

He scoffed, "I would think that

Monocerotis[2] was your favorite."

She pointed an accusatory finger at him; "You watch, Marcus! One day I'll – I'll… I'll marry a twin!"

He howled with laughter as he rolled around on the dirt clutching his sides. "Oh, you sure scared me!" He said once he calmed down.

She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, "It should."

He looked curious now, "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because…" She said with a mischievous grin, "Yesterday when mother visited, she said… she said…" She giggled.

"What?" He yelled at her.

She got up and began to run away; "She said you were going to marry me!" She yelled before running into the woods.

Many years later they sat in the same spot, she leaned against Marcus. "Do you still like Geminorum?" He asked so softly she almost didn't hear it.

"Does it bother you that I do?" She asked with a small smile.

"I worry for you most days, Aurelia." He said brushing some of her hair behind her ear before kissing her temple.

She chuckled as pink touched her cheeks; "I just feel like… my fate is somehow tied to it." She reasoned. "In an odd way."

"Sing for me." He said suddenly.

"You know I don't sing." She said her brow creasing.

He chuckled; "Yes, I do."

She sat up and smacked his shoulder.

He laughed and shook his head; "I love you."

Suddenly, Marcus wasn't Marcus anymore, it was Fai – and they were sitting in Outo

"What do you want from me?" He asked. His voice was neutral.

She looked at him; he was staring at her face expectantly. "…No more lies." She said. "I don't want fake Fai…" She faced him fully. "I want the real Fai… the one I get to see in private." She whispered.

He nodded gently then downed the rest of his drink. "Good night, Aurelia." He said.

She nodded. He was about to go up the stairs; "Fai… wait." She said.

"Hm?" He asked looking at her.

"Today, after you left me in the park – I saw… but no… it couldn't have been."

He stepped down the step again. "What?"

"…I don't think you have a twin do you?" She asked.

His expression was stony; she knew that she probably brushed upon a topic that was never spoken about with Fai.

"I knew it couldn't be you." She said brushing her bangs to the side. "I just thought he looked so much like you." She put her chin in her hand as her elbow rested on the bar. "The twin called his brother Fai… so I just assumed…" She shrugged and let out a breath. "Never mind… good night." She said.

"I love you." She had told him recently. And he was happy to hear it.

"Really?" He had asked.

"Of Course." Was her reply.

"I love you." He had said with a smile.

* * *

Twins. She thought gently as she easily found the constellation. 'Hitsuzen.' She thought as she looked at Mokona who slept in her arms, 'This is the same place Marcus and I used to come to.' She smiled gently. 'Thinking about him doesn't hurt anymore.' She smiled and let out a breath. 'I am at peace with what fate has given me…'

She let herself sleep, a short while later something was flung at her, she sat up groggily to glare at Kurogane, "You could have woken me up gently." She said.

"Your watch." He said gruffly.

She sat on the log Kurogane had previously occupied.

They left the area shortly after the sun went up.

Aurelia saw the castle loom nearer, by the time they had reached the hidden spot the sun was setting.

"Unsaddle the horses." Aurelia instructed; "Let them roam to avoid suspicion."

They hid the saddles and watched the horses trot away.

"Chunhyang?" Aurelia asked.

"Yes – it's till here!" She removed a decaying slab of wood that had moss on it. Aurelia pulled out something Tomoyo had given her in Piffle, something they called a Flash-Light. "We'll have to jump down." Chunhyang said as she carried Mokona.

"I'll go first." Aurelia said; "Here Mokona, hold the flashlight."

"Ok!" It held it up to it's face; "BWAHAHAHA Scary Mokona!"

Aurelia laughed quietly before she jumped in. "Come on down!" She yelled.

Here eyes adjusted to the dark quickly as the other three plus Mokona joined her, she took the flashlight and shined it ahead. "Come on."

The silence was eerie, they could hear water dripping, and it was most likely from the moat.

Syaoran walked beside Aurelia, "If we kill Hazul, does that mean you will stay here in Azure?" He asked her.

Her face was grim, "I decided to travel to run away from Hazul…" She muttered, "If I kill him… my journey is over."

"What about Fai-San?" He asked.

"…I don't think Fai can stay… he has to travel with you…" She said, 'To run from that man.' She added in an afterthought, she found herself thinking about Fai and his past. Would he leave her so that he could run from that person? Should she continue? After all, once Hazul was dead – her journey will come to a close.

"A-Aurelia-San?" Syaoran asked gently.

"Sorry, I… zoned out…" She said.

He offered a king smiled.

"You really are a good kid." She breathed out.

"Stop." Chunhyang suddenly said. "The Drop… remember?"

Aurelia chuckled; "How deep was that?"

"So deep we got in trouble." Her friend said dryly.

Aurelia flashed the light to the ground; "Water."

"Must have gotten full from the rain and Moat…" Chunhyang muttered.

"Well- we have to swim across, give me everything that can weigh us down or get ruined by the water."

They handed her all of their things, "Mokona – Suction please!"

"OKAY!" It cheered sucking everything in.

"We're going to have to swim across." Aurelia said as Mokona jumped to her head, she gave it the flashlight and got into the water, "Guide us Mokona." She said gently as she shivered from the water. The others got in as well; slowly they made their way across the freezing underground lake.

"How long is this thing?" Kurogane growled.

Both women chuckled nervously; "Pretty long."

He grumbled something about how women always had to complicate things.

Finally they reached the other bank and Mokona gave them back their stuff. The journey finally led them to stairs. "Ok, these should take us straight to the dungeons." She explained as she pulled out the map from her bag. She shook her wet bangs out of her eyes, splashing Kurogane who glared at her. "Ok." She said, "In case there are Guards we –" Suddenly there was laughter. It was cruel and made everyone's blood go cold. "H-Hazul." Aurelia said tightly.

Light pooled in and a figure stood in the door; "You didn't think I would let you get this far, my dear, did you?"

Guards ran in and tried to bind them. Aurelia drew her sword quickly, as the others drew their weapons and put up a fight. Aurelia's wrist was twisted painfully, forcing her to drop her sword, but that didn't mean she would stop fighting, Kurogane took down three of the guards all at once, they fell badly injured. Chunhyang did not hesitate to gut the guard that attacked her, Syaoran however only knocked out his opponents. Aurelia resorted to fighting with her good fist. She kneed a guard in the gut before pushing him to the wall. Suddenly a hand gripped her ponytail and smashed her head to the wall.

She came to in a room she instantly recognized as the Hidden Room. Mokona was nowhere to be seen, but she and her companions all looked battle worn, and they were all bound and were lined against the wall. She ignored the painful throbbing in her head as she saw the feather.

"How good of you to join us." A cruel voice said.

Aurelia looked at her uncle who held a blade to her neck. "Hello Uncle." She said with a smirk, her lips had dried blood on them, and she was sure she was missing a tooth somewhere in the back of her mouth. "I imagine you'll be leaving quite soon." She added.

"My dear, gave you not noticed who has the upper hand?" He asked. She saw Syaoran, Kurogane, and Chunhyang stare silently.

She smiled brightly; "I won't leave until you die." She said with a laugh.

She heard Kurogane growl her way.

Hazul's eye twitched.

"You know, I suddenly miss Devlin, he was such a funny version of you – and he called me 'Princessa' isn't that funny?" She giggled.

Syaoran thought she was acting strange.

Hazul looked at her oddly as well as she began to mutter to herself. He spat, before leaving.

The Guards stood there eying her wearily as she continued with this madness.

Kurogane wanted to yell at her when suddenly he felt something behind him, two small hands that were decidedly fuzzy. He realized they belonged to Mokona, and her strangeness was a distraction, and was the reason why nobody noticed the creature.

She then ceased her giggles when Kurogane nodded. She quickly calculated their chances, there were four guards, and four of them – as well as Mokona… she had a bad wrist, and it seemed like Chunhyang's ankle was sore. Kurogane was fine, and Syaoran only had a bruise on his cheek.

She began to laugh uncontrollably.

* * *

They had been at war for two days now, Fai was getting worried about Aurelia, Syaoran, Chunhyang, Mokona, and Kurogane. He shot arrows at the enemy, not caring that they fell so quickly to his lethal arrows; 'If anything happened – we would know.' He thought with a nod. 'Yeah.'

* * *

Aurelia kicked the guard in the face, he staggered back with a broken nose; he charged at her, she pulled the knife out of her boot and threw it at him with her good hand. He fell back dead. They grabbed their weapons and stared at the dead guards. "Drag them to the corner." Aurelia commanded.

She went to the throne and sat down. Hazul walked in with more guards.

"How -!" He was furious, in his hand a bolt of electricity appeared.

Aurelia grabbed the glass orb that held the feather. "Would you risk it?" She asked.

Hazul hesitated. She got up with a smirk. "Who has the upper hand now?"

"Despicable." He spat at her.

"Bind him." She spat.

Chunhyang sealed the doors and forced the guards to surrender their weapons. Kurogane and Syaoran bound Hazul. Aurelia circled the man that had caused her fear since she left Azure. "Hazul, Exile of Viram, of the world of Azure." She said mightily. "This is where your evil ends."

"What can a broken little princess like you do?" He spat.

"Didn't you know?" She asked coyly. "I was made Queen again." She leaned on the arm of the throne, which he was tied to.

"B-but –" He stuttered.

"Good bye." She said.

* * *

Fai looked up as it began to rain, according to Darrin it hadn't rained since Marcus was killed. Everyone stopped and looked at the sky oddly. The clouds darkened, and the rain fell harder.

"I feel it!" Someone yelled happily. "My Valleska has returned!"

"So do I!"

Other people cried out triumphantly.

"It's the Queen!" Someone yelled out.

Fai looked to the castle. The bridge was drawn and out rode Aurelia, looking injured, and her front was completely soaked in blood. Kurogane, Chunhyang, and Syaoran followed her. Mokona was on her head.

The battlefield was painfully silent. She raised her sword and let out a cry that echoed across the field. "I come… with victory!" She yelled out.

Fai checked his horse and galloped her way.

They both got down as people began to cheer, those who opposed their army had surrendered.

She looked at him with an odd smile. "It's over." She whispered. Her lips quivered. He quickly pulled her to his chest, she clutched to him and whimpered. "It's all over… Azure is free."

* * *

[1] Gemeni

[2] Monoceros (Unicorn)

OH and Srotdiles, and Dagpies are like... crocodiles... and such...

The Azure Arc is not yet finished, thus I assure you... there is still unfinished business... I'm not so sure about the last bit of this chapter... I don't know, but I am leaving it like this - SO...

Until Next Chapter

-Tari


	21. Rashaira

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia.

* * *

Fai couldn't help but watch her as she slept, he had never seen her look so… safe. Angel was curled up between them. He got up to study the room; Aurelia had explained that this had been her room before she married Marcus.

He walked to the desk and sat down at the chair, her let out a sigh as he pulled back the sleeves of the light blue nightshirt he had been given. He opened the drawers and found various little knickknacks. He smiled as he put his elbows on the desk.

He heard a sigh from the bed, he looked over and saw Aurelia staring at the ceiling.

She stared at the ceiling. 'I'm a monster… I took a life and I feel relaxed.' She thought.

"Don't even think it." He said making her look at him as he slid into bed again.

"What?"

He gently flicked her nose; "Don't feel guilty you killed Hazul."

Her brow creased. "Fai?"

He pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes; "Hm?" He asked.

"… you have to leave this world… don't you – because of…" She trailed off as she played with a silver button on his shirt.

He sighed and nodded; "But you're coming with us… aren't you?" He asked.

She was silent.

"Aurelia?"

"Fai… my journey is done I –"

He sat up as he let go of her; "So that's it? You just leave?" His voice betrayed no emotion, but she could tell he was upset. "Aurelia –" He got up and began to pace back and forth in front of the bed as he ran a hand through his hair.

She had never seen him so agitated before. "Fai…" She got out of the bed and walked to him, she pushed up the sleeves of her lilac nightgown. "I'm so confused – please – please don't make this worse for me –"

"The answer should be obvious!" He said.

"I love my country." She said, trying to keep her voice level.

"I thought you said you love me." He said.

"Fai – I do –" She frowned; "Have you not noticed I haven't told you to stay?" She asked.

He stopped pacing to look at her. Tears glistened in her eyes; "H-haven't you noticed I haven't made you stay?" She sounded like she wanted to scream. "Because I know why you can't stay in one place for too long – I understand –" She hugged herself and then turned away from him.  
"Anyways, we have one more mission… Mokona sensed a feather."

She walked to the balcony; her hands were pressed to the cool glass. "I will make my decision when we retrieve it… Fai, this isn't easy." She whispered.

She felt his hands on her hips, he let out a shaky sigh; "I guess I got used to having you around, you are our little Wifey-Chan…" He stated.

She leaned back against him. "Our?" She asked.

"Mine." He corrected.

She stared out the window. "Today we have to deal with those who followed Hazul." She said. She looked up at him and smiled crookedly. "You are King." She said.

"Oh… yeah." He said.

She chuckled.

"What will we do?" He asked. "About them, I mean…"

"No more needless killing." She said. "Hazul will be the last soul killed in anger in this world."

He kissed her shoulder. She patted his cheek; "Come on… we have a long day ahead of us."

Sakura was fast asleep due to the feather, Aurelia smiled gently at the sleeping princess then up at Syaoran who sat beside the bed; "I wish I could stay, but I have a lot to do." She said.

Syaoran smiled. "Good luck."

She smiled and walked out. The last he saw of her was the skirt of her purple dress.

They sat on the two thrones set in the giant hall. Aurelia got up as she looked at the commanders, all of the people who had followed Hazul stood in the hall, and outside it. "By Royal Decree of the Royal Family." She said, "I cease all needless killing in the name of hate. As such, those who have added Hazul the Usurper will not be harmed – but." She said firmly, their relief turned to horror, this is where they were to be punished. "Because they have aided in the murder of many of our precious trees, they will spend the years they have served under Hazul re-planting the trees that we hold sacred above all else. Lord Farrin and Lord Cael will make sure this is carried out." She looked at the commanders who bowed deeply. "And finally, in three days time, my companions and I will set forth on a journey, as such the King and I leave Lord Darrin as Steward until our return." Aurelia looked at Darrin who bowed. "That is all."

The next couple of days were spent in planning the venture. The others couldn't help but notice coldness between Fai and Aurelia, and it was no secret that it probably had everything to do with Aurelia's upcoming choice. Fai was overly cheerful, and Aurelia was oddly quiet, and once – when Syaoran was passing their room he heard yelling. He had never heard Fai yell before that night.

Kurogane scowled, he was getting annoyed with their behavior. It was putting everyone on edge, and even Mokona was afraid to approach them.  
It was the night before their journey. Aurelia had finished packing their things, she saw Fai sitting on the bed staring at his pendant. He ran his long fingers on its edge. Since their argument it seemed like they only spoke to argue. The previous night it had gotten so bad they were actually yelling. She sat leaning against one of the bed posts, he glanced up at her before looking down again. She let out a sigh; "Are there any regrets now?" She asked gently.

He looked at her again, she sat cross-legged. This almost reminded him of Piffle. He sat up and stared at her. She didn't look away.

"Regrets?" He asked.

"All we have been doing since Azure was freed was argue…" She said with a frown. "I'm sure that everyone knows that…" She looked away.

"Aurelia…" He started.

"… forget it… I'm going to bed." She said moving to the other side of the bed.

He stared at her back before wrapping his arm around her; he gently pulled her so that he curled up with her. "Never." He whispered.

She smiled and grasped his hand gently.

The next morning Aurelia and Fai joined them; they were hand-in-hand. Mokona cheered. "Yay! Fai and Lia-Chan made up!"

They looked embarrassed.

Sakura smiled warmly; "I'm glad, we were so worried." She said.

"Shall we get going then?" Chunhyang said.

They all nodded and got onto the horses. Sakura sat behind Syaoran. Aurelia jumped onto her horse, Fai onto his; Kurogane was yelling at his, apparently the mare was stubborn, and she decided that she didn't like Kurogane. Mokona laughed and jumped onto the mare; "Ha ha! The Horsy-Chan doesn't like Kuro-rin!"

"Would you like to ride with one of us Kuro-Puppy?" Fai asked with a big teasing smile. "Maybe Chunhyang will give you a lift."

Both Chunhyang and Kurogane began to yell at him.

Aurelia smiled as he winked at her. They swapped horses around and were finally ready to leave.

Aurelia had anticipated the weather, it was said that on the way to the Mother Tree they had to face the cold weather of the south. So on their third day they made camp as the temperature began to change, not greatly, but it was changing.

She did the buttons on Mokona's little coat. "There, you look very cute." She said.

"Thank you Lia-Chan!" It beamed.

Aurelia smiled gently; "Is everything ok, Mokona?" She asked.

Mokona's smile fell. She cradled the creature in the corner of the tent they were all in. Kurogane was off looking for dry fire-wood, Fai was with him, and Chunhyang was explaining the terrain to Sakura and Syaoran. "Mokona is worried for Fai and Lia-Chan." It said sadly. "In the beginning, Lia-Chan and Fai were always sad, and then – when we were in Piffle, you weren't… Because Fai and Lia-Chan were happy to be together… but now Lia-Chan and Fai sometimes make each other sad… and Sakura, and Syaoran, and even Kurogane, everyone is worried!"

Aurelia smiled at the creature and kissed it's head. "You all don't have to be worried." Aurelia said as she remembered what her mother used to say when Aurelia would find out that her parent's argued. "Sometimes… two people who are married argue – it doesn't mean they love each other less…" She sighed. "I just… don't know what to do Mokona… do I stay? Or do I continue with you all?"

"Mokona thinks that Lia-Chan has to stay with Fai." It said wisely. "Or else… Fai might get very sad without his Wifey-Chan."

Aurelia hugged Mokona tightly. "Thank you." She whispered. "Now I need to talk to Yūko please."

"OK!"

* * *

Kurogane and Fai returned, Kurogane was fighting back the urge to beat up the mage, but he figured someone was bound to give him a hard time for punching the _king _and that someone was Chunhyang.

"Where's Lia-Chan?" Fai asked as he waved the one twig he bothered himself to carry.

"I went to check on her." Sakura said with a gentle smile; "She was speaking with Yūko-San."

Fai made to go to the tent, Chunhyang stopped him; "She said she didn't want to be disturbed."

He looked at the tent.

A short while later she came out wrapped in a beige fur-lined cloak. Mokona was on her head. "You brought fire-wood!" She said.

"I helped!" Fai said showing her the twig.

"What do you mean you helped?" Kurogane yelled as he dropped the bundle of wood. "I carried all of it!"

Fai quickly his behind Aurelia as she laughed.

They all sat around the fire; Aurelia and Chunhyang laughed at something they had remembered.

"Remember that one song?" Chunhyang asked.

"What one?" Aurelia asked.

"That one we used to sing after training." She said.

"You mean, you singed while I mumbled along – we all know I cannot sing."

"You just never tried." Chunhyang said.

"Oh, please try!" Sakura said.

Aurelia sighed and felt a gaze on her, she looked at Fai and saw that his eyes glittered with a smile.

"Fine." She sighed and looked to the sky. "Let me see if I can remember it properly…"

She looked down at the fire;

_"_It started with the trees,

Hemlock, Ash, and Fir

They spoke, they sang, some say they danced,

In young Azure.

So came the first Vallarié

Beautiful and young.

So strange was his wisdom,  
_  
_So light was his laugh,

Such as it were,

In Young Azure.

The trees accepted;

To silence… they fled -

And so no more did we see;

The walking,

Dancing,

Singing Trees

That we learned in Lore."

Her voice wasn't perfect, and it wobbled in some places, but it was nice none-the-less. Aurelia looked at the fire.

Chunhyang sighed; "Now I know why you refuse to sing." She said dryly.

Aurelia looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "No… really?"

Fai chuckled; "I don't care what you think~ I think my Wifey-Chan's voice is beautiful."

"Of course you would." Chunhyang said.

"I think we should all get some sleep." Aurelia said as she got up.

The tent was silent, Kurogane sat in a corner and Aurelia was sure he was asleep; Chunhyang was curled up in another corner. Sakura slept on a cot, Syaoran and Mokona were asleep on a bunch of blankets, and Aurelia was aware of Fai behind her. She smiled and let herself fall asleep.

Kurogane grumbled the next morning as he was forced to pack up the tent onto his horse, "Why can't the mage…" He grumbled; "Or the Kid…"

"Stop grumbling!" Chunhyang demanded.

"Stop telling me what to do!" He yelled at her.

"My country! I get to tell you to do whatever I want you to do!" She yelled back.

Syaoran and Sakura watched helplessly as the two argued back and forth. Suddenly everyone fell silent as they heard laughter, Chunhyang and Kurogane saw Aurelia, Fai, and Mokona exiting the tent. "My, my." Aurelia teased; "I think Chunhyang has a crush~!"

"And I think Kuro-Pin has one too!" Fai added.

"Love, Love, Love!" Mokona sang.

"Stop spitting out nonsense!" Kurogane yelled as he unsheathed his weapon and proceeded to run after Fai as he tried to dice him.

"And you!" Chunhyang growled as she pointed a finger at Aurelia; "You better run."

Syaoran and Sakura held Mokona as they watched the Adults act like children.

"Yay! Everyone is happy!"

Once they calmed down, both King and Queen still chuckling about Kurogane and Chunhyang, they made their way forward.

The more they went to the south, the colder it got. By the evening they were breathing out plumes of mist and snow had begun to fall.

Syaoran was riding beside Aurelia. "It's strange." He said.

"What is, Syaoran?" She asked looking at him past the furry trim of her hood.

"We are going to the south… right?" He asked her.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Shouldn't it be getting warmer?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"In my world, North is always cold… the south is warmer…" He explained.

"Then, maybe I should explain my world." She said. "Azure's name is just that because for the most part the planet is completely covered in water, making its color Azure. We, however, live on a Super Continent. Just one … It stretches from the line they call the Medium which runs right across the middle of Azure, and the weather is always warm there, and then it goes down until it reaches what we call the Southern Axis. Where the climate is very, very cold. Viram is between the hottest climate and where it begins to cool down."

"How do your people know this?" Syaoran asked, he found that Azure lacked the Technology of any world he had yet to be in.

She smiled gently. "I know what you are thinking." She said; "'How is it that these people, who are not advanced in technology, know so much about the world they live in.'" His blush was all the confirmation she needed. "We do have those who are well learned." She explained; "Our Valleska is not as useless as you think, we do not only make trees grow. The people of Azaria are well advanced… if only you had more time in this world I would have taken you there, it is such a beautiful place." She let out a sigh.

"So… is it possible that islands exist?" He asked. "That there are people other than you on this planet?"

She nodded. "It is possible, but we Azurians do not bother with people outside our lands, imagine how barbaric it would be to go over to a country we have no job being in and forcing them into relations they might not want…" She snorted; "No, that is not how we live."

"But, what if they wish to know you?" He asked, "What is they want a relationship with the Super Continent?"

"That is their business…" She nodded to something in the distance. He looked over and saw a white city. "That is Rashaira, the Ice Kingdom." She said, "I have been here once; they are a beautiful people, tall and graceful… the cold does not bother them…" She smiled gently. She then sneezed; "I wish it did not bother me." She chuckled.

Syaoran smiled. Suddenly they were surrounded by people on great white beasts. Aurelia tensed up, so did Kurogane, Chunhyang, and Fai.

"Peace!" Aurelia cried out, "We come in peace! Hazul the Usurper is long perished! I am Aurelia Queen of Viram." She showed them the sword.

A beautiful woman stepped forward; her eyes were as blue as the sea, and her hair as white as the snow she walked upon. "Maybe you are – but that is for King Arak to decide." She said. She nodded to her companions and the weapons were taken from Aurelia's group.

Fai was beside Aurelia; "What is going on?" He whispered.

"I – I don't think they got the news…" She replied as she looked at the leader. "Rashaira has always been a stronghold, so they have never needed the aide of anyone in war; I think I doubt that Hazul tried to take it… her people are strong and mighty…"

"Silence." The woman said sharply.

They reached the tall white gates of the country. The houses they saw at first were tall, like spires reaching up to the sky; Fai realized they did not look different than trees, except they did not have branches. Some housed were short, with black metal that seemed to frame the white stone. The road was long, and winding, mostly through big roads. The group spied several people, all were tall with blue eyes and white hair. But once in a while they would spot someone with hair as dark as ebony.

They finally reached the castle, which was more impressive than the city itself. It seemed to be made of only towers that stretched up so high, and had so many windows that they imagined it would probably be quite a sight if all of the lights were on.

Both groups stopped. "You will now meet King Arak." She spoke as she looked down at the group.

Aurelia sighed as she pushed back her hood letting her dark hair spill down her shoulders. Sakura and Syaoran stood close together. Fai, however, was curiously looking around as Kurogane and Chunhyang glared at everyone.

They walked into a throne-room, everything seemed to be made of glass, the tables, the chairs, even the throne where a remarkably beautiful man sat, he had long black hair and the brightest blue eyes anyone had ever seen, he wore robes of white and black; and he looked very bored.

But when he saw the group he sat up brightly; "Aurelia!" He got up and walked to her.

"Your Majesty." She said with a curtsy.

"None of that." He said with the wave of his hand. "It was said that you passed with Marcus – but, for once, I am glad for the lies of Hazul." He said suddenly pulling her into a hug.

She smiled; "I do not understand why your boarders are so tightly protected." She said.

"Evil times." He explained.

"But they are over." She countered.

"Are they now?" He asked. "Well."

Sakura had an odd look on her face, even Syaoran did.

Syaoran was the first to realize how remarkably the semblance Arak had to the former king of Clow, Sakura's Father.

Arak looked at the rest of the group; "Who are your companions?" He asked.

She stepped away from him; "Everybody, this is Arak, King of Rashaira, and an old friend of our family… King Arak, this is Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Fai… my Husband –"

"And Mokona!" The white creature said flying out of Aurelia's hood and into the king's hands. Arak looked at Sakura oddly. Before turning his gaze back to Aurelia; "You shall all be guests in my home tonight, and you will tell me the news of the world." He said.

"Very well." Aurelia said.

A while later they had all changed into warmer clothes, and then joined the king for supper at his grand crystal table. Aurelia sat at the King's right as Fai sat to her right. Sakura sat to the kings left, with Syaoran sitting at her left, and Chunhyang was at Fai's right, as Kurogane sat facing her at Syaoran's left. "Now." Arak said with a gentle smile to everyone; "Tell me, what is the nature of this venture that you are on."

Aurelia looked up from the crystal fork in her hand as Sakura began to speak. "We are looking for my feathers." Sakura said.

"Your feathers?" He asked, looking intrigued.

They began to tell him their story, from the very beginning. Once they finished with Hazul dying, Arak looked at Aurelia. "Then… I shall not hinder you." He said, "But rest the night here, and you may leave with my blessing tomorrow."

"Thank you." Aurelia said with a smile.

Arak smiled; "Eat."

That night was full of good company and laughter.

* * *

Just a quick question, what do you think about Azure (In a sense that... how is it as a world...?) ANYWAYS

Until Next Chapter

-Tari


	22. Mother Tree

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia.

* * *

Arak smiled down at Aurelia; "May your journey by fruitful." He then handed her an ornament; "Will you please tie this in the boughs of the Mother Tree?" He asked.

She stared down at the crystal star, "I will." She said as she hugged him; "May the Trees always shade your path." She whispered.

"And may the snows fall gently upon yours." He replied.

She smiled and walked to her horse, she nodded before she jumped onto it. "Let's go." She told her companions.

Their ride was long and harsh, the further they went the colder it got, the cold was lessened slightly because of the new gear they received in Rashaira as gifts. Sakura, Chunhyang, and Aurelia were all wrapped in beautiful black coats that were lined with white fur, as was the fashion of the people of Rashaira. Fai wore a coat that was not unlike the one he wore at the beginning of their journey; Kurogane wore a heavy black cloak, as did Syaoran.

The winds began to howl harshly. Everyone tried their hardest to not get thrown off the horses. "We're going to have to stop!" Aurelia yelled over the winds, "It won't be good if we get lost because of the blizzard!"

Everyone agreed, they quickly made camp and made sure the horses were warm before taking shelter in the tent.

Aurelia handed Syaoran some blankets as the wind howled, Chunhyang poured over maps of the area. "Are you warm enough Sakura-Chan?" Fai asked as he looked at the young princess.

"Yes." She said, "Thank you."

"How long will this last?" Kurogane asked.

"Anything between one hour to three weeks." Aurelia informed him. "Let's hope it does not go on for three weeks." She tucked Mokona in as it was fast asleep.

Syaoran looked troubled. "So what do we do now?" He asked.

"There is nothing we can do… sleep, for the weather of the world does not seek to harm us, it is merely doing what is has been doing since the world was born." She smiled gently.

They all fell into quiet watchfulness as they waited for the storm to pass.

Three days later Aurelia and Sakura were playing a card game. And of course Sakura won every time, but Aurelia still found it fun to play when it went quiet. The winds died down and the tent stopped swaying in the wind. Aurelia lost for the fifteenth time, she got up and looked at their sleeping companions; they were all asleep but for Kurogane. "It's time we left." She said. "Sakura, help me wake up everyone; Kurogane, please make sure the horses are ok." She said.

He nodded gruffly and left the tent. Sakura went to Syaoran as she began to gently wake him up as Aurelia went to Fai. She rolled her eyes to see him face down, and she wondered how he slept like that. "Fai?" She whispered. She took his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm, his fingers twitched. "Wake up." She urged him.

He looked at her; "The winds died down." He said.

"Yeah, we're getting ready to move out… Mokona… wake up."

"Pyaaaa." It said as it stretched, "Mokona is awake! Mokona will go wake Chunny-Chan."

Chunny-Chan was a nickname Fai and Mokona came up with on day two of their staying in, and Chunhyang hated it.

Aurelia smiled as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "This weather reminds me of Celes." He muttered. "Except there I was in a nice warm room."

"I think this is a very nice warm tent." She teased.

He smiled slightly; "This is a better nice warm tent."

She laughed and helped him up. They chuckled as they heard Chunhyang yell at Mokona.

Three hours later they were ready to continue their journey. The landscape was like a snow desert, for as far as they could see they only saw white terrain, unchanging and slightly daunting. They had lost one horse in the blizzard, the Stubborn Mare. So Aurelia was forced to give up her horse to Kurogane and she had to ride with Fai.

And then, they saw it… after days of traveling they found it… a dome that was in the middle of the white wasteland, and within that dome was an oasis of spring. "Is that…" Fai asked breathlessly.

Aurelia nodded. "The land of the Mother Tree."

"Beautiful." He said.

"Yes." She nodded.

Syaoran's and Sakura's eyes widened.

Chunhyang was speechless.

Even Kurogane was in awe of what he saw.

Mokona cheered happily; "Let's go!"

They reached the dome of light and rode into it, warmth instantly enveloped them. The land was a big lush meadow, and right in the center of it was a massive tree, with a trunk that was so wide, they were sure that if it were hollowed they could fit a castle in it, its branches reached far and wide with the greenest leaves they had ever seen, and every branch had every sort of fruit on it, from fruits they knew to ones they never imagined could exist. What shocked them is what stood at the base, a massive beast that was neither Lion nor Eagle nor Horse, it was so strange to look upon this golden creature that regarded them with wariness. Suddenly, it spoke to them. "Who are you and why have you ventured to the root of all trees?" It asked them. Its voice neither male nor female.

Sakura slid off the horse and walked to it, she bowed; "Please." She begged; "I am only here for my feather…"

"Who are you?" It asked.

"My name is Sakura…"

"And the thing that has kept the Mother Tree alive… belongs to you?" It asked.

"Yes."

"Why should I return it." It asked.

Sakura looked up; "Please." She asked, "We're going from one world to the next just to find them… and they work very hard…" Her eyes turned to the tree.

Syaoran's eyes widened. "She it speaking to the tree." He whispered.

Sakura walked to the tree and placed her hand on the aged bark. Suddenly the feather floated out from where Sakura touched it, and went straight into Sakura. Syaoran ran and caught her before she hit the ground. Mokona's eyes widened as its mouth grew and it sucked in the giant creature.

"WHAAAA?" Chunhyang gasped.

The tree was still, and the dome remained. Aurelia touched the tree; "She is still alive." She smiled then pulled out the ornament from Arak, she managed to climb up into the branches and tie it on one. "Thank you." She whispered.

She hugged Fai around the middle as they all looked up at the tree, "Our mission is done." She said.

Syaoran looked at them; "We'll wait for Sakura to wake up before we return to Viram, if that is ok…" He said.

"Of course it is." Aurelia said. "And then…" She bit her bottom lip.

The stay was tranquil and quiet. On the second night Sakura woke up; "I fell asleep again."

Aurelia smiled gently. "Come on, we plan to leave right away."

"Ok." Sakura smiled.

The journey back to Viram was quick, and took them half the time it took them to go… and they found that the moment they were out of sight of the sanctuary, they could not remember where the Mother Tree was.

The Kingdom rejoiced to their safe return. However, unease returned to the group as their departure loomed ever closer.

Fai looked at Aurelia as she sat staring at the sword. Her hands gently stroked the blade with reverence. She let out a heavy sigh and looked out the window; it was raining again.

"You plan to stay. Don't you?" He asked.

She frowned and closed her eyes; "My mission is done." She said. "I have killed Hazul, thus avenging my Mother, Father, Marcus, Gavin, and the dead of Azure." She didn't look at him. "I have no more reason to continue –" He words were cut short when Fai grabbed the chair and forced it to face him. His eyes had fire in them; she could tell he was furious despite the easy smile on his face. "Fai?"

"Lia-Chan… you say it like it's so simple."

Lia-Chan. He hadn't used that name to her face since Outo… "Isn't it?" She asked. "I've already made my choice."

His smiled grew and he chuckled, but the anger in his eyes didn't dissipate. "Lia-Chan thinks of everything!"

"Stop calling me Lia-Chan." She whispered. "For once… face what is bothering you." She said; her voice was slowly rising. "And do NOT put up a false face – I know you too well now!"

He walked away from her, his hands placed on his hips. She sheathed the weapon and got up. "I can't stay in the presence of a liar." She said as she walked to the door, she walked out and slammed the door behind her.

He sat on the bed and shook his head as he clutched it.

Aurelia walked down the hall, her fists balled. 'He doesn't know anything.' She thought angrily. She bumped into Darrin. "Your Majesty!" He gasped as they fell back.

"Darrin." She said as she got off the ground.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"…No." She said. "But… I will not speak of it to you."

He realized her coldness meant that she and Fai argued again.

"If I may be so bold; Your Majesty." He said.

She looked at him oddly. "Yes?"

"It is no secret that lately you and the King have been at odds." He said.

"That is too bold." She said coldly.

"Please." He said, "As advisor to both you and the king, allow me to be frank."

"I would." She said, "But you do not comprehend the circumstances of our disagreements, and with all due respect to you Advisor, you cannot give council in things that you do not understand." She sighed. "Thank you for your concern… I appreciate it – I do…"

"Aurelia." Fai said as he ran to them.

She looked away, looking hurt.

Darrin tactfully withdrew.

Fai reached to touch her shoulder; she shied away from his touch. He sighed. "Don't you see?" He asked. "What this is doing to me?"

"I do see." She said looking at him; "Which is why I have to do this."

"Does this mean… Good-bye?" He asked brokenly.

She looked away with a small nod.

He hugged her to him, "Aurelia – please… don't leave me." He begged. "I won't call you Lia-Chan anymore – I –"

"I'm so sorry Fai…" She began to cry. "I – I don't..." She pushed him away and ran off.

"Aurelia." He said weakly.

The next morning the group was dressed in the finest wear Viram had to offer; in their bags they had all the gifts from Rashaira. Aurelia avoided the eyes of her companions. "Today we stand to farewell the heroes who helped cleanse out kingdom." She was silenced by the applause. "I have traveled with this group, and they are all men, and … woman… and… Mokona, of honor…" She smiled. "And as such – I announce that I too shall depart with them." She said; "And though I must say good-bye to this world, but one day I may return with your King and we shall rule in Harmonious Peace. As such, I pass on the Blade of Royalty to Lady Chunhyang, who has led you in your darkest days." Aurelia said as she handed the sword to Chunhyang; "I know she will rule justly, and kindly… and as of this day – I end the law of Married Queens and Kings… an heir does not have to take Wife or Husband to arise to the throne." Chunhyang smiled. "May the Trees Shade your Paths and the path of Viram."

People applauded. Aurelia avoided everyone's gaze as she joined them. Mokona arose excitedly as wings sprouted out of its back. The last Aurelia saw of Viram was Chunhyang bowing deeply.

They all landed gracefully for once in a courtyard. Syaoran, however, fell to the ground in a heap. "Syaoran-Kun!" Sakura exclaimed.

"How annoying." Kurogane grumbled as he picked the boy up and set him on a nearby bench.

Aurelia sniffed the air, "It smells of magic." She said brightly. "I want to explore!"

Fai looked at Aurelia oddly. She was genuinely happy.

"I'll stay with Syaoran-Kun." Sakura said.

"I think we should go find clothes of this world." Aurelia suggested.

"Mokona will go too!" Mokona said happily.

Aurelia nodded.

The three walked off with the bags of clothes from Azure. Aurelia's eyes widened when she looked around. "I think I like this place!"

* * *

I know... SHORT chapter... but I admit it, I don't want to put too much in one chapter... (I'm already working on the next chapter so... yeah) I should probably say that I'm back in college, so my updates might not be as frequent anymore... (We never know, this term isn't as stressful as the last one... I've taken mostly Theoretical classes - which should be easier for me...) So who knows...

Ok, so **Sassyanimegirl**'s review made me grin; and so I feel like posting a reply: lol, go figure they would have that feel (I happen to be obsessed with LOTR lol) But I mixed it a bit of LOTR and mostly was inspired by the Pellinor books by Alison Croggon... a little bit of some of my favorite countries in her books (Quite a read, I highly recommend btw).

SO

Until Next Chapter

-Tari


	23. When Libraries Fight Back

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia.

* * *

People walked around, carrying books, some times creatures flew by. "Mokona doesn't have to be a stuffed doll!" Mokona cheered. They saw people on brooms that flew, and horses that had wings like butterflies, and the air was positively full of magic.

Aurelia's eyes widened as a train flew over-head.

They found a shop that sold clothes.

The woman smiled brightly as they walked in. "Welcome to Hemlock Fineries, the best sort of clothes in all of Lecourt!" She saw short, her hair was blonde and it bounced as she bobbed to greet them, and her eyes were a pale green. "I am Leila! How can I help you?"

Fai chuckled and leaned on the counter; "We're new here, and we don't know the country's currency… do you think we can sell clothed we have from one country for clothes from this one?"

"Yes, it is possible."

"Wonderful." Fai beamed.

Aurelia began to look through the clothes and found some that appealed to her.

She stood in the changing room as she studied her reflection. She wore an Aqua blouse that was tucked into long, full length, black, high-waisted skirt that had a bustle in the back. She pulled her hair out of the clip it was in when Fai appeared as he slid in secretly from the curtain. "What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"… You lied to us." He said.

She turned to look up at him; "I didn't lie." She said, "I had to make my surprise a surprise." She smiled.

"But you said… it was hard –"

"Leaving my home." She said.

"And – when I said 'This is Goodbye' –"

She grinned, "I meant to Azure."

"And when you were in the tent –"

"I was talking to Yūko about my price." She said.

"And that was?" He asked.

"Half of my Halved magic, and Viram. Oh, and Angel to stay with Chunhyang..." She replied. "I have enough for some Valleska to work… at least I won't have to worry when I get injured." She winked.

A smile touched his lips, "When did you get so clever?" He asked.

"I learned from the best… my Hubby-Chan." She teased.

He laughed quietly.

She reached up and did the bowtie. "No more fighting." She said looking at him as she put her hands on his chest once she was finished.

His smile widened as he nodded; "No more –"

Mokona dashed in; "It's love! Love is in the air! Love! Love! Love!"

Aurelia chuckled as she leaned in closer to Fai while Mokona settled on Fai's head. Fai handed Mokona to Aurelia before kissing her cheek; "I think I am going to ask about this world." He said.

"Ok." She smiled as he walked back to Leila who sat staring at the clothes in awe.

Aurelia laced up the boots that she had set in the small room. She then put her hair in a bun at the base of her neck. Kurogane stomped out as he glared at the gold buttons. She chuckled before she went to find clothes for Sakura.

They walked back to the courtyard, Mokona wore a hat and bounced ahead of them, Kurogane carried the clothed as Aurelia and Fai walked arm in arm, looking like a proper couple. Aurelia had a creeping suspicion that Fai had used the same excuse he used in Jade, which was partially true, but she imagined that Kurogane would not be pleased to find out that he was being called a servant again.

Aurelia stopped as she studied the strange looking flowers that bloomed in the garden. Fai chuckled and let her enjoy them as he went to join Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona.

Aurelia stooped to smell the flower, its fragrance was rich, richer than anything she had yet to come across. She looked up and saw people flying on those brooms. Leila had explained that everybody learned magic here, and that the greatest thing in the country was the Libraries.

She made her way to join the group again; before she did she saw a path-way that led away from the gate they walked out from earlier. She walked to it slowly, her boots gently making soft clicks on the cobble-stones. Her fingers brushed the tall hedges on each side of the path. Finally, the pathway opened up to a courtyard, and she saw stairs, she made her way up them and gasped in delight when she looked at the beautiful building at the top of the hill. With an excited smile Aurelia ran down the steps to find her companions.

When she found them, Syaoran was awake, and had changed, so had Sakura. "Come and look at what I found!" She said excitedly as she took Fai by the hand.

They all followed her as they ran up the path, and then up the stairs. She pointed at the magnificent building; "It's a Library!"

They all walked through the grand doors of the structure and let out a collective gasp of awe.

Aurelia's eyes widened at all of the books in the building, some people sat in chairs that floated about as they read. She walked down as she stared at the titles of every book she passed. None of them were a language she could read. She wandered away from everyone as she searched for a book she could understand. Finally she found herself on some upper level in the library, and her fingers brushed the spine of a book that she happened to understand. It was called; 'The Mother Tree.' She blinked and pulled it out.

'In a land governed by the Old Ways, and the magic was pure, where Trees danced, and spoke, and liked to grow. The root of this was the Mother of all Trees.'

Her eyes widened as she realized that this book spoke about Azure. She thumbed through the pages, there were words she didn't understand, but finally she found a chapter that was called; 'The Missing Queen.' She sat on the ground and began to read; 'On the eve of the full moon, a child was born to the King and Queen of Azure, and she was named for the golden evening that she was born upon; Aurelia, was her name. It was often said that this child would reach to the greatest heights, and free the world from the foreseen Usurper.' Aurelia skipped a couple of lines she couldn't understand. She realized the story chronicled what happened in her youth, to her first Marriage, and then to her disappearance… and finally her return.

She learned that Gavin had become king, which she already knew about, and Chunhyang appeared shortly after. Gavin did not trust her at first, but in the end he realized it was better for the kingdom and the world if they worked together. And then it mentioned how Gavin made an alliance with the already loyal Azarians. She saw an illustration of Gavin and Chunhyang's wedding, she found out that Hazul returned to Viram several months later, and killed Gavin. Aurelia imagined that Hazul must have come straight away after that to find her, and then it said that Chunhyang became Queen, to which Hazul had to return and she was forced to run the stronghold beneath the earth they loved as Hazul killed woman, man, and tree alike as he built his army.

Aurelia shut the book with a bitter sigh. 'No.' she thought; 'I should be happy… Hazul is dead, and Chunhyang is happy – is she?' She bit her bottom lip and looked at the book; 'She looked happy to receive the sword; and I am with my friends, I could not ask for more…' She inwardly smiled; 'I am with people who love me, and I love them.' She got up and set the book back in its place. She walked back to find them.

When she found them again she saw Syaoran standing with an open book. Everybody else was exploring the library, but they weren't very far off. Sakura and Aurelia neared Syaoran and noticed that he was crying, "What's wrong Syaoran-Kun?" Sakura asked.

"Syaoran?" Aurelia asked gently.

"What is it?" Fai asked as he walked over to them, Kurogane was right in front of him.

"Syaoran-Kun is crying!" Mokona exclaimed.

Fai looked at the book and frowned, "You have to let go." He told Syaoran as he tried to pull it away.

"Syaoran-Kun!" Sakura said as she tried to pry it away.

"Oi." Kurogane growled as Sakura fell back, he grabbed the book and Syaoran let go. He also began to fall backwards, Aurelia quickly sat down so that she caught him.

"Kurogane-San… I am so sorry." The boy whispered as his eyes closed and the last of his tears fell.

Aurelia looked down, her eyes full of concern. She looked up and saw that Fai looked worried.

Mokona jumped off and returned with someone to help them. A few moments later Syaoran was taken to the library infirmary.

Aurelia fluffed the pillows, and fixed the blankets. Mokona cheered and sat on Kurogane's head. "Lia-Chan is being a Mommy-Chan now!"

Fai chuckled. "That's funny Mokona… Mommy-Chan!"

Aurelia rolled her eyes as they watched Syaoran come too. "Syaoran." She said touching the boy's forehead as if to check for a fever. "Are you ok?"

"The kid passed out for the second time today, and you ask him if he's ok?" Kurogane growled.

"I need to speak to Kurogane-San." Syaoran said, "Alone."

"Oh…" Aurelia said.

"We'll step outside for a while." Fai said putting an arm around Aurelia's waist, while the other stuck out behind Sakura; "Come on Sakura-Chan, and Mommy-Chan."

Aurelia sent a small glare his way.

"YAY! Mokona come too!" Mokona said, "Carry me Mommy-Chan!" It exclaimed happily as Aurelia held out her arms.

They shut the door behind them as they left the room. Fai noticed Sakura glancing at the door; "Perhaps Syaoran has learned something, and wants to tell Kuro-pii of what he's seen so that they can discuss it." He said with a reassuring smile.

"We have to find Sakura-Chan's feather!" Mokona cheered.

"That's right." Sakura grinned.

Aurelia smiled and wrapped an arm around Fai as they made their way out to the Library again. "I think we should investigate the book." She suggested.

"What a smart idea Mommy-Chan!" Fai said brightly as he led them back to the offending book.

Aurelia picked it up as they went to the main desk. The woman looked up and they both gasped.

To Aurelia it was like staring in the mirror, except Lecourt Aurelia wore glasses with round lenses that were blue and sat neatly on the bridge of her nose, her hair was in a bun to the side and she wore a hat.

"H-how can I help you?" She asked.

Fai grinned and leaned on the desk, Aurelia elbowed him in the side when she saw his expression. He held out a book; "We would just like to know about this book, please." He said.

The woman flushed as she took it.

"Stop it." Aurelia whispered.

He chuckled. "But what am I doing?" He asked innocently.

Aurelia looked at her counterpart, who looked like she was doing her best to not listen in on the couple's conversation. "Here we are." She said, looking at a strange device that was before her, it was like a book that was propped open, but then Aurelia looked over she saw the words change. "This book is known as 'The Book of Memories', however this one is just a replica, as are all of the books in this library, and the originals are kept in the Central Library. However this one does basically the same thing."

"And what is that?" Aurelia asked.

"Well, usually, one person thumbs through the book, and all of said person's memories are absorbed into the book, the person who opens it afterwards will see these Memories." She replied.

Fai sighed dramatically; "We so wanted to see the Original." He said, "Isn't that right, my Honey?" He asked looking at Aurelia.

"I can give you a copy of this book, as well as an image of the real book."

Mokona cheered; "Which is as good as almost seeing the real thing!"

The woman flushed as she pulled out a piece of paper, they gasped when they saw it.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"I-it's just so beautiful…" Aurelia said, trying to hide the fact that the three were stunned to find the feather embedded in a book staring at them. And that the image on the copy was the same design on the feather.

"Can I help you with anything else?" She asked.

"Yes." Aurelia said, "Please tell us about the Central Library."

The woman's eyes widened, Fai chuckled because it was the exact mirror of Aurelia's expression when she got excited. Aurelia shoved her elbow into his side again, he put his hand on her hip as Lecourt Aurelia began to speak. "The Central Library is the biggest in Lecourt! All over the books in there are exclusive and rare, the original for all the copies in the other libraries, of course… it has books that are inaccessible to the general public. You'll have to take a Vehicle to get to it, of course. Oh! It's security system is top-notch because of all of the super-rare books. They wouldn't want the bad sort of people getting in there after all. Powerful watchdogs…" She explained the security.

"Thank you." Fai said with a smile once she was finished.

"We should go check in on our companions again." Aurelia said.

"Thank you for your help!" Sakura smiled brightly before she ran after the older pair with Mokona in her arms.

The three peeked into the room; "Is your conversation over?" Sakura asked politely.

"Yes." Syaoran said.

They walked in one by one.

Secretly, Aurelia wondered what they were talking about. Suddenly a sound tore her from her reverie; she realized it was Mokona's stomach. Followed by the sound of Sakura's… and then hers.

Fai laughed as he stood behind Aurelia and put his hands on her stomach; "Lia-Chan is hungry!"

A few minutes later they all sat in a café, Aurelia listened as Fai, Mokona, and Sakura explained to Syaoran everything that Lecourt Aurelia told them. Aurelia sighed and thoughtfully bit into a small sandwich. "You know we need more money." She commented as she looked down at the little purse they had the money in. "I doubt it will be enough to buy us a ride on those things…" She said pointing at a flying train.

"Hyuu, Mommy is so smart." Fai said.

Aurelia looked at him; "You are going to sell what we have left to be sold… _Daddy_." She said.

He grinned brightly.

"Wah!" Mokona cheered; "Mommy and Daddy!"

Aurelia grinned before she sipped her tea.

Kurogane rolled his eyes and began to shovel the tiny sandwiches into his mouth.

"How are you feeling Syaoran?" Aurelia asked as she looked over to the boy.

"I'm fine."

She smiled again.

A while later they stood in the station. Fai and Kurogane joined Aurelia, Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona. "Those tickets cost a lot more than we expected." Fai laughed.

"What are you laughing about you useless Mage?" Kurogane growled angrily.

"Come on, the train leaves in a moment." Fai said as he pulled Aurelia along.

They all walked to a platform, a man in a black suit and hat smiled at them; "Tickets." He said.

Fai smiled brightly and pulled out the tickets from his pocket. "Here they are!"

He punched holes in them and smiled again; "Have a nice day."

"Thank you." Aurelia smiled.

He tipped his hat her way and then turned to the next passengers.

They walked through the train and found some seats; Fai sat down by the window as he pulled Aurelia with him. Kurogane sat down on her other side. Sakura and Syaoran sat facing them.

Aurelia pulled out a small book she had taken with her when she left Azure. She opened it and removed the book-mark.

"We're flying in the air!" Mokona cheered.

"This also flies using magic." Fai explained.

"That's amazing!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Of course there are other seats… but we don't have a lot of money." Fai added.

"I wonder whose fault that is." Kurogane grumbled.

"Sorry Kuro-Puppy is not very resourceful!" Fai said.

"That sounds just like me!" Fai said happily.

"Wait… what?" Aurelia looked up and saw Mokona was imitating their voices.

"For example he is a drunkard –"

"So is Daddy!" Mokona said, now imitating Aurelia as it sat on her head. "But Mommy loves Daddy so much! Even if he is lazy too!"

"Even though Kuro-Puppy hasn't been working, and only knows how to drink, he is a good person Mommy and Daddy!" Mokona said as it sat on Sakura's shoulder.

"I'll do Kuro-Puppy's work!" It then said with Syaoran's voice as it sat on his head; "I will take over Puppy's share of the work!"

Kurogane growled and picked up the creature by the ears. Aurelia smiled and looked down at the book again.

After a short while the train stopped and they got up; "Looks like we're here!" Fai exclaimed as he gripped Aurelia's hand as they walked out.

Aurelia gasped as she looked at the building, the ground they walked upon reflected it adding to its grandeur. "Wow." She breathed out.

"I can feel it." Mokona said, "Even if it's weak, I can still feel it."

Suddenly the winds began to blow fiercely around them, and two giant beings appeared, they seemed to be giant winged lions. "Oooh!" Aurelia gasped; "I want one!"

"You have a cat!" Kurogane yelled at her angrily.

"Nooo… poor Aurelia was SO sad she had to leave her little Angel-Kitty with Chunny-Chan!" Fai said.

"They look angry." Sakura said.

"I think they might know that Kurogane is a bad guy!" Mokona said; "By looking at his face!"

Kurogane ran into the Library.

"Hey! We need to keep quite in the Library!" Fai cried out.

They all walked in and headed to the main desk. Syaoran quickly began to ask about the book. By the time Aurelia and Fai reached the desk they heard Syaoran asking; "We cannot borrow that book?"

"The Original 'Book of Memories' has been designated as Lecourt's National Treasure. So you cannot take it out of the library." The woman said.

"Listen." Aurelia started;

Fai clapped his hand over Aurelia's mouth and chuckled as he knew Aurelia was probably going to fall into one of her temper tantrums, in which she infamously upturned a large desk with all of its contents. "I think my Wifey-Chan and me should go take a walk~" He said dragging her away.

They all stood outside, Aurelia sat at the fountain next to Kurogane; "They wouldn't even let us look at it." Sakura said with a frown.

"That can be a problem." Fai sighed.

Aurelia slapped her palm against the waters surface, effectively splashing Kurogane, "What do you plan to do, Syaoran?" She asked as she grabbed Kurogane's wrist as he prepared to imitate her.

"I will get it back no matter what." Syaoran said.

Kurogane stopped his struggle with Aurelia as he looked at the boy; "How?"

"We'll steal it."

Aurelia dropped Kurogane's hand and it fell into the water with a splash. "What?" She asked.

Fai chuckled; "Syaoran-Kun shocked Mommy-Chan." Mokona said gleefully. "Such a bad son!"

Aurelia got up and walked over to Syaoran. She put her hands on his shoulders as she looked him square in the eye; "Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Well then, let's go." She said.

They walked back into the library.

Aurelia walked with Syaoran as Mokona led them through the library.

They kept walking until they hit a dead end. "The power from Sakura's feather."

"There's nothing here." Kurogane said gruffly.

"It's a wall Moko-Chan." Sakura said quietly.

"But I feel it here." It said.

Fai stepped forward and touched the wall; he pressed his hand to it and slid it around for a short bit. "Ah." He said, "Kurochi… move this bookshelf please."

"Why me?" He growled angrily.

"Please Puppy." Mokona said in Syaoran's voice.

"Will if that's what Daddy wants I have no choice." It said in Kurogane's voice.

"That's a good boy!" It then said in Aurelia's voice.

Kurogane looked like he wanted to murder Mokona.

"Here, take out your anger out on this bookshelf." Fai chuckled.

He did just that, and the wall disappeared.

"Daddy is very clever, oh I love him so!" Mokona said in Aurelia's voice.

They looked into the gloom to see what looked like a cave. "Scary." Aurelia said.

She looked at Kurogane who had a distrusting glare trained on Fai. She held Fai's hand as they made their way down the path.

"Considering this thing is a National Treasure, Security isn't all that great." Kurogane said.

"I don't think that's the case." Fai said gesturing to the serpentine creatures carved into the walls, it was so dark they missed them in the begging; "Look… it's almost like…" Fai started.

"They're watching us." Aurelia breathed out.

"Not only that." Fai whispered.

She gasped as the things came to life and began to attack them. Syaoran attacked back, causing one of the monsters to shatter.

"Pyuu~ Syaoran-Kun is so cool!" Fai exclaimed.

The stone beings surrounded them; "Wah!" Mokona cried out.

"Run!" Syaoran yelled as he grabbed Sakura by the hand and dragged her off.

They all followed suit.

The enemy popped out of the ground and the walls, attacking them from every angle.

"Mokona!" Syaoran cried out.

"The feather is getting closer!" It confirmed.

Suddenly they ran through a barrier, Aurelia gasped as she tripped and fell face first, but a hand around her waist kept her from hitting the ground. Or rather Sand.

"The ruins from Clow?" Syaoran exclaimed.

She looked up and saw Fai who chuckled. "You really are clumsy." He said pulling her up. She looked away from him and to the ruins; they looked like two giant stone wings set in the ground.

"Clow Country is where Sakura and Syaoran are from, right?" Mokona asked.

"Yes." Sakura said.

"Are we in Clow?" Syaoran asked.

"Mokona didn't teleport." Mokona said.

Aurelia stepped out of Fai's embrace, she looked around with an odd look on her face; "I think… this is a memory." She said. "Of where the feather is from."

"A memory inside the 'Book of Memories'" Fai said, "The book is causing it to appear with the power of Sakura-Chan's feather, it's also able to set traps to protect the book using the Feather's powers –"

"Fai, that's so great! You figured it all out!" Mokona cheered.

Aurelia frowned slightly; "What does that mean for us?" She wondered.

Fai watched her walk ahead to walk with Syaoran and Sakura.

She held Mokona in her arms; "So is this really like the ruins in Sakura's country?" Mokona asked.

"Yes." She replied, "There were a lot of good people working at an excavation, and I knew a man who was really kind…" She said touching the wall, with a small smile she added; "I used to come and play here all the time."

"But isn't that Dangerous?" Fai asked.

"Yes…" She paused, looking like she was trying to remember something; "… Why didn't I want to go back…?" She wondered.

Aurelia's hand found Fai's.

"The ruins emit an incredible amount of energy." Mokona commented, "And the path it long and narrow… what's this? This is bench is large!"

Fai spotted something on it, "What's this? Some sort of clock… it's so small…"

Syaoran looked like he remembered something.

"Since we're in Sakura-Chan's memory, this thing might have had a significant impact on her at the time..."

Aurelia looked down the path and saw stairs; she walked to it, pulling Fai with her as the others followed.

"I feel the energy from down here." Mokona said as they walked into a massive chamber, the floor was circular so was the room as it went as high up as they could see. On the ground was a strange pattern.

"Wings." Aurelia whispered as she walked towards the center of the room.

As soon as she said that the whole room began to shake she fell from the force of the tremor; suddenly the ground beneath her opened up, her eyes widened as she stared into the blackness beneath her, she quickly got up and ran to safety, barely making it as the ground fully disappeared.

"Do you remember what is down there?" Fai asked Sakura.

"No." She whispered.

Aurelia sat down and looked down; "Wah… it's so dark."

"The feather is down there." Mokona said.

Aurelia looked up at Kurogane; "Go down and get it." She said.

"No you get it!" He growled.

"Will you let me go down? I could get hurt!" She pouted.

"I will go down there." Syaoran said.

"But you don't know where that is!" Sakura cried out. "I'll go!"

"Please let me protect you princess." Syaoran said. "I'll be the one to go." He said gently.

"But why?" She asked, "Why do you do so much to search from my feathers?"

"Please take care of Sakura-Hime." Syaoran said.

Aurelia pulled the younger princess into her arm.

Kurogane walked to Syaoran, and then they both jumped into the abyss.

"Puppy and Son are so troublesome." Fai commented.

"I- I can't do anything." Sakura said gently.

"Yes you can." Mokona said, "When Syaoran and Kurogane come back you can be waiting for them right here…"

Fai smiled gently and sat with them.

"Yes…" Sakura said hugging Mokona.

They couldn't hear what was going on; "How far down do you think this goes?" Aurelia asked Fai.

He was silent as he sat cross legged.

"Fai?"

He shook his head and then looked at her, Sakura was to busy to pay attention to them; "This place." He said looking around, "The Wings… the feather… Sakura's memories… our journey." He sighed and took her hand in his as he ran his thumb over his knuckles, something he did when he was thinking intensely.

She looked up at him; "Do… do you think it is all related?" She asked.

He had a thoughtful look on his face; "Hitsuzen…"

She frowned and stared into the Chasm.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Syaoran." She replied.

"What is wrong with Syaoran?" He asked.

"… lately he hasn't been himself – it's strange…" Fai looked at her; she sighed, "It's like… sometimes, he isn't there – you know?"

"Like when?" He asked.

She frowned; "When he said he would do anything to retrieve the feather… admirable – yes… but to what lengths would he go to retrieve that feather?"

"What lengths would have you gone to defeat Hazul?" He asked.

She frowned suddenly everything around them changed, and Kurogane and Syaoran stood right in front of them. "Syaoran-Kun!" Sakura cried out as she ran to him.

Aurelia noticed he sort of jumped; "Sakura-Hime!"

The feather floated towards Sakura and Syaoran caught her before she fell.

"Syaoran, you're wounded! You need treatment!" Mokona exclaimed as it rushed to the boy.

"I'm fine, let's hurry and go to the next world."

Aurelia gave a pointed look up to her husband who had gotten up; she got up as well and dusted her skirt off. She heard cries; "The Library staff is coming, hurry!"

"Ok!" Mokona said and began to transport them. But it didn't work. "Huh?" It wondered, "Oh no! It won't work!"

"We've stolen the book;" Fai said, "Yet Mokona's Magic isn't working…"

"Magic to block us from teleporting out of here?" Aurelia asked.

"Probably." He nodded.

Kurogane threw Sakura over his shoulder. "Let's go." He said. "They obviously know we've taken the book; let's leave this place quickly and find a place where the white meat bun can use it's magic."

"Ok." They cried out as they began to run the way they came in.

They looked up in shock as they saw one of the giant watch-dogs waiting for them; "Pyuu~ Looks like they've been expecting us." Fai said.

"Still want that as a pet?" Kurogane asked dryly.

"Why not?" She managed to joke.

She gasped in surprise as it suddenly let out a stream of fire from its mouth. Fai pulled her back, but not in time, the side of her face was exposed to the flames.

"Aurelia!" He yelled out as she cried out in pain and clutched at her face.

"I'm fine." She groaned out.

He forced her to look up and saw her flesh regenerate until there was nothing more but a red patch on her face.

"Those books aren't affected at all!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Looks like the watch-dogs want to protect the books." Fai said, "Hence their magic will not bring harm to the library."

"… That's wonderful." Syaoran said looking relieved.

"Syaoran seems to like books a lot." Fai said as they ran.

Aurelia silently cursed her luck, had her magic been full she could have easily put up a shield to protect them.

"- Give me my sword." Kurogane commanded Mokona.

"Nothing." It said after trying.

"The magic probably doesn't work up here either." Fai said.

"Kid!" Kurogane yelled, "Hit the bottom of its foot!"

"Ok!" He yelled as he ran to do just that.

"Run!" Aurelia yelled as the beast began to limp.

They heard a voice saying that they stole the book and that they were escaping.

They saw women and men flying in the air on various flying items, all of them had their wands and they were all ready to take the group down. Aurelia's eyes widened. "Run… run now!" She yelled as she led them, the spot they just vacated blew up she stopped suddenly, so did the others; "They've flooded the passage!"

"We're going to have to swim." Kurogane said. "Jumping in is our only choice."

"Not necessarily." Fai said removing his hat.

"Fai?" Aurelia looked up at him, blood crusted the top of her shirt, they all looked quite mangy when she studied them.

He threw his hat in, and when it touched the water it melted.

"Pyuu…" He said, it sounded more and more like a whistle every time he did it; "There is a lot of magic designed to keep us in…"

The beast came at them again.

Then she heard it, a low yet gentle sound that sounded like a whistle and more… And then she felt Magic… Magic that felt just like Fai. A sphere appeared around them, that is when Aurelia realized that Fai was using his magic, he had been afraid this whole time to use it, and now… he did.

"Mokona, let's go to the next world." He said gently.

"But I can't use the magic." Mokona protested.

"You'll be able to in here…" Aurelia said gently, her eyes never left Fai.

Mokona began to teleport them and it worked; "The Magic Circle came out!" It exclaimed.

Nobody had ever seen Fai so serious. Aurelia, however, knew that he was terrified that he had to use his magic.

Aurelia looked around as they reached the new world. All she saw was ruble, she heard the others speaking around her but she wasn't paying attention. Although she vaguely heard Fai explain that the magic he used differed from the one he normally uses.

She walked past the building to see ruins before here. "Uhh… guys?" She asked once they all fell silent.

"Yes, Mommy?" Fai asked.

"Where are we?"

"What sort of place are we in this time?" Fai asked as he joined her.

Buildings were toppled over into the sand; it was a sad sight to behold.

"I don't like this place." She muttered.

The group began to walk forward, the wind howled eerily amongst the stone and fallen buildings. It was a ghost-town, they were sure it was void of life.

"But what happened here?" She couldn't help but ask.

"There's nothing here but collapsed and damaged buildings…" Mokona added.

"It would be good if there was a place for Syaoran to treat his wounds…" Fai said as he looked around.

Syaoran walked to a rock; "The edges are rounded." He said.

"What does that mean?" Kurogane asked.

"They've been eroded." He replied, "Usually erosion happened because of wind… but I don't think it could erode it to this extent…"

Suddenly it began to rain.

"What is this?" Mokona cried out as it hid in Syaoran's coat.

Aurelia hissed as it burned through her sleeve. "Acid."

* * *

SO Here we go, I went and put Lecourt in one chapter (It is the shortest arc aside from the Arc of the Land of the Fuzzies [a.k.a Idol Country] Therefore I decided to put the whole arc in one chapter... hope no one minds...) ANYWAYS NEXT is Tokyo... Personally I am excited lol. SO

Until Next Chapter

-Tari


	24. Blood

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia.

* * *

"It Burns." Syaoran said.

"I don't think this is water." Mokona said.

"That building looks like its still standing." Fai said pointing to the distance, through the haze of the acid rain they saw a building. "Hurry up Kuro-Tan, we have to run!" Fai said as they all began to run. As they ran the rain got worse, the fine material of Aurelia's blouse couldn't take the acidity and now bore odd holes on the arms and shoulders. Fai took his coat off and tossed it over her.

"I'm fine!" She said,

He managed a laugh; "Your shirt isn't Mommy!" He said.

She buttoned it up and followed, "There it is!" She cried out.

"Looks like we can take shelter there." Fai said.

They finally reached the shelter of the building, all of them – with the exception of the unconscious Sakura – were panting.

"Any longer out there and we'd have been burned." Fai said.

"We'd be Saint-like." Aurelia said, unable to fight the smirk on her face.

"Huh?" Everyone questioned.

"We'd be Holey." She said.

But they didn't seem like they were in the mood for humor, "Looks like we're safe." Fai said while offering her a small smile.

"I don't think we are." Kurogane said.

They saw a hand under a pile of rocks. Aurelia rushed to it and touched the wrist, it was difficult to move the hand, and there was no pulse. "He's been dead for a couple of days." She said.

"How do you know?" Kurogane asked.

"Our scientists found out that five days after death the body begins to break down…" She explained; "However, this body is just stiff…" She frowned.

Syaoran quickly looked up, they all saw bodies littering the rubble. "It's like…" Fai started.

"A massacre." She breathed out.

"They are all dead." She confirmed.

"It's a good thing Sakura-Chan is still asleep." Fai said looking at the sleeping princess.

Aurelia climbed up the rocks to study a body, her expression darkened when she saw arrows; "Keep a sharp eye –" She started to say to Syaoran and Mokona who had neared here when all of a sudden arrows flew out at them. Aurelia gasped in pain as one flew into her shoulder; she fell back and rolled off the rock pile painfully. Syaoran got one to the leg as he tried to deflect them.

"To set foot in this place." Someone said, "Is to have a death wish."

Fai rushed to her side. She glared up at the offenders, they all wore long hooded cloaks, her eyes- however – locked onto the one who had their crossbow trained on her. She didn't know who it was, but whoever it was had a smirk on their face. She was torn from staring at the offender when the leader removed his hood.

"Kamui." Someone said.

"Are you… 'E'?" He asked.

Aurelia's brow furrowed as she got up despite the excruciating pain in her shoulder.

"Die!" the one they called Kamui yelled out as an arrow flew Syaoran's way.

Somehow Kurogane deflected it; "Meat-Bun, my sword." He said with a smirk.

Aurelia heard someone ask; "What district are they from?"

She got annoyed with the needless pain the arrow was causing her; to Fai's shock she yanked it out with a loud grunt.

Kurogane fought with Kamui, who was fast and surprisingly strong for someone of his stature. Then again, so was Syaoran….

"Kurogane-San!" Syaoran yelled as they were both in obviously dangerous positions.

With an attack Kurogane was able to fling Kamui into a wall.

"Kamui-San!" Someone cried out.

"Stay back." He said as he got down like it didn't even hurt him.

"Doesn't he even feel pain?" Kurogane spat.

"Looks like he got bored with you." Someone jeered at Kurogane.

'That voice.' Aurelia and Fai thought at the same time as they looked at the person who was taunting them.

"Ah, Geez." Someone said.

"What's going on?" Kurogane asked as they turned around. Aurelia was clutching to her bleeding shoulder as she saw a group of people in long coats entering the place.

"You look like you're in a bad mood Kamui." The man, who was obviously their leader said with a smirk.

"Because you showed up." Replied the nonchalant Kamui.

"Glad to hear that." The man said. He then smiled, Aurelia realized that he had a kind face, and that he looked familiar… somehow; "Well, let me get to the point." The man said.

"We're not handing it over." Kamui said. "There's some under the Tower isn't there?"

"There is, but there is no such thing as having too much." He said, soon everybody removed their hoods.

Aurelia gasped as she saw Sorata, Arashi, Yuzuriha and Karin-Dayuu amongst them, holding guns their way. She then looked at the cloaked people behind them and saw Kusanagi. She then let out a sharp gasp as she saw the person who had shot her was… well… Herself. Except the Aurelia of this world had short messy hair and a long scar on her left cheek. When the other Aurelia noticed her staring she scowled and glared her way. Kamui and the man were fighting.

"Are those ghosts?" He said finally acknowledging the group.

"What makes you think that?" Aurelia asked.

"Who do you think you're waving at?" Kurogane scowled.

"They don't look like they belong to the members of the Tower." Someone said.

"Or maybe they're just fooling us." Another said.

"Nope." The man said, "I've never seen them before." He then pulled out his gun and pointed it at Kamui; "Apparently you aren't going to listen to a word I say." He said.

"Fuuma! A call from the Tower, another district came to attack it."

'District?' Aurelia thought as she remembered Hanshin and the 'Territories.' Maybe it was the same thing.

As she pondered about this, the people who were with Fuuma left with him. Suddenly someone punched Aurelia in her injured shoulder as Kamui said; "Take care of them. And the one who is hiding as well."

Aurelia grunted as someone dragged her up, she stared at the marred face of her counter-part who sneered in disgust. "Just because you have my face doesn't mean I have to baby-sit you." She grumbled as she dragged Aurelia off.

Aurelia scowled as the her of this world moved about the small room. 'Annoying…' She muttered, "And don't you dare call me _Aurelia_… it's Ray." She snarled at Aurelia.

"What ever." Aurelia rolled her eyes.

'Ray' threw things at her, "Put these on, your clothes are pathetic."

Aurelia took Fai's coat off to reveal her damaged blouse, her exposed skin a nasty red. "Bloody…" Ray started.

"What?"

"How did you survive?" She asked gruffly.

Aurelia shrugged; "Are you going to leave?"

"Why? This is my room."

They glared at each other as Aurelia spotted a curtain hanging at a corner.

Ray saw that Aurelia's shoulder bore nothing more than an ugly looking scar. That arrow had been through-and-through, there should be more damage, Aurelia regarded her with a frown before going to change behind the screen.

When she came out again she wore tight black pants that went to her mid-calf, and a black sleeveless turtle-neck. Ray tossed her knee-high boots and watched her as she pulled them on. "So what's with this place?" Aurelia asked.

Ray shrugged; "You really aren't from here, are you?"

"Answer my question." Aurelia said.

Ray glared at her and began to tell her about the city they were in; 'Tokyo' she explained about the reason why it rained Acid, and why this building, and the Tower, as well as scattered few buildings around the country were important.

"This is what happened when people forget to love the earth they live on." Aurelia said.

She frowned as she took the pair of fingerless gloves Ray offered her.

Fai was staring down at Sakura when he heard two identical voices arguing loudly. "I told you -!"

"Would you shut up? God! You are so annoying!"

"You shut up!"

"Make me you poufy little princess!" The other snarled.

They heard a crash as two identical faces came rolling through the door. The only ay Fai could discern his wife was from her long hair, unmarred face, and jade pendant, which was now effectively slapping the other Aurelia in the face. They could tell it wasn't as violent as when Aurelia fought with Chunhyang – but merely annoyance at each other.

Kusanagi burst in and grabbed each woman by the neck of her shirt and pulled them apart so that they were clawing at air. "Let me –" Ray snarled. "I'll smack that pretty little smile right off her face!"

Aurelia smirked and crossed her arms over her chest; "Ha-ha! I heal quickly, my face would go back to normal!"

"Then I'll cut you into little pieces you little –" Ray began to claw Aurelia's way as Kusanagi held each girl at an arm's length away from him.

Kusanagi rolled his eyes as he set Aurelia down and dragged Ray out of the room, one by one everyone else who was not with the group left as well.

Aurelia sat cross-legged, staring out the giant window; she was wrapped in the cloak that they gave her as her eyes were glued to the glass.

"I'm glad they gave us a place to sleep." Fai said quietly as he covered Syaoran with a blanket.  
"… Sakura-Chan still hasn't woken up…" He sighed; "It might be better for her if she slept as long as she possibly can."

Aurelia sighed.

"Looks like Syaoran-Kun is developing a fever." Fai commented. "I'm staying awake, so why don't you get some sleep Kuro-Sama?"

Kurogane was silent.

"If you don't say something I'm going to look pretty silly talking to myself."

"I'll answer if you answer something as well." Kurogane said darkly.

Aurelia tore her gaze away from the window to look at Kurogane.

"About what?" Fai said cheerfully.

"That whistle." Kurogane said. "Even in Koryo Country, when we could have died you didn't want to use your magic."

Aurelia knew where this was going. She got up and made to walk to the door as Kurogane went on, she was stopped when he brought her into the conversation.

"… Like you don't want to involve yourself with anyone… except the Queen." He said. "But right now you're concerned with the kids fever, and you're worried that the princess will see the destruction of the world." He looked down; "And in the last country we visited… you used magic – you once said 'I can't die'." Kurogane scoffed; "You can't die on your own that's all… But dying at someone else's hand is something different. If you hadn't used your magic we could have been captured, or worse… Killed."

Aurelia looked at Fai; she walked over to them and frowned at Kurogane. "Stop it." She whispered.

Kurogane glared at her as she pulled Fai away.

They sat in a corner in silence. Fai ran his hand through Aurelia's hair as she closed her hand over his heart. Her eyes stared at Kurogane. "What he said was unfair." She whispered.

"But true." He replied.

"Don't say that." She whispered roughly.

"I'm a coward –"

"Don't say that." She said up and looked him square in the eye.

"Aurelia – we both know it's true." He croaked out.

"No." She said. "You aren't."

"But I –"

"Don't you even think about it Fai." She said almost angrily. "I swear if you think about it I won't speak to you."

He sighed and pulled her back to him; he titled her chin up and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh; "I want to chase away all of your demons." She whispered; "But you won't let me."

He closed his eyes. Then he remembered something; "How was your time with Aurelia of this world."

"She prefers to be called 'Ray' and she's annoying." She muttered coldly.

He chucked quietly and grasped her hand.

She frowned; "She's lonely."

"How can you tell?" He asked.

"No matter which Aurelia I met." She whispered, "I could always tell if they were happy or not… She isn't." She opened her eyes; "Something terrible happened to her, that's why she's brash – I know it."

"What can you do for her?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said. "I am nothing but Aurelia." She said.

He frowned.

"Good night." She whispered.

"Good night." He replied as he continued to stare at the opposite wall.

The next morning Fai woke up to Aurelia yelling at Ray; "You infuriating –" She started.

"Oh yeah?" Ray defied her.

Fai got up as he heard a crash.

He walked out and saw the too standing at a stove, children watched while looking very amused at the antics of the two women, both of which held spatulas at the ready.

"I make better pancakes!" Ray said, positively livid.

"Kids?" Aurelia asked.

"We like Ray-Chan's pancakes!" One of them said.

"Ha! SEE?"

They started to fight with the spatulas in place of swords.

Fai smiled slightly as they began to make a mess in the kitchen.

Someone sighed beside him; "We're going to have to clean that later… and I know Ray won't do it – and I imagine Aurelia-San won't either… honestly, that pair could have been born twins." Fai looked down at a bespectacled boy who had white in his hair.

Fai laughed before turning to quieting, "Wait…"

Aurelia and Ray grumbled as Kusanagi stood in the kitchen, his arms crossed, and a ladle was in one of his hands.

Ray grumbled; "This is your fault."

They winced as Kusanagi hit them both on their heads with the ladle.

Fai chuckled as Aurelia looked up at him, "Come on Mommy-Chan, it's just a ride out with the others, I'll bring Syaoran and Mokona back in one piece."

She smirked; "I'm more worried about you." She teased.

He feigned hurt. "So much faith."

She kissed his cheek, "Have fun."

He chuckled and ran off gleefully.

She hugged herself and watched them leave.

She was playing with a child when she heard Kurogane yell out from the room. She ran to see what was wrong and saw him trying to shake Sakura. "She isn't breathing." He said sounding panicked.

She ran to his side and held her hand to the younger girl's nose. "Her dream… it's pulling her in." She muttered to herself.

"What?" He snapped.

She sighed and shook her head; "This is going to make me so weak…" She muttered.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she held her hand to Sakura's forehead.

"My Magic isn't strong at all, all I have is enough to keep my regenerative powers going… what I'm about to do might make my most recent wound open up again because I will tap into whatever magic is left in me." She frowned; "I'll just try to recall her…"

He watched tensely as she began to chant quietly, a small seal appeared on the back of her hand as it glowed green, all of a sudden blood began to roll down her arm and some began to trickle out of her nose. "Oi!" He yelled. "Stop it!"

She gasped and snatched her hand away before she collapsed.

When Aurelia woke up she found herself on a bed, her shoulder was bandaged and she felt lightheaded. She groaned and sat up; Kurogane sat on a chair watching her. "What happened?" She asked clutching her shoulder.

"You were stupid, that's what happened." He grunted.

She rubbed the sore shoulder and hissed; "I've weakened my ability."

"Stupid." He said looking away.

"She was… empty." She whispered. "The emptiness hurt me…"

"That Dream seer said her spirit isn't in her body, she also said you could have killed yourself by going into an empty mind."

"I was stupid." She muttered then winced.

Kurogane smirked, "Now you have to hurt like us normal people."

She threw her pillow at him. "Shut up."

A woman came into the room, "You're awake." She said calmly.

"…yes…"

Suddenly she looked up.

"What is it?" Aurelia asked.

"The ward protecting the Government Building has disappeared." She whispered.

"That means… the reserve is now unsafe." Aurelia said getting up.

Suddenly Ray burst in; "It's your fault!"

"What are you talking about?" Aurelia growled.

"Ever since you people showed up –"

"Oh shut it." Aurelia said getting up.

"You shouldn't –" The woman said.

Aurelia ignored her and ran out.

She saw them going to the basement. She ran to follow them. When she reached them she saw Syaoran dive into the water. "What's going on?" She asked as she clutched to Fai's arm.

"Syaoran dived in!" Mokona exclaimed.

"What –"

"Sakura is down there! So is Kamui-kun!" Mokona added.

Aurelia's eyes widened. "That is her spirit." She said.

Fai looked down at her; "Her spirit?"

She nodded.

All of a sudden they saw blood floating to the surface. "Syaoran's fighting with Kamui!" Aurelia yelled out.

"Syaoran…" Fai muttered.

Fai suddenly pushed her off his arm, threw Mokona into her arms, and dove into the water. "Fai!" Both Aurelia and Mokona shrieked, Aurelia made to follow but Kusanagi quickly stopped her. "Let me go!" She growled trying to get free, she just knew something bad was about to happen. Her eyes widened as seal appeared on the water's surface, the water around if began to turn like a vortex. "Let me go!" She yelled shoving her elbow into Kusanagi's gut as she ran through the wall of water; she water swept her to the side before she broke through as she made it to onto of the many beams that seemed to be suspending a strange cocoon within the vortex. Within that cocoon were two figures. She crouched on the beam that Kamui stood on, her eyes widened as she saw Fai's magic circle Syaoran, like it was attempting to keep the seal within his eye. "What is going on?" Aurelia breathed out.

"The same feeling approaches as what I sensed from him before." Kamui said as she crawled closer to him.

"What do you mean –?" She saw that Fai was struggling greatly.

The spell seemingly shattered. Syaoran began to walk towards Fai, reminding Aurelia horribly of a predator. "Syaoran-Kun?" Fai asked.

Syaoran kicked him in the face.

"Stop it!" Aurelia yelled as she jumped to them and ran to Syaoran, he sent a kick to her stomach, sending her flying back into the cocoon with a thud that knocked the air out of her as she fell into a sitting position.

"Was that the last feather in this world?" Syaoran asked in an almost robotic voice as he grabbed Fai by the neck.

"S-stop." She said as she got up weakly.

"You use magic." He said, "That eye is the source of your magic… isn't it? To get the feathers back I may need this as well –"

"No!" Aurelia cried out.

Kamui's hand closed on the back of her shirt; "Let me go!" She said shrilly.

And then she heard it… a terrifying squelch that made her sick to her stomach. Kurogane appeared onto a beam as Syaoran began to walk dragging Fai with him a crunching sound echoing around them as his bloodied hand was held to his mouth.

"Let me go." She pleaded.

"His eye is blue…" Kurogane said.

Aurelia clutched her stomach to stop herself from vomiting.

"…You." Kurogane said in horror.

Syaoran held up Fai and his other hand.

"Stop it!" Kurogane yelled as he ran foreword.

She sunk to her knees and clutched her head; 'Fai…' She shuddered as she heard Kurogane and Syaoran.

Kurogane grunted, she looked up and saw him fling Syaoran. Kamui let go, Aurelia ran to Fai as quickly as she could, she dropped once she reached him and clutched his limp body to her. "Fai." She whispered as she closed her tightly; "Please…" She muttered. "Not you too…" She looked down at his face; blood sailed down from his left eye. She trembled and cupped his bloody cheek. Kurogane put his hands on Aurelia's shoulder, as if he were trying to protect the pair.

"He changed for you and the princess." He said angrily as Syaoran neared them again. Aurelia clutched Fai's head to her chest. "So that you could smile just a little!" Kurogane yelled. "Do you hear me kid?"

There was a swirl of colors as a figure appeared before Syaoran. It was another Syaoran… except this one wore a long black vest that had a strange red symbol on it, and an eye-patch.

"Everyone!" Sakura yelled from within the cocoon.

"What's going on?" Kurogane yelled.

Aurelia's grip on Fai didn't falter. She felt Kurogane's grip tightened on her shoulders almost painfully, but all she could feel was the warm blood on Fai's cheek, she didn't want to listen anymore – she didn't think she could bear loosing Fai… she had lost one love, she was not willing to loose another. 'Don't leave me.' She thought as tears fell from her eyes and dropped onto his closed eyes. 'Please…' She bit back a whimper.

Sakura shrieked. Aurelia couldn't bring herself to look up – she couldn't bear to watch their lives fall apart. 'Why is this happening?' She thought.

"Get out of here!" Kurogane yelled at her.

"No!" She said.

He grabbed her by the back of her shirt and tossed her to safety.

She cried out as she fell onto the cold stone floor. "Aurelia!" Someone yelled looking at the blood-covered woman.

She let out shaky sob; "Fai!"

Someone pulled her up from the front of her shirt. "Look at you." It was Ray, she looked at Aurelia in disgust; "You're so pathetic."

"Shut up." Aurelia said.

"If you really cared about him you'd stop sobbing like some stupid baby – and you'd be strong."

Aurelia wiped her tears away, accidentally smearing her face with Fai's blood; "Your friends need you right now." Ray went on, "Don't you get weak when it matters!" Ray yelled at her.

Aurelia looked down, and then she nodded; "Ok." She said looking up again. "I'll try."

The ground began to shake; "It's collapsing!" Someone yelled.

"Go." Ray said to Aurelia; "Prepare beds for the injured."

Aurelia knew that this was Ray's way of keeping her busy, so instead of arguing as usual she ran off.

She was given a bowl of water so that she could wash the blood off, and a new shirt. She washed her face and hands, as well as her arms before she changed.

They all came into the room.

A while later, the one with glasses, Satsuki, was tending to Fai. "It's no use." He said.

"Don't say that." Aurelia said.

"What do you mean?" Mokona asked shakily.

"His eye has been gouged out… in a case like this, it isn't unusual to die of shock."

Aurelia bit her tongue as her grip on Fai's hand only tightened.

"Not to mention we don't have enough medicine."

Aurelia let out a shuddering breath as she held Fai's hand to her lips.

"What's going to happen?" Mokona asked.

The silence was crushing.

"Yū- Yūko!" The creature cried out.

The witch appeared.

"D…Don't." Fai managed out. "If I continue to live… so will Syaoran-Kun's magic… it's only half the magic… but it is still great… He won't be able to be stopped."

"Fai!" Mokona shrieked.

Aurelia dropped his hand; he didn't look at her as she got up and ran off.

She sat staring at the rain, she hugged herself tightly. Once she was calm enough she decided she could go back to face them all.

She heard them discuss giving Kamui's twin, Subaru's, blood to Fai. She heard the condition for the blood, as well as a new reserve of water for the people within the building.

"I will do it." She said.

"What?" Kurogane said looking at her.

"I am his wife." She said, "Therefore I am responsible for his care and well being, and I believe that this situation falls within my jurisdiction." She managed a smile.

"Are you sure?" Yūko said, "This is quite a burden."

"And as long as he is a live it is my burden…"

"Should you die…"

"My Life is untainted." She said, "My Magic is not powerful, but it still keeps me alive…" She said.

"Do you understand the strength of a Vampire's blood?" Yūko asked.

"I have heard stories." Aurelia replied.

"Then you understand that you will become his Bait."

"Yes."

"He will have to drink your blood as well as Subaru's so that he can only drink your blood."

"I understand." She looked at the Vampire; he offered her a gentle smile. "Let's do it." She said.

"Stop." Fai started.

She ignored him.

"I'll do it." Kamui said, "I don't want people messing around with his blood anymore." He made a slit in his wrist. "Hold out your arm." He commanded.

She obeyed.

She held out his finger and cut along her wrist, she didn't even flinch as he held his wrist over hers and let blood pour onto her wound.

Kurogane held Fai up for her; she sat down and sighed before kissing his chin. She got up again and held her wrist over his mouth; she watched the blood trickle down. Once the blood went into his mouth he began to writhe about in pain.

"Hold him down." Kamui ordered. "The structure of his body is changing." He explained as Kurogane held Fai down.

Aurelia hated seeing him in pain – he almost sat up, she couldn't take it, she ran and hugged him tightly. He clutched her so tightly she felt like she was about to break. "I'm so sorry." She whispered over and over, she didn't even bother to pay attention to what they were saying around them. The others who weren't a part of the group left, leaving Kamui and Subaru with them. 'Syaoran' moved Sakura away from this.

But when Yūko addressed her she paid attention despite the pain he was causing her; "If his left eye returns, so will his magic, and he won't need the Vampire blood. And you won't have to be prey."

Aurelia managed a smile; "You've given me a new reason to keep on going."

Suddenly his grip eased up, sweat dripped off his face as the bandages fell loose, he looked down at her before he collapsed. "Fai!" Mokona cried out.

"Let him rest." Subaru said with a gentle smile; "It's all right now."

"Thank you." She whispered to Subaru. Tears rolled down her face, she hid it in Fai's hair. Kurogane tied the patch 'Syaoran' wore when he first arrived.

They left the room. Aurelia watched as her wound began to close up slowly. One of her arms were around Fai's shoulders, Fai's arms were around her middle, reminiscent of a child hugging his favorite toy.

She sighed and ran a hand through his hair, which was still damp with sweat. "I hope you don't hate me when you wake up." She whispered before she tilted his face up and kissed his forehead.

* * *

Here we go! Another long chapter! Sure, it's slightly shorter then the last - but we can't have too much going on in a chapter, can we now? ANYWAYS I have to say seeing all of those reviews the last chapter made me really happy... I thank you all SO much, and I hope this chapter is as good as you all were expecting... Oh, and can anyone spot the Harry Potter reference?

So, until next chapter

-Tari


	25. Suffer

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia.

* * *

Aurelia knew that he probably would refuse to talk to her when he finally woke up. She felt a knot in her stomach as she thought about it. But then she felt anger; he wasn't willing to live. 'Not even for me.' She thought with a pained sigh. 'He said he would protect me…' Her hand clenched on his shoulder.

Sakura walked in, Aurelia tried to sit up but Fai's unconscious form wouldn't let her. "Sakura." She said.

Before she could register what happened Sakura was hugging her.

Aurelia looked at the younger girl as they sat in silence. "Sakura, are you sure you want to do this?"

The princess nodded. "I've been so useless…"

"You couldn't have prevented this." Aurelia said gently. "Don't burden yourself with that thought… ok?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm going to change and then leave."

"Ok, return safely Sakura… Maybe we'll be able to fix up our broken family together…"

Sakura left after another quick hug.

'She shouldn't be out there.' She thought as she put an arm behind her head, 'Not alone…' She frowned at the ceiling.

She heard foot-falls. "Hello Syaoran-Kun." She said without even looking. She knew from experience that Kurogane stomped, and Fai sort of snuck around hoping to catch people off-guard, however, Syaoran walked with calm and sure footing, even this Syaoran did.

He was silent.

She looked at him with a frown.

"I came to apologize." He said. "If only…"

"Don't blame yourself." She muttered as she looked away.

"But I… you and Fai-San –"

"That seal… in Syaoran… was something you put within him… wasn't it?" She asked.

"Yes." He said, "I could see everything you did… it was almost like I was him."

"It." She said quietly.

He looked at her oddly.

"He is a clone." She said, "Is he not?"

"…Yes…"

"Forgive me at my reasoning, but the minute that seal broke, Syaoran-Kun was lost to me." She sighed; "He was such a warm and gentle boy… but was it him?"

Syaoran sat on the edge of the bed. "Though I gave him half my heart… everything he felt… and became was his own." He said heavily.

"His love for Sakura…" She whispered.

Syaoran nodded before he left her.

She felt Fai twitch. She looked down and saw his eye open; it was strange – and golden. She gasped as he suddenly pinned her down, it was almost painful. "Fai." She choked out. His eye suddenly turned blue again. Kurogane had been sitting in the corner, when he saw this he got up. Fai got off her and managed to sit up.

She sat up with her back to him, "Morning, Kurogane!" Fai said, almost sounding cheerful.

"Don't move." Kurogane said.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said brightly.

He could smell her as she got up from the other side of the bed. She hugged herself; "I'm… going – to… yeah." She said to Kurogane who nodded.

She walked out of the room, when she glanced at Fai he didn't even look at her. He was upset, she could tell. With a suppressed sigh, she walked out of the room.

Ray looked up as Aurelia sat beside her. "I don't know anything anymore." Aurelia said.

"That's how it goes." Ray replied gruffly.

Aurelia frowned; "Did I make a mistake?"

"Only if you think you did."

"Why- why won't you just help me?" Aurelia asked. "Why do you have to be so cold?"

Ray shrugged.

Aurelia looked at her, "Why…? Who are you, what happened to make you so angry?" She asked.

There was silence, and then she heard Ray speak, "I was once Aurelia Dawson..." She said quietly; "I had the world's best Husband… a good job… and three beautiful children. Triplets." She sighed heavily; "That was all taken from me 15 years ago when we moved to Tokyo…" She trailed off.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Ray said. "I hated you when you first came… you were happy – you have a husband who obviously needed you, and the others…" She looked at Aurelia; "Now I pity you… now you have nothing… just like me."

"Don't say that." Aurelia said.

"It's true."

Aurelia looked away. Ray looked up and left. She turned her head and saw Fai. She got up, hope welling in her heart; "Fai." She walked his way and touched his hands which he drew away. She looked hurt, but she masked it quickly.

"You let Sakura go outside." He said.

"She wanted to go." She said quietly.

"You should have gone with her." He added.

She looked at him; "I did this to save you –"

"You did this to save yourself." He countered.

She looked like he had just slapped her in the face; "What?"

"Didn't you think about what I wanted -?"

"Didn't you think about what was smart?" She retorted.

"I'm not playing games." He said. "Why – why didn't you just let me –"

"Because." She said. "I…"

He pushed her to the wall, his hands gripped her arms so tightly she felt like he was trying to break them. "Aurelia… why are you so selfish?"

"Why are you?" She said, tears were beginning to form in her eyes; "How could you leave me? How could you abandon everyone who cares about you?"

"I was trying to protect you all!" He said.

"So you say." She said, her lips twitching, "But I think you're a coward."

His grip worsened. "What?"

"You would rather die than face –"

He brought his lips to her ear, "You have no idea what that thing might be doing with my magic," He said in a slow, but frightening whisper. "Think about all those lives he must be taking."

He let go of her, she slid down into a sitting position before he walked away. She wrapped her arms around herself and let out a broken sob.

Someone sat beside her; she wiped her eyes and saw it was Kurogane. "Am I selfish?" She asked. "For wanting my most precious person to live?"

He was silent.

She frowned, "Tonight only accomplished breaking hearts…" She sighed angrily.

He looked down. Even though he didn't say anything she felt his presence consol her from her heart-break. She always knew she could trust him… and he – despite the fact he didn't want to – was always there.

Subaru walked in, "Can I speak to her alone, please?"

Kurogane looked like he didn't trust the vampire. He looked at her questioningly. She nodded and he left.

Subaru took his place beside her; "He won't be like this for long."

"He hates me." She said.

"How could someone hate the one he is bound to for life?"

"You tell me." Aurelia said bitterly.

"He just needs time to get used to the situation." He said.

She frowned and looked to the window, the dark outside was oppressive. "He blames me… he calls me selfish…" She trailed off.

Subaru reminded her of a child, he had a kind face, and his eyes looked caring. She sighed heavily.

She walked out, children ran up to her; "Aurelia-Chan! Aurelia-Chan!" They chanted happily.

She managed a smile, "What is it?" She asked.

"Play with us! No one will!"

She inwardly sighed; "Oh… I can't –"

"Please!" Someone begged, "We're bored!"

"Oh all right." She managed a smile again.

"Yay!" They cheered and pulled her along.

She saw Fai standing not to far from them; he refused to look at her. He frowned as he saw her pick up a child that was barely old enough to walk. He turned and saw Kurogane and Syaoran standing just outside. He balled his fists and walked out to them.

Aurelia spotted Fai walking outside to Kurogane and Syaoran. She frowned and turned to a little girl who was crying because a little boy had pushed her. She cradled the little girl and felt something clench in her heart. With a heavy sigh she wished she had a child of her own. 'But how unfair would it be for a child to be born to an unsure mother, and broken father?' She thought. She felt the child hush and go back to playing with her companions. She got up and saw Kakyou come over.

"I will watch them." She said gently.

"Thank you." Aurelia said before she left.

She saw it had begun to rain again; she adjusted her cloak and walked out to stand beside Syaoran who was speaking; "If you go out and save her… and get hurt, Sakura- no… The Princess will be hurt even more."

It seemed like they were trying to keep Fai from going out into the dead land to retrieve the princess.

"She'll be hurt many times in her heart, and that is far worse than being hurt… It's the same as you not wanting the princess to get hurt." Syaoran continued.

Aurelia frowned.

"… really are the same… you two." They heard Fai say.

"Ah!" Mokona squeaked out. "It's Sakura!"

They all looked up in surprise. "Sakura-Chan!" Fai yelled as the girl collapsed. They all ran to get her to safety. Fai got to her first.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said, "I wasn't able to do anything when Fai-San was in pain… and now Fai-San and Aurelia are both suffering."

Fai almost looked bitter, but he brought Sakura closer to him; "I'm sorry." He said, "You are definitely suffering more than I am right now."

"Even so." She said, "I'm glad that you're alive…"

Fai picked her up and carried her to the safety of the building. Syaoran, Mokona, and Kurogane looked at Aurelia. "Go." She said gently as she put her hood up. "I'll be in shortly…"

They nodded, and Kurogane, for the first time since she met him, actually looked like he felt bad for her.

She sat on a rock and held out her hand to stare at the rain as it fell. Some rocks sizzled around her she hugged herself and bent her head. 'Why is this happening?' She thought. 'Why does everything have to fall apart?' Tears rolled down her nose. In her minds eye she saw all of the moments she knew would probably never be repeated. They only made her even more upset. She heard thunder somewhere in the distance.

She got up and looked to the distance; 'I just wish…' She sighed and walked back to the building.

They all looked up as she walked in, they saw remnants of tears on her face as she managed a smile; Sakura was speaking to Yūko who was speaking to them Via Mokona. "I will continue this journey to find Syaoran-Kun." She said.

"If you go after Syaoran, you will be doing what Fei Wang wants you to do." Yūko said.

"Even so… I'll go." Sakura said, "In order to get Syaoran-Kun's heart back."

"I wonder if I can stay with you." Fai said looking down at Sakura with a small smile, "Right now my left eye is where Syaoran-Kun is, since the same magic origin attracts each other… it might be easier to find him."

"Is that… what Fai-San really wants to do?" Sakura asked.

"When I said I want to go… you aren't hiding what you really want to do… are you?" She asked sounding worried.

"This is really what I want to do." He said. "I'm not able to use healing magic…" His voice suddenly became heavy with grief as if he remembered something. "I'm a magician who can't heal your injuries… will you still let me stay with you?"

"Even if you can or can't use magic… Fai-San is Fai-San." Sakura said gently.

Fai gently kissed Sakura's hand as he said; "My only princess."

Aurelia turned away, suddenly feeling like she was punched in the stomach. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Mokona wants to travel with everyone too!" Mokona cried out. "What about Kurogane?"

"I still want to get back to Japan." Kurogane said, "That hasn't changed… however – things have changed, it's ok to have more than one promise, isn't it?"

"Kurogane-San." Sakura said gently.

"Besides." Kurogane said, "I might be able to meet the guy that I've been looking for."

"What about you… Syaoran?" Yūko asked.

The boy looked down in thought, and then looked at Yūko again, "I have something I have to get back." He said, "It probably won't come back… but… if I can protect, I want to protect. I want to go with you." He added while looking at Sakura.

"Understood." Yūko said, "Aurelia?"

Aurelia walked so that Yūko could see her, she wet her lips and looked up; "I made myself a promise." She said, "And… I will do everything I can to fulfill it."

Yūko had a knowing look on her face, "I see."

A couple of days later the Tower and Building residents merged to live in the building, the cloaks were gone, and so were the coats with a logo, and now everyone wore a long plain coat. Aurelia still wore the clothes Ray gave her under the coat.

They spent those days getting treatment, it wasn't much though, but enough to keep them going.

Finally it was time for them to leave, and the others had an errand to run. Aurelia found Ray in the kitchen, staring at the wall. "Hey." She said.

Ray looked at her, "You're leaving."

"Yeah…" She said. "Look, I wanted to thank you." She said.

"What are you thanking me for?" Ray asked.

"Helping me. I've never had a sister… but I imagine if I did – I think she would have been like you."

"You're still an idiot." Ray said. She got up and hugged her tightly. "Good luck… you're going to need it."

Aurelia let out a shaky sigh; "Don't make me cry."

"Too late." Ray managed a grin as Aurelia began to tear up.

"Jerk." Aurelia muttered.

"Yeah, you'll miss me on one of those quiet days." Ray smirked.

"I will." Aurelia said as she stood back.

"Why aren't you with your group?"

"They have something to take care of before we leave." She explained as they walked together.

She saw Subaru, Kamui, and Fuuma standing with everyone else. She then walked to Subaru and shocked him with a hug, "Even if I am not sure of anything anymore… I still want to thank you… both of you." She said looking to Kamui, "Without you, the person who means most to me would be dead."

Kusanagi punched the back of her head, "Leaving without saying goodbye?" He asked.

She rubbed her head; "S-sorry."

"I'll miss you kid." He said.

"Same here."

She joined the group, finding her place between Syaoran and Kurogane, she watched with a heavy heart as faces she knew and didn't know begin to fade.

They appeared in a city of sorts, it seemed to be a dark and depressing sort of place. Aurelia looked around with a frown. 'Where are we?' She spotted a shop; it looked like a café of sorts.

She squared her shoulders and walked into it.

People looked at her as she walked in; the way they dressed reminded her of Kamui and Subaru. She went to the man who obviously ran the place. "Hello."

"Are you here for the job?" He asked.

"Job?"

"I need a waitress." He said.

She thought with a frown; 'this could give us income.' She thought; "I'm new to… ugh – I keep forgetting this city's name…!"

"Infinity." He said, "So, do you have past experience?"

"Yes." She said, "I co-ran a café once."

"Perfect, you're hired."

"Um… do you think we can find apartments?" She asked.

He looked at her, that the others as they walked in. "You're all new?"

"Yeah." She said, "That man." She pointed to Fai, "Is my husband. And him –" She pointed to Kurogane, "My brother."

"The kids?"

"Brother and sister, we're taking care of them."

"Well, I run an apartment building, and I rent out flats, you could work for living there…?" He offered.

"We have a deal, sir."

"Call me Joshua." He said. "Follow me."

They followed him out the shop and round the back to a large black iron-wrought door, her opened it and led them up three flights of stairs, "Here, this one." He unlocked the door and gave Aurelia the key.

"Thank you, Joshua." She said.

"You guys don't have luggage." He said.

"We sort of… lost it all in a fire." She said vaguely.

"Well, I can lend you money and you can work it off." He said.

"Thank you." She said with a bow.

He nodded and left.

They walked into the house and Aurelia shut the door. She took off her coat and put it on the couch before she went to investigate the apartment.

She discovered the kitchen, it was small, with a stove and fridge and hardly any counter-space. The bathroom was small as well, with a small shower, toilet, and sink. The bedrooms, however, were big.

Sakura sat on the couch. Aurelia sighed and put her coat back on, they heard the door-bell, Fai opened it and Joshua walked in with an envelope. "Here, you'll need this." He said to Aurelia, "Though, I expect you in at 6 A.M sharp." He said.

"Yes, sir." She said.

He smiled and left.

She saw the envelope had money. She sighed; "I'm going out." She said to no-one in particular.

"I'll go with you." Syaoran said.

She nodded.

They walked together in silence. She spotted a shop that looked like it sold clothes. "Let's go there." She said.

"Ok."

The woman looked up as they walked in, "Welcome to Madam Edgar's shop for Clothing, I am Madam Edgar." Her voice was whimsical, and her face was old, yet not so. "How may I serve you?"

Aurelia began to describe Kurogane, Fai, and Sakura. "Lovely… please wait a moment." She disappeared and then returned with several items of clothing. "And yourself, and the gentleman here as well?"

"Yes." Aurelia said.

Aurelia noticed the use of leather in the clothing, as well as black cloth, lace, wide skirts, high-heeled shoes, buckles, and straps. She thought back to what Yūko told her what seemed like ages ago. Yūko had been explaining the culture of Japan, and then she told her about something that seemed quite similar to this style, only she couldn't remember the name. "Here we go… that's 300 Krown." She said, meaning the currency of the world.

"Oh…" Aurelia pulled out what she thought was the amount; the woman looked like she accepted the money. "Have a nice day."

They hauled the massive bag and went back to the apartment.

Aurelia set aside the clothes she planned to wear the next day when Fai walked into the room and shut the door behind him. She looked away and sighed before she got up, she knew why he was there. She put the coat aside and looked around the room, finally in the small bathroom she found something that could be of use.

He didn't want this… but she brought it upon herself, he watched as she gently cut her wrist and held it out to him, he grasped her wrist forcefully it made her wince, she did this to him… and he wanted to make sure she felt guilty. He wanted to make her suffer.

* * *

AK, I'm sort of worried I won't make the angst come out just right! (Sorry, most days I write the way I feel, and I won't lie... but I'm having a good day) Anyways, I get so excited when I see reviews, you guys truely do make me smile... and make me want to update faster lol (I apologize for how short this chapter is...)

So, until next chapter

-Tari


	26. The Mirror

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia.

* * *

Fai stared at the slumbering Aurelia. He realized he might have taken a little bit too much, her face looked ashen and her body was cold. He reluctantly touched her cheek, it felt stone cold. He almost felt guilty. Especially when he saw a tear roll down her cheek, she turned away from him. He heard her whimper in her sleep. She turned again, a frown fixed on her face her bruised hand clenched at the blanket and he just watched her, struggling all night, fighting whatever demons she had haunting her dreams.

She sat up with a gasp, her shirt stuck to her back as she pulled her knees up and put her head on them. She let out a shuddering sigh as she recalled the images in her disturbed sleep. She still felt numb from loosing blood; that brought another frown to her face; 'Fai intentionally hurt me.' She thought looking down at her wrist, the whole area was bruised a nasty black and blue despite the fact the cut had faded. She sighed sadly and looked over at him; he was awake and was staring directly at her. She fell back into the pillow and turned away from him; she curled up and gingerly touched her injured wrist. She missed him. Missed how he made everything seem alright. She sighed and got up, she took a step but fell to her knee. Silently she cursed her luck; she realized that she was still too weak.

She heard the bed creak, the door open, and then shut again. She looked down at her lap and clenched her hands; 'He hates me.' She thought, 'He watched me toss and turn, and didn't care to fight away my fears.' She got up and fell onto the bed again, 'I hate him.' Light crept into the dark room as Fai walked in again, this time he had something in his hands. Wordlessly he set the steaming mug onto her nightstand before her settled on the bed again and kept his back to her. She grasped the mug and could smell Cinnamon steaming out of it, taking a tentative sip, she felt a bit of warmth spread through her limbs. She set it to the side once she had finished it all. 'Maybe there is hope…' She thought as she settled down to get more sleep.

She was awake at 5 A.M; she saw that Fai was fast asleep. She grabbed her clothes, after a quick shower she was dressed and ready to leave for work. First she stared at her reflection; her legs were lost in a mass of layers and lace that stopped at her knees, the black fabric kept it from standing up like the skirt she wore in Shara. The bodice had a short white vest over it, and the sleeves were long, with white cuffs as her wrists. On her legs she wore black and white socks that went to her thighs, and black shoes. To her surprise Kurogane was sitting in the living room, staring out the window, "Good morning, Kurogane." She said.

"You're heading off to that café?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said putting her hands on the front of her puffy skirt.

She saw him glance at her wrist. She tugged the sleeve down, "Well… I'm off." She said before leaving.

Normally she would have felt ridiculous, but the other waitresses were dressed almost like she was. Joshua grinned, "Morning." He said tossing her an apron.

"Morning." She said with a smile.

"Ok, usually morning rush starts in half an hour, when people go to their jobs." He explained.

"Oh…" She said.

What he hadn't told her was how terrible Morning rush was. The afternoon rush wasn't as bad, and the night rush was easiest. Since Aurelia had a lot to pay off, her work days were far worse than the other girls.

"Night." Joshua said.

"Night." Aurelia waved over her shoulder as she walked back to the house. She walked in and dumped herself onto the couch.

"Aurelia-San!" Syaoran said.

"Aurelia." Sakura said, looking concerned.

"I'm fine." She said. "I just… need a bath." She said walking past Fai and Kurogane.

She sat on the bed, wrapped in a fuzzy robe; it was obvious the others went shopping throughout the day, because there were more things in the house. Her wet hair hung over her shoulder she counted her tips and then got up as she walked do a drawer and opened it, she tossed the money into it. She leaned on the dresser and let out a heavy sigh. There was such a gap between everyone now. It was like… everything changed. 'Everything did change.' She thought before she pulled on a plain pair of black pants, and a loose red shirt.

As she stood there she felt warmth in her stomach. 'What…?' She wondered. It wasn't an annoying sort of warmth, but a rather pleasant one… the sort she got when her Valleska was at its strongest. She sat on the bed and frowned; 'Why though…' Suddenly her eyes widened. 'Oh no.' She thought in horror. 'No, no, no, no! This couldn't be the worse timing!' She quickly got up and walked out of the room, ignoring those who called her name. She spotted a plant in the corner; she quickly ran and sat in front of it. Reluctantly she held her hand up. She hesitated as she began to reach for it, and finally she touched a leaf. The plant began to grow gently, flowers even popped up here and there. "Oh no." She said as she hid her face in her hands as she repeatedly said 'No.'

Mokona got up into her lap and then hugged her, "It's ok." It said softly.

"No it's not Mokona." She said holding it up so she could look the creature straight in the face; "This is the worst timing ever!"

"Maybe it will heal." Mokona said unsurely.

Aurelia felt helpless.

"What are you talking about?" Kurogane growled, obviously not liking the secretiveness between the two, "What's going on, I thought you don't have magic." He pointed to the plant.

"I don't." She said. "My Magic is weak."

"Then what was that?" Kurogane said pointing at the plant.

Mokona spoke up; "Fai and Aurelia really are going to be a mommy and daddy." It said, almost happily.

"What?" Kurogane said.

"The child develops Valleska from the womb." She said, "It is how we know we are with child… warmth in our stomachs… and the ability to make things grow… as life grows within us." She explained.

Hesitantly she looked u at Fai, whose eye was wide, and his mouth hung open. She quickly looked away. "I…"

She was stopped abruptly when she was enveloped in a warm hug. She looked up at Sakura who had a sad smile on her face. "I'm sad." Sakura said, "That we can't be happy for you and Fai-San." She said gently, "But more sad that you can't be happy for yourself."

Aurelia got up, her face held no expression. She walked into the room she shared with Fai and shut the door behind her. Slowly she sat down against the wall and put her hands on her mouth as she let out a quiet sob.

She heard the door open and close, she refused to look up. And suddenly she felt familiar hands in her hair, she looked up at Fai who was frowning, she let out a sob and flung herself into his chest. He wrapped his arm tightly around her. "I'm so sorry." He whispered into her hair repeatedly.

She clung to him. "You hate me." She whispered in a manner not unlike that of a child.

"Aurelia…" He said gently.

"I'm sorry – if that's what you want – I'm sorry!" She said.

"Aurelia, please… don't." He whispered.

She frowned; "Why don't you understand that I need you! I'm selfish – I don't care…"

He put his hand on her stomach, "Aurelia… nothing matters now…"

"You're unhappy." She said.

"… No… I'm not." He said.

"You hate me." She croaked out.

He was silent. She looked down and hid her face in his shirt. He shook his head; "No… I don't." Reluctantly she looked up again, he gently caressed her cheek, "I love you, so much Aurelia…" He whispered. "I… I just- wanted to die so badly… that it blinded me from what mattered the most in my life…" He said, "And then last night – I hurt you – I actually hurt you –" She saw tears glittering in his eye, "I realized what you're going through for us…"

"For you." She whispered. He closed his eye as her hand went up to gently touch the eye-patch. "I have to see." She said, "I just…"

His hands reached back and it fell away. "Oh Fai." She whispered brokenly.

He smiled sadly.

She gently reached up and placed a kiss on his closed and empty eye. "This shouldn't be happening to you…"

"But it is." He said bitterly.

"I want to help you…" She whispered. "I want to be there for you!"

"You are." He said. He placed his hand on her stomach again, she tied the patch back on and saw that he was smiling gently; "I have a family."

"You did before." She said kissing his cheek. "And you still do."

He held her in his arms as they lay on the bed, she played with the hem of his shirt; "I don't think you should work." He said.

"I need the job… we need it if we're going to stay in this apartment." She said, "And it isn't that bad."

"Aurelia, this world isn't the best of worlds, it's run down… run by people they call 'Mob Bosses'. And now you are with child…"

"Don't worry about the child…" She said, "The Valleska keeps it strong… it's known that our babies are always born healthy and strong." She said.  
"I'm worried for you… your Valleska… it's weak –"

"I'm fine, being your bait gave me more resistance." She said.

He frowned at the thought.

"Fai?"

"Why would you do this to yourself?" He asked her.

"I thought we established this." She said. "I did this because I love you."

He grasped her hand in his and let out a heavy sigh.

"Nothing is going to be the same again… is it?" She asked.

"No." He replied. "It won't."

"I don't like change." She whispered. "I don't like it at all."

He remained silent. She sat up; "Do you need…?"

"No." He said, "I took too much last night…" He looked guilty.

She kissed his cheek, "I have to sleep, early morning and all that."

"Good night." He whispered.

She fell back into his embrace and closed her eyes, "Good night."

The next morning she left to work.

Aurelia smiled at the customer; "Have a nice day!" She said brightly.

He nodded gruffly and left. She put the tip in a pocket in her apron.

Suddenly familiars face walked in, Aurelia almost laughed when she realized that she was looking at the Fai and Aurelia of Infinity… she knew it because this Fai had both hit eyes, and his hair was long enough to be tied back.

"There she is." The Aurelia of Infinity said brightly.

Aurelia looked confused as the other Aurelia ran to her, her Fai awkwardly ran his hand through his hair.

"I finally found you!" She squealed excitedly.

"Umm…"

"Oh, you see – I knew you were coming! I am a Dream seer!" She said happily then bent down and began to squeal to Aurelia's stomach, "Hello little one!"

"Sorry." Infinity Fai said, "She gets like that when she's excited."

"Please tell her to stop talking to my stomach, it's getting really weird."

He sighed, "Lia." He said.

She stood up, "Sorry – I'm just so excited!"

"…I can tell…"

"Well, obviously, I am Aurelia… but most people just call me Lia…" She squealed and grabbed Aurelia's hands in her, "You and your family have to come have tea with us!"

"I'm working…" Aurelia said.

"Well, then – you just HAVE to have dinner with us!" She said, "We'll have a car come and pick all of you up and bring you to our estate… say… at 9?"

Aurelia looked up at Infinity Faifor help, he just shook his head. She then looked down at Lia and nodded weakly; "Ok…"

Lia squealed and hugged her. "I'll see you later!" She pulled Fai and left the shop.

"That was Mrs. Aurelia Hawthorne, wife to Fai Hawthorne; they're a part of one of the most prestigious families in Infinity." Joshua said, "One of the good people. Very rich, very charitable."

"Oh." She said.

The day went on, at noon she had a break, so she decided to go upstairs and tell everyone about the invitation.

"You should have said no!" Kurogane growled at her.

She grinned weakly, "First she was all excited, then she began to talk to my stomach – and then she invited us – I just…" She shrugged.

"I think we should go." Syaoran said.

They all looked at him, "What?" Kurogane said.

"Maybe Lia-San can help us." He said. "Right Mokona?"

The creature nodded, "Yes."

Aurelia put her hands on her hips; "Lia said she is a Dream Seer, maybe she knows what Syaoran has done since we last saw him, I think we should go."

"Then we go." Fai said.

She nodded and walked into the room, she placed a red and black dress to wear later before she went back to work.

She smiled as she jotted down the order; "I'll be right back." She said to the young couple before she went to the kitchen and called out the order.

She realized that people were generous tippers. Joshua looked at her as business had quieted down, "You're doing pretty good for a new girl." He said.

"Like I said, my husband and I ran a Café in one of the cities we lived in…" She said with a grin.

"Speaking of, you should get going; Lia-San is known for punctuality." He said, "And you smell like…" He sniffed the air around her, "Eggs."

"Ha-ha." She said to the older man, "You are so nice."

"I try." He said.

She rolled her eyes and left.

She walked into the house and looked at all of them, "It's almost 8:30; you should all be getting ready!" She said.

In exactly half an hour they were all ready, they all left the apartment, Mokona was in Sakura's arms, and Aurelia's hand was intertwined with Fai's. Once they stepped out of the building they saw a long black car. A man stepped out of the front and bowed to them, "I am Chester, and I shall drive you to the Hawthorne estate."

"Oh." Aurelia said.

He opened the door and they filed in one by one.

Aurelia saw crumbling buildings pass by. She frowned, "This city is so sad." She said.

Mokona gasped; "What a huge place!"

Aurelia looked up at the imposing building, it was huge, and it looked old, with towers at every corner. They walked out and were all surprised by the sudden lights, and color in the seemingly grey world. The front lawn was more like a courtyard with trees in the shape of various animals.

Lia walked out in a dress that was black, red, and white. "Welcome to our home!"

Infinity Fai sighed as she enthusiastically greeted everyone like they were old friends. Suddenly she clapped her hands; "Kuro!" She called out.

Aurelia stuffed her fist in her mouth to prevent herself from laughing as a very posh and refined version of their Kurogane walked out in a proper suit, there was a monocle on his left eye and his hair was pushed back. Their Kurogane growled behind Aurelia.

"Kuro is our most trusted Butler!" Lia said excitedly.

Even Fai found humor in this.

"We're having dinner in the grand dining room." She said.

They walked into the house, the floor was tiled black and white, and the walls were painted grey. "This house has been in Fai's family for generations… isn't that right darling?" Lia said.

"Mm…" He said.

"He lived her ages ago… when he had a twin –"

"Lia." He warned.

"But the poor boy was ill when he was born, so he passed away when he was still a child." She explained.

He shook his head.

"Oh, they aren't strangers." She said with a pout.

"Technically they are." He replied.

"Anyways." She said as Kuro opened the grand mahogany doors to a grand room, on the black and white ground was a rich burgundy rug set under a long dining table that had many chairs, but it was set for their number at one end. The dishes were made of an almost black material, and the goblets were made of crystal. "Shall we?" Lia said.

They all sat down and various servants brought out plates and set them before the guests, while others poured wine in the goblets, except for Aurelia that is. Soon the sound of cutlery scraping against class was heard. "So." Lia said, "How do you find Infinity?"

Aurelia looked at Mokona who was eating silently before she looked at Lia. "Bleak."

Lia nodded. "Well, I have a reason as to why I have invited you all here." She said.

"And that is?" Fai asked.

Lia set her knife and fork down and gently placed her elbows on the table as she held her hands together. "It is about the Clone." She said, "The one you know as Syaoran."

Sakura dropped her fork. Syaoran paused from sipping the wine, Kurogane looked up mid-oversized bite. Only Aurelia and Fai looked unfazed.

Lia sighed; "Please, finish your meal first, and then I will tell you everything you need to know." She promised.

Once they finished Lia led them into a room where a mirror covered the vast wall, making the room seem much larger than it already was. "This is my mirror." Lia said. "No, it is not for vanity… see how we cannot see our reflections."

It was true; though they stood right before it they could not see their reflections.

"This mirror helps me see into other worlds, when I became aware of you I used it to watch you all in your Journey." She said looking at them.

"It was from Yūko wasn't it?" Aurelia asked.

"And what was your price?" Kurogane asked with a growl.

Lia's face became grieved but it was gone in an instant. "Anyways… Last night I consulted the mirror… and I saw terrible things…"

"Was it Syaoran-Kun?" Sakura asked hopefully.

Lia nodded sadly. "Yes… this is the world… or what is left of it." The image wavered and suddenly they were looking at a ravaged place, littered with bodies of dead people, children cried and women slapped at their faces, and clawed at their hair and clothes in mourning. Aurelia drew closer to Fai who put an arm around her as they stared in horror. "I need to speak to Sakura." Lia said, "Alone."

They all nodded and left with Infinity Fai.

He ushered them to a sitting area, and soon he and Fai fell into conversation.

"Yes." He nodded, "The Chess Games are quite brutal, and I had the misfortune to participate… but people enjoy this barbaric form of entertainment." He frowned. Aurelia realized that this Fai didn't have blue eyes, but rather they were hazel. "It would seem that Kurogane would be interested in it, though." He added in an afterthought.

Aurelia looked at her hands, "What was the price Lia paid for the Mirror?" She asked looking up again.

His expression suddenly turned ice-cold, "That isn't any of your business." He said.

"Every Aurelia I meet is my Business." She replied. "What was the price?"

He got up and stared bitterly out of the window, "Let's just put it this way." He said, "That I am the last Hawthorne in the blood-line."

She felt Fai's hand go to her stomach as she gasped. "I am so sorry."

He frowned. Aurelia looked up as Sakura and Lia walked out. "Thank you, Lia-San." Sakura said.

"It was my pleasure, I wish I could do more… but I cannot." Lia said gently.

"I understand." Sakura said.

Fai got up and pulled Aurelia with him. "Thank you, for your hospitality." He said, "But I think we should leave… Aurelia needs her rest." He said.

"Yes." Lia said, "Please do join us some other time."

"We'll try." Aurelia promised as she picked up Mokona.

The ride home was quite, each person was drawn into their own thoughts and feelings. Mokona had fallen asleep in Aurelia's arms, just as Sakura had fallen asleep against Kurogane's arm.

Kurogane rolled his eyes as he carried Sakura out of the car, Fai stood outside the car and held his hand out for Aurelia to step out as well, Syaoran followed them as they thanked Chester and then went into the building.

Fai unlocked the door and they waited for Kurogane and Syaoran to walk in.

Aurelia walked into Sakura's room after Kurogane as he set her on the bed. She sighed and set Mokona aside as she pulled out a night-gown. She shooed Kurogane out of the room. Once she had gotten Sakura into the nightclothes without waking her she sat beside the sleeping princess. "Oh Sakura…" She whispered gently. "You're too young…" She gently touched the girl's cheek before leaving the room. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a knife, with a frown she walked past Syaoran and Kurogane who watched her go into the bed-room.

Fai sat on the bed staring at his hands; he suddenly smelt the sweet metallic smell of blood… and not just any blood, _Aurelia's_ blood. She had changed into a black t-shirt and red knit pants, but his eye was glued to the long trail of blood on her wrist. "I won't." He said.

"You have to." She was sitting in front of him.

"I won't –" He had no choice, she forced her wrist to him, and his Vampire instincts kicked in, he grabbed her arm and bit down onto the cut. She winced only slightly, especially since she realized he wasn't as harsh as he was the last time he needed blood.

The more he took, the weaker she felt. It didn't take long before she sunk into the pillows, his eye widened as he seemed to wake up from the trance he was in. He drew back, "Aurelia." He said frantically.

She reached up and cupped her cheek; "I'm fine." She said with an odd smile, "Just really tired." She watched a droplet of blood rolling down the corner of his lips; he quickly wrapped up her injured wrist before pressing a kiss to her palm. "Fai." She whispered gently.

"Don't do that again." He said.

"I won't have you go weak or die – just because you think what you're doing might harm me or the baby." She said as she managed to sit up. "Nothing will harm the baby."

"Look at you." He said shakily, "You look so… weak…"

"Way to make a woman feel beautiful." She teased. He looked away. She sighed in frustration; "The least you could do is hold your ailing wife." She scowled.

He looked at her, eye wide, with a small glimmer of humor in it as he obliged.

* * *

I didn't think I would do it- but I did it... and I feel evil about it... but they are expecting a child *insert evil laugh here*

SO, I have a question, I'm thinking about starting a story (Rather a series of one-shots in one story) about the Aurelias that we've meet (Or have been mentioned.) I probably won't start it until I'm done with this story, but I just wanted to know if anyone would be interested (Starting with Hanshin's Infamous Lia-Chan, ending with the Aurelia we are bound to meet in the final Arc.) So, what do you all think? Oh, and how was this chapter?

Oh, and shall I say it again? You reviewers only- sorta... kinda... ok- you rule, thanks a lot for the reviews, I look forward to them with every chapter I post.

Anyways, until next chapter

-Tari


	27. Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia, the other Aurelias, their back stories, their lives, and Marcus.

* * *

The days were agonizingly slow. Slowly they gave way to weeks, and the weeks to months. Three months had passed since they first appeared in Infinity.

Aurelia sat at the window staring out at the dark city. Her lips set in a frown. The others had gone to one of those Chess Games, and Mokona was in her lap. "Do you think they'll be ok?" Mokona asked her.

"I hope so." Aurelia replied. She looked down at the creature and smiled; "Hey, why don't we bake them something nice? Maybe we can cheer them up when they get back!"

It nodded before bouncing into the kitchen.

Aurelia sighed; 'Mokona is the one who is affected the worst.' She thought as she got up and tied her hair back.

Mokona stirred quietly as Aurelia stared into the recipe book, she then looked up and sighed; "This is so difficult." She whined.

Mokona looked up; "Oh, it isn't."

Aurelia got up, "I'd rather some Chocolate Mokona!" She cried out as she picked the creature up and dipped it into the batter, Mokona squealed out as Aurelia set it on the counter, topped it with whipped cream and a strawberry.

"Mokona isn't food!" It said almost happily before it launched itself into Aurelia's arms, smearing her face and shirt with chocolate.

Aurelia smiled down at the creature as it wiped away the chocolate from its face. "Do you know what I miss the most, Mokona?" She asked.

"What does Lia-Chan miss the most?" It asked.

Aurelia sighed; "I miss all of the good times we used to have."

Mokona looked sad, "Mokona does too."

They heard the door open a short while later. "Come on." Aurelia said as she walked away from the oven.

She looked at them; Fai was first to walk in, his hair had grown long enough for him to tie back during their stay, his eye locked onto Aurelia and she could almost see the tension he had fall off him. "Welcome home." She said. She then noticed Kurogane was carrying Sakura.

"Everyone, are you hurt?" Mokona asked frantically.

Fai quickly walked to Aurelia and wrapped his arms around her, something he had been doing a lot for the past couple of months, and Aurelia noticed he mostly did it when he was worried, or had a lot on his mind. "Is Sakura ok?" She asked as Mokona went to the girl.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." She replied.

Aurelia suddenly looked to the kitchen; she gently removed Fai's arms before she walked into the kitchen where she could smell chocolate.

She opened the oven and carefully removed the two pans from the oven, she tested the cakes to see if they were ready, and once she was sure they were she pulled out the frosting she and Mokona had prepared.

She wasn't aware of the fact that Fai stood at the door watching her every movement as she prepared the cake and set it aside. He pushed himself off the door-frame and spoke which made her jump; "I see you've baked a cake." He said.

She nodded, "Not that anyone will eat it." She said with a frown. She then looked at him, "How were the games?" She asked.

"Brutal." He replied. "I'm glad you chose not to be a pawn."

She sighed, "But still…" She frowned.

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead; "I'm going to bed." He informed her.

She nodded, "Night." She whispered, but he had already left.

Despite their three months after the incident, everyone's wounds were still painfully fresh. Sakura had hurt her leg in Tokyo, and it seemed like it would never heal. Syaoran was felt guilty for the pain everyone was in, he felt responsible for Sakura's broken heart, and Fai's missing eye, and Aurelia's as well as Mokona's depression because of the state everyone was in. As for Kurogane, it seemed like he wasn't affected at all… but in truth he was probably the only thing that kept them all from falling apart.

Fai had begun to only take blood every other night, and most of those nights he was forced to by Aurelia; he didn't like it at all, and yet he found that he could not refuse it. That and she always threatened to run away with the baby if he refused.

The hot water ran on her hands as she did the dishes, thankful to have something to do rather than dwell on the situation they were all in. Once she had finished she walked to the bedroom.

The following morning she had went to work at the Café, they days when there were games were the slowest. Aurelia huffed as she slumped in a chair and heard the other waitresses gossip about the pawns, "Is it true Aurelia-Chan?" the youngest asked.

"Hm?"

"That one the pawns of Sakura-Chan is your husband?" She asked, her green eyes widening by the second.

"Yeah… sure." Aurelia said.

"But that is so cool!" She said.

Aurelia smiled bitterly; 'Well, you aren't the one dealing with his moodiness and dealing with whatever injuries they get.' She forced herself to smile brightly, "Oh… yes…"

A man walked in, "Finally a customer." Someone said.

Aurelia frowned as they left her alone; 'Nobody understands what it's like… to wait every night, not knowing if any of them are coming back alive… not knowing how to cheer anyone up from the pain… not being able to wake up from this nightmare.' She looked down at her hands, 'Not being able to dream anymore – not even when there is hope in our lives.' She frowned and put a hand on her stomach. 'I will be so sorry,' she thought. 'If you are born into this situation…' She frowned at the thought.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, she looked up at Joshua, whose aged face was sympathetic; "Go home, the waiting might be easier there."

"Thank you." She said taking the apron off.

She walked into the house and Mokona looked up from the picture book that it looked through. "Lia-Chan is home." It stated as it flopped into her arms.

"I feel so nervous." She said as she sat down on the couch, "What is this?"

"Picture book Mokona took when everyone wasn't watching, it's one of Mokona's 108 Secret Skills… Being a Super Sneaky Photographer."

"You are super sneaky." She said looking at the pictures; she noticed that every time Mokona barged in on some tender moment between her and Fai it must have taken a picture every time. Starting from when they first met. She saw pictures of happy moments, silly moments, and moments of tenderness. "This is beautiful Mokona." Aurelia said gently as her fingers brushed the picture of the Mother Tree. "Memories of happier times…" She frowned.

They both looked up expectantly as the door opened, Fai, Syaoran, and Kurogane were badly injured, and Sakura looked terribly guilty.

"Oh dear." Aurelia whispered. "Mokona, go get the first aide kit. Sakura, why don't you get some rest, you look exhausted."

"I'm sorry…" She said before leaving.

She frowned; "Everyone to his room." She commanded.

Syaoran was first to receive treatment. He stared blankly at the wall as she wrapped the bandages.

She inwardly sighed, she heard him take a breath; "Do you miss the other Syaoran?" He asked her quietly.

She frowned; "I don't know if I do." She replied honestly.

"But…"

"I miss Syaoran, the Syaoran I know… not the mindless clone that brings death to the worlds he goes too… not the clone that would harm his friends…" She trailed off. She sat back and looked at her work before gently grasping his bandaged hand. He looked up at her and saw she had a sad smile on her face; "Try and get some rest, Syaoran… You look like you need it." She let go of his hand and went to Kurogane's room.

He looked up as she walked in; "I don't need it." He said.

"Shut up." She said as she inspected his gash.

There was silence as she tended to his wound; "How's the kid?" He asked.

She shook her head sadly. "He's badly wounded." She frowned.

"But that won't stop him." He said.

"No." She sighed; "He's guilty for what the clone did." She said simply.

"Stupid kid." He grunted.

She sighed and patted Kurogane's knee, "Well, that's it – I'm off to tend to my Hubby-Chan." She walked to the door; "Oh, and Kurogane-Chan?" She said gently, "Try to cheer Syaoran up."

He grumbled about the nickname she had taken to calling him as she left.

She saw Fai sitting on the bed; his back was crossed with cuts. "Honestly, I have my work cut out for me." He didn't say anything. "Were you just with Sakura?" Again, she was met with silence. She walked around the bed to face him, he sat with his elbows on his knees and his hands locked together with his face half hidden in them. "Fai?"

His eye slowly shifted to look up at her.

"Something's wrong." She said moving his hands. "I see it in your eye."

He pulled her onto his lap and held her close to him.

"Fai, you're scaring me." She whispered.

He hid his face in her shoulder; "Everything is so wrong." He whispered. "What is this nightmare?" His grip around her tightened ever so slightly.

"What happened?" She asked, "Why are you saying this?" She twisted to look at him.

"When I was with Sakura I heard… her…"

"Her?" She asked.

"Chii." He said quietly; Aurelia remembered who Chii was, he had told her everything that one night in Piffle. "King Ashura… is awake."

She looked away and then got up as she moved to tend to him; instead she saw his wounds slowly heal themselves. She sat down and looked at her hands; "What now?" She asked.

"We wait…" He said getting up as he walked to the window. "This is so unfair for you." He stated.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"The change happening to you… to us – it a happy thing." He said gently as he looked at her. "But all we can do is feel pained."

"I don't mind." She said with a small smiled; "As long as we're all together… I am content."

He pulled her up and sighed heavily; "Aurelia –"

"Please Fai." She pleaded; "Sometimes I try to forget the dream that we once had… those happy moments that are long lost… and the pain that we are now stuck with." She walked away from him and pressed her hands to the window; "I've gotten used to this, and to the sad faces… and pained eyes… the way Sakura refuses to look at Syaoran, or the way you refuse to interact with anyone but Sakura and me… and even then I feel like there is a wall between us… and every time I think I've climbed over it you make the wall higher… I can't reach you anymore…" She frowned; "You're right here, yet it feels like you're worlds away… You look at me, but it doesn't feel like you see me anymore."

"How can you say that?" He asked walking over to her.

"When was the last time you spoke to me of how you really felt?" She asked, "When was the last time we really communicated?"

"Aurelia – this isn't about –"

"This isn't about us… this isn't about me, this isn't about you – I am so sick of those words." She said bitterly; "Don't you realize that I need this?" She asked him, "I need to feel that someone cares – I just can't…" She sat down again; "Every time I feel alone I remember the pain I felt when I lost Marcus… I can't stand that pain – how can I when I supposedly have someone by my side?"

"And what does 'Supposedly' mean?" He asked angrily.

"You're so detached… so distant –"

"I'm sorry my mood doesn't suit your tastes." He spat.

"– and now you tell me the man you have been running from is awake? How much more am I supposed to take? I worry every night, and every day – I refuse to cry because I know I have to be strong for everyone… and it hurts when I think about how broken we have all become – so broken that we have to hide things from each other!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she clasped her hands together. "Call me selfish." She whispered, "And say that all I care about is my happiness… but I want this nightmare to end… I want to wake up – I wish I were numb right now… then I wouldn't have to feel the pain the every one is feeling… I feel so lost… I can't even find a spot of happiness within my heart… call me selfish –" Her rant was cut off when he pulled her into a hug; her face was pressed against his chest.

He closed his eye and let out a sigh; "I'm sorry." He said gently; "That you have to go through so much pain… and that I'm too much of a coward to help you." He said.

She turned her face gently so that it was her cheek that was pressed against his chest; "Not a coward… just too far into your own pain." She whispered.

He sighed. "I need you to quit working at the café." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I have this gut feeling." He whispered as he sat them down again, "That everything is about to take another turn for the worse." He frowned.

She sighed and nodded; "I'll go tomorrow and resign." She promised.

* * *

"Quitting?" Joshua demanded, "Why are you quitting?"

She frowned; "it's complicated… we're about to leave soon…"

"Oh…"

"I really am sorry." She said. "And thank you, for everything."

* * *

Aurelia looked up at the mansion, the doors swung open and Kuro greeted her; "Welcome Aurelia-Dono."

"I assume Lia-San knows that I am here."

"Yes, Lia-Dono is waiting." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

She walked through the halls as she followed Kuro, who led her to the room with the Mirror. They walked in and found Lia sitting in a high-backed arm-chair. She had her hands in her lap, Kuro bowed and left them.

"You know why I'm here." Aurelia said gently.

"Why does it matter to you?" She asked gently.

"Because… they are me." She replied.

"The events have woken you up… haven't they?" Lia said as she got up.

"No, but rather they have only pulled me further into this painful dream." She said; "I need to know who they are – people thought I was them… yet I know nothing about them."

"Can you bear it?" Lia asked, "To see the horrors that have been in their lives, if any?"

"Yes."

Lia gestured to the chair beside her, Aurelia obliged and sat down.

Aurelia sat up as Lia walked to the mirror; "First you will see Lia-Chan." She said gently. "The famous musician, rival to Primera… loved in Hanshin."

The mirror began to shine as images appeared on its glossy surface. Lia-Chan sat staring out a window, she looked bored and she had a guitar in her lap. Her long brown hair was dyed blue at the ends, as were her bangs. A notebook was abandoned by her side. "She was discovered at a young age." Lia said, "But before she was people shunned her for being quiet…" They saw her walking through a hall, she wore a school uniform; a bunch of girls pushed her roughly to the side, Lia-Chan seemed to hide behind her shocking blue bangs as she ducked into what looked like a closet.

They was her writing in a note book outside as she ignored all of the students enjoying lunch. They saw a tall boy with messy brown hair walk up to her, her too looked like he was an outcast. "That is Marcus." Lia said.

"I don't understand…"

"Some of us are fated to find their Marcus, or their Fai." Lia said, "You were fated to have both… Marcus walked up to her and befriended her when nobody would… and thanks to him this happened…"

The scene shifted so that they saw Lia-Chan singing on stage in clothes similar to what they wore in Infinity, and she looked happy… and behind her, playing guitar was Marcus.

"Now, a lot of time has passed…" Lia said, "And this is them now…" Aurelia couldn't help but smile as she saw Lia-Chan yelling at her children, behind them was a demolished room – obviously the two boys had an argument and probably tried to resolve it with their Kudan.

"Her life… she looks happy."

"She is… and I have foreseen a happy death as well…"

"That is well."

"Do you wish to see the Aurelia from Koryo?"

Aurelia looked down at her hands… "Yes." She looked up again.

This time she saw an Aurelia that looked pained, her frail body was bruised. This Aurelia's life was bloody, and dark – it was her Hazul that had been abusing her. The more Aurelia watched, the more she felt sick about how bloody this Aurelia's life was. All the people she killed, and the way she brutally killed Hazul.

"Enough." Aurelia pleaded as she looked away. "I daren't watch the moment I took my first life."

Lia nodded and looked at her; "The Jade Aurelia is much more of a fairytale."

Aurelia looked up as she saw a young Aurelia sitting in a shop; she looked bored as a woman walked in excitedly and said something. "It was winter." Lia said, "Usually at that time the castle holds a ball… and this particular year the prince had returned from being abroad where he was studying." Lia explained. "Aurelia was the daughter of the Taylor, and she helped him in the shop…" Lia smiled gently; "Aurelia didn't want to go to the ball…"

They saw a tall man walking in, he had a bright smile; "Fai…" Aurelia said.

"Prince Fai III." She said, "Jade's most charming prince, and the most gentle… he fell for Aurelia the moment he saw her, and she regarded him with cool disdain at the way he acted."

"How did he act?"

"Like a love-sick puppy." Lia said with a grin.

She smiled gently as she saw their wedding; Jade Aurelia's dress was elaborate, as was the veil upon her head and Fai looked like he could not be happier.

"Three years after that, the king passed away and they were made King and Queen."

They saw the king's death; Jade Aurelia looked devastated at the loss of the king, and then their coronation.

"A few years after that princess Emeraude was born… 16 years later she found the feather, and I think you know what happened after that."

"Yes…" Aurelia said with a slight nod.

"Next, is Edonis Aurelia…" Lia said, "She had a normal life, she met Marcus… and then she got terribly sick and passed away." Lia said. The montage on Edonis Aurelia was short. "You met Shara Aurelia; her life is nothing out of the ordinary… except she is also a dream seer as well." Lia explained, "There was no Shura Aurelia because she existed in the present of the world… not the past."

"Oh." Aurelia said.

"Which brings us to Piffle Aurelia… Aurelia-Hime…" She frowned. "Aurelia-Hime was born to the Royal Family of Piffle, after the government broke away and decided that Piffle is free from the Monarchy… a Parliament as it were." They saw the people revolt, and young Aurelia looked terrified. "When everything quieted, and the Royal Family remained nothing more than a tradition, Aurelia learned to cope… but as she grew older she grew restless… she had nothing to do, nothing to look forward to, the people of Piffle only saw her as a cheerful princess who waved all the time, and smiled brightly and loved children." Lia nodded to the image of the princess hugging young children; "But one day – she just disappeared… because of the feather… when she returned after you left she hid away… as far as I know she has not yet found what she has always been looking for."

"And what is that?" Aurelia asked.

"Rest." Lia said, "Lecourt Aurelia… is a typical book worm, nothing interesting about her, highest in her Magic class, perfect in every way."

"Marcus or Fai?" Aurelia asked, looking highly amused.

"Fai." She replied. "And finally… Tokyo Aurelia…"

"She told me her story, it is that reason why I felt like I needed to know everyone else's…" She was silent. "Lia?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you do it, pay your price?"

"Because… there are things we are willing to sacrifice for the greater good…"

"But your Fai is terribly depressed…"

Lia sighed; "I know… it's difficult…"

"You can always wish for something back." Aurelia said before getting up. "I should get going."

Lia looked at her, "My only gift to you is this." She said, "A warning, for my eyes have seen your future… Aurelia, there will be great pain to afflict your family very soon… greater than the loss of your husband's eye… greater yet then the betrayal of the one you thought your friend. They will need your strength… especially your Fai."

Aurelia nodded. "I see, thank you."

* * *

Aurelia tied off the bandage on Syaoran's arm. "There." She said.

"I'm home." Sakura said as she walked in. They had informed her that she had been asked to dine with the man who organized these barbaric games, Eagle, she heard was his name.

Aurelia smiled before returning the kit where it belonged. It was the eve of the final game, and Aurelia had to go watch it as they 'played'. She was worried, especially after the warning Lia had given her. She didn't want more change, yet more change is what was bound to happen.

She watched the living room slowly empty of those who meant the most to her. Soon she was alone; she cast a glance around the painfully bare room. You'd think after three months there would be something that identified this place as their home… but no. It was hollow, void of warmth and love. She shivered ever so slightly and hugged herself, 'So hollow…'

Soft material was dropped onto her shoulder; she looked up and saw Fai had gently draped a shawl around her shoulders, he looked concerned. "Are you cold?"

She shook her head, "Not physically at least…" She looked away.

He sat beside her and leaned back against the back of the couch. She frowned and leaned back against his chest. "Tell me what's bothering you." He said gently.

"I'm so scared." She replied in a whisper, "So afraid of even more change, how much more can we take?"

He sighed.

"I'm sorry." She said, "I always talk about this… change, and our pain… and how we are all falling apart… I wish we had happy things to talk about." She frowned.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head.

"Do you need –" She started, but he cut her off.

"No… _this_ is what I need." He said pulling her closer to him.

And then he heard something he hadn't heard in a very long time, something that actually put a little light in his darkened heart… she laughed. It wasn't her usual full out happy laughter, but a mere giggle. Either way, the effect was still a good one.

"What?" He asked.

She shook her head, a smile on her face; "No matter what, you will always be somewhat of a sap."

"Am I?" He asked.

She looked up at him and saw a small smile on his face. "Yes." She shifted so she could get a better view of him. "I went to visit Lia today." She said, "And she showed me most of the Aurelia's in the worlds we have been to."

"Most…"

"Excluding her and Ray."

"And what did you find out?" He asked.

She shrugged; "I just now understand things a bit better…"

"What things?"

"That there is no such thing as Coincidence… there is only…"

"Hitsuzen." He said for her.

"Yes."

* * *

Ugh, so I'm not really liking these chapters, I don't know why - I think it's because they feel like they're... well... idk- to annoying or something... now believe me, I'm an angsty person, and I'm studying Theater so Angst and Drama are probably used in my day-to-day life, and as a write I prefer to keep the angst to a minimum... rather than this fluffed out verson that spans chapters is one intensely angsty paragraph that brings even... well... me... to tears... but such as all Arcs following Tokyo and leading up to Nihon are quite angsty... (All two of them... yes, I do tend to exaggerate) SO I went and added the Aurelias histories... because I... I *shameful bow* I felt like I needed to fill this chapter up... yes, it seems like I have gone down that road... it's not as bad as killing of characters just because you realise you don't need them (Which I have done, btw... just not in this story...) ANYWAYS I apologize for going on like this... your reviews make me happy! I now know who to expect from ^_^

Anyways, until next chapter

-Tari


	28. AshuraOu

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia, the other Aurelias, their back stories, their lives, and Marcus.

* * *

Aurelia felt like a doll because of the way she was dressed, she wore a red, white, and black dress that had a layered skirt that started in length above her knees and then went down to the ground, she felt the clothes in Infinity were impractical… even if they did look cute.

A man bowed and sat her down in the very first row of the Audience. She felt like she was sitting first row to witness a massacre. The stage was at a distance from the audience, no doubt for their safety, and maybe for the concentration of the players. They had left Mokona at home, "Will they be ok?" She thought. People began to cheer as the game began. Aurelia saw that Syaoran was fighting against a woman. "Something is off…" She said. She frowned and kept her eyes glued to the events as they played out before them. She could tell Syaoran was having a hard time with the woman 'Chess-Piece.' People around here were whispering about the woman, they called her an 'Automata.' Aurelia frowned; did that mean she did not feel pain? Was she a robot?

Whatever she was, Syaoran looked like he wasn't holding up to well. He was injured, and Sakura had her eyes closed. Aurelia wondered what Sakura's wish was.

Through their stay Aurelia had tried to get the young princess to open up to her, tell her what was wrong, and maybe let her in on whatever she had planned… but it seemed like Sakura was resolute with her choice… She sat tensely in the chair as the tables began to turn, she jumped as a hand closed around her arm; she looked up and saw Fai. "Get up." He said.

"What?" She asked, ignoring the bright flashes of light.

"Stay with me… I heard Chii again." He said.

"But –" She looked up at Syaoran, everything had gone quiet. Fai quickly pulled her out of the chair, they could hear Sakura yelling Syaoran's name above them. They ran, Fai looked anxious, especially as a bright light appeared from over-head. Kurogane looked at them oddly.

Fai and Aurelia looked up, the figure in the light looked like a woman. "Chii?" Fai exclaimed.

"The Only Automata with the ability to cross Dimensions." Eagle said to Sakura. "She will be the one who will take you."

"I knew it." Kurogane said with a growl.

Sakura held out her hand for the being in black identified as Chii. Syaoran quickly grabbed her other hand as Kurogane yelled; "Don't let go of the princess!"

"No." Aurelia said gently, seemingly mesmerized by what was going on. Another patch of light appeared. "What… is that?" She breathed out.

"Chii's seal has been broken…" Fai said.

Another Chii appeared, except she wore white.

Aurelia was mesmerized by what was unfolding before her, both Chiis were nearing Sakura, and Syaoran was trying to pull her down.

Her eyes widened when she saw that each Chii held a feather, and slowly the feathers joined with Sakura.

And then it happened.

Fai seemed to have lost it. Aurelia snapped out of her daze as he rushed past her; "Wait!" Kurogane yelled.

Aurelia's heart was racing; she had a bad feeling in her gut. She made to run but Kurogane quickly restrained her. "No more!" She yelled out as she tried to get free, Fai picked up Syaoran's abandoned sword. "Let me stop him!" She shrieked, knowing where this was about to go. But quicker than anybody could react Fai stabbed Sakura right through her gut. The scream that tore out of Aurelia's throat pierced through the air like a painful siren. Kurogane quickly forced Aurelia to look away as he forced her face to his chest. She screamed, trying to push him away.

"Don't pull the sword out!" Kurogane yelled as his grip around Aurelia tightened.

Aurelia stopped fighting Kurogane, the image branded in her mind, she then heard Fai screaming in anguish. She curled her hands fearfully in Kurogane's shirt. She then heard Sakura, her voice was gentle and unreal, she looked to the noise and saw two Sakuras, one was the bleeding corpse, and the other was her spirit. "Take care of Fai-San… Aurelia." She said.

Aurelia had quieted down, shakily she nodded.

"Don't be afraid of him." Sakura added. "Until we meet again…" The Chii in dark clothes took her Spirit, while the white one took her body.

Fai sat there, frozen with shock, he still couldn't believe that he did that… he was horrified, and petrified. He slowly held up the sword, with every intention to kill himself with it when he felt a hand close tightly around his wrist, and gentle arms wrap around him.

"Don't hurt anyone else with that sword… yourself included." Kurogane growled from above.

Fai saw Syaoran in front of him; he then looked down and saw Aurelia who had tears in her eyes. "S-Sorry…" He said before collapsing in her arms.

Syaoran came over and helped Aurelia as he supported Fai, who was probably twice his height.

Eagle led them to a room, which was probably an infirmary of sorts, Eagle set the Automata in the chair in the corner as Kurogane and Syaoran set Fai on the bed, "Mokona is home alone." Aurelia said as she moved to sit beside Fai.

"I'll send someone to get this Mokona person." One of Eagle's men said.

Aurelia felt Fai's hand close on the fabric of her skirt as she sat on the bed, a short while later Mokona bounced in; "Everyone! You're hurt! Why are you covered in blood?"

Aurelia hadn't noticed that she must have looked mussed and bloody as well until Mokona said it just before jumping into her arms; "Sakura, where's Sakura?" It asked.

Suddenly the jewel on Mokona's forehead began to glow as Yūko appeared. "The Princess is in here." She said holding up a tube.

"Yūko!" Mokona cried out.

"That tube." Aurelia said, "It's another place, isn't it? Other than the shop?"

"Yes, to the shop, this is another place." Yūko confirmed.

"But… what…" Aurelia wondered as her hand found Fai's as it clutched a fold in her skirt.

"A Dream world." Yūko explained, "Sakura-Hime's soul is currently inside a dream. That is what she wished for…"

"It's seems like that princess knew the future from dreaming, just like our Lantis." Eagle said.

The one named Lantis had a grim face; "I saw a dream." He said, "The Final move of chess, that princess was stabbed and killed by him, he killed two of his comrades, and in his fear he turned to a woman – she looked like she was trying to comfort him… but –"

"Stop." Aurelia said, her eyes burning with tears.

"That sort of thing is mean." Mokona cried out.

"The princess tried to change that future." Yūko said, "She bet her life. The princess didn't want to allow herself to not get stabbed by Fai, because if that happened she knew what would happen to Fai from the dream. However, this couldn't be avoided with such a strong curse… The princess was sure that if she could change the future after that, then…" Yūko trailed off.

"You knew." Fai said as he managed to sit up, Aurelia moved to support him. "You knew what I lied about." She knew he was probably speaking to the non-present Sakura; "Sakura-Chan knew that there were feathers in my world… In Celes."

Aurelia already knew this, but she too kept it secret. Kurogane shot her a look to which she looked away. She knew that the feather Fai had supposedly pulled of Syaoran was actually one of the feathers from Celes; she also knew that Fai created Chii from that feather… She knew a lot of things that she would never share with anyone unless Fai told her. Her mind went to the person Fai wanted. She also knew about the curse… the curse that forced Fai to kill anyone who possessed more magic than he did. Which explained the shield Yūko had put around herself that fateful afternoon, as well as why Yūko's price had been half of Aurelia's magic, it was probably to save her.

Fai's voice drew her out of her reverie. "Why did you let me go along?"

"Because… that was your wish." Yūko said.

Fai was not sitting up, one of his hands were closed tightly around Aurelia's, "Even if that was something planned?"

"Yes." Yūko said. "Meeting, being with them, and what to do, is all your choice." Yūko said.

"Why did the princess choose to go into there?" Kurogane asked.

"Because, there is a feather there, in a dream." She said, "Because dreams are also worlds in themselves."

"That is another reason why Sakura is in a dream, isn't it?" Mokona asked.

"Yes." Yūko said, "In order to obtain that feather, the other Syaoran will have to go into the dream."

Aurelia looked down at their joined hands, his knuckles were white, and she couldn't feel her fingers. She looked up as she understood that they would have to go after Sakura's body… which was probably in Celes, and Mokona couldn't choose the world they were to go to next.

"I have a request." Fai said. They all looked at him; "The magic I have may not be enough so…"

"There is a price." Yūko said.

"My right eye."

"Fai – no!" Aurelia said.

"I have no problem gouging out both eyes." He said, "But, this is my magical power itself, and I know I will die without it… and I can't die… not yet at least."

Aurelia wrenched her hand away from him as she got up and hugged herself as she walked to a corner in the room.

"So… make the price everything that this eye can see." He said.

She dug her nails into her side as she kept her back to Fai.

"You'll hand over your right-eye's sight?" Yūko said.

"Yes." Fai replied.

"With that price, what do you wish?"

"To return to Celes Country." He said.

"No!" Mokona cried out; "No way! If Fai pays that he won't be able to see!"

"It's all I have –"

Kurogane punched him. Aurelia turned around as she heard the thump; "I told you I'd hit you didn't I?" He growled. "Why would only you have to pay the price? If the princess' body is in Celes, or where ever… Do you thing that you're the only one who's going?"

"But…" Fai started.

Kurogane grabbed him from the loop that hung off the collar he wore. "Until now, you and the princess have done what you liked… now it's my turn." He said lowly, "And frankly? I'm sick of how you're acting like you have no one –" He forced him to look at Aurelia. "Look at her and say that you don't have anything."

Fai frowned.

Kurogane snarled as he shoved Fai away; "Hey witch." He said.

"On top of being rude, I think the way you just addressed me completely lacked tact."

"Shut up, is the princess' soul ok?"

"You won't be able to try and chase after it, nothing but the soul can go into the dream." Yūko replied. "Besides, there is time before the other Syaoran appears."

"Is she lonely?" Mokona asked.

"She is not alone." Yūko replied.

Aurelia felt someone staring at her; she reluctantly looked up and saw Fai. He looked confused, 'He shouldn't be confused!' She thought.

"Oi." Kurogane said. Her head snapped at him, "So?"

"I'm going to Celes." She said softly.

Mokona jumped into Fai's arms, "Fai! Let's all go! You, and Mokona, and Aurelia, and Syaoran, and Kurogane! We can each pay a fifth of the price!"

"But…" Fai started.

"… The reason why I didn't say anything." Syaoran started, "Was because Sakura – the Princess trusted you." He said to Fai, "Even if you were lying, she trusted you through every lie." He frowned; "Back there, the Princess asked Aurelia-San to take care of you…" He cast a sympathetic glance at Aurelia, "For that I will trust you."

She turned away, behind her she heard joy in Mokona's voice as it teased Kurogane… something she hadn't heard in a long time.

'Why won't he learn?' She thought angrily. Her hands fell to her side she felt a hand hesitantly touch hers, she knew it was Fai, she roughly pulled her hand away and walked to Yūko "What are the prices we have to pay?"

"We will speak about that once you are ready to leave, but now I will send Fai his clothes… if a price that is equal to it –"

Aurelia took off the elaborate necklace that she wore, it had a large onyx pendant and several strings of black crystal beads. "This."

"It will suffice."

The clothed landed on the bed.

Aurelia didn't spare Fai a second glance before she walked out of the room.

Eagle had given them warm clothes to wear; she put on black pants that she would tuck into heavy boots, as well as a heavy white wool shirt and a black and white fur-lined coat. She braided her long hair and then walked out as she pulled on black gloves.

She caught Fai glancing up at her as he looked down at Mokona with a forced smile; "I'm fine."

"Everyone's ready." Syaoran said as Yūko appeared again.

"Then the payments…" She started, "Hand over the money from wining the chess game." She said.

They all looked surprised, all but Aurelia who knew what Yūko meant. "You all participated in winning the money." She said dryly. "Something you all won with your power."

"Mokona and Aurelia didn't participate." Mokona said.

"No, you were with us properly." Syaoran said gently, "Because we knew you were waiting so we did our best to return."

"Syaoran." Mokona said as tears welled in its eyes.

"There is one more condition." Yūko said, "When Mokona transports you. Fai, you must also use your transport magic."

"…Yes." He said looking down.

She frowned to herself. 'Is my anger out of place?' She looked at Fai as he used magic on Kurogane's arm. 'I just don't understand anything anymore… Fai…' He walked over to her, his eye begging for forgiveness… begging for her. She looked away with a heavy sigh.

"Aurelia…" He said gently.

She looked up and searched his face… he was in pain… she could tell. She took his hand in hers; he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"So am I." She choked out.

"I guess, sometimes I can be blind, even when I can see." He hid his face in her shoulder. "I am so sorry… and I love you."

She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. "I love you too…" She said quietly.

"I need you." He said. "Now, more than ever…"

"You have me." She replied.

He kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes, and let out a shaky breath. He walked away as he and Mokona began the transportation. "Go to Celes Country." Yūko said just before they left.

She gasped as the cold bit at her face, this was worse than Jade or Rashaira. "This is…" Syaoran started.

"Celes." Fai said bitterly.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the castle, her braid whipped about madly as she managed to pull her hood up; "How are we going to get there?" But she turned and saw villages… none of which looked like they had people living within. She frowned and grasped Fai's hand in hers as he began to use magic. Syaoran stopped him and waved his hand as he spoke words, obviously magical and that revealed a bridge, they all quickly ran across and stopped at grand doors.

Fai let out a heavy sigh as he held his hand up and opened them.

The halls were littered with bodies. Aurelia gently clutched Fai's arm as she drew her body closer to him. She imagined if the weather had not been so cold the halls would have smelled quite putrid. She shuddered as she thought of what hundreds of rotting corpses might smell like. The walked for what seemed like forever until the reached another set of door. Fai closed his eye before opening it again. Aurelia grasped his hand gently; he looked at her as she managed an encouraging smile that looked more like a grimace. He looked up again and pushed open the doors.

There was a man standing within a giant room. Slowly he turned around, they saw that he was quite a beautiful man, with a gentle smile on his face; "Welcome back." He said. "Fai."

Fai looked down; "I thought I'd never return if I could…" Fai said, "Ashura-ou."

"Even though you promised you'd grant my wish." He said. "I have been waiting, as has this child…"

Aurelia gasped as he moved his cloak to reveal a child who had long blond hair, the child's face was barely distinguishable, but she knew who it was. The boy raised his hand and walked forward. Aurelia couldn't help it, she walked forward and sat down in front of the child.

"Even though everyone in Valeria had been anticipating the birth of the younger Emperor Brother's prince, even the older Emperor was looking forward to it –" Aurelia gasped as an image was forced into her head. A boy was trying to climb a wall, he was in a corpse littered pit; "Why was it twins?" Aurelia tried to fight the images, but they wouldn't stop. "The younger Emperor Brother passed away from sudden illness."

"I knew it! The twins are a bad omen!" The sound came from out of the pit.

"The crops not growing!"

"The water becoming impure!"

"The younger Emperor Brother's wife, the Queen took her own life because she gave birth to these children of misfortune."

'No.' Aurelia thought, she tried to get to the child who clawed at the wall, so innocent. Too innocent to be going through this pain and suffering. How could they be so cruel? No child deserved this fate – even if they feared the power within them. Two innocent little boys.

She saw the twins standing together. People held them at spear-point. She wanted to run and protect them. But then she saw two people… two people who looked vaguely familiar, together they stood side by side, the woman ran forward, her brown hair was held back by jewels, she was obviously noble, and she looked painfully like Aurelia – except her eyes were emerald, not brown. 'Mother.' Aurelia thought; 'That is my mother -!' She saw the man standing in the back, he looked angry as well.

The King had been speaking. "The twins will each be in a different place." He said, "In a valley where magic is ineffective and time flows differently, in the above, and in the below –"

"Your majesty – you cannot –" The woman began.

"And the traitors, you tried to aide in the possession of these children of ill-favor, and so you shall be banished."

The twins looked too young to comprehend.

She was sitting in the pit again. Staring at the twin she knew ended up living, the twin she knew was her husband, and the father of her unborn child.

"The valley is a dumping ground for sinners, for those who sin… there is no such thing as a grave, they are put there and never rot, they never find peace… that is the fate of the sinner." The aged king's voice said, "This country's most cursed place, you twins will simply 'Continue to Be' down there." Then he gave them a choice that no one should ever be given… to live and choose to kill his brother.

She looked away, not wanting to hear anymore. She clapped her hands over her ears. "Stop this." She thought.

She heard the boy shout; "We'll go, the two of us… Fai!" She watched him try to climb up the bodies.

And then she heard a soft whisper, almost lost in the wretched pit. "Yuui…" She gasped in horror as a body fell into the pit with a loud thud.

More bodies rained into the pit.

'Stop.' She thought. 'Stop it.'

Women.

Men.

Children.

Young, and old.

It seemed like it didn't matter. The bodies kept raining down into the infernal pit. Aurelia felt suffocated. She wanted the intrusion on her mind to let up – she wanted the images to go away. The pressure was to intense, she had never gone through so much mental exertion, especially without her Valleska at it's strongest her mind was weak and vulnerable. She cried out in pain as everything went dark.

But even in unconsciousness her thoughts were plagued. This time she did not see the misfortune of the twins, but the misfortunes of another pair of twins. One of the twins had blond hair and brown eyes, while the other had brown hair and blue eyes. She saw them locked away in a tower. She saw them crying out for her. Calling her mother. Their mother.

'No.' She thought.

'Mother.'

'No!' She gasped and her eyes flew open, she was still at the feet of the boy, the twin… Fai. She sat up and turned around, Kurogane, Syaoran, and Mokona were still seemingly under the spell.

Fai seemed to be in a trance as well; he knelt and pulled the boy into his embrace as Ashura-ou held out his hand as Fai set his hand in it.

"Yes." Ashura-ou said, "You who had received that child's memories should know that time this child was being asked the same questions within the tower, he chose you, Fai." He paused; "No, your name should be Yuui, shouldn't it? You took the name of this child and erased your own name from this world. But, even if this is so, your sins cannot be erased."

"Shut up!" Aurelia yelled.

Ashura-ou smiled; "I showed your companions your past." He said, "Everything you know… and the promise –"

"I didn't need that stupid mind evasion to know." Aurelia spat.

"Oh." He said, "I forgot your mind was too weak to see the promise." He said, "Its ok, you don't have to know it."

Behind them Syaoran collapsed.

Fai's eye widened in horror as Kurogane walked over to them, Aurelia had fell back to her knees again. "He isn't the same." She said, "He isn't the same Fai –"

"People rarely change." Ashura-ou smirked.

Kurogane drew his sword.

"Don't!" Aurelia cried out.

"I can't die." Fai said, "Not until Fai is revived, and I can give him back this name, and his life."

"Then you must kill." Ashura-ou said, "Isn't that right? You must kill _him_."

Fai pointed at Kurogane.

"And, I must have you grant my wish." Ashura-ou continued.

Fai began to summon magic, Aurelia managed to get up and run to Fai as she quickly wrapped her arms around him, and the corpse of his twin, the real Fai. Kurogane looked annoyed. "Enough of this." He growled, the blade almost touched Fai's cheek.

The magic forced Kurogane away. The forced of the spell would have made her fly away as well if she hadn't had an iron grip around him. However, Kurogane forced her away from him and flung her to the side, but not so harshly that he would harm her.

"FAI!" She heard her Fai cry out.

She turned and saw that the corpse had been slashed at by Kurogane, "It should be like I said. Your past has nothing to do with me. Besides, if what that guy showed is your past, it doesn't make sense, does it?" He said as he smashed Fai's face to the ground.

"W-What?" He managed.

"If your magic power grows stronger the more you use it… if using it as much as you wanted would make it stronger; the whole 'Killing people with stronger magic than you' doesn't make sense!"

He was right. 'Unless.' She thought back to what Fai had told her about the tattoo, and it all clicked. Ashura-ou wanted Fai to kill him… but why?

"You promised me, didn't you Fai? To destroy anyone who brought harm to the people of this country? No matter who that person may be."

"I can't do it." Fai said. "You saved me, and Fai from that valley." He gritted his teeth; "It doesn't matter if you had hidden plans, you saved us, and treated us with Kindness… that's why I can't kill you."

"Very well." Ashura-ou said, he held his hand up as Sakura burst out of the water, "Shall I continue?" He waved his other hand an Aurelia began to choke; something invisible was pulling her up into the air.

"S-Sakura!" She cried out.

"Sakura-Chan!" Fai cried out as well.

Syaoran struggled to get up; "… Sakura."

"How strange, that this body had no soul, yet it is still alive." He smirked; "I guess it's because of that feather you used to make another body with…" He looked at Aurelia with disinterest, "That's right, you made that child to look like your mother, didn't you?" He said referring to Chii, "But her… there's something about her…" He said, now talking about Aurelia. He smiled; Aurelia would have thought it a nice smile if the man before here wasn't so vile. "And she is with a child!"

Suddenly both Fai and Kurogane attacked him.

"Ah, these two must be very precious to you." He flung Aurelia to the side, she gasped as her head hit a pillar.

She managed to sit up in time to see a shield protect her from a blast of magic; her vision swam as she began to sway. Her head was injured from the hit she tried to fight it, but she couldn't stop the darkness that overcame her.

* * *

Ok... so I'm not so sure about this chapter... is the angst and drama a bit too much?

Anyways, until next chapter

-Tari


	29. Sakura

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia, the other Aurelias, their back stories, their lives, and Marcus.

* * *

Fai looked over at Aurelia as he got up, she was sprawled on the ground beside Syaoran who had managed to get her to what little safety they offered, and now Sakura was with them as well. It was time to end this, he was tired of running away, he felt like a coward, and his cowardice brought along pain to his friends, and to the one person he never wanted to hurt anymore. It was time he faced his demons, just like Aurelia did.

Aurelia clutched to her head as Syaoran moved, she sat up and stared with wide eyes as she saw Ashura held Fai by his neck, her head was now healed thanks to her Valleska, and she imagined that of her child's as well, but she wasn't sure. He was summoning his offensive magic, which Ashura deflected easily. Instead he sent sharp rocks at Syaoran, Aurelia pulled Sakura away as Syaoran barely avoided the shards himself.

"You have always been longing for it to end." The King said, "For that life of yours, which sent your brother to his death, to end. And that longing only increased when you discovered my own wish…" His grip tightened, Aurelia saw blood fly out of Fai's mouth; "However, you can't die because you have to bring Fai back to life." He frowned, "And yet even so, you sought to bring an end to my life as well as yours… is it for their sake? Maybe I should end their lives too, maybe that will give you enough rage to kill me." He sent a spell at Syaoran, and Aurelia who was trying to free him from the shards that had pinned his clothes to the up-turned tile, but Kurogane stopped it with his weapon. "A protective seal?" Ashura-ou said, sounding amused. His amused face turned to shock when Kurogane stabbed him in the gut. "The seal protected you I see." He said, his easy smile returning to his face, "Remove your sword."

Aurelia stopped trying to pry Syaoran free, 'He's unaffected?' She thought almost in horror.

"Remove it." Ashura-ou repeated.

Kurogane pulled it out and the King began to fall forward, Fai looked shocked, and tears actually began to roll down his face.

"You shouldn't cry for someone like me." Ashura-ou said.

Even if he was evil, Aurelia couldn't help but feel her heart ache, she wasn't sure why, maybe it was because the way the king began to fall was tragic, or the fact that Fai seemed horrified.

"I wanted to give you the chance to finish me, so that maybe you could lift your curse." He said, "But with those three, I'm sure you can overcome it." He fell face-first to the ground.

"Ashura!" Fai cried out, sounding pained. Aurelia walked over to Fai as she helped him turn over the fallen king. He stared unseeingly to the sky; Fai reached forward and gently shut his dead eyes. Aurelia gently cupped Fai's cheek and then hugged him tightly. Kurogane sat up and looked at them.

"Saku…ra!" Syaoran managed to yell, they all looked over and saw her body floating into the air, so was the body of Fai.

"Fai… but why? Chii is already gone –" He said as he got up. Light was erupting from the child's corpse as the feather left his chest, and went up to Sakura's.

The saw a boy sitting in a tower; "Save Yuui." The boy said.

A man was talking to him. Aurelia's eyes widened; 'Fai… Yuui… Didn't choose his life over the life of his twin… but rather Fai chose for Yuui to live.' She looked over to Fai who had tears in his eye. She suddenly remembered Mokona. She turned around and saw that Syaoran held it.

"Hurry, we have to get out of here." Syaoran said.

Magic began to form around them in a giant ball.

"Hey!" Syaoran yelled out; "This world is..!"

"This…" Fai said as he leaned on Aurelia who had an arm around him for support. "Is the second curse…" He finished.

"Hey, something happened!" Syaoran yelled out.

"The world is closing… by my magic." Fai realized in horror.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurogane yelled.

"We won't be able to leave." Fai replied.

"We're getting out of here!" Kurogane yelled.

"It's no use." Fai said, "It seems like I'm not getting stronger the more I'm using my magic." Aurelia looked up at him; "More like the more I use my magic, the closer I am to dying."

"What?" Both Kurogane and Aurelia said.

"I still have some magic left, Syaoran-kun! Don't let go of Sakura-Chan and Mokona."

"What are you doing?" Kurogane asked loudly over the noise around them.

"Getting out of here." Fai said as his magic circled them. But then it vanished and Fai coughed up blood.

Aurelia gasped as he fell, her hands were shaky, Syaoran somehow managed to escape the ever-tightening sphere that Aurelia, Fai, and Kurogane were trapped in.

She looked up as Kurogane quickly put his arm around her waist as he grabbed Fai's arm with his other hand as he made to jump through the gap that appeared in the sphere, but once Kurogane and Aurelia made it out the gap tightened and Fai was still trapped inside.

"GO." Fai yelled out, "Keep Aurelia safe!"

Kurogane let go.

"No!" Aurelia yelled.

"Brace yourself." Kurogane growled as he dropped her, she gasped in shock but she didn't fall, the magic was so intense it kept her afloat. She bit back a cry as she watched Kurogane cut off his own arm and leave it in the sphere as he pulled Fai out. She realized that arm had Fai's magic in it… it was the one that held Kurogane's sword magically. Mokona wasted no time in transporting them away from Celes.

Aurelia gasped as she landed on soft earth. Kurogane, Fai, Syaoran, and Sakura were all unconscious around her. Mokona flopped into her arms. "Mokona do good?" It asked.

The place looked peaceful, there was a giant Sakura tree just behind her; "I think Mokona did wonderful." She replied.

"Welcome." A serene voice said.

Aurelia turned around and saw Tomoyo. "T-Tomoyo-Chan?" She asked. "No… Tomoyo-Hime?"

The younger princess smiled gently and nodded. "Yes, you are safely in my palace."

"Where are we?"

"Japan." She said.

People came and carried her companions away. Tomoyo smiled; "I think you would like a bath."

Aurelia couldn't prevent the big smile that came across her face.

Mokona sang as it floated on its back, Aurelia smiled as the hot water practically burned her body, but she didn't mind. It had been a while since she had a proper bath, and the showers in Infinity did not compare. Mokona fell quiet; "Lia-Chan?" It said gently.

"Hm?" She asked, not opening her eyes.

"… Do you think Fai will get better, now that he isn't afraid?"

She opened her eyes as she played with a lock of her wet hair. "I hope so." She said with a frown. She gasped as Mokona stood at the edge of the big tub and jumped in, sending a giant splash of the fragrant water into Aurelia's face.

Aurelia laughed brightly as Mokona sat on her head. She leaned against the edge of the tub and closed her eyes; "Thank you, Mokona."

"Because Mokona made Lia-Chan laugh?"

She nodded. "Yes." She sighed.

A while later she walked out in a long flowing Yukata. Aurelia was glad that she had spent time in Yūko's shop because she knew most of the important customs she had to know about Japan. Her bare feet slid silently across the polished wood floors. A woman bowed to her, "This way, Aurelia-Sama." She said.

Aurelia nodded and held the now sleeping Mokona, in her arms. She was led to a room, the woman slid the door open and she saw a bed that had a draping all around it, not unlike the bed she first woke-up in when she first went to Yūko's shop. She saw Fai sitting up, he still looked bloody, but he didn't look weary. She walked over to him and sat beside him as she set Mokona on the pillows. He looked up at her. Her long hair was still damp from the bath, and it hung to her lower back, he never noticed how long it had gotten through their stay in Infinity. She sighed and removed his coats and gloves; "Come on." She said pulling him up by his hand. She led him to the bathroom and pushed him in; "Bathe… now." She ordered him.

He looked down at her curiously.

"You have no reason to mope now." She said, "So I have no reason NOT to be a pushy wife… and I say you have to take a bath."

He smiled slightly and went to hug her, she stopped him. "Bath first, affection later… go."

He nodded and slid the door shut.

Aurelia then turned to check on the others.

A while later she was back in the room braiding her long hair. Fai walked in wearing a Yukata; she tied off her braid and turned to look at him. He stood with his hands on his hips, "You promised." He said.

She got up and rushed into his embrace.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she looked up at him with a smile he kissed her forehead. She reached up and gently twirled a lock of his shoulder-length hair around her fingers, "Don't cut your hair." She said.

He looked amused, "I wasn't planning to."

"Sit down." She said. "I'll tie it back."

He obeyed.

Once she was done he leaned back against her as she wrapped her arms around him. She sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, "Have you gotten any sleep?"

He was silent.

She tugged him to the bed where Mokona was sleeping soundly.

The last time she slept soundly was probably in Piffle, and for the first time since then she woke up happy. Mokona was in her arms, and she was in Fai's. Mokona began to jump on the bed excitedly. "Lia-Chan is happy! Lia-Chan is Happy!"

"Sh Mokona." She said quietly.

Mokona giggled; "Oh, Fai isn't asleep, he's been awake for a while now, Lia-Chan is lazy and she slept in!"

She turned to look at Fai who had a smile on his face. His hands slid to her stomach and now rested on the small bump there. Mokona kept jumping on the bed. A woman walked in and bowed; "Aurelia-Sama, Fai-Sama… Tomoyo-Hime says you may visit Kurogane-San if you wish."

They were freaked out by the sudden intrusion, and how she just walked in but sat up and nodded anyways.

They walked to a room and stood there, Fai's face became serious again. Aurelia opened the door and let him in first. He walked in slowly and dramatically. Aurelia walked in with a smile on her face. "Good morning Kuro-Chan." She said brightly.

He scowled; "Don't compare me to that… _thing_." He said as he remembered Lia's faithful butler Kuro.

She laughed as Fai punched Kurogane in the head. "That is payback… Kuro-Sama." He said with a slightly demented looking smile.

"I'm going to beat you up." Kurogane replied.

She shook her head, her smile never leaving her face. She was just glad to feel a little bit of normalcy, and deep down she wondered how long it was going to last.

She walked out of the palace and over a bridge she didn't notice earlier, and then she walked into the palace's courtyard and to the giant Sakura tree where Sakura was kept. She held her hand up as a petal fell into her hand. The folds of the elaborate Kimono she wore swayed gently in the breeze, 'Sakura.' She thought with a sigh. She frowned; 'Sakura is without her soul, Fai is without his eye, and Kurogane is without his arm.' She clasped her hands together as they rested on the front of her skirt. She heard them approaching from the bridge as well.

Tomoyo smiled gently at Aurelia who nodded with a smile of her own. Fai smiled and took her hand in his. Tomoyo began to explain to Syaoran about the Sakura tree as Mokona flopped onto Aurelia's head.

She stared at Kurogane's side which was missing an arm, he looked at her oddly; she frowned and looked away.

They all looked up as Tomoyo-Hime's sister Amaterasu joined them. "I see you have returned, Kurogane." She said.

He looked annoyed.

Aurelia turned around and saw a familiar face, "Soma?"

The woman looked confused, "I am sorry, I do not know you…"

"S-sorry, you just look like someone I knew…" Aurelia said looking away.

"Fuuma!" Mokona exclaimed.

They turned again and saw Fuuma. "Long time no see!" He said as Mokona bounced his way, "Or not, I don't know – time flows differently for each world."

"Are you looking for something in Japan?" Mokona asked.

"No, actually, I'm here to deliver something." He pulled out a long glass cylinder, in it looked oddly like an arm.

"What is that?" Kurogane asked.

"An artificial arm." Fuuma explained, "There was no time to cover it with skin so I apologize for it's appearance, but still, you might find it useful."

Aurelia pulled her hand out of Fai's as she walked over to Fuuma to study the cylinder. She pressed her fingers to the smooth glass as she studied it with fascination. She looked up when Fuuma's voice snapped her out of her fascinated reverie. "It's from an advanced world called Piffle."

"It's from Tomoyo-Chan!" Aurelia exclaimed happily.

"And the price?" Kurogane asked.

"I received it already, from Yūko-San."

"I'm not paying that witch anything." He growled.

"I promised the witch I would pay the price while you were sleeping." Fai said. A magic circle appeared and seemed to take the blue out of Fai's eye. Aurelia got up and walked over to him.

"Fai! You're eye color – it's –" Mokona started.

Aurelia reached up and touched the area beside his cheek.

"It's gold!" Mokona cried out.

"No…" Aurelia said. "It's Hazel." She smiled gently.

A blue gem-like thing appeared in Fai's hand, "The source of my magic is the blue in my eyes." He explained. "Mokona, send this to the witch."

"But…" Mokona hesitated.

"Don't worry – I can see just fine." He smiled. "This is just the last of my magic."

"You mustn't! If you don't have your magic -!" Mokona cried out.

"I won't die just from not having this." Fai said gently, "My vampire's blood will keep me alive."

For once, Aurelia felt optimism from Fai. Something new – and not unwanted.

"Handing over my life in exchange for something…" He looked at Kurogane, Syaoran, and then he looked down at Aurelia with a look that made her heart flutter, "I will never do it, not again."

"Fai." She whispered happily.

"Ok." Mokona said as it sucked in the blue gem.

Fai smiled as Aurelia leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Alright then!" Fuuma said, he opened the canister.

They all watched as the arm attached itself to the gaping wound where Kurogane's arm used to be.

"Feels weird." Kurogane said as he flexed his arm and clenched and unclenched his fist.

Suddenly the wind picked up around them and a figure appeared. "Seishirou!" Mokona cried out.

Aurelia clenched her fists; "You!"

"Long time no see, or not – as time flows differently in each world."

Mokona looked up at Fuuma; "He's speaking just like you! Is it because you're brothers?"

"You're his brother?" Aurelia asked.

"It's sort of complicated." Fuuma grinned uneasily.

"How is being his brother complicated?" She pointed dramatically as Seishirou. Yes, she still blamed him for 'Killing' Fai in Outo. "Go away, we don't want you here." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back to him, not unlike a child, causing Kurogane to roll his eyes.

"You guys haven't changed much." Seishirou said as he studied them. "You." He said to Fai, "You have lost your magic, but have gained another sort of power in its place." He rushed forward; "The blood of a Vampire."

Aurelia wanted to rush forward but Kurogane's hand closed tightly on her shoulder, it was his robotic arm so she couldn't move at all.

Seishirou grabbed Fai by his neck; "That's Kamui's blood, isn't it?"

"And if it is?" Fai asked with a dark smirk that was defiant.

"Where are those two –" Seishirou gasped in shock as Fai slipped away easily.

Aurelia noticed a difference in Fai; she noticed that he had embraced the transformation. She watched as his nails grew longer. 'He's accepted it –' She stopped fighting Kurogane's grip. 'He's changed… he's determined – he's… he's… real…' Her shoulders sagged as she put her hands to her stomach. 'Can it be… that everything is ok from now on?' Fai had stopped and looked over at Kurogane with a goofy grin as he said something she didn't pay attention to. "…Fai." She whispered.

Seishirou sighed; "I guess they aren't here, it's time to move on." He began to walk off.

"Wait." Syaoran said as he jumped down from his perch in the Sakura Tree.

"You're name is Syaoran too, isn't it?" Seishirou asked.

"Where is the feather?" Syaoran asked.

He showed them the captive feather. "Here it is."

"Give it back."

"Back in Edonis I obtained the feather and left in somewhat of a hurry." Seishirou said. "This feather has enough power to turn a fictional world into reality, so you think I will give it up so easily?"

"…Give it back." Syaoran said once more as his sword magically appeared.

"I suppose there is no way we can just talk this out?" Seishirou asked.

"I've seen far too much of what type of person you are." Syaoran said.

"Through your link with your other self, yes?" Seishirou smirked; "You are so like that father of yours…"

"Is he talking about Syaoran's dad, the one who took him traveling all the time?" Mokona asked.

"No." Fai said as he stood between Aurelia and Kurogane as he put an arm around Aurelia who clutched his side watching with apprehension, "After all, Fujikata-San and Syaoran-Kun aren't related by blood."

Both Syaoran and Seishirou had their weapons. "Well then, let's begin."

"I bid you wait." Amaterasu said, they all looked at her oddly. "If you fight then the castle will be destroyed. If you would conduct your battle within a Kekkai…" She looked at Tomoyo.

Aurelia knew what a Kekkai was, a dimension within a Dimension, just like what Yūko had done when the group first met… no doubt because of Fai. She saw that they stood on the other side of the Kekkai.

"I was told that you are a dream-seer." Fai said to Tomoyo, "That you can see the future in your dreams, but then – I cam here, to Japan and met you in person." He frowned, "I can sense the power of a dream-seer, and you don't have it."

"I'm just like you." Tomoyo said. "I gave it to that woman… as a price."

"…For us?" Fai asked. He frowned; "So you paid part of the price to ensure we got here after Celes."

"Yes." Tomoyo said.

Aurelia pulled away from Fai; "Thank you." She said.

Tomoyo smiled serenely. "We who see the future can do nothing but read what lies ahead, that is why we always pray that those we love may walk a happy life… although there is little that we can do." She looked at Fai; "Very much like your King."

"…You knew Ashura-ou?" Fai asked.

"Dreams are all inter-connected." Tomoyo explained; "Even we dream-seers who see the future through our dreams can be aware of one-another's presence in those dreams."

"Then…" Aurelia said as she sat against the Sakura Tree, her hands folding onto her stomach. "The king knew what was going to come through his dreams."

Fai looked at her, his eye falling onto her round stomach.

"He saw what was to come." Tomoyo said as she looked at Fai, "And searched endlessly for a way to save Fai. Even as it slowly broke him down…" She looked up at the sky, "But to change the path ahead is difficult… the smallest word, the tiniest motion that which lies in people's hearts… the future takes all these things as its cues to determine the path to come. Just like ripples in water." Fai tore his gaze away from Aurelia who had been staring intently at the tree-branches above her, and looked up at Sakura, "I daresay…" Tomoyo continued, "That it was because she knew this, Sakura-Hime was unable to tell any of you what she had to do…"

Fai frowned and looked down again, "When I think back there were a lot of things the King did that didn't make any sense… so that must have been…"

Aurelia wasn't listening, she was deep in thought, thinking about Sakura in the branches above, and about the child growing within her, and about Fai – and Kurogane, and Syaoran, and Mokona. She frowned as she thought about the memories she saw in Celes. Her eyes widened as she remembered a face she saw in the court of Valeria… A face not unlike her own – the face of her mother… 'She tried to protect both Fai and Yuui – but why?' She looked down at her stomach; 'What does it mean – maybe…' She closed her eyes; 'Our language – we understand each other without Mokona… and he said – he said my language was an archaic form of his – but why?' She bit her bottom lip; 'How?' She gasped in shock as someone grabbed her and pulled her away from the tree. She was jolted back to reality when she looked up and say that Syaoran was going into an odd crack that appeared in the tree.

"Syaoran!" She cried out.

"I will return with Sakura-Hime." He promised before disappearing.

"With Sakura-Chan?" Fai wondered as he set Aurelia down.

"Where is he?" Kurogane asked.

"He went into the dream." Tomoyo said.

"I see." Fai said, "That feather is the same that made Outo into a real world, so it must have made this Sacred Tree into a doorway into the Dream."

"So he's planning to bring back the princess' soul from the dream." Kurogane said.

Aurelia spotted Seishirou standing there staring up at the tree as they did.

Kurogane jumped up into the tree; "You're not going after him?" He asked Fai.

"I don't have magic anymore." Fai replied, "Besides – even if I did…" He trailed off; "I will wait – even if its painful –"

SMACK!

They all turned around and saw Aurelia standing with her fists planted firmly into her hips, Seishirou had a pink mark on his face and his glasses were askew. Fuuma looked amused as he quickly stepped away from the pair as Aurelia began to yell at Seishirou.

"This is all your fault!" She yelled, "If you had only given us the feather before we wouldn't be in this mess – mph!" She wanted to continue yelling but a warm hand clapped onto her mouth, silencing her. She looked up at Fai who was smiling down at her; Fai then kissed her temple before pulling her away.

They sat down facing the tree. "Fai." She said quietly.

He looked at her, "Yes?"

She frowned; "Why do you know my language?" She asked quietly.

"I told you, it was the language of my world –"

"Do you mean Valeria, or Celes?" She asked.

He frowned and looked down at their joined hands; "Valeria." He said. "But – why?"

She was frowning; "… in the memory… the one we saw in Celes… I … I think I saw my mother protecting you – both of you…" She trailed off.

He looked at her, "I knew her well." He said, "At least, as well as a child can know someone – she was one of the rare people that were kind to us – her name was…"

"Melania." She said as he did.

"H-how…" He said.

"Melania is my mother – I don't know if my mother is the same Melania that protected you – that one was exiled after she attempted to save you – as it was in the memory."

He nodded. "I see…" He looked up at her, "Once everything is calm we will speak to Yūko-San… together." He promised.

"Ok." She said with a smile.

Suddenly they heard a loud sound, they all looked up as the tree began to split from the middle.

"The Sakura Tree!" Aurelia cried out as she quickly got up.

"Something must be happening in the dream." Fuuma said.

"Syaoran! Sakura!" Mokona cried out.

Tomoyo put her hands together and pent her head as if she were praying.

Aurelia felt Fai get up beside her as Kurogane stood on her other side, all three of them stared at the widening gap in the tree with identical expressions of horror.

"That's it." Kurogane said. "I'm going in –" He moved to walk forward but a hand closed on the back of his Kimono. He turned and saw that it belonged to Aurelia who just shook her head.

Bits of bark began to break off and fly into what now looked like a Black Hole.

"What's happening?" Mokona asked, "Within the dream?"

Suddenly the black matter burst out of the hole, "Sakura-Chan!" Fai yelled as the princess' body was a little to close to one of the jets of matter.

"Kid!" Kurogane yelled. Aurelia found that they could see both Syaorans fighting within the dream, and a feather was between them. The matter swirled around them like water, Aurelia gasped as it quickly went past her neck.

They all watched the two fight – and all gasped in horror as both of their blades seemingly pierced Sakura.

"Sakura!" The real Syaoran cried out.

It had been the clone that stabbed her.

She turned to look at him; "Your Sakura… isn't me." She whispered gently as she turned into the petals of the flowers of her namesake. "But you knew, didn't you?" She asked looking away, "That I am not the real Sakura?" She had tears in her eyes which brought tears to Aurelia's. "But your Sakura… she's waiting." She went closer to the clone Syaoran. "So please, for the sake of your true Important Person… be free."

Clone Syaoran looked shocked. His mismatched eyes wide as she neared him.

"Even if we are just creations… we are the same." She told him. "If those two keep on living… it won't end." She had a bitter-sweet smile on her face as she brought her lips to his ear; "I… I love y –" She vanished as the rest of that sentence was lost in a flurry of Sakura petals.

The clone Syaoran let out a pained cry as he clutched a petal to his chest. Aurelia fell to her knees despite the matter that was bound around her like constrictive ropes, as she thought about what they had just witnessed.

"It's him!" Someone yelled out.

She looked up and through her tears she saw Kyle.

"Sakura-Chan!" Fai yelled.

"Don't touch her!" Aurelia yelled out, her voice raw with emotion.

"What is this?" Mokona cried out, "Why can't I move?"

"This time I'm taking it with me." He said as he grabbed the feather.

"NO!" Aurelia yelled, she tried to get up but she couldn't.

"WAIT!" Syaoran yelled as Kyle disappeared. So did the restricting matter.

"Syaoran!" Aurelia cried out as he fell flat on his face. She managed to get up and run to him.

"Sakura…" Mokona started, "Got taken…"

Fai helped Syaoran sit up as Aurelia gingerly checked him for wounds. "The other Syaoran-Kun isn't here." Fai said.

"She must have known." Aurelia said as she wrapped her arms around the young boy. "She must have known this would happen."

Fai got up and stood with their back to them; "That could be why she was so cold towards you – because she knew that she too was a clone." He said to Syaoran.

Mokona sat on Syaoran's shoulder. "…Sakura." It whimpered.

"How long have you known?" Kurogane asked Fai and Aurelia.

"Since the beginning." Fai said, "The one who planned this told me everything."

Aurelia looked up; "…Fai wouldn't tell me much –" She said quietly, "But I knew he knew something… but just couldn't tell me what."

"The clone Sakura was different from the Syaoran clone, while Syaoran had to be given a heart from the original, Sakura was cloned body and heart." Fai explained. "So the feathers were equivalent to the soul of the other."

"But why do it that way?" Kurogane asked.

"Well, he must have been thinking that if anything happens to the clone, as long as he still had the original, he would be able to substitute."

"Did the princess' soul disappear?" Kurogane asked.

Mokona was crying, Syaoran took it in his hands and hugged it. "I was watching all along." He said, "All of your adventures… and that's why I will bring her back."

Aurelia pulled her arms away, "Well then." She said with a small smile, "Let's see what we can do about that… Mokona."

It plopped onto her lap and Yūko appeared. "Where is Sakura?" Was the first thing Syaoran asked.

Yūko was silent.

"I have a wish to make…. I want you to tell me where Sakura is."

"And which Sakura would that be?" Yūko asked.

"Both of them. I will never let Sakura die!"

"Even if I were to tell you, what of the other three?" She asked him.

"I'll go." Kurogane said without hesitation.

"I will go as well." Fai said.

Aurelia nodded, "So will I."

"In that case I require payment." She said.

"The price is?" Syaoran asked.

Yūko looked at them; "I have already received it."

"From who?" Mokona asked.

"From the one who is closer to Syaoran than anyone else." She said, "He has also paid the same price as the princess when she traveled with you."

"The same price… you mean –" Kurogane started.

"Memories." Fai said.

"He has forgotten about his past, his parents, even about handing over the price, for the sake of the same wish you have."

"Fei Wang has collected people's souls in order to achieve his dream."

"And do you know where he is?" Aurelia asked.

"I have only recently found out." Yūko said.

"I see." Kurogane said.

"In order to locate someone is to reveal your own position." Fai said.

"Which is why this shop was created." Yūko said. "As I am here for that day as well…"

"Where is he?" Aurelia asked.

"Fei Wang in is Clow Country." She said. "Inside a cut-off time."

* * *

SO here's another chapter... hope it's good =]

Anyways, until next chapter

-Tari


	30. Hachisu

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia, the other Aurelias, their back stories, their lives, and Marcus.

* * *

Kurogane sat with a frown plastered on his face. He felt a presence beside him, he knew his companions well enough to know the presence of Aurelia. She sat down and looked at his robotic arm as it was crossed over his chest. He knew she was curious so he held out his arm in front of her; she gingerly pulled his sleeve back and touched the cold metal. "Does it hurt?" She asked.

"No." He grunted.

She frowned. "Do you regret trading your arm for Fai?"

"No."

She watched him cross his arm over his chest again. "Thank you." She said gently. "I know… that you did this to save Fai, but by saving him you have also saved me." She said, "And I know this will sound so cheesy to you – but ever since I lost Gavin, in a way you have filled that void."

He didn't say anything, but she could sense his curiosity.

"… The void of a sibling lost." She explained. "The fact that I always know that I can count on you when I don't know who to turn to – when things got bad – at least the thought of you being with us kept me sane…" She looked down at her lap; "So, I want to thank you for being a brother, even if you didn't mean it." They sat there for a short while in companionable silence before she felt him get up, but instead of directly walking away he put his normal hand on her head and patted it gently before walking away to find another spot to think alone.

Fai joined her once Kurogane had left; Mokona was in his arms. Poor Mokona was in a state of shock. Aurelia managed to coax it into letting them speak with it, when a connection was established Aurelia kissed Mokona's furry cheek and bid it to get some sleep.

"Yes?" Yūko asked. Her face no longer held humor.

Aurelia looked at Fai as they began to tell Yūko about what Aurelia had seen in the memory.

Yūko nodded after a while, "Yes." She said, "I granted a wish to Melania." She frowned; "She was an important courtier in the Valerian court… Lady Melania…" She looked at Aurelia; "She was a cousin to the queen of the Older Emperor Brother, and she loved the twins dearly… when they tried to kill them she tried to protect them… but that earned her exile – she too was treated like a traitor."

"What happened?" Fai asked. "How did she end up in Azure?"

"She contacted me." Yūko explained, "Being a dream-seer, she knew she had to end up in a world called 'Azure', and so I granted her that wish, her price was her relation to the Royal Family… and to the Twins." She sighed; "and I think the rest is quite known…"

Aurelia nodded; "So, that explains – why I understood Fai without Mokona?"

"Yes… Valerian as Fai knew it was an archaic form of Celesian… and as such, the language of the Kingdom of Viram, in Azure was Valerian."

"But how is that possible?" Aurelia asked.

Fai answered this; "Language, like People, can be repetitive."

Once they finished speaking to Yūko Fai left Aurelia.

He stood by the small pond within the grounds as he stared at his reflection, remembering Sakura 0 blaming himself for everything that was going wrong.

Aurelia sat in the bath – the one place she knew she could think. It finally sunk in that they had lost Sakura… she remembered every moment she shared with the younger princess. She thought back to every moment the group had. "What was truth?" She wondered, "Was there anything that Fei Wang did not plan?" She twirled hair around her fingers. Her mind wandered to the last moment they saw Sakura; 'I don't care how much you plan – that is something you cannot plan – love is unplanned!' She got up and got dressed.

She found Fai staring into the pond, slowly she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, her head was resting on his back; "This is all my fault." He whispered. "If I had just –"

"No Fai." She whispered. "No – don't fall back into your darkness."

He turned in her arms to look down at her, "Aurelia –"

She put her hands on his cheeks; "Sakura wouldn't want you to." She said gently; "She wouldn't want you to blame yourself…"

He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eye.

"I need you – to be Fai." She whispered. "Not the grieving Vampire."

He smirked; "There isn't much I can do about being a vampire." He said taking her wrist, with a swift motion from his nails he watched the blood roll down her wrist before he pressed his lips to the cut.

The following morning Tomoyo requested to speak to Aurelia. So after a quick breakfast with Fai she got up and left.

She found the princess waiting in one of the many rooms within the palace; Aurelia shut the door behind her and moved to sit facing Tomoyo. "You asked for me… princess?"

"Yes." Tomoyo said. "Through your travels you have had to depend on others to protect you." She said, "At least, ever since you lost your weapons."

"…yes." Aurelia said. "I have lost many a weapon on my journey, some willingly, some not."

Tomoyo nodded; "I wish to give you a gift." She said.

"I do not need –" Aurelia began, but Soma presented her with a sword. It had a long blade, and instead of a cross-guard there was a gold lotus, and the hilt itself was long enough for her to hold it with both hands.

"This is similar to what our warriors use." Tomoyo explained, "Its name is Hachisu… it means –"

"Lotus?" Aurelia asked pointing at the gold semblance of the flower.

Tomoyo nodded. "Will you bear it?" She asked Aurelia.

"I will." She said as she drew the blade from its sheath. She admired the metal as it gleamed in the lamp-light. "Hachisu." Aurelia said.

She walked back into her room and gasped when she saw her white dress hanging on the wall. "How…" She wondered as she walked to it.

"We traded some of your dresses from Infinity." Fai said as he lounged on the bed.

She jumped, "Why didn't you say anything when I walked in?"

He sat up and winked but said nothing.

"Wait – my dresses – you gave all of them away?"

"No… just three of your least favorite." He said.

"Oh." She said with a smile.

He got up and walked over to her, his hand finding the white choker with the silver moon that hung off it. "You'll look exactly the same way when we met." He said.

"Well." She said putting her hands on her stomach; "Not exactly."

She was a little shocked when he got to his knees and pressed his ear to her stomach.

"F-Fai?"

He closed his eye; "I can hear a hum." He whispered, "A melodic hum."

She smiled gently and gently wrapped her arms around him; "That's the baby's Valleska." She said.

"Will we know?" He asked. "If it is a boy or girl?"

She nodded gently, "On the sixth moon cycle – the child will tell me."

He looked up at her; "Will you tell me?"

She chuckled; "Of course."

The next day they were to leave. Aurelia put her dress on; with a Hachisu she was able to fix her hair to the length it used to be in Piffle. Once she was dressed and ready she sheathed Hachisu and strapped it onto her back over a white cloak Yūko had sent her, if she were to put the sword at her hip she knew that it would probably drag as she walked. She walked out and saw the others, even Syaoran, in their original clothes.

"Go to Clow Country." Yūko said via connection. The connection was cut off as she began to help them with her magic.

Aurelia had never seen Mokona's wings get so big, Aurelia held Fai's hand as they began to leave Japan. "Thank you." She said to Tomoyo right before they left.

When they reached the place they were meant to go Mokona looked tired. "Mokona!" Syaoran cried out as he ran and caught the creature.

"It looks like it used up all of it's magic," Fai said.

"Are you ok?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm fine." Mokona said, "I have to do my best to do what I can."

Aurelia saw a town in the distance. "Is that it?" She asked.

"Yes." Syaoran said, "This is Clow."

They walked across the desert and to the city, "Beyond this gate huh?" Kurogane asked.

"First is the residential area." Syaoran explained, "Beyond that is the castle."

Mokona was now in Aurelia's arms, it looked up at her; "But what does a 'Separated Time' really mean?"

"I don't know." Fai said.

"But, it must mean a stopped time – or else…" Aurelia said as they entered the city.

"Whatever it means." Kurogane said, "It just means we're on the right way to find what we're looking for."

"Let's go." Syaoran said.

Aurelia had pulled up her hood to shade her head from the hot sun; she found the cloak to be surprisingly cool. They stopped in surprise when they saw the city bursting with life. "…What?" Aurelia wondered aloud. She walked away from the group, her eyes trying to take in everything that was going on around her. In one stall an aging man sold spices, and in another a woman sold trinkets of silver and gold. People chattered around her and went on with their lives. 'How unusual.' She thought, 'How could Fei Wang be using Clow?' She studied a stall full of colored cloths with great interest.

"I can't wait for the festival!" A girl said excitedly.

"Festival?" Aurelia asked.

"Yeah!" the girl beamed; "At the ruins! Hey! You're clothes look weird, are you new here?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah – I'm just passing through Clow with my Husband and our friends." She explained.

"Well, that's swell!" The girl said, "I hope you enjoy your stay!"

'Swell?' Aurelia thought dryly.

She looked at other things when a young boy ran to her; "Hey lady!" He said.

"Yes?"

"Are you with those travelers?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Really? Then the tall guy with the blond hair said that you have to follow me." He said looking up at her.

"Really." She said.

"Yeah, you're staying at my house!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

The woman smiled warmly at Aurelia as the boy walked in. "Hello." She said, "My name is Sabine, and this is my husband Otto, and you have already met Lars."

"Yes." Aurelia smiled at her; "I understand that you are housing us."

Sabine nodded; "Come on in."

She did, Fai got up from the chair he sat on and strode over to her; she smiled up at him as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm about to make dinner." Sabine announced.

"Can I help?" Aurelia asked.

"Why not?" Sabine said with another bright smile.

Fai watched with an absent smile as Aurelia worked in the small kitchen with Sabine. He felt an odd sense of calm in the way she seemed to be familiar with everything in the kitchen. He let out a breath and stared at her. He felt calm, like this was something he could get used to.

After they ate dinner they all sat around the table, "Why don't I show you where you will be sleeping." Sabine said to Aurelia.

"Ok…" Aurelia said as she got up and followed her.

Both women set up the room, "This is where Lars usually sleeps, but I think we can make an exception tonight."

"Thank you for your kindness." Aurelia said.

"Oh, it's nothing…" Sabine eyed her dress; "Do you find that dress comfortable?"

"Honestly? Not really, it's mostly ceremonial… you see, in my country I used to be a priestess of sorts, and this was my ceremonial dress." Technically that was not a lie.

"Well, I don't know – but I can give you something that might make it easier for you to more around."

"Thank you." Aurelia smiled brightly.

Mokona had fallen asleep with Syaoran, and Kurogane sat in a corner of the room, they couldn't tell if he was asleep or not, but it was quite reminiscent of when they all first met. Aurelia, however, lie awake in Fai's arms; she figured even if Kurogane was awake, there was almost nothing they kept from him now. "You looked content today." She whispered as she gently ran her fingers on the back of his hand.

"I was." He replied softly; "And I am." He closed his eye; "At first, I didn't know what I wanted – but now I do."

"And that is?" She asked as she slipped her fingers between his.

"A nice quiet life with you." He whispered.

She chuckled. "What about the others?"

"Well." He said, "I don't know – can you imagine Kurogane with our children." His voice sounded comical.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"But maybe Syaoran will be a nice uncle and…" His voice broke.

She unlaced her hand from his and reached up to cup his cheek; "We will save her – we will get Sakura back." She promised; "And maybe we'll all be happy for once."

He buried his face in her hair; "That is my wish." He whispered.

She smiled gently as she felt his hands slide to her stomach. "And mine as well." She whispered.

The following morning Aurelia gratefully changed out of her white dress and put on the plain short-sleeved tunic that was hemmed with gold, and its matching pants that she tucked into her boots that she kept from Infinity. Hachisu was strapped to her back again. She walked out of the room and saw her companions looked troubled. "What is it?" She asked.

"The family that took care of us – they just disappeared!" Mokona said.

Syaoran ran out of the house and they followed.

Aurelia gasped when she found that she was wearing her white dress, and that they were at the gate again. "What –" She wondered.

A boy bumped into Syaoran who quickly steadied him; "Hey! Thanks!" He said cheerfully.

"Lars!" Aurelia said.

"That's my name, lady." He said, "Hey! Are you guys travelers?"

"Y-yeah." Syaoran said.

"Well, Clow is a great place!" He said before running off.

Aurelia could tell from their faces that this was happening again.

"Everyone's saying the same thing from yesterday." Mokona whispered to Aurelia.

She looked to the ruins; "You guys go to the house." She said to Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane.

"Why?" Mokona asked almost shrilly.

"The ruins… something –" She looked at them again, "It's just – maybe –"

A hand closed around her wrist, she turned, half expecting it to be Fai or Kurogane, but she saw Syaoran. "No." He said firmly; "We should stick together."

She nodded as they went through the same exact day as the one before.

They all sat in the room; not at all tired as it hadn't been long since they woke up. "It's not a whole day." Syaoran said; "it's only a few hours between day and night."

Aurelia took Fai's coat from him as she put it on a chair, she wasn't listening to them her thoughts were bent on the rewinding town they stumbled into.

Unlike the previous night, they had asked for two rooms this time. Aurelia, Fai, and Kurogane walked into the room.

Aurelia looked at Kurogane as he sat in the corner, Fai looked up from her wrist as he pulled himself away from it, he had an odd smile on his face; "That arm of yours hurts, doesn't it?" Fai asked. "That's why you're always wearing that cloak and mask… to mask your pained facial expressions."

Kurogane scowled and pulled the cloak off.

"Does it not fit?" Aurelia asked, she got up and tugged her wrist away despite Fai's protests.

He grunted as she began to poke and prod.

Fai stopped her; "Does it hurt more than yesterday?" Fai asked. They looked up at him as he licked blood off Aurelia's wrist. She looked at Kurogane as Fai continued though his eyes never left her closing wound; "Because, we need to know if our time is being reversed as well."

"Yes." Kurogane said.

Fai punched him. "If it hurts then say so from the start, idiot!" Fai said.

Aurelia had never seen him actually scold someone before.

"When you're with others there are things you can't hide – if they find out… it will hurt Syaoran-Kun and Mokona." Fai added.

"You're one to talk." Kurogane said dryly.

"I'm the one to talk." Fai said, his gaze meeting Aurelia's.

She smiled happily. The way he had become made her beyond just happy, it made her relieved that he was being true.

Fai walked to Aurelia and sat beside her, "I'm not –" She started but her eyes suddenly shut as she fell into Fai's arms who in-turn fell back, his eye shut as well; Kurogane had fallen face-first onto the ground.

Aurelia was first to wake up, she gently hit Fai's chest. "Wake up." She said.

He quickly sat up; "What happened?"

"I don't know –" She threw a pillow at Kurogane; "Wake up." She said.

"Did we just… fall asleep?" Fai asked.

"I think so." Aurelia replied; "Wake up Kurogane-Chan." She said.

"Don't call me that." He growled as he sat up.

They walked out to see Syaoran and Mokona; "Did you just fall asleep?" Mokona asked.

"Yes." Aurelia said, "What is going on?"

Syaoran opened the door and they ended up at the gates again. The boy ran into them again as well.

"Assuming this is Fei Wang's plan, he is making people do the same things over and over." Syaoran said.

Aurelia broke away from the group as she looked at the people surrounding them. She remembered their first day in Clow, the streets were full of people, but the numbers seemed to be lessening. She frowned, she noticed the people who weren't there were people she had interacted with. She then decided that she was going to the ruins, things were too strange, and they had to end. She gasped in horror as a woman spontaneously combusted on the spot. And another woman, and a man. She quickly drew Hachisuand held it at the ready. Soon everyone around here began to combust. She ran back to the group Fai grabbed her hand.

Everything was turning into one of those lame things Yūko liked… Horror movies. Aurelia still shuddered when she thought about the various ones Yūko showed her through her stay.

They walked away as Lars kept repeating the line over and over; "Come stay at our house tonight."

"You'll hurt yourself." Fai said gently.

"Living in that stagnant time is worse than death." Kurogane said, "And if you're at fault, then so am I." He added.

"So am I." Fai said.

"And so is Mokona!" Mokona said.

"… and me." Aurelia said as she sheathed Hachisu.

"Thank you." Syaoran said gently.

Night fell as they walked in the desert. Aurelia wrapped her cloak tightly around her body, noticing it kept her warm; she made a mental note to thank Yūko when she got the chance.

"We should hurry." Fai said.

"Do you think we might find ourselves sleepy in a little bit, and find ourselves sent back in time again?" Mokona asked from within Syaoran's hood.

"No." He said.

Aurelia stared up at the ruins as they loomed ever closer.

"How do you know that?" Kurogane asked as they finally reached the ruins.

"If my theory is correct." Syaoran said, "Then time within these ruins should be completely stopped. Preserved as it was on that day." Once he touched the doors they opened.

"The doors opened on their own!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Like someone is expecting us." Fai said with an odd grin.

"That works for me." Kurogane smirked.

Aurelia drew Hachisu and nodded. They walked in, it was dark.

"Isn't there anyone here?" Mokona asked.

"The only people permitted into the ruins through the Purification Ceremony are the Priest and the Royal to be purified."

"And that Royal would be Sakura-Chan, the one that was with you?" Fai asked.

"Yeah." Syaoran said as they walked out into what looked like a giant cavern.

Water seemingly dripped everywhere of ledges, the sheer vastness of the cavern made Aurelia gasp out in surprise.

They stepped down to the edge of the ledge that they stood on; "The water isn't moving." Mokona observed.

Aurelia set a foot on the water; "Aurelia -!" Fai started but saw that she didn't fall into the water.

"Time does not exist in here." She said, "For me to sink into the water…" She jumped falling right into the liquid, though it didn't splash.. She gasped as she was pulled out by Fai, Kurogane snorted as she pushed her bangs back; "No ripples." She said.

"You were right." Mokona said to Syaoran; "Time really isn't moving in here."

"All this water in the middle of the desert." Fai observed as he held a hand to a still trickle of water; "and it's being stored at the top of the building as well… that would require excellent architecture of course. But also a great deal of magic to maintain the situation."

"Yeah." Syaoran said, "That was one of the main duties of the priest of this land… and Sakura, as the most magically powerful person in the current royal family was a candidate as the priest's successor."

"Syaoran? How long were you together with Sakura?" Mokona asked.

"Always." He said.

Fai and Kurogane looked shocked; "Huh?" Mokona asked.

"We were always together." He said, "From the first time we met, seven days before her seventh birthday." He said; "Until I reached the age you see me now." He looked down; "Always…"

"But…" Aurelia said, "You were captured at a young age… weren't you?" She asked.

"I had my time turned back." Syaoran explained; "By paying a price."

"…to Yūko?" Aurelia asked.

"Yes."

"Would you mind if I asked to know the reason?" Fai asked.

"So I could retrieve the Sakura of that day." Syaoran replied. He looked like he was lost in some memory. He then began to tell them about how he met Sakura, and the everything that happened from meeting her within the ruins at the time of the purification ceremony to when everything went wrong because of Fei Wang Reed.

Aurelia was sitting down, "So." She said once he finished.

"You haven't been able to speak to your mother or father since you spoke to Yūko?" Mokona asked.

"That's right." He said; "After my wounds had been healed up I returned to Clow immediately."

"Are you telling us this now…" Kurogane said, "Because we might need to know it all in the battle ahead?"

"That's one reason." Syaoran said.

"And the other?" Fai asked as he pulled Aurelia up.

"I know what you have all been through; through that vision we were shown." Syaoran said, "And through the eyes of my other self."

"It's not like you saw those things because you wanted to." Kurogane said.

"Still, I thought I should tell you – since we've traveled this far together, it only felt right." He said looking at them, "No matter what you may think or choose to do, once I have told you…" He trailed off.

"Syaoran?" Mokona asked.

"Carry on." Kurogane urged.

He continued to tell them what it was like when he returned to Clow, and how he vowed to remove the black seal from off Sakura.

Aurelia held Mokona. "I see." She said quietly. They all looked at her, she managed a smile. "I think I finally understand you Syaoran… the determined Syaoran – always faithful… and it isn't for nothing, it's because you knew what your wish was at such a young age…" She smiled; "To protect someone you love… it must have been hard for you – living around her, trying to figure out how to break her curse." She looked at the water; "You wanted to do anything to prevent Sakura from dying."

* * *

New chapter... GUH the story is almost done... there's probably only a couple of chapters left (Anything between 2 and 3 including the Epilogue) So how was this chapter?

Anyways, until next chapter

-Tari


	31. End of the Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia, the other Aurelias, their back stories, their lives, and Marcus.

* * *

They all looked at Aurelia as she walked over to Syaoran as she looked down at him.

"My sin cannot be so easily erased." He said. "My wish created a distortion, and with that distortion all manner of things changed their course."

"Meaning…" Fai started.

Syaoran looked at him, "In the world before I wound it back… it was possible that you were born without a twin." He then looked at Kurogane, "And your mother…she may have never had to die the way she did… your father too." He then looked up at Aurelia; "And your uncle may have never killed your first husband."

"That's just…" Mokona started.

"It's just like Fei Wang said all that time ago 'It is but the same as what you have done.'" He said looking away from them; "In order to grant my wish I broke a taboo… and so I ask you to choose… to choose what comes next."

Aurelia looked at him again; "Syaoran?" She asked, "What was my uncle's affiliation with Fei Wang?"

Syaoran looked at her; "He had a wish." He said, "To never die until he killed you."

"But I killed him." She said, she felt her stomach churn when she remembered the brutal way she ended him – 'I didn't kill him… I murdered him.' She thought.

Syaoran looked at her, he looked worried. "Are you sure he died?"

She laughed darkly, "I dismembered him and threw him about the room – I'm sure I killed him."

Syaoran shook his head, "Fei Wang created a monster… it will take much more than that to kill him –"

"I dismembered him and threw him around the room -!" She was panicking; Fai quickly pulled her into his arms.

Kurogane advanced; "Kurogane, no!" Mokona cried out.

Kurogane lightly punched Syaoran's head. "Hmph." He said stomping off.

Fai grinned, "We've mad up our mind… Aurelia is just in shock to express that at the moment…. And Kurogane is too much of a child."

"What was that?" Kurogane growled.

"I…" Syaoran started.

Aurelia sat down to the side. 'Not dead?' She wondered, 'But… but how -?' She thought.

She clutched her head as she saw the images of killing Hazul in her head. She remembered ever slash – every limb and organ she brutally threw, she remembered the blood coating her – the horror she felt – and that calm – that inane calm once she was done – and the guilt… the crushing guilt of taking a life. Then she remembered his face – and that horrible smile that he wore… like he knew something – something that would probably find her and kill her. She put her hands to her stomach; 'I will do anything to keep you safe.' She thought. 'Anything!'

She felt hands on her shoulders; she looked up at Fai who was smiling down at her gently. She got up and pressed her face to his chest; "I'm scared." She whispered.

"We'll pull through this." He said.

She nodded.

"Now go show Syaoran that you aren't mad at him." He said.

She nodded and walked over to Syaoran he looked up at her, she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for letting me know." She said gently; "Now I can end this problem…"

Syaoran nodded. She let go of him, he turned around and stepped into the water; "Ever since I made this wish, time has been frozen since that moment."

He led them forward and they was a frozen mass of black, and Sakura was right in the middle.

"Sakura!" Mokona cried out.

"It won't be long before the moment I made the decision comes once more." He suddenly looked ten years older; "That day was my birthday as well…"

"So Syaoran and Sakura share birthdays?" Mokona asked.

"Yeah."

Suddenly they heard a noise; Aurelia gripped Hachisu and stood tensely in the water as two figures appeared. Both figures covered with blood… both holding weapons. The taller figure looked up and smirked, his face gnarled with nasty scars Aurelia herself caused. "Miss me?" Hazul smirked as he put an arm around Clone Syaoran.

Syaoran gasped as Aurelia, Kurogane, and Fai moved quickly. Mokona was on Fai's shoulder now, "Mokona, please take a step back."

Aurelia gripped Hachisu in one hand, she used her other hand to grip her skirt, with a tug the long skirt tore away revealing black tights tucked into her white boots, the dress was reduced to nothing more than a shirt that his right at her hips. The cloth flew into the water as she gripped Hachisu with both hands. "Not really." She said answering his question.

He tutted as he walked down the steps towards her, "Where is your Valleska? I can't feel it." He smirked; "What I can feel is the Valleska of the child growing within you –" His smirk grew, "So, you really did give everything to that." He said looking at Fai.

"And I don't regret it." She replied coldly.

"Fei Wang Reed!" She heard Syaoran yell angrily.

Aurelia looked up and saw the man, peering at them from an opening in the wall.

Hazul looked annoyed. He turned to Aurelia who was scowling right at him; "Our fight has nothing to do with them." He said.

"I never knew you cared." She spat.

"I don't, but I don't want to listen to that old windbag spouting the same nonsense over and over again." He grabbed his sword and brought it down forcefully, she quickly jumped out of the way. "I'll admit – you've gotten quicker on your feet." He said.

She scowled as she jumped back.

"But so have I." He said.

Their swords clashed, 'How do I kill him?' She thought frantically.

She gasped in pain as the sword sliced her cheek fairly deeply. He took this opportunity to attack her neglected side, he swung but she blocked it. "I am going to end you." She hissed.

"You can try." He spat, "But you'll find that is difficult."

Suddenly Fei Wang set out minions.

She felt Fai's back his hers as he managed to protect her from one of the minions, "You really have to be careful." He said with a chuckle.

"Do it." She said suddenly before she ran off. He didn't need to question what 'it' was.

Aurelia growled as she dodged a kick from Hazul. "You're husband… is a vampire? You sure do know how to pick them!"

"Shut up." She spat as she ran at him.

They were a flurry of clashing blades and violent words.

She hid behind a rock, her arms felt heavy, and she was bleeding profusely from her shoulder, hip and left thigh. Hachisu was stained with black blood. At some point Hazul's blade had gotten close enough to chop her pony-tail off causing her now short hair to stick out in every direction, in some places it was matted with blood.

"Come out to play." She heard a taunting voice amidst the noise of the fray. She was waiting for her wounds to close up, as Bait her body held regenerative powers. She knew she couldn't die – for more than just one person. She limped out to look at him, he stood there, just as damaged as she was, but nothing seemed to stop him. Hatred filled her heart, that familiar beast she felt when she killed him the first time returned in full force, she gripped Hachisu tightly and walked forward as she glared at him. "There you are." He said almost pleasantly.

"I'll kill you." She seethed.

"You've tried that already." He smirked.

"I don't care – if I have to tear you apart cell by cell to be rid of you, I swear I will do it with no inhibitions." She said darkly, her voice laced with venom and hate. "Because of you I have lost a family… and I have lived in fear – I shall not fear you any more."

"Big words from a pregnant and injured woman." He said.

She smirked; "All the more to fear me." She spat.

His eyes widened as she ran with renewed power. He had to admit that he had gotten weary from his fight with her – but now – now she was fueled by something he didn't understand.

He smirked as her blade sunk into his stomach. It happened before he could react. "To slow." She said into his ear with a hiss.

He dropped his sword and with a hand he grabbed her neck – fully intending to break her neck with his hand. She choked, but refused to let go of her weapon. "Submit." He spat.

"N-Never." She grunted.

Both of their eyes widened as one long and thin blade protruded from Hazul's neck. Aurelia instantly recognized it as Fai's.

"Sneak attack…" Hazul managed out. Aurelia looked away as Fai pulled his nail out through the side, splashing them both with Hazul's blood. Aurelia felt his hand fall away; she pulled her sword out, causing as much damage as she could while doing it.

Hazul fell to his knees, Fai grasped his head, "I'll make sure you don't return." Fai said darkly.

Aurelia looked away as she heard a loud crunch. When she looked back she saw a seal appear and Hazul's body began to rapidly decay until nothing was left but his bones and his clothes.

"Get to Syaoran." She said.

He wanted to hold her and comfort her, but it wasn't the time or the place. His eye traveled all over her pale face before he ran off.

She fell to her knees, exhaustion finally taking over she fell back into the water.

However, her state of unconsciousness did not last very long. She sat up slowly, realizing that her child's Valleska had pretty much increased her healing as it was vital for the child for the mother to live. She saw that the water around her was stained with blood, and that her hair and skin no longer bore that wretched liquid, but despite that her white shirt was now a dark shade of red. She picked up Hachisu as a loud explosion demolished almost everything within the cavern. She saw the Clone drag Syaoran to Fei Wang. She ran to Fai and Kurogane. Kurogane was clutching his shoulder, Aurelia quickly sat him up, and she could hear Fei Wang speaking.

"Once I dispose of the replica I can put its soul in the original. That way he can continue to serve his purposes as long as he continues to be. Until he is no more."

Fai began to get up, his teeth gritted in pain; Aurelia got up and helped him up. Fei Wang tore the tear as he reached out for Syaoran, the clone held him up.

"NO!" Aurelia cried out.

But before they could do anything Syaoran stabbed Fei Wang who looked shocked. "So, you deceived me… did you?" He said angrily, "A mere puppet such as yourself?"

Magic appeared in his hand as he got ready to attack Syaoran with a sword that materialized. The clone quickly stepped in and took a hit. He then sent magic at Fei Wang who screamed out in pain.

Fai collapsed in Aurelia's arms. "Fai!" She cried out. She gently set him down and went to the Syaorans.

"Kurogane-San, Fai-San, Aurelia-San, Mokona." The clone said. "Sakura… Syaoran… I'm sorry."

She grasped the Clone's hand and pressed it to her cheek, tears glittering in her eyes. "Syaoran –"

Like Sakura he began to vanish, but in small shards of glass.

"Forgive me." They all heard. "Thank you."

Aurelia looked at Syaoran who hugged air, she sat closer to him and wrapped her arms around his hunched form.

Kurogane picked up the sword that the clone had stolen from them in the fray of the battle in Tokyo, and Faiheld the blue crystal of stolen magic. "If he apologized." Kurogane said, "Why didn't he survive?"

"You left me magic so that I could return to normal." Fai said; "You kept using the magic… but, you coming home would have been much better."

Magic swirled about them as both Syaoran and Aurelia stood up, Kurogane handed the sword to Syaoran. "The magic." Fai said, "It's trying to connect our space to the space of that man."

"Draw them out." Kurogane said, referring to their weapons.

Aurelia drew Hachisu as Fai unleashed magic, they all jumped into the space, and Kurogane did not hesitate as he slashed Fei Wang right in the middle.

FeiWang looked even more shocked… but as though an illusion his image slipped away and Kyle stood in his place. He fell to reveal the real Fei Wang carrying Sakura in his arms.

"FEI WANG REED!" Syaoran yelled out angrily.

"I suppose, artificial beings are ultimately of limited use." Fei Wang said with a smirk. "Unlike the real thing."

Syaoran ran forward; "Sakura!"

"Let us begin." Fei Wang said. He lifted his arms and Sakura became suspended in the air in a giant orb. Behind them, through the tear they could hear water begin to trickle, they realized in horror that time was beginning to work in the caverns.

"Time has begun to move again." Fai said.

"Go to the princess!" Kurogane yelled.

"You've been waiting this long for this, haven't you?" Fai called out, "To grab hold of her hand…!"

"Go." Kurogane said.

Fai, Kurogane, and Aurelia stood at the ready as Syaoran ran in the opposite direction.

"So it has finally come." Fei Wang said, "The moment I have been waiting for."

"Syaoran! I feel Sakura's feather!" Mokona cried out from the cavern.

"There can't have possibly been a feather back then!" Syaoran yelled.

"Perhaps not 'Then'." Fei Wang said, "Your journey has caused the logic of the world to begin to crumble, the events you have brought to the worlds you went to, surely you must have noticed, that not only did you change the present, but the past as well."

"What are you saying, old man?" Aurelia called out angrily.

"A desert land…" He stated, "The sound of the names… a reservoir of precious protected water… and of course a building like a pair of towering pillars…"

Aurelia's eyes widened.

"No." Kurogane yelled.

"This can't be…" Fai looked shocked.

"Tokyo." Aurelia said oddly.

"Correct, this land was once known as Tokyo, and thus below us lies the place the princess once put her own life on the line to protect. That single feather the princess left there by her own will."

Aurelia frowned as Mokona yelled; "No! Sakura left that feather because of her kind heart! She left it so the people of Tokyo could have water to drink! Syaoran said the water was protecting Sakura! I'm sure it was the feather! And yet… and yet… you want to use that to make everyone sad!" It cried out, "You just can't!"

The feather began to float to Sakura's body.

"Sakura-Chan!" Fai yelled.

Aurelia gasped and yelled out; "I can't move!" She gritted her teeth; "Something weird is happening!"

Kurogane yelled out a curse.

"A body engraved with many dimensions, and a feather that carries unparalleled powers that has laid dormant under these ruins for many years! With that power, the chains connecting different worlds can be torn apart."

"You c-can't." Aurelia said.

"The most basic law of the world shall collapse." He said, "The law that the dead can't return to life –"

"You can't!" Aurelia yelled shrilly, "You can't bring back the dead!" She said, her body was frozen like she was about to run.

"Wouldn't you like it to be true?" He said, "To bring back someone who was brutally taken from you?"

They could see the worlds they visited in the tendrils of magic emanating from Sakura's body after the feather joined it.

"St-" Aurelia said; that magic was intense, "Stop it!" She shrieked out.

Kurogane forced his sword arm to move, and he was able to move it, he ran as he readied himself for an attack.

"Just when my wish is about to be realized… how tasteless." Fei Wang said sending out magic at Kurogane, Fai quickly put up a shield, but to their shock the magic easily penetrated it.

"Kurogane!" Aurelia managed to grip Hachisu as she ran forward. The tip of her blade was a hair's width away from Fei Wang's eye. Magic held her away from him, and it was constricting.

"I could just crush you." He said coolly.

"Syaoran!" Fai and Kurogane yelled as they looked up at Aurelia who was choking.

"Or maybe –" He directed his free hand to her stomach, "It isn't your life I should end."

Fai and Kurogane got up and ran to save her.

She fell to the ground as they attacked Fei Wang. She gripped her sword as both Kurogane's attack, and Fai's hit Fei Wang.

"So you took it." He said, "That hand, and with that choice, the final chain was severed. You made to recover the one on the point of death, those feelings, that final choice, will cause one who also placed one foot in the valley of death and was frozen in time at that very instant, in that same way to be called back."

"Sakura!" They heard Syaoran yell.

They saw both Sakuras floating together.

"The big Sakura and little Sakura merged together!" Mokona cried out.

"What's going on?" Kurogane asked.

"I don't know!" Fai replied. "But, the Sakura-Chan that traveled with us, and the original one both possessed great power, for them to be merged together…"

"I gathered their souls and incased them in constructed bodies, but all I have achieved was failed creations." Fei Wang said, "But now… a body engraved with dimensions, a magical power stored through the ages at the water's bed, and the true being with the capacity to inherit both- I have them all!" He looked proud of himself.

"You're sick." Aurelia said.

"Clow once made the attempt, but he did not succeed. You who had your being, time, and all severed away just like that princess… you who were severed from all, even the worlds." He said looking up, "Witch of Dimensions!"

"Yūko!" Mokona cried out. "Sakura's light! It's vanishing!"

'Syaoran, Kurogane.' They heard.

"You will not interfere!" Fei Wang said, "The dream that you could not, I will fulfill with my own two hands, Clow!"

"SAKURA!"

'Yūko!' Aurelia thought, 'If this is killing you –'

"Yūko's magic circle!" Mokona yelled.

"Could it be?" Fei Wang said.

Aurelia turned around to see two Syaorans and two Sakuras.

"That's not Sakura." Syaoran said, "Mother and Father?"

"Don't worry." She said, "It will be alright. That's what she said to me when I met her in a dream, and it gave me strength. The one from another world, the one who is the same as me."

Fai, Kurogane, and Aurelia had gone to stand behind Mokona as magic filled the room.

"What?" Mokona asked, "What's going on!"

"Don't leave this place!" Fai yelled as he put magic around the four of them.

"The world!" The older Sakura said.

"I won't let it collapse!" The older Syaoran yelled out.

Pieces of glass floated about as they saw everything Fei Wang had destroyed rebuild itself.

"What's that reflected in the pieces?" Kurogane asked.

Aurelia was silent.

"All the times we passed through worlds." Fai said, "They're memories." Then it hit him; "They're trying to turn the world back! Along with the logic Fei Wang destroyed."

"Can they do it?" Aurelia asked.

"The power they wield is incredible… and yet –" He looked troubled, "If they have enough power to restore what Fei Wang has destroyed, even if they were in a different dimension, I should have been able to sense them."

"Mokona couldn't sense them al all either!"

"Just where were those two hiding?" Kurogane asked.

Aurelia knew this. "… A dream." She said softly.

They all looked at her. She was now standing almost serenely, her short hair whipped about her head wildly.

"They too had wishes." She said, "I can tell by the way they want to fix what is wrong." She frowned; "They must have paid a price that kept them hidden… locked away in a dream."

There was a loud explosion.

"Syaoran!" Fai yelled.

Aurelia put her hand up to stop him; "There is nothing we can do now."

A greater magic circle appeared. Aurelia fell to her knees as the sheer magnitude of the magic shook them all.

'When will this end?' She thought, 'When will we find rest?' As she thought that her mind slipped into darkness.

She stood facing someone. "Yūko!" She said.

The witch managed a smile; "Aurelia."

Aurelia walked forward. "Is it true?" She asked, "Everything that man said, is it true your time has been frozen?"

"Yes, and it has begun to move." Yūko nodded.

"Why have you come to me?"

"To return something." Yūko said.

"What?"

Yūko held up her hand and a gold orb floated up from her palm.

"The magic I gave you as a price to stay with you." Aurelia said in surprise.

Yūko nodded; "Now that I will cease to be, it is best that it is returned to you."

Aurelia gasped as the orb floated into her chest; she felt a familiar warmth spreading in her limbs. "Thank you." Aurelia said.

"The dream… is over." Yūko said, "It is time you finally woke up."

The darkness intensified.

Aurelia slowly opened her eyes, she found herself in a very comfortable bed. She groaned and buried herself deeper into the covers as the sun hit her face. She heard gentle chuckling at her expense. She pulled down the blankets a bit to peer up at the offending voice. She looked up at Fai who had both his eyes, one blue – the other hazel. She suddenly sat up; "Where are we?" She asked.

"Clow." He replied as he pulled her into his arms. "Clow as it should be."

She nodded.

He ran a hand through her short hair, causing it to stick out in every direction.

"Is it ugly?" She asked.

"It suits you." He whispered.

"What happened?" She asked, "After I blacked out?"

He sighed, "After you blacked out Fei Wang went crazy, and held the tube that Yūko-San said had the dream, and he said that she disappeared… and then he spoke about creating a path where she won't vanish…" He slowly told her everything that happened, how both Sakuras and Syaorans were sucked into the tube, to how Fei Wang tried to destroy it, and how he tried to stop him with Kurogane, to how the four escaped by both Sakuras' immense power, and how Fei Wang turned into shards and disappeared and as he did Sakura began to disappear as well, leaving two feathers…. Sakura's, and the one that probably belonged to Syaoran. How the feathers of the clones entered the originals, and how finally the nightmare came to an end.

* * *

Ok... so the cannon time-line is almost over... there's only one chapter left in the Manga (If you haven't noticed, I had been using the Manga for the dialogue and plot) Normally that would mean that I have one chapter left (That being the epilogue.) However, I am not yet done with Aurelia's story... so what I plan to do is to go to a couple of worlds before I finally end this story, I feel like I just have to. So, how was this chapter? How has the story been so far? I promise I will properly thank everyone who has helped me along in the finale =]

Anyways, until next chapter

-Tari


	32. A New Beginning

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia, the other Aurelias, their back stories, their lives, and Marcus.

* * *

Aurelia sat in the room, Fai and Kurogane had gone to town with Syaoran. She ran her hand through her short hair, 'I do hope it grows out again.' She thought and then put her hand on her stomach. She heard gentle knocking on the door. "Enter." She said from her perch on the window.

In walked the queen, Aurelia gracefully stepped down and curtsied. "There is no need. We are both Queens… both the same." The Queen said.

"Thank you." Aurelia said as they sat down.

The Queen looked down at her hands, "Though I have seen it, I must hear it…" She said. "What do you plan on doing after this?"

Aurelia looked out the window; "Last night Fai and I spoke of what we planned to do." She let out a sigh; "We have decided to journey with Syaoran, and though we have a child on the way –" She put her hand to her stomach, "I have half of my magic back, and the child's magic is untouched… we should be fine… and…" Aurelia smiled ever so slightly; "We are a family, Fai Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona, and me. I can't imagine my life without them."

The Queen was silent.

"But… I daresay I have a feeling Sakura won't come with us…" She looked at the Queen.

They spent enough time there for Kurogane and Fai to fully heal.

Fai had taken up yet a new habit with Aurelia, he liked to ruffle her short hair until it stuck up in every direction. It was safe to say that their stay had not only healed them physically, but emotionally as well.

After a pleasant stay it was time for them to leave. Aurelia wore a long skirt that hung at her hips, and a matching high-necked tunic with sleeved that tapered at her wrists, on her head a string of gold that was ornamented with coins hung on her hair and tickled every time she moved, and the hood of her cloak was pulled up, she looked like Clow royalty. "Thank you for the clothes." Fai said as he slipped his arm around Aurelia's waist.

"May they guide you back here." King Fujikata, Sakura's father, said with a gentle smile.

Mokona floated up into the air as magic surrounded them.

Sakura ran forward, Syaoran turned and grasped her hands; "My real name is." He started,

"My real name is –" She said.

"Tsubasa." They said it at the same time; they stared at each other with wide eyes.

Fai chuckled as Aurelia began to sob; "That is so sweet!" It was obvious that she was emotional, because not too long ago she had been laughing.

"We'll see you." Fai said.

"Yes." Sakura said. "Yes I will."

At that they left that world.

Aurelia gasped as she began to free-fall, "WAAA!" She shrieked expecting to crash to the ground, instead she fell onto a pile of pillow – or so she thought.

"Get off me." Kurogane growled.

Fai chuckled from somewhere beneath her as well.

"A-Aurelia-San." Syaoran managed to say.

"We made it!" Mokona cheered and plopped onto Aurelia's lap. Aurelia saw that she was sitting on the guys… all of them with poor Syaoran at the bottom of the pile. She quickly jumped off and watched as they all stood up.

"You'd think after all this time, Mokona would know how to make a landing." Fai teased.

"I do!" Mokona said, "But it's funnier to see everyone piled up."

"Why you –" Kurogane growled.

"Where are we?" Syaoran wondered.

"Angel-SAN~!" A voice called out.

"A-angel… I haven't been called that since… Edonis." She turned around and saw Yuzuriha running her way, "Yuzuriha-Chan!" She said almost excitedly.

Fai almost looked excited, "So, we're in Edonis again, huh?"

Kusanagi waved; "So you're back."

"Little-Puppy-SAN!" An excited voice called out.

"R-Ryuu-ou." Syaoran stuttered out. He remembered that people thought he was the Other Syaoran.

"We were just about to register for the Game; they fixed it up since you guys last were here about a year ago." Kusanagi said, "You guys want to sign up too?"

They all looked at each other, a grin on their faces as they all nodded. "Yes!"

Soma appeared, her hair was longer and she tied it back; "Angel-San!" She said pleasantly, then her face lit up; "Congratulations!"

"Huh? Oh!" Aurelia put her hands on her stomach, "Thank you." She smiled brightly, "So, obviously last time we sort of just fell into the capsules… how do we do it this time around?"

"Follow me!" Ryuu-ou said.

"No, me!" Yuzuriha said, "You'll just lead them to the horrible haunted house ride."

"It's not horrible." Ryuu-ou snapped.

They began to bicker as they walked to the ride; it wasn't long before the reached the massive area with the egg-like capsules. Kusanagi jumped into one, "Your data from the last time you played should be in the system, since that wacko almost demolished Fairy Park and Edonis, they've upgraded the system so that it remembered everyone's data since the system crashed that one time."

Aurelia didn't really understand this, what she understood was that they would still have money and the Café as well.

She smiled gratefully at Fai as he helped her into the capsule. Mokona excitedly bounced into one, even Syaoran looked somewhat excited.

Aurelia watched as the glass dome closed about her she sat back and put her hands on her stomach as she closed her eyes.

When she opened them she found herself in a very familiar place. It was right outside of the Cat's Eye, and there was a sign outside of it that said 'Out of Business.'

Fai pushed his hair back as he looked up at the wood house, "Wow, it still looks the same." He commented.

Kurogane crossed his arms over his chest and stared at it, Syaoran walked up to the door and opened it. "It's locked." He stated.

"How annoying." Fai said.

"What's Lia doing?" Mokona asked as Aurelia began to poke around in the bushes.

Fai shrugged.

"A-ha!" She said proudly as she pulled out a rock.

"We won't break the window." Fai said trying to take the rock from her.

She jumped out of his reach and grinned mischievously, she smashed it to the ground and it shattered, they all heard a small 'Ping.' When they looked down they saw a small gold key. She picked it up and unlocked the front door.

"Lia is so clever!" Mokona cheered.

She grinned, "I never thought it would come to use, I was bored and put the spare in a fake rock."

"Why?" Kurogane asked.

"Do not question the Woman of the group." She said before walking in.

The others followed her and gaped at what they saw, every surface was covered by an inch of dust. Aurelia went to the windows and tore down the makeshift curtains that were tacked to the ceiling to bathe the filthy room with light; it truly was a grim sight to behold. "You'd think they'd keep this clean in a virtual world." She said dryly as she looked at her foot-prints in the dust. "Ok." She said, "I think we should split up, half of use should go to City Hall, and the other half should go shopping."

"We'll go to City Hall." Kurogane said quickly, "Me and the boy."

Mokona was making dust angels, "Kurogane is avoiding shopping!" It giggled.

Kurogane looked annoyed.

Fai chuckled; "I'll go to the kitchen and see what we need." He said.

Aurelia walked to some drawers, "They fix the place up – but don't clean it… it doesn't make sense."

"Just like…" Fai said, "How I can feel my magic this time, but not last time."

Aurelia fished out a pad and pen and she handed it to Fai; "Write down everything here." She said.

He slipped his arms around her; "Aurelia, are we going back into business?" He asked.

"If you want to." She said with a small smile.

He kissed her forehead; "I want to."

Her smile grew before he pulled away and took the pad and disappeared into the kitchen. She pulled out another and pulled the sheet off the couch before she sat on it. When she sat on the couch she felt her stomach churn, the last time she was near it was when Sakura had fallen asleep and Seishirou 'killed' Fai. She sighed and looked up as Kurogane and Syaoran took Mokona and left. She saw that Mokona had left the bag of clothes in the corner for them.

Once their lists were done they walked out arm in arm wearing their clothes from Infinity, they decided to do that until they bought other clothes, and they made sure to lock up behind them.

Aurelia had never experienced such calm, there was nothing to worry about – now it was just them, traveling – with no pressing matter at hand for them to constantly worry about – and they had nothing to grieve about but their memories which scarcely bothered them as they did in the past.

They smiled as they walked into a familiar market.

Aurelia and Fai decided to spit up, each carrying a basket as they went to buy the things of their lists. Aurelia watched Fai head over to the food while she headed over to the cleaning supplies.

She couldn't read the language of Outo so she just put whatever looked, and smelled like it worked best.

She walked down the aisle that had soaps for them to use in baths. She looked around at all of the bottles in varying shapes and colors when suddenly one at the way top caught her attention. It was bright red, and had what looked like cinnamon on it, she liked the way it looked – and she was determined to get it. She reached up but found that she couldn't reach. She frowned and glared up at it, suddenly a hand pulled it down for her, "Here." A familiar voice said.

"Thank you –" She started, her face lit up. "Mark!"

He grinned uneasily. "Hey."

She popped the cap and took a whiff of it's contents, she nodded and put it in the basket, she made to pick it up but he beat her too it. "Here." He said, "I'll carry it…"

"Oh, you don't have to." She said.

"Let me." He said.

She shrugged. "Ok then."

He followed her as she pulled things into the basket, "How have you been?" She asked over her shoulder as she compared a blue bottle with a yellow cap, and a yellow bottle with a blue cap.

"Great." He said, "You look different." He said, "I just can't quite –" He saw her make a disgusted face as she placed the yellow bottle back and put the blue one in the basket, "- figure it out."

She grinned; "Well, my hair is shorter." She said fingering a short lock of hair, "Let's see… I might be a bit tanner… oh and –" she patted her stomach, "We have a little one on the way." She said happily.

"We…"

"Fai and me." She said with a big smile.

"Oh." He said.

Fai found them; he lugged not one, but two baskets that were full of things. "Au- oh, hello Mark." Fai said pleasantly, he then looked back at Aurelia; "Are you done?" He asked her.

Aurelia could almost hear a possessive tone in his voice, "Yeah." She said showing him her list, everything was marked off.

"Ok, we should get home before the Puppy Pair." He teased.

She smiled; "Ok."

Mark reluctantly gave her the basket, it was heavy, yet it seemed like she had no problem carrying it, secretly he wondered where she had been in the past year, and what she had done to be so different. "I'll leave you two then." He said.

"Bye." Aurelia said as she waved pleasantly.

He nodded and left.

Half an hour later they made it home with more than just groceries, but also clothes. Kurogane and Syaoran were waiting outside the door with Mokona, "Sorry we took so long." Aurelia said as they rushed to help her with all the bags she carried; "We got caught up, people keep calling us 'Outo's great Defenders' or something like that." She shrugged. "Anyways." She unlocked the door and waited for them to go in before she followed.

Once they put away all of the food and stored what Aurelia had brought extra she disappeared into a room and came out again in black pants that ended at her knees and a loose green shirt, her feet were bare as she walked to men, and Mokona. "Well? What are you staring at? I refuse to slip in a filthy house." She said planting her hands on her hips.

Mokona plopped onto her shoulder while brandishing a toilet brush. "Let's clean!" It cheered.

Yuzuriha skipped as she made her way to the café so she could see Angel-San, and maybe score some Fondant. But instead of that she found all of the doors open, and the windows as well, carpets hung across the yard, and she could hear yelling – the yelling was obviously Big-Puppy. She dared to walk closer to the door and saw Angel-San brandishing a plunger at Big-Puppy, while Big-Kitty-San was doubled over laughing, and Little-Puppy was scrubbing the hardwood floors with a brush.

Kurogane glared at her; "I told you I won't do it!"

"Someone has to do it!" She said.

"Tell that sorry excuse of a husband –"

"_He's supposed_ to be cleaning out the kitchen!" She said sending a glare who instantly stopped laughing and silently made his way into the kitchen.

"Yuzuriha-San!" Syaoran said as he sat up.

Aurelia turned around, her semblance to a she-demon instantly fading as a smile graced her face "Yuzuriha-Chan, I would invite you in, but the floors are slippery and wet." She said sliding over to the door. "But can we help you?"

"Why are you cleaning?" She asked looking confused.

"… I guess the game is a bit more real than last time, huh?" Aurelia asked.

"That's what I heard." Yuzuriha said. "I guess, if it's ok if we come by tomorrow? Maybe we can help you all with the café?"

Aurelia nodded; "That would be nice."

"Ok! See you tomorrow then!" Yuzuriha said cheerfully.

"Bye."

She turned back to look at Kurogane, that menacing gleam in her eye, he took the plunger and ran upstairs to fix the problem.

Mokona giggled; "Lia is so scary when she's pregnant."

She clawed at the air; "I might just eat you."

"Waaa!" Mokona cried out as it ran into another room.

Syaoran chuckled.

Many hours later, the last room had been cleaned, and the house smelled clean. Kurogane had gone into his room, he was still sulking from the adventure he had with the plunger and the bathrooms of the house. Aurelia shut the newly set curtains and looked around with an appreciative smile at the clean room. Mokona was asleep on the couch giving sleep commands; she chuckled softly and picked it up before she turned the lights off and went upstairs.

Fai was stretched out on the bed as he stared at the ceiling, he heard the door open and shut after a short while Aurelia cuddled beside him. "Today has been long." He said.

She chuckled. "Yes." She replied as she put her arm across his stomach. "It's mostly my fault."

He grasped her hand and pulled it up so he could press a kiss to her palm, and then to the inside of her wrist, she gently touched his cheek with her finger-tips and let out a sigh. He smiled and let her cup his face; "Yes, it was." He said. She looked up at him; "but I wouldn't have it any other way –" He laughed as she smacked his chest and then she rolled away from him. He turned to his side and wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her to him, fitting her in his embrace.

She smiled as she turned her head to look at him; "I felt like we were a family again." She said.

"We always were a family."

She turned away and looked at Mokona who slept in the comfy arm-chair; she smiled and drifted off into sleep.

The following morning Aurelia grinned as Yuzuriha came in with Kusanagi. "Join us for breakfast!" She said, "We'll get to setting everything up after we eat."

After breakfast they all got up to work.

Aurelia and Yuzuriha set table cloths on the tables as Syaoran and Kurogane set them while Fai worked away in the kitchen.

By afternoon they were ready for business.

* * *

SO... I now know where I will end this story - and it probably won't be right away (I admit, I love writing this story, and parting with it is kind of hard for me.) Yes, I know the group ends up in a chapter Kobato, but I haven't read Kobato so I will not be including it in this story... yes, they will be visiting the shop sometime in the near future... just thought I should clarify... and- yeah. So, how was this chapter? Corny, I know lol.

Anyways, until next chapter

-Tari


	33. Mommy

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia, the other Aurelias, their back stories, their lives, and Marcus.

* * *

Aurelia smiled at the customer who beamed at her; "It's good to see you back Angel-San!"

"Enjoy your meal." She replied as she walked off carrying the empty tray. Yuzuriha and Soma agreed to work part-time in the café when they didn't go Kiji hunting, Ryuu-ou on the other hand refused to work like Syaoran, so he wasted his day doing nothing.

Aurelia smiled as the last costumer left, Yuzuriha had left to go Kiji hunting with Kusanagi and Syaoran had left with Kurogane leaving her home alone with Fai and Mokona.

After they had a nice quiet dinner Fai sat on a stool and watched as she did the dishes, she put the last plate away and turned off the water before she turned to look at Fai, Mokona sat farther in the room adding new pictures to the album, she still wondered how it was able to take pictures. She leaned on the counter facing Fai as they watched Mokona hummed to itself. She reached forward and took Fai's hand in hers, "So, how can we waste time?" She asked.

He chuckled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he put his other arm down on the counter. "I don't know, what do you have in mind?" He asked.

Her expression was almost sad, "We've never had time just for each other before." She said gently.

He looked at their joined hands; "There was always something we had to worry about." He said. "We never had peace."

She sighed and looked over to Mokona, then she smiled; "There are Kiji-Free areas… right?" She asked suddenly perking up.

"…Yes." Fai said.

"Grab your coat." She said, "We are going out for the night."

"We are?" He asked as she pulled her hand from his.

She laughed. "Yes, Mokona, would you like to go out for the night?"

"Yes!" The creature beamed.

* * *

Fai smiled as Aurelia hugged his arm and they walked down the shopping district in Outo. Mokona sat on his head and pointed out various shops.

The street was full of families and couples out for the night. Aurelia wondered which were real and which were virtual, but in the end it didn't matter – at least not to her – because for once since she set out on her journey she felt at peace. "We have to decide." She told Fai as they stared at the window of a shop that sold musical instruments, "How long we plan to stay."

He nodded, "We'll decide as a family, once the Puppy-Pair get back from Kiji hunting."

Mokona had fallen asleep in Aurelia's arms as they walked back home.

The pair sat up sipping tea as Kurogane and Syaoran walked in, "Welcome home!" They both said happily.

Syaoran smiled and sat down, Kurogane did the same.

"You looked like you had fun." Aurelia said, handing them both some tea, Syaoran held the tea-cup properly while Kurogane grabbed it with his whole fist and downed it all at once.

He flinched then spat it out; "What is this? This isn't tea!"

"Yes it is!" Aurelia said, "While we were out, Fai noticed a shop called 'The Tea Shop' and in it has all different kinds of tea for really good prices!" She gestured to the counter where a pyramid of boxes where stacked so high that had there been three more boxes stacked it would have reached the ceiling, "This blend has Vanilla in it – isn't it delicious?"

"No it isn't." Kurogane growled as he got up, grumbling about how the tea had been ruined.

Syaoran was afraid to comment, if he agreed with Kurogane (Which he didn't) He would be on Aurelia's bad side, if her agreed with Aurelia – and he did – He would be on Kurogane's bad side… there was no wining.

"What do you think Syaoran?" Aurelia asked the dreaded question.

He choked, "Um –" He started and cast a glance to Kurogane who was glaring at the pile of multicolored boxes, "It… it's unique?"

She looked pleased by his answer as she went back to sit facing Fai on one of the many tables in the room, "I think now we can talk." Aurelia said as she looked at them, "Join us here please."

The pair obeyed.

The four sat in silence, expecting each other to start first; it was Aurelia who broke the silence. "We have to make a choice." She said.

"And that is?" Kurogane asked.

"How long will we stay in Outo/Edonis." She said.

Syaoran set his coup down and clasped his hands under his chin. Kurogane crossed his arms across his chest and eyed Aurelia.

"You know we can't stay here forever…" She said.

They all sighed, "… we'll leave in three weeks." Syaoran said.

They nodded, "Three weeks it is." Aurelia said with a small grin. She let out a breath, "You boys smell funny."

Kurogane's eye twitched; "We were out there fighting Kiji."

"Doesn't mean you get to skip out on baths." She replied.

Kurogane got up and left them. Aurelia smirked as they heard the bathroom door slam shut.

Aurelia got up and began to gather the dishes but Fai stopped her, "I'll do the dishes." He said with a smile.

She grinned, "Ok."

Aurelia ran a hand through her hair Fai was reading out of a book, "Where did you get that book from?" She asked as she sat on the bed.

"Here." He said, "I think the language of Edonis is funny looking." He said handing her the book, she squinted at the squiggles that made up their language, "They write from up to down." He said.

"How odd." She said tilting the book around, he chuckled and took it back. She yawned and settled into the pillows, watching him as he stared into the book again, almost like he was trying to decipher it.  


* * *

Aurelia sat in a garden, 'Where am I?' She wondered. She looked down and saw she was wearing an elaborate white dress that trailed behind her, she heard children laughing behind her. She turned around and saw a boy and a girl running hand in hand, the boy had brown hair and blue eyes, and the girl and blonde hair and brown eyes. She could tell only one of them had Valleska, and that was the girl – the boy on the other hand, had magic – magic in the blue of his eyes. They smiled brightly and ran over to her.

"Mommy!" The little boy said running and burying his face in her stomach as that was how tall he was.

The little girl huffed, "Stop being a baby!"

"I'm not a baby!" The boy yelled back at her.

"You sure are acting like one!"

"A – are you…" Aurelia sat down to star at them in awe.

"Of course we are silly." The girl said, "We're you're kids!"

"Twins?" Aurelia said, "That can't be possible –"

"Well, here we are!" The girl said.

"Don't you want us both mommy?" The boy asked.

"No – no darling of course I do –" She was surprised at how easily the term of endearment came out.

"Yay!" He exclaimed happily while wrapping his arms around her neck. "I love you mommy!" He exclaimed.

The little girl rolled her eyes.

"I am not a baby!" The boy cried out while pointing at her.

"Then stop acting like one!" She teased before launching herself at Aurelia as she giggled.

* * *

Aurelia sat up with a gasp, Fai was sleeping face down as usual with an arm around her waist. "Fai –" She said gently hitting his shoulder.

"Hmm…" He groaned into the pillow.

"Fai!"

He quickly sat up, eyes bleary; "Is something wrong?" He quickly asked.

"Twins – we're having twins." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

His eyes focused as he looked down at her, "T-twins?" He asked.

"A boy and a girl." She said, "The girl has Valleska, the boy has magic – his eyes are just like yours when you had all of your magic." She smiled, "That's why I can only feel one Valleska – his magic has not yet developed."

He put a hand on her stomach. "Twins." He said.

She chuckled, "Yes… twins…"

His lips twisted into a slight frown, she pulled back and frowned; "Aurelia?" He asked, looking confused.

"Will you love them less because they are twins?" She asked.

"No." He said, "Never, why would you think that I –" He stopped and put his hands on his lap; "Oh." He said.

"Fai…"

He pulled her gently to fit her under his arm, she curled up and wrapped her arms around him. "I will not love these children any less… honestly, I am a little bit hurt that you would assume that." He said.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I just… you and Fai –" She let out a sigh.

"This is nothing like that." He whispered reassuringly, "These children will be born away from the harsh life of a superstitious court." He said with a small smile, "And that is a comforting thought."

She nodded and smiled, "I love you, Fai." She whispered.

He kissed the top of her head, "And I love you."

She let out a small laugh as they settled back into the pillows again. She fell right back to sleep, but he couldn't sleep, his thoughts kept him wide awake, 'Am I ready?' He thought with a frown, 'for not one… but two children –' He placed his hand on Aurelia's stomach, 'Am I?' He looked down at her and saw that she had a small blissful smile on her face. "I am." He whispered as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I am ready…"

The following morning everyone was awake early, Aurelia had decided to ambush Ryuu-ou to force him to work with them. She had rope in her hands, Fai chuckled; "Aurelia – I don't think it will be necessary." He said.

"Oh, it will be." She said.

Yuzuriha, Soma, Kusanagi, and Ryuu-ou walked in.

"GET HIM!" Aurelia yelled.

Kurogane pounced and grabbed the boy as Aurelia tied him up quickly.

"Let me go!" Ryuu-ou said.

Aurelia quickly grabbed an outfit similar to Syaoran's, "Hold him down!" Aurelia cried out.

Soma and Yuzuriha sat to the side chatting amicably; "So, you help out Angel-San?" Soma asked Yuzuriha.

"Yeah, you know – she can't do everything around here now that Little Kitty-Chan isn't here and –"

They could hear Ryuu-ou cry out; "Don't do that!"

And Aurelia yelled; "Shut up you freeloader!"

"I pay for my meals!"

"Actually, Soma-San does." Fai chuckled.

"SHUT UP!" Ryuu-ou cried out.

Aurelia had managed to force Ryuu-ou into the outfit, and then she commanded Mokona to hide his clothes and sword, "Yes Mommy!" Was Mokona's response as Ryuu-ou watched weakly as Mokona swallowed his clothes whole.

Aurelia pointed to the tables; "Get to work!" She said.

"Yes Ma'am." He said walking off.

* * *

Short chapter, I know - I was getting anxious because I haven't posted a chapter in a while... SO yeah... I think I want to put some of the worlds that were only in the Anime (the world with the Bus, Chibi world, and the world with the Ship) Although I'm not sure yet because I'm to lazy to refrence the anime for dialouge so if I do write them - I'll probably just use the general idea of the world... maybe... I still don't know yet.

Anyways, until next chapter

-Tari


	34. Captured

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia, the other Aurelias, their back stories, their lives, and Marcus.

* * *

Aurelia made sure Ryuu-ou stayed until they went to hunt Kiji. When the others were out, Aurelia and Fai began to bake a cake for them when they returned.

Aurelia mixed the batter and then looked up at Fai who was chopping strawberries in half. "You know." She said, "I think I'm going to miss this world."

"We can always come back." He replied with a small smile.

She nodded; "I guess." She then let out a sigh.

"What?" He asked.

"…nothing – I was just thinking about when the twins are born – will we be able to travel about with them?"

Fai put the knife down and went to wrap his arms around her from behind, "We'll think about it when the time comes." He promised before kissing her shoulder.

She nodded and smiled brightly, they both flinched when a bright light almost blinded them and Mokona bounced in with a camera in its hands, "Now that Mommy-Chan knows Mokona's Secret, Mokona's camera can let out Super Bright Flash!"

"…S-secret?" Fai questioned weakly.

Aurelia chuckled, "Since we've started this journey and Mokona has managed to take pictures – and then Mokona puts them in an album!" She pulled away Fai, "Isn't that right, Mokona-Dono?" Aurelia held out her hand and Mokona 'spat' out the album. "We can look through it when we're done!"

Fai laughed and went back to what he was doing earlier, "Then let's finish quickly."

She smiled.

A short while later they had finished and then sat down on the couch with Mokona between them as they looked through the pictures, Fai was amazed at how Mokona was able to get such good pictures, and one of the very first images was when Aurelia accidentally hit Kurogane in the face with the umbrella, and right beside it was when she wrapped Kurogane tightly in the blankets. "That day was interesting." Fai said.

"Hm…" She nodded.

He slipped his arm around her waist and kissed the side of her face, she closed her eyes and smiled gently, they both heard a click.

"Camera?" Aurelia questioned.

"Yes." Fai replied.

"Double attack?" She said.

"Yes."

Mokona squealed with delight as it tried to get away from Aurelia and Fai.

Mokona mock sobbed, "Waaa~ Aurelia took Mokona's Camera-Chan!" It wailed.

Aurelia grinned as she sat on the ground. Fai walked in with a glass of water for her, she took it from him and looked up as the door opened and Kurogane, Syaoran, Soma, Ryuu-ou, Yuzuriha, and Kusanagi all walked in. "Welcome back!" She said brightly as she held up her hand so Fai could pull her up, they saw her struggle ever so slightly because of her stomach. Soma rushed forward as if to help them but Aurelia chuckled and waved a hand, "It seems like at this rate I won't be able to walk pretty soon~!" She patted her stomach after Fai let go over her hand.

"It seems like… you shouldn't be so…" Kurogane started awkwardly.

She chuckled and looked up at Fai who nodded with a smile as he went into the kitchen. "Well, you see – we're having twins."

Yuzuriha and Mokona cheered loudly while Kurogane groaned, "You mean two of you and the mage?" He said.

She smiled brightly and nodded, "Yep!" She patted his head, "And you'll be helping us Uncle-Chan~!"

"Don't call me Uncle!" He yelled.

She smiled, "But you'll be their uncle… Uncle-Chan!" She said.

Fai chuckled as he walked in with the cake, "Uncle-Chan."

Mokona began to chant 'Uncle-Chan' as it danced around the room.

"So, how was it?" Aurelia asked as they settled down.

Kusanagi set his fork down and looked at her, "Str –" He started but Syaoran shook his head rapidly. "Strangely nice." He said with a nod.

She nodded, "That's nice." She frowned, "I think I'm going to turn in early for the night." She said.

"Mokona will go keep Mommy company!" Mokona cheered.

Fai looked concerned, "Are you ok?" He asked.

She kissed his cheek, "Just a little tired – we were up pretty early today." She then smirked at Ryuu-ou who scowled. "Good night all." She said before leaving them.

Fai waited until he heard the door shut before he looked to Kusanagi and Syaoran, "What was wrong with hunting today?" He asked.

"Ah." Kusanagi started, "The Kiji gatherings were strange."

"Like the last time?" Fai questioned.

"No." Soma said. "It's different, they aren't attacking civilians…" She looked thoughtful, "It's almost like… they're A.I."

"A.I?" Fai questioned.

"Artificial Intelligence." Kusanagi explained. "Meaning they can think for themselves."

Fai frowned, "Why would they want to make Kiji that think for themselves?" He wondered.

"All I know is that it's annoying." Kurogane said.

"Well –" Syaoran started but was cut off when they heard a crash and Mokona shrieking out for Fai who got up quickly and ran.

They all ran into the room and found the wall where the window used to be was now nothing but a large gaping hole. Mokona flew to Fai and began to sob. "Where's Aurelia?" He asked looking around frantically, "Where is she?"

"The Kiji took her!" Mokona cried out, "They took Mommy!"

* * *

She groaned and rubbed her head, "Ow." She muttered and opened her eyes; she found that she was in a room full of pillows. "Huh?" She sat up and saw that she wore a strange white dress that looked like it had wings. "What the…" She sat up and let out a shriek as an abnormally large girl with pink hair and a tambourine came dancing into the room, followed by a somber looking one with black hair pulled in pigtails with bells at each one.

"Relax!" The pink haired girl cheered, "You're a part of the contest!"

"C-Contest?" Aurelia said.

They held out a poster that showed her chained to a giant rock as she wore the very same dress she was wearing at the moment – they even made sure to add her baby-bump. "H-How did you take that?"

"When you were asleep of course!" Pinky said.

Aurelia backed away from them, very creeped out. "Who are you?"

"Sumomo!" Pinky cheered.

"And Kotoko." The stoic bell girl said.

"Uhhh –"  


* * *

The Café didn't open the following morning due to the kidnapping of Aurelia, Fai kept pacing the room, "I should have gone up with her." He said over and over.

Kurogane finally stomped over and punched Fai in the back of his head.

"Owie, what was that for Uncle-Chan?" Fai muttered.

"Stop blaming yourself and get to thinking about how you can get her back… Idiot." Kurogane said.

Fai fell silent.  


* * *

"Please, you can't keep me here – you chose the wrong person –" Aurelia said as she sat at a brightly colored table with tea things set on it, she felt like a doll, they had put a pink ribbon around her neck that had a big gold bell on it. She was thinking about Fai. "You don't understand what you're putting my husband through." She said, "What you are putting my family through."

"Oh don't worry… you see – we had posters put everywhere!" Sumomo said brightly as she gave Aurelia a sugar cookie.

"…Posters?"  


* * *

Fai sat staring into his cup of tea as everyone around him bustled, trying to figure out where Aurelia might have went. He got an idea and got up and put a coat on.

"Where are you going?" Kurogane growled.

"Out." Fai said leaving, the door shut behind him with a slam, leaving everyone quiet.

Fai walked with his fists balled at his side when he caught sight of a familiar face.

Mark ran his way, in his hand something was clutched tightly. "You!" Mark yelled.

"I do have a name." Fai said.

Mark was startled at how cold Fai's voice sounded. Mark's fist tightened around the paper as both men stared at each other like they were trying to stare the other down. "Fine." Mark said, "What is your name?"

"Fai." He replied in the same rigid tone.

"Well _Fai_, what happened to Aurelia?" He asked.

"Angel?" He replied.

"Come off it – I know her name." Mark said icily.

Fai frowned, "What do you know?"

Mark held up the paper that was tightly clasped in his fist. "This is what I know."

Fai took it and opened it, his eyes widened as he saw his Aurelia chained to a giant rock, facing a giant Kiji. "What is this?"

"A competition organized by the City." Mark replied, his tone had disgust in it, "The first hunter to rescue her wins a cash prize."

"Cash price?"

"A lot of money." Mark said. "Like, a lot a lot."

Fai frowned, "Why Aurelia?"

"Apparently it wasn't random, a pregnant hostage will most likely…" Mark trailed off.

Fai nodded. "Follow me." Fai began to walk off and noticed that Mark didn't follow him, he turned around and glared at him, "Do you want to rescue her or not?" He said angrily.

Mark held his glare with his own, "Of course I do." He spat.

"Then hurry up." Fai said as he walked away.

Fai frowned as he walked back to the Café; it was obvious Mark had feelings for Aurelia – '_my Aurelia_.' Fai thought. He knew that the reason Mark was like this was because he lost his own Aurelia… in a way it was almost like when Aurelia first lost Marcus. 'No.' Fai thought, 'Aurelia wasn't obsessed with some other Aurelia's Marcus.' He thought coldly. He felt he had every right to dislike Mark.

They walked into the Café and Mokona quickly went to Fai. "Is everything –" It fell silent when it saw Mark. Everyone had fallen silent as well – it was no secret how Mark behaved when Aurelia refused to fight, and once she left he had become sullen and cold.

"Mark-San." Yuzuriha said.

"Mark here said he knows what happened to our Angel-Chan." Fai managed to say cheerfully.

"How?" Soma asked.

Fai put the poster on the table and sat down as he looked at them.

Syaoran could tell that Fai was freaking out, so was he, and he was sure that despite his cool and brash exterior Kurogane was freaking out as well.

But mostly Fai.

And understandably so.

Here he sat, not knowing where his wife was, while they all stared at some poster for a grotesque contest that looked horrible. Syaoran understood what Fai felt.

* * *

Aurelia found Sumomo to be annoying. She probably would have found her cute if it didn't look like she could squish her, and if she wasn't so worried about what her companions must be thinking.

She felt it was selfish to assume that they would go into a frenzy because of her, but she was sure that Fai, at the least, would be worried. She hugged herself and sat in the corner of the room she refused to leave. Kotoko did all she could to keep Sumomo away from Aurelia.

* * *

Fai looked around at them; everyone was in pairs, everyone but Fai and Mark. Both men had avoided each other for the duration of the two days it took them to find out everything there was that had to be known.

"You'll have to work together." Syaoran said to Fai who let out a sigh and nodded.

"So." Kusanagi said, "The 'Contest' starts at different spots within the city." He said handing out maps, "Apparently there will be clues in every area – and there will be Kiji to defeat."

Fai had the bow he was given in Azure which has been stowed away with Mokona since then. Mark had his crossbow as he went to grab a map as Fai did at the same time. Everyone watched with held breaths as they began a silent tug war on it, one war that Fai won, he smirked and put it in his coat as he walked out of the house.

They stopped at the first point, some teams of two where there already, none of which Fai liked the look of. "Too many people." He muttered.

Mark nodded, "They all have close range weapons." He observed, "One person has a spear… we have the advantage." He said nodding to his weapon.

They both jumped up into the trees hoping that would give them an advantage.

When the Kiji appeared they were able to shoot arrows at them as they quickly ran to their prey, the other hunters barely registering what was happening because Fai and Mark moved quickly, and as soon as it happened they ran off with the first clue.

Fai threw it to Mark, who knew that Fai couldn't understand the language. He quickly opened the folded wood, "It says, go to the place were the One sings…" He stopped.

Fai looked at him. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"The One –"

"Oruha-San exposed herself as the highest level Kiji the last time we were here, and where does she sing?"

"Clover." Mark replied.

"Come on." Fai said as he ran off.  


* * *

Aurelia was bored; she stared out the window of the tower as she watched the hunters in the distance. 'At least they're busy.' She thought dryly.

* * *

GAH- the ending is terrible _ Anyways, I apologize for this short chapter, but this sort of came into my head when I was thinking about the story the other day. It's taken me this long for this little amount for a couple of reasons really... one - we had a week off school and now I'm back into my mid-terms... and two - I've begun writing a Bleach fanfic which hasn't been posted yet (And wont be until I have a proper story and plot.) So I've been working on that. Unfortunately I am doing two of the things I hate the most. 1) I hate it when an author posts the woes of his/her life in Author Notes, and 2) I hate short chapters...

I'm hoping the story will kick up it's pace soon... hopefully.

Anyways, until next chapter

-Tari


	35. Helpless

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia, the other Aurelias, their back stories, their lives, and Marcus.

* * *

Aurelia had slowly given into the fact that she could do nothing until they rescued her.

While she was tucked away in the tower the others were hunting for her.

Mark and Fai were glaring at each other, "You're going the wrong way." Mark ground out.

"No… _you_are." Fai replied.

"This isn't helping Aurelia." Mark said.

"Then just follow me!" Fai said marching off.

"The tower is from this way!" Mark yelled.

Fai looked at him intently, "She isn't her." Fai said.

"I know she isn't." Mark spat, "It's obvious she isn't."

Fai shrugged, "Then why are you doing this, she's our responsibility… Syaoran-kun, Kurogane, and mine… not yours."

"Wrong." Mark said, "She has my dead wife's face, that makes her my responsibility as well." He said.

Fai nodded, and together they went on with the ridiculous contest.

* * *

"It's been days." Aurelia almost whined.

"Two, exactly two." Kotoko said as she poured Aurelia some tea.

"How difficult did you make it?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, not too difficult." Sumomo said, "A nearly deadly trap here, a dangerous situation there… you know… that sort of stuff."

Aurelia looked worried. "How Dangerous?"

Kotoko looked at her, "They are here."

"Who?" She asked.

"The one registered as Mark, and with him the one registered as Big Kitty."

"Fai and Mark." Aurelia said getting up.

"You mustn't." Kotoko said, "Only one may enter, once they have defeated the final obstacle."

They heard explosions below. Kotoko looked perplexed, "The one called Big Kitty is not conducting in the way he should."

"Fai." Aurelia said getting up, she ran to the door, "Open the door!"

"He must come in and retrieve you." Kotoko said.

For once Sumomo was quiet.

"You don't understand!" Aurelia yelled. For the duration of her stay the thought had gone from her mind, but now that she knew that Fai was probably going berserk if he was not 'conducting' properly, "Please, let me go to him!" 'The wounds are too many and too near.' She thought trying to open the door.

"You must sit down, Angel." Kotoko said.

"No!" She yelled out, "Let me out! Let me go to him – let me go!"

"Step away from the door." Kotoko said.

Sumomo quickly pulled Aurelia away as the doors flew open by force and both Fai and Mark stood in the door-way, both looking furious, but Fai more so than Mark.

"Fai!" She cried out as she took in his battered state.

"Aurelia." He said.

She pushed herself away from Sumomo as she ran to Fai, the bow fell to the ground with a clang as he rushed forward and gathered her in his arms. "What have you done to yourself?" She asked quietly, dangerously close to tears, "You should have taken it easy – it was a game – only a game."

"I don't care." He said in her hair, "You were taken from us. From me."

"Oh Fai." She whispered into his shoulder.

"Let's go home." He said.

She nodded. "Yes." She whispered, "Let's go home."

Mark picked the bow up as the trio left the tower.

Aurelia almost laughed at her homecoming. Everyone was there, all talking about what they had been through. She spotted Fai withdraw quietly upstairs. She sighed.

"He wouldn't sleep the whole time." Mark informed her.

She looked up at him.

"Even though it was just a game –" He shook his head, "I think he was the most real anyone has ever seen."

She got up and excused herself so that she could go speak to Fai.

When she walked into their room she saw that he had showered and changed into a loose pair of black pants and a white shirt, his blonde hair was still dripping water. She sighed and walked to the bed so she could sit behind him; she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his back. "You look tired." She said.

"I'm fine." He lied. She felt his fingers caress her knuckles, they felt rough… blistered even.

"Liar." She murmured.

She ushered him to lie down, he settled in the pillows and stared at her face. His lips twisted into an odd smile, "I'm never leaving you alone again."

She took his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "Sleep." She whispered gently.

"Don't leave." He said.

"I won't." She said curling up beside him.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. She studied his face, "I'm not going anywhere." She said cupping his cheek with her hand.

He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against her forehead, "Sorry." He mumbled, "It's just the past two days – Aurelia… you have no idea… no –" He broke off. "All I could think was how – Syaoran… and Sakura…" He let out a heavy sigh.

"Don't." She said.

He looked at her curiously.

She smiled brightly, "Like it or not, I'm stuck with you for the rest of our unnaturally long lives." She said, "I stuck with you when my blood was the only thing keeping you alive, and I stuck with you when you were a sullen vampire – there is nothing we have to fear anymore… as least I hope not." She chuckled. He didn't say or do anything. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Fai, please – don't go back to that place… that place I couldn't follow."

"I didn't like it." He said. "Feeling helpless, not knowing if you were ok or not."

She took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach, "I am ok." She said, trying to soothe him, "Sleep away these sad thoughts, and wake up with better ones."

His eyes slid shut, she frowned gently and watched him sleep.

* * *

*Gasps for air* SO... Painfully... SHORTTTT! Sorry... It seems that I have reached that accursed writer's block... curse it a billion times... and as a result of the blockage to Tsubasa my attention has shifted to Bleach (... sadly I have a short attention span that is infamous for being able to get me to read up to six books all at once =_=) So sadly... and though I am loathe to admit it, I must submit into a Hiatus... those words make the bile rise in my throat. However, I promise the next time I post I will have a good amount, and more than one chapter - but please be patient until then... while I take a break from Tsubasa, you can still catch me in the Bleach section (Yes, I am shamelessly advertising my work.) Anyways, it's called 'Dragonfly' obviously you can find it on my profile... I guess I might have gotten tired from this story because of the fact that I'm dragging on something that probably should end soon... so I think I want to give you, the reader, two options. A) Do I stick with the Hiatus, and return with material after I don't know when, or B) Let next chapter be the last and the one beyond it the Epilogue?

Anyways, until next chapter

-Tari


	36. Dragons

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia, the other Aurelias, their back stories, their lives, and Marcus.

* * *

"But we'll miss you!" Yuzuriha cried out when Aurelia had informed her that they were planning on leaving Otou/Edonis.

Aurelia grinned; "I know… I'm sorry – but I don't think Fai can take being here anymore…"

"Ok." She pouted.

By that afternoon they were ready to leave. Chitose stood before them, hands held out to them. "You are welcome to stay here in Edonis."

Aurelia smiled gently and shook her head, "Thank you – I think it is time we moved on."

"You are always welcome here." Chitose said.

"Thank you."

Mokona quickly engulfed them, sending them to the next world.

Aurelia let out a gasp as they landed in a heap; Kurogane struggled at the bottom of the pile as he yelled out death-threats to the white creature who was dancing about happily. Aurelia got up and looked around, her eyes were wide and there was a smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Kurogane asked as he spat grass out of his mouth.

"Look." She said.

They all sat up and saw a cottage in a field of grass that was not very big, and just beyond it was a village. "I wonder where we are." Fai said.

"Look, there – at the center of the village!" Mokona said.

On a hill was a grand structure, the village was built around it. Syaoran crossed his arms over his chest.

"Syaoran?" Aurelia asked.

He looked up at her. "I think it is called a fort." He said. "And when there is a battle, the people living around it retreat into it."

"What are we doing here?" Kurogane asked.

"Does it really matter?" Aurelia asked. "The point is that we are here."

Aurelia took a step but let out a shriek as an arrow flew past her, nearly skimming her side. Fai quickly pounced on whoever it was, but that led to several men appearing with weapons in their hands. They were more than just simple farmers, they had bows of fine make, and their arrows were tipped with silver and gold. "Stay your weapons!" Aurelia cried out as she stood in front of Fai and flung her arms out.

"Who are you, and why are you dressed so outlandishly?" A voice asked.

They turned and saw the leader of the group; he was tall and had broad shoulders, a tan face and black hair that hung past his ears, his eyes like two flames of green glaring at them suspiciously.

"We come in peace." Aurelia said as she struggled to pull Fai off the man. "We are nothing but travelers."

"Your companion does not look trust worthy." He said, eyeing Kurogane.

"My brother is our protector as well; it is his job to look unsavory." She said.

"I see." He said, then nodded to his men who turned their weapons away, he then bowed; "Forgive us, times have been difficult for us, it has been a while since we have last seen travelers… I am Cadman." He stood straight, "March Warden of Suleviae."

Aurelia nodded, "I am Aurelia." She said. "This is my husband, Fai… my…" She looked at Kurogane with a shrug. "My brother, Kurogane, and our ward Syaoran." They all looked at her oddly, all but Syaoran who knew enough to know that these people were not too different from Aurelia's people, and therefore she knew how to communicate best with them.

"You seem to be of noble birth." Cadman said.

"We –" Aurelia started.

"She is." Fai said.

Aurelia sent him an exasperated sigh. "Indeed." She said as she looked at Cadman. "I, Aurelia, am stepped-aside Queen of my homeland." She said. "My husband was prince in his land before he became king of mine… and such my brother is Prince."

"And the ward?" He asked.

"A young scholar." Aurelia replied. "And a knight."

Cadman let out a sigh before turning to one of his men and speaking to him. He then nodded and looked back to the group. "This is my brother Eoghan." Cadman said. "He will take you to our king."

"Your king?"

"The lord of these lands." He looked to the fort. "The protector of his people."

"Take us to him." Aurelia said.

Her whole demeanor changed, it had changed to one of noble blood… she was a queen, and it was not hard to see. The walk was a long winding one up paths and through houses.

As they walked they saw a house that had been burned to the ground. "What happened here?" Fai asked.

"Dragons." Eoghan said in reply. "Those pests have been bothering us since the Last Rider."

"The Last Rider?" Syaoran questioned.

"Aye, you will learn all from our King." He promised.

Kurogane glared at a child that was staring at him with his mouth agape.

They finally neared the fort and walked up stairs and into the courtyard. The walls were tall and fortified, with metal bars tipped with bright green stones. "What are those?" Fai asked.

"Dragon's Bane." Eoghan replied. "They are known to repel Dragons."

"And they work?" Kurogane asked.

"Since King Gawain the Dragon's Bane discovered them and put them to use we have not had many losses save for those caught unawares." Eoghan said almost smugly.

"So you're proud for loosing those few souls." Kurogane grunted.

"It is pride in our fortifications." Eoghan replied.

Kurogane snorted.

Aurelia looked at Fai who was still looking at the green stones that shone like bright lights in the sun.

They reached a pair of grand doors gold devices carved into the ancient wood in intricate shapes that could have only been crafted by the most gifted of artisans. Two soldiers pushed the doors open and admitted them, the group followed Eoghan into the hall, there courtiers stood speaking to one another, looking at the newcomers, and eyeing them with either disdain or interest. Aurelia noted that the men wore gleaming armor of gold, and they were mostly fair with flowing hair bound by circlets of gold, a single gem of Dragon's Bane bound upon their foreheads. The woman wore dresses of rich make, and everyone had a sword at their hip. The king sat upon a throne, he was an aged man with sandy hair and keen blue eyes, upon his head was a gleaming crown of gold, upon it were three gems of the same stone that everyone else bore. Upon his shoulders was a cape that flowed to the ground in folds most graceful, at his right sat a beautiful woman with ivory skin and hair as black as night, she seemed to be neither young nor old – her beauty unsurpassed by the many woman in that hall, the crown upon her tresses let the group know that this woman was the Queen. At the King's left a younger woman sat, she was not as fair-skinned as the queen, but had the same dark curls, and her eyes were just as keen as the king's, it was no doubt that she was their daughter, the Princess.

Eoghan bowed to them and Aurelia could have sworn she something flicker in the Princess' eyes when she glanced upon Eoghan. "Your Majesties." He said before standing straight. " – These travelers –"

The Queen arose, when she did it seemed like everyone in the hall fell silent, ready to listen to this ethereal beauty speak. "You need not explain, Sir Eoghan." She said, her voice was clear like bells and it stunned the group at how immensely knowing it was. "For I have foreseen this day… indeed as I have foreseen many days and events as you all will attest to be true." She said.

Aurelia felt a terrified tremor run through her body as the terrifyingly beautiful woman turned her shockingly bright gaze upon her. She curtsied, her eyes glued to the ground for fear of looking up and being put under a spell.

"Arise, Aurelia." She said. "For your past I know plenty of, and your future is known how it will unfold…"

"How…" Aurelia said.

"Her Majesty is not of our race." Eoghan said. "But of a far more ancient race that lingers in secret."

"Indeed." The king said.

The Queen smiled lovingly down at her husband before sitting down again. This time it was the king the stood up. "We have been expecting your arrival… you who will be our saviors."

"…Your Saviors." Aurelia said weakly.

* * *

Aurelia paced the cottage slowly, in her hands was a Dragon's Bane pendant, Mokona had come out of his hiding spot from Fai's coat and was now dancing about the house. "Do you think it has anything to do with the Feathers?" She asked Syaoran who sat at the window.

"I don't sense any feathers." Mokona said.

"But there is a great amount of magic." Fai said as he joined them. "Those gems." He gestured to the pendant in Aurelia's hands. "They emit a great power… which probably really does repel these dragons."

"They have magic in them?" She said.

"So much magic that it feels like I need to shy away." He said honestly.

"Is it…" She started.

He shook his head. "There is no evil to it." He said. "Just very intense pure magic."

She put the pendant aside and let out a sigh. "Night is falling." She stated.

"I wonder what it will bring." Syaoran said.

"We should get some sleep." Aurelia suggested. "So we can get used to time in this world."

They agreed.

"Where is Kurogane?" She asked.

"Oh." Fai said with a smile. "I had him go chop some wood."

"But…" She looked confused. "We have a pile there." She pointed to the corner.

"I know, he was complaining about being bored." He said.

She rolled her eyes and smiled as Kurogane burst in with a bundle of wood in his arms. He then saw the pile and turned to glare at Fai who grabbed Aurelia's hand in his. "Time for bed children!" He said before pulling her into their room.

The bedroom was bare, just like the rest of the house, is had a closet and a pallet large enough for the pair. In one corner there was an old rusty stand with a cracked wash-basin and an old porcelain pitcher. They had been offered to stay within the Court but Aurelia longed to stay away from the life of Courtiers and the false niceties of Nobles, if they were like that at all. Aurelia was braiding her hair as she sat cross-legged on the pallet. She wore a simple night-dress she found in the closet. Fai had been reading out of a book, there was a calm sort of silence in the room until they heard a sound. So distant it was, but so obvious to them. "Do you hear that?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

They got up and ran out, someone yelled in the distant. "DRAGON!"

Women and children yelled in fear. "TO THE FORT!" The familiar voice of Cadman said.

"What is that?" Kurogane asked with a growl as he stalked out.

"Dragon." Syaoran said quietly.

Aurelia picked up the skirt of her nightgown and ran off.

"Aurelia!" They yelled.

She ignored them and threw the Dragon's Bane pendant to the side. Her eyes widened in horror when she stopped at the hill, there three massive dragons flew high above, breathing out jets of flames.

"My lady!" Cadman yelled as he began to pull her back.

She pushed him away and began to run down the hill to get a better look.

"My Lady!"

"Back away!" She commanded him as a giant dragon landed right before her.

"My lady –"

"Would you kindly shut up?" She yelled back at him. Fai and Kurogane were at her side as Aurelia gently made her way forward, hand extended. The dragon bared its long pearly-white teeth as she neared it. "This one is ancient." She said. "Full of pain and memory."

The dragon snapped its teeth at her as she walked closer to it.

"But it won't hurt me."

The Dragon let out a mighty roar as Cadman got too near.

"Back away!" She cried out. "Back away or we are all lost!"

Cadman was dragged away by Kurogane as Mokona jumped onto Aurelia's shoulders. "Mokona." She said. "The necklace."

The white creature obeyed and gave her the trinket. The minute it was in her hand the beast let out a wild cry and flew off into the night.

Aurelia looked down at the necklace. "It was in pain." She said. "The Dragon was in pain."

* * *

OH MY GOODNESS I am still alive! Anyways - I apologize for being gone for so long, but I have been busy with my Bleach fanfic... and I am starting to believe I have a problem with when I hit the 30th chapter and beyond... So I've been writing this, and then I got a review from Sassyanimegirl who made me miss writing and posting... and that is exactly what I did... But I also don't want to get your hopes up because I don't know how frequently I will be updating - but don't give up on me! I promise that I will try to make the wait worth it... (I don't know if it is obvious but my writing style has improved a bit... did it?) Thank you for everyone who has waited this long! You all made this my most popular story review-wise!

Anyways, until next chapter

-Tari


	37. Babies

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia, the other Aurelias, their back stories, their lives, and Marcus.

* * *

The King looked at the group as they sat around the hearth within the hall, Aurelia was petting a dog that had trotted right up to her and put its head upon her knee. "It is a very long story." He said.

"My lord." Aurelia said. "We are not in a rush to go anywhere…"

The king sighed and began to pace, his hands tucked firmly behind his back. "Then, perhaps I must start from the Old Lore." He said.

"… Old Lore?" Fai questioned.

"Our history." The King said. "But I shall not go into the Deep Lore… you see, our history is split into several books." He said. "The Deep Lore, the Old Lore, and the Book of Myth and Legend. However, I shall only speak of the Old Lore." He ran a hand over his beard before looking at the burning embers upon the hearth. "This tale is old, indeed, older than the kingdoms of this world… before we lived in stone houses, when we lived amongst the trees in Harmony with nature." He spoke quietly. "Such was the time of the Dragon Riders." He let out a sigh. "Can you imagine? Man and Dragon living together in harmony? How preposterous."

"It is not." Aurelia said. "But please, continue."

"For many a year the world flourished and grew until one day a man named Gawain killed his dragon, his companion, and led a rebellion against the creatures… and discovered the Dragon's Bane gem, and was himself named Gawain, Dragon's Bane, King of our people."

"That did not feel like a very long story." Fai said.

The King did not say anything.

"So, you just went against them?" Kurogane asked with a grunt.

"We did not just 'go against them'." The King snapped as he looked up at them sharply. "We found liberation from those beasts."

"Those beasts are pained from these trinkets that you wear." Aurelia said calmly.

"Maybe, the Dragons don't hate you." Fai said.

"They probably attack because of the Gem." Syaoran said.

"We did not ask for your opinion on the matter." The king snapped.

Aurelia sniffed angrily. "Then we shall take our leave." She said as Fai helped her up. "We take our leave, my lord."

The King did not stop them as Kurogane glared at the courtiers before stalking along on Aurelia's other side as Syaoran followed them closely.

"Do not seek the Dragons!" The king yelled after them. "For it will be your demise!"

They left without another word.

* * *

It was late, and Aurelia sat at the window staring out into the night. She put her hands on her lap and let out a sigh. Her attention was drawn to the door when she heard knocking upon the aged wood. She got up and went to it before opening it, there stood the girl Aurelia recognized as the Princess. "You're the princess." Aurelia stated almost bluntly.

The princess nodded. "My name is Alana." She said.

"What are you doing here?" Aurelia asked.

Alana wrung her hands. "May I enter?"

Aurelia let out a sigh and stepped aside. "Come in." She said.

Fai walked out of the bedroom. "What's going on?" His eyes fell upon Alana.

Kurogane pushed past Alana as he threw someone onto the ground. "I found this guy sneaking around." He said.

"Eoghan?" Aurelia questioned.

The young man sat up. Alana rushed forward and helped him up.

"I think you should explain what is going on." Fai said in a bright voice that made the Princess and Warrior cringe.

Aurelia put a hand on Fai's arm before her face softened up a bit. "Why don't you have a seat, and I will make us something to eat." Aurelia suggested.

The princess nodded.

A short while later they were all eating chocolate fondant. "What is this?" Alana asked with fascination.

"I have never tasted anything like it." Eoghan agreed.

"Chocolate." Fai replied. "Now, how about you tell us what you are doing here?"

Alana sighed and looked at Aurelia. "I understand that you were a noblewoman in your country." She said.

Aurelia nodded. "Why is that important?"

Alana shook her head. "I just wanted to make sure." She replied. "But, now I guess we should tell you what is going on."

Aurelia nodded.

Alana let out a sigh and pushed the plate to the side. "It began about five years ago." She said. "When I was in the forest and… I came across a dragon."

"That must have been dangerous." Fai commented, Kurogane only scoffed.

"I was terrified, but it was a small one, and it was injured." She explained. "And… it looked terrified." She looked down at her hands. "When I neared it, it balked and looked pained… and I remembered that I was wearing a Dragon's Bane necklace…" She glanced at Eoghan. "So I took it off… and I went to the dragon… it didn't attack me."

Syaoran sat up. "What happened after that?" He asked.

"… I nursed it back to health. Soon, other Dragon's would near me as well, that year I understood that they did not want to hurt us… rather… they want things to go back to the way they once were."

"And how does Eoghan fit in?" Syaoran asked.

He let out a sigh. "That year I found it suspicious that her Highness would run off into the woods… We've known each other since we were very young, you see, so I was worried she was doing something that would hurt herself and the Kingdom, so I followed her… and when I lost her I had to follow her trail until I chanced upon her jewel hidden under a log." He explained. "I then followed her, and found her amongst the dragons."

"And you did not tell the King?" Aurelia asked.

"No." Alana said. "Father hates the dragons."

"So what have you been doing all this time?" Aurelia asked.

Alana got up and let out a sigh before removing her cloak, she wore thick leather breeches and a long black vest that was trimmed with gold over a shirt of beige, she looked like a warrior. Aurelia let her hands fall onto her stomach. "You've been riding them."

"Just one." Alana said. "The one I nursed, her name is Draconia."

Eoghan let out a long sigh. "I too, am a rider. Mine is a male, Alastair."

Aurelia got up and walked over to Alana as she stared her steadily in the eye as if she were sizing her up. They did not expect her to suddenly grab at her stomach, her eyes wide as she looked at them. "It's time."

"How is that even possible?" Kurogane said.

She laughed awkwardly as she sat down, her face paled. "Obviously you've never seen one of our women when she is about to give birth." She let out a chuckle. "I don't know how it is for the women of your kind, but for us…" She broke off with a wince.

"I'll go get a mid-wife." Eoghan said as he quickly got up, knocking the chair back.

"I'll go with you." Syaoran said.

"The babies are coming! The babies are coming!" Mokona cried out excitedly.

Alana quickly took her cloak off. "Someone carry her inside." She instructed as she rolled up her sleeves.

Fai swiftly picked her up in his arms, and then winced as she grabbed a fistful of his hair. "This is your fault!"

He chuckled. "I knew you would say that." He said.

Kurogane watched as Fai took a snarling Aurelia into the bed-room.

"You!" Alana pointed to Kurogane. "Find towels… lots of them… and warm water."

"I'm not your servant!" He growled.

"Do what she says!" Came an angry yell from inside.

Mokona giggled before it bounced off to find towels.

Eoghan returned with a tall woman who had graying hair and kind green eyes. "You're Highness." The woman said with a quick curtsy.

"She is in there." Eoghan said, pointing to the door where angry yelling could be heard.

"Follow me." The woman said to Alana.

"Mokona wants to help!" It exclaimed.

"Very well."

Once the women disappeared into the room, Fai walked out sporting a swollen lip and a black eye. "What happened?" Syaoran asked.

"… She is very angry." He replied with a forced chuckle.

Kurogane smirked and sat in the corner.

Fai sat down and gingerly touched his eye. "Ow."

Eoghan righted the chair that he had tipped over. "You all looked surprised." He said.

Fai nodded. "We've been traveling a lot, so we never bothered to count how far along she was." He said with an odd smile. "So it's our fault really." He looked down. "But we do know she is having twins."

Eoghan did not bother to ask how they knew, one thing he learned serving the royal family alongside his brother, Cadman, that he was never to question the affairs of the people who were spiritually aware, and he knew the moment that Aurelia met the Queen that they understood one another, and she was not unnerved by the Queen's ability to see into the future. A knock on the door drew him out of his reverie.

"I'll get it." Syaoran said as he walked to the door and open it. "Majesty!" He cried out in surprise.

"Greetings." She said lightly, her terrifying eyes glittered with mirth as she smiled; her body seemed to glow in the gloom. "May I enter?"

"How…?"

"As I was attempting to sleep, I dreamt that Queen Aurelia was with two children, one in each arm, and she called out to me." She replied.

Fai quickly got up.

"Do not worry; it is not a bad omen." She replied. "I understand that my daughter is with her." It was a statement, not a question. After all, the Queen knew everything.

"Yes." Eoghan said.

"And how wonderful that you could accompany her." The Queen said.

Suddenly they heard a cry, it did not sound like that of an adult.

"That was fast." Eoghan said.

"Do not forget. She is not of your Kind." The Queen said. "Aurelia's Kind is not unlike my own."

They were confused at this, but their attention was drawn to the door as Alana burst out, her white sleeves now bloody. "Mother!" She cried out in surprise.

"Alana." The Queen replied. "That is an unseemly bruise you bear on your cheek."

"… Aurelia is a violent one… however; she has been blessed with two beautiful twins." She smiled proudly.

Fai walked past them and right into the room. He stopped at the door when he saw Aurelia looking down at two bundles in her arms; her eyes were wide with wonder like she didn't know how to react. "…Aurelia?" He said gently.

She looked up and her face broke out into a smile. "Do you want to see them?" She asked.

He warily walked over.

"I promise I won't hit you again." She said with a silly grin.

He walked past the Mid-Wife who was collecting bloody cloths into a bucket. He sat down beside her and looked on to see the babies. One had hair of gold, while the other had hair that was the same earthy brown as Aurelia's. The one with brown hair opened its eyes to reveal shocking blue eyes, the same blue that Fai had. "This…"

"Is your son." She smiled gently.

"…My son." He said.

"Yes." She smiled. "And this one is your daughter."

He gingerly reached for them but then pulled back.

"Here…" She said as she sat up, Fai securely held the girl in his arms.

"I have never seen a birth so swift." The Mid-Wife said. "Save for when my Lady the Queen gave birth to the Princess."

Aurelia looked up with a small smile before looking down again. "What will we name them?" She wondered before looking at Fai who was still staring at the baby in wonder.

He looked up and shrugged. "I don't know." He replied.

Aurelia looked down at her son; his big blue eyes scanned her face with absent curiosity. "We never even thought of names." She said.

The Mid-Wife smiled, shook her head, and then left.

Fai looked down at the girl. "Zora." He said. "It means Golden Dawn."*

Aurelia smiled gently. "Zora…" She then looked down at her son and let out a small sigh. She then smiled again. "Tristan." She said. "It means –" She let out a small laugh as he began to cry. "Noisy one."**

Fai chuckled before he put an arm around Aurelia and kissed her forehead. She smiled as Zora decided to join her brother and cry as well.

A short while later Mokona, Kurogane, and Syaoran joined them to observe the newest members of their odd family.

Mokona hopped about excitedly. "Babies! Babies!" It chanted excitedly. "New members to the group!"

Kurogane stared curiously. "They're too small." He said.

"They'll grow up." Aurelia chuckled at his childish comment.

Syaoran was peeking over Fai's shoulder to look at Zora, who was staring up at her father with brown eyes. "You named them Zora and Tristan?" He questioned.

"Yup." Fai grinned.

They all fell silent as the Queen gracefully walked in. Her presence was not as terrifying as it was in the castle. She smiled. "I am sorry, but it is custom for children here to be blessed by the Queen upon their birth." She said.

"That is how it is in my Homeland." Aurelia said.

"Then, maybe, our worlds are not that different." The Queen said.

"How…" Aurelia started but then smiled. "I see."

The Queen smiled and pushed up her sleeved to reveal her white arms covered in black markings that looked tribal to Aurelia, and not too different than the markings that Fai gave to Yuko as a price. She crouched down before the parents and held out each child. "May these blessed Twins bear the grace their mother gave them, the strength their father will shelter them with, and the love that their family will envelope them in until they have walked all the paths they are meant to." The babies seemed to glow for a second before the Queen placed kisses on their foreheads. She then got up and left them.

* * *

Fai looked up as Aurelia walked out of the room; the Queen has sent them clothes from the castle despite the King's protests, so Aurelia was wrapped in a crushed velvet robe.

"Should you be walking about?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She promised as she walked into his embrace.

He chuckled and pushed her hair back. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She grinned.

"… and the babies?"

"Sleeping soundly." She replied with a proud smile. "Tristan gave me a hard time, I have a feeling that he will be a trouble-maker when he grows up."

"Then he gets that from you, I was a perfectly quite child." He said, his eyes held a bit of sadness to them but were gone when she laughed.

"That is probably true." She replied. She then reached up to touch the bruise on his eye. "Sorry." She said.

He shook his head. "It's fine."

She let out a sigh as she turned her head to look out the window. "Fai?" She whispered.

"Yes?"

"We have to solve the problem here." She said.

"I know."

She looked up at him. "You know, this world isn't so bad… how about we…" She trailed off unsurely.

"Stay?" He asked.

"It is merely an idea." She said.

He shrugged. "We should think about it, as a family." He said.

"I guess so." She agreed.

In the distance they saw a dragon fly into the woods, "Maybe we can change things here." He said after a moment of silence.

* * *

*Zora is Slavic, since I imagine Celes to be similar to Slavic Europe.

** Tristan in Latin, don't forget all the namings I used for Aurelia's world were in Latin (Or the majority of the names)

So, how was this chapter? Do you like the names I used for the twins?I know I said they would be born in the last chapter but I changed my mind, there is probably about a chapter or two left until this story is officially over... I want to thank you guys for the support! I can't believe this story almost has 100 reviews, making this story my most reviewed story, and the hits it has received makes it second after my LOTR story, so thank you again!

Anyways, until next chapter

-Tari


	38. Something for Kurogane to do

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia, the other Aurelias, their back stories, their lives, and Marcus.

* * *

The people of the town had been very nice to the family. When they heard of the birth of the twins they sent them everything new parents would need. Small wooden beds made with craft from the Carpenter, a set of clothes and other necessities for the babies from the Seamstress, and other things of the like. It was in that incident did they realize what a giving and loving community they ended up in. Never, in their travels, had they seen such a close-knit group of people living in a town.

Aurelia sat in the rocking-chair a mother had sent for her, Zora at her shoulder as she gently patted the baby's back while Tristan was fast asleep in his tiny bed. On a stool sat Alana, she looked up at Aurelia who was staring out the window with a content smile on her face. "It's been a long time since we've felt content." She said. "This place almost feels like home."

"Then it is home." The Princess said.

Aurelia nodded. "I guess so… now, about the Dragons." She said looking down at the younger girl.

"They don't want to harm us." Alana said. "I promise."

"I know." She said gently. "I saw the Dragon shrink away when I neared it with the pendant." She let out a sigh. "Why would King Gawain think of using such a terrible thing against them… and more importantly… where did it come from?"

Alana shrugged.

"Is there a library… or a hall of records where we can access the Lore's?" Aurelia asked.

"Yes." Alana said. "But none may enter, for the records are very old…"

Aurelia let out a sigh."You obviously do not know how things are done with us." She said as Fai and Kurogane walked into the house, Kurogane bearing a load of logs while Fai walked easily with his hands behind his head. Syaoran then walked in and put the axe in the corner.

"What do you mean?" Alana asked.

Aurelia got up and disappeared into the room before walking out again with empty arms. "We have raided libraries in order to get what we needed." She replied. "And now I don't have extra weight…" She said as she patted her stomach. "I can do much."

Kurogane grumbled something under his breath as he dumped the pile by the oven.

"What are we breaking into?" Fai asked.

"The Hall of Records." Alana said.

"It sounds pretty important." Fai said. He then turned to Aurelia. "But you can't go."

He jaw dropped. "Why not?"

"You can't just leave the babies, Mommy-Chan!" He exclaimed brightly.

She sighed. "You have a point."

"So, we will go." Fai said. "While you stay here."

She nodded.

"When do we go?" Kurogane asked.

"Now." Alana said.

They filed out of the house; Syaoran glanced back at Aurelia who looked upset but waved anyways. She let out a sigh once she was alone before she walked into the bedroom again. She sat on a chair and stared at the beds. She looked up when she heard a thump on the roof. Curiously she got up, the thumping got louder. She let out a cry as she grabbed the babies as the roof gave in and a dragon crashed through the roof, landing on the beds, reducing them to ruble. The babies began to shriek and wail in her arms.

"Shh." She whispered, trying to soothe them. She could hear yells from outside as men burst into the house.

"My lady!" Cadman yelled.

"In here!" She yelled from the room, eyeing the Dragon, it was small and it looked frightened. Cadman and Eoghan burst into the room. "Stop." She said quietly.

"But –" Cadman started.

"Take Tristan." Aurelia muttered. "Eoghan, take Zora."

They obeyed.

"Stay back." She commanded.

"But –" Cadman started.

"Stay back." She repeated.

They nodded and watched her take the necklace off; she tossed it to the side and slowly walked to the Dragon. It had an arrow through its wing. "It looks to be no bigger than a hatchling." Eoghan said.

She slowly sat down before it and stared it in the eye; the dragon was the same color as amethysts, its eyes were the darkest shade of purple she had ever seen. "It's injured." She said.

"My Lady –" Cadman said.

"Back away!" She yelled.

Both men looked down at the babies who were wailing at the top of their lungs. Aurelia got up and walked over to her children, she gently took them and soothed them until they went back to sleep. She then put them in the room Kurogane and Syaoran shared as she placed the babies on the pallets and then left them to return to the dragon. Eoghan had convinced everyone to leave the house, leaving him and Aurelia alone with the Dragon and babies.

She crouched down and gingerly touched the dragon's wing, it did not struggle.

"Where is everyone?" Eoghan asked.

"Raiding the library." She replied as she opened the wing to find the nasty tear in its membrane-like wing. She reached towards it but the dragon snapped its teeth at her. She backed away but then moved forward again. "Eoghan, there is a basket in the next room, bring it to me please." She said quietly.

He quickly went to get it. "What is in it?" He asked when he returned.

"Medicine." She replied. "And other things one needs when traveling."

He watched her pull out a tin and she then opened the lid, a foreign aroma that was heady like wine, and it reminded him of sunny summer days. "What is that?"

"A salve from my homeland." She said with a smile. "I made it myself."

He watched as she gingerly spread the cream onto the dragon's wing, she then placed her hand over it and began a silent chant; very slowly the wound began to close up.

"How are you doing that?" Eoghan asked.

She smiled cryptically. "My people are born with magic." She said. "Zora? She has it… however, I gave up almost three quarters of my magic, what I have left is what will keep me alive, and it will keep me such for a very long time, unless something happens and I must give up the rest of it." She looked down at the dragon. "I am using a very little amount on this little one."

"So you are like our Queen." He said.

"We are similar." She agreed. "Please go check on the babies."

He nodded and left her.

She let out a sigh. 'What makes you attack these people?' She wondered silently. Once she had healed the wing she watched the dragon take flight from the damaged roof.

"It's gone." Eoghan said.

"Yes." She said then looked about. "Something for Kurogane to do."

* * *

Kurogane was not happy when he saw that he had to fix the roof. "Why doesn't the mage do it?" He grumbled.

"We can do it together!" Fai said brightly.

He glared at Fai. "I'll do it myself." He said, remembering the time he was forced to fix Chunhyang's roof, and Fai offered to help but the work was really Kurogane's.

They sat in the main living room; Aurelia had Zora in her arms while Alana held Tristan. "What happened?" She asked.

"It was oddly easy." Fai said, they could hear Kurogane grumble.

"The Halls have no guard." Alana explained. "So really, a raid was…" She shrugged.

"Overkill." Kurogane said from inside.

"But, did you find the records?" Aurelia asked.

"Yes." Fai said as he put scrolls upon the table.

Aurelia got up as Eoghan went to the table. Fai unrolled a scroll and then let out a chuckle. "I can't read this!" He said brightly.

Aurelia took the parchment in one hand. "Neither can I, Syaoran… can you?"

The boy walked over to them and frowned. "Just some words, I've come across a language like this once."

"I'll read it." Eoghan said as he took the scroll.

They sat down again as he scanned the note. "This is a Record from King Eorlain II back in the days of the Dragons. He was a rider, and it was said that he had a strong bong with his Dragon Zadira. He was the father of Gawain, who was later known as King Gawain I, Dragon's Bane." He cleared his throat. "It reads; 'Today is the Festival of the Great Dragon, the day we celebrate the day the first man and dragon flew together almost three thousand years ago.'"

"That is a long time." Aurelia said.

"It says that Gawain's Dragon just died one night, and no body ever thought why, it was in that night did Gawain find the Dragon's Bane Crystals." Eoghan said.

"Does it say where the Crystals were found?" Syaoran asked.

"No." He put the scroll down and picked up another. "This one is in the hand of King Gawain…" He scanned the scroll. "It speaks of his triumphs on the Dragons, 'Purifying' the city of the Dragon rule." He looked down at the scroll. "It says he found the Crystals in Advard."

"Advard?" Aurelia asked.

"A rural area about four days from here." Alana said. "It was once a thriving country until the Great War."

"Great War?" Syaoran asked.

"This country is full of history riddled with war and pain." Eoghan said. "The Great War was the end of the darkest times we had… When man and Dragon first learned to work together."

"And these crystals are there?" Fai asked.

"Yes." Eoghan said with a nod.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Aurelia asked. "Let's go."

Alana looked at her. "You shouldn't go –"

"- Because of the babies – yes, I have heard it before… but the babies will be fine, we will all go – what is the worst that can happen?" She asked.

"We can have the Dragons fly over head." Alana said. "If anything happens they can fly Aurelia and the babies away."

Fai looked very reluctant but he agreed anyways. "Ok."

"So." Aurelia said. "Which way do we go?"

"We go south." Eoghan said.

* * *

Ok, so it looks like it might take more than just a chapter or two... I must admit I'm loving this world I put them in, and I don't want to end it without resolving the problem =]

Anyways, until next chapter

-Tari


	39. The End

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, I only own Aurelia, the other Aurelias, their back stories, their lives, and Marcus.

* * *

It was said that the group went to the south, and when they returned the Dragon Crystals no longer worked upon the Dragons. When asked, none would say what had happened, and slowly people began to trust Dragons once more.

The group never left, and they lived there for many years. When the twins were six Aurelia gave birth to a baby girl whom they named Arianna. Kurogane found a wife for himself, she was a spitfire and stubborn woman who got along very well with Aurelia, and they enjoyed torturing the Ninja until he would yell. Together they had a daughter they named Yūko.

Fai and Aurelia never let him live that down.

Syaoran was reunited with his Sakura in Clow Country, despite the fact that he did not really want to leave his group.

Eoghan and Alana married the year they were able to destroy the Crystals.

Together they all lived until they were old, and the country changed. They saw the Dragons return, and the Dragon Riders as well. They saw cities grow, and others die.

When Aurelia and Fai were alone, and their children had left to different worlds, Kurogane and his wife had long since passed away and all that remained were the Queen and Mage.

They walked hand in hand, an aged Mokona in their arms. "It might be time for one last wish." Aurelia said.

She felt old, something she never thought she would feel. She looked at Fai with a small smile, he too was old. What happened was something they could remember in their most distant memories, an image appeared, they beheld Yūko who smiled.

Yūko, the witch Yūko, was the same Yūko they held in their arms, and teased her as she grew up. Aurelia could see how oddly intertwined Hitsuzen was. "I think its time for one last wish." Aurelia said.

"You know it comes with a price." Yūko said.

"We'll pay it." Fai said as he put a frail arm around his wife's bony shoulders.

"Your presence."

"Our presence?" Fai asked.

"No one will ever remember you." She said. "Not ever again."

Aurelia nodded, and Fai did as well. They were far too old to care for things like that anymore.

* * *

In a lush country a young woman stood, her brown hair hung in curls past her waist, and her brown eyes scanned the world happily.

"You're Majesty." Someone said.

She turned around and smiled happily as she saw who stood there. Tall and elegant was the man she loved. "What is it, Fai?" She asked.

He walked over with a smile. "Now Rei-Chan, do I need a reason to see you?"

She shook her head with a grin. "No."

It was said that they lived in that beautiful country until the ending of the world where they were forever young, and forever in love.

* * *

Ok, so when I realized it had been ages since I worked on this, I decided I CANNOT simply leave it unfinished... its been bugging me for ages. SoI apologize for this short chapter, but I admit writers block has forced me to do this.

This story was fun to write (Before I hit a dead end that is...) And it was like the Tsubasa characters became my own friends somewhere deep within my mind. My absence on this story has changed a couple of things. For one, my style had changed, and I guess the way I describe things...

I would love to thank each of you awesome reviewers individually, but you guys are so much, and I have never had a story that had 100+ reviews, so I thank you all! *bows* Also, I want to thank everyone who favorited and put this story in their Alerts because you guys made this the second most popular story of my stories, right after my LOTR story.

I don't know if I'll write another Tsubasa story, I have been considering it for the past couple of days, but I'm currently working on an HP story, so I think I want to focus on that. Also, I recently finished up a POTC story, if anyone is interested, and am thinking of a sequel for that.

Again, thank you all for being so awesome! This is where I say good-bye.

Until the next story:

-Tari


End file.
